Los Cuatro Dioses: El Ascenso Del Amor
by jackwolf23
Summary: Los Cuatro Dioses 1: El Asenso Del Amor La princesa Twilight Sparkle pensaba que Celestia era un ser supremo, por ende era una Diosa, pero no se imaginó que el universo estaba regido por los Cuatro Dioses interdimencionales. Todo cambia con la llegada y la revelación de Jack hermano de Celestia y Dios Ángel el ser supremo de la hermandad de los Cuatro Dioses.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La magia, es un don que pocos poseen, un poder el cual puede dividirse en blanco y en oscuro.

En este mundo la magia está dividida en cuatro guardianes dimensionales. Ángeles poderosos los cuales usan su magia es la herramienta para crear vida, prosperidad, estabilidad y una historia. Un cargo que fue dado por Dios el ser supremo del universo, estos Ángeles fueron asignados a diferentes dimensiones, con la intención de crear vida, protegerla y defenderla del mal. Tres de ellos, son representantes del equilibrio, prosperidad y armonía, se encuentran en dimensiones alternas donde las leyes de la física son iguales pero donde las criaturas son diferentes, donde todo tiene un propósito un inicio y un fin.

La cuarta dimensión que es legada por el equilibrio es del Dios Ángel Lucida, en la tierra de Gordor una tierra donde las criaturas mitológicas comparten con equilibrio la vida, trabajan para completar su meta y llevar equilibrio al universo por medio de sus acciones, tenemos aquí a los poderosos Leoninos de la tierra de Gordor una tierra echa selva con sus ciudades, caminos, casas y demás, industria y comercio. Su reina Lucida una leona que en su dimensión es vista como una Diosa y la reina del equilibrio.

La tercera dimensión que es el legado por la prosperidad, es del Ángel Fénix en la tierra de Filustre una tierra donde las criaturas mitológicas comparten con prosperidad el fruto de la vida, la gracia de la felicidad, con la misma economía y la alegría con la que trabaja Gordor. Tenemos aquí a los poderosos Minotauros de Filustrer. Su rey Fénix el gran Minotauro es visto como el Dios y rey de la prosperidad.

Y finalmente tenemos la segunda dimensión de la armonía es una de las más importantes de las tres pues aquí están los elementos de la armonía seis piedras preciosas con un poder inmenso.

Desde la tierra de Equestria donde las criaturas, son los equinos y mandan en él, comparten el equilibrio de los elementos de la armonía "Honestidad, Risa, Bondad, Generosidad, Lealtad y la Magia". Una tierra amplia donde existe toda clase de viviendas, casas, edificios, industria, comercio etc. comandado por Celestia Diosa, reina y princesa de la armonía. Los equinos aquí son llamados ponys y hay 3 tipos, los terrestres, los pegasos y los unicornios. La Diosa Celestia es una alicornia una unicornio y pegaso.

Pero ninguno de esos Dioses se compara con "El Ángel De Dios" La primera dimensión es donde los humanos se encuentran, en el planeta tierra, un mundo con problemas con un índice de maldad de 50% y de pureza de 50% un mundo difícil, si una de las criaturas de las tres dimensiones viajara a este mundo, no sobreviviría pues los humanos no creen en lo sobrenatural, digamos que son más incrédulos y envidiosos, donde toda clase de emociones están presentes, pero reciben la energía de las otras tres dimensiones para equilibrarse. El Ángel que se encuentra aquí es un licántropo un hombre-lobo que posee más magia y poder ilimitado, su misión es mantener el orden de las tres dimensiones y hacer que los representantes del equilibrio, prosperidad y armonía manden sus energías a esta dimensión, con el propósito de regenérala ya que por miles de años ha estado sumergida en el bien y el mal, sin embargo no es suficiente porque alguien o algo la está utilizando como fuente de maldad.

Nuestro héroe Jack Dios Ángel "licántropo" quien tiene un pasado, el cual se recuerda a sí mismo, el sufrimiento del amor y lo ha olvidado completamente, es el maestro de la magia su poder es casi ilimitado pero es controlado por el Dios supremo quien creó a estos cuatro Dioses Ángeles. Su misión es mantener el equilibrio entre las tres dimensiones para canalizar las energía y trasportarlas a la dimensiona donde estaban los humanos, Jack es el encargado de estas tres dimensiones y también de la de él. Su pasado es oscuro, su personalidad es arrogante, tiene compleja personalidad…esta es la historia de Los Cuatro Dioses.

* * *

Con esta música me inspire para escribir Los Cuatro Dioses simplemente Épica.

Lista de música Los Cuatro Dioses

1 - Tema De Los Cuatro Dioses Mi Corazón Encantado De César Franco

watch?v=Jlb6Hw56xmA

2 – Primeros Pasos.

Para mi este vendría siendo el tema de Jack.

From Shadow Unto Crystal (King Sombra's Theme) (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=wO1FdPXlsWw

3 – La Aclaración

Estame pareció épica pues quería demostrar toda la situación en el capitulo.

Two Steps From Hell - Infinite Legends (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=S9SF4_Enp8A

4 – La Duda

Justamente la primera vez que Twilight conoce a Jack.

Two Steps From Hell – Archangel (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg

5 – El Desequilibrio

Me gusto por qué se siente el temor y a la vez porque se toma una acción.

Two Steps From Hell - To Glory (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=d2hRTLdvdnk

6 – La Señal Maldita

En la épica lucha.

Nightwish – Romanticide (Batalla contra Luzbel)

watch?v=jg7kgLam_AM

7 – Una Nueva Luz De Esperanza

Ya sabran por que puse esta, es triste para lo que ocurre en este capítulo.

Gravity (Cover latino) ver. Alejandra Suárez (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=PSsR7cQT3oo

8 – Un Nuevo Comienzo

Completamente concuerda en este capítulo, fue inspiración.

VOTD Fandub Latino (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=P9WoTzw1wr0&feature=youtube_gdata_player

9 – Primera Lección

Me fue difícil pero finalmente pude encontrar la forma de inspirarme.

Two Steps From Hell - Protectors of the Earth (Va en todo el capítulo)

watch?v=ASj81daun5Q

10 – La Historia de Jack

Claro una canción dedicatoria para Luna

Nightmare Night Piano Cover

watch?v=xnFpMZ-9S1o

El Tema De Luna

FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC ~ Hymn to the Moon

watch?v=WTZE2M0XzU8

Y el recuerdo trágico de Jack

Blood Of The Titan Two Steps From Hell

watch?v=fyJhyVnbvSQ

11 – La revelación

Diría que antes se mortifica con esta.

Sonata Arctica – Fullmoon

watch?v=sTqX4hY74KA

Luego viene la parte de amor.

BarlowGirl - Never Alone

watch?v=vMKVhDoE6z0

12 – La despedía Total

Creo que para ese rencuentro lo hice mientras escuchaba esta.

We are Ana Johnsson

watch?v=mb3FcLXlZO4

13 – El Regreso De La Magia Y El Amor

Cuando el amor florece, definitivamente.

LA PASIÓN Sarah Brightman

watch?v=Ig4_57Smo6Y

14 – La Nueva Diosa Ángel

Para una batalla épica y la nueva Diosa.

Diana's Patch Theme Song - "Daylight's End"

watch?v=9-U2JdiHBsc

15 – Una Zona De Olvido

Para un lugar olvidado y devastado.

Cold - End Of The World

watch?v=6ksN1tBFl50

16 – La Fortaleza De Cristal

Definitvamente si me siento como estuviera alli con esa cancion.

The Ballad of the Crystal Empire (Artem Yegorov Orchestral Cover)

watch?v=hLna6-iyrgA

17 – Campo de Batalla Un Infierno.

Para la batalla más épica.

Evening Star - To Build An Army

watch?v=KlPQE_lelG4

Y esta también

For The New Lunar Republic

watch?v=sf0tYs5U5RI

18 – La Caída y el ascenso del sol.

Para el funeral.

Nightwish Sleeping Sun

watch?v=MRWShHb55oI

Para la coronación

Two Steps From Hell - El Dorado

watch?v=ZmLvX-oIwSI

19 – La propuesta

Algo romántico para la ocasión.

Marry You - Bruno Mars

watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M

20 – El Regreso del Ángel Perdido

El resurgimiento de ese Ángel

Two Steps From Hell – Blackheart

watch?v=EOrE2Qr1FMU

Y la visita de ese otro Ángel

Eurobeat Brony – Discord

watch?v=9QZMjFC_RgY

21 – La Sorpresa

Claro una fiesta con todas las de la ley al estilo Pinki Pie y DJ PON3

Madeon – Finale

watch?v=j0h2u87JwyA

Madeon – Icarus

watch?v=XHs99iVpnXU

22 – El Amor De Una Diosa

Definitivamente una historia de amor imposible.

Take that's Rule The World

watch?v=_XNoQd7iKSI

23 – El Ascenso del amor.

Canción insignia de Los Cuatro Dioses El Ascenso del amor

Me Cautiva Tu Sonrisa - Alvaro Veliz

watch?v=5LSn4AcewtQ

Claro que canción tan hermosa, me recuerda mucho el matrimonio de mi hermana.

Jon & Vangelis Change we Must

watch?v=AQC2Eyv2dyk

24 – Juntos por toda la eternidad

Para todo el capítulo esta canción fue mi inspiración, por la pasión el amor y todo lo que ocurre en él.

Ivan Torrent - Human Legacy

watch?v=qD8OnPC1fLI

25 – La semilla de amor

Para finalizar la novela, el tema de Aurora.

Two Steps From Hell - After the Fall

watch?v=cSH-_ScN6G0

26 – Epilogo

Y para finalizar creo que le queda muy bien.

The Hive - Blizzard Entertainment

watch?v=_RAN-gnfdLY


	2. Primeros Pasos

Primeros pasos

Jack quien se había adaptado al a vida humana lidiaba con el hecho de obedecer las leyes impuestas por el Dios Supremo, no le molestaban pero era muy realista en las situaciones que pasaba, en algunos momentos de su vida trato de escapar pero no podía, Dios Todo Poderoso nunca lo sermoneó por su forma de hacer las cosas a su modo, solo le decía que necesitaba tiempo para entender su misión. Sin embargo era muy noble a pesar de ser bastante agresivo, nunca uso la magia para librarse del mandato de Dios Supremo pero aprendió bastantes cosas, entre ellas como utilizar la magia oscura, su filosofía era simple, "hay que combatí el fuego con fuego".

No es malo, es un ser maravilloso, con temperamento fuerte, irónico y sarcástico, valiente y leal. Es el clásico caso de narcisismo extremista con egocentrismo pero con todas esas cualidades y aspectos negativos, lo convertían en un ser respetable entre los Dioses de las dimensiones.

Nuestra historia se relata en año 2050, este número anual se mide desde la dimensión principal, las otras dimensiones tienen otros números anuales, debido a que no fueron creadas al paralelo de la primera dimensión. Todo comienza en el Estado de Montana en estados unidos en su capital Helena.

Era un viernes 15 de abril donde todo comenzó, donde las cosas cambiaron lentamente y el ambiente de la misma forma, era frio, no había hecho tanto frio desde el invierno pasado. Jack sabía cuántos años tenía pero lo ignoraba, ya que era un Dios Ángel y vivía desde el comienzo, nunca envejecía, nunca se enfermaba y nunca perdió una pelea.

Aproximadamente simulaba un cuerpo humano de 28 años, el pelo era semi-liso y le daba hasta el cuello, rubio oscuro, tenía unos ojos azules y su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, con una musculatura bastante marcada, no poseía barba pues se veía muy joven sin ella, las mujeres humanas siempre lo admiraban pero nunca llego a tener una relación seria y era muy solitario. Nunca hablaba con nadie, no tenía ningún amigo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera solo, se tenía a sí mismo, sin embargo él no era así, su personalidad cambio hace mil años ¿Qué lo hizo volverse así?

Su forma de vestir siempre fue oscura y más para mezclarse en la sociedad, una gabardina negra, con un pantalón negro, botas negras. Andaba siempre como un fantasma al asecho.

Siempre se mantenía lejos de los humanos, los encontraba peligrosos, los encontraba raros, podía ver sus verdaderas intenciones y su mente corrompida con solo leer su pensamiento, podía conocer la vida de una ser con solo mirarla a los ojos y así podría conocer todo de ella y su vida, como si la viviera en tan solo un segundo.

Al estar solo siempre tenía que mantener el orden del bien y el mal, era un peso muy grande para él, pero cuando cuentas con magia y poder ilimitado puedes estar en todas partes del mundo, Jack tenía una técnica llamada "_Multiplicación de cuerpo_" Donde creaba una copia de sí mismo dotada con el 0.003% de poder, eran como clones y cada clon estaba en todas partes del mundo, pero con esa pequeña parte de energía, sus clones podrían destruir un planea entero, pero solo la usaban para controlar el mal de las ciudades y grandes países, sin embargo su nivel de poder no era el mismo de siempre, años atrás lo había dejado encerrado, para olvidar cuál era su propósito y para nunca volver a sufrir, para proteger, haciendo el mayor sacrificio de su vida.

Mataba a los malos y a veces a los buenos, cuando interrumpían su trabajo, no lo hacía por ser malvado, pero lo hacía para no ser interrumpido, eso nunca le conllevo a problemas, sabía que las almas debían estar girando constantemente en las dimensiones, así que si un alma moría en la cuarta dimensión esta reencarnaría en la primera, si moría en esa iría a la segunda y así sucesivamente.

Jack vivía en una fortaleza aérea, un pedazo de tierra gigante flotaba a cientos de kilómetros sobre la superficie terrestre, tenía su casa en ese pedazo plano de tierra, era su casa flotante, pero era todo un pent-house en el cielo de la capital Helena, era un hogar a su estilo, decorado con toda clase de artículos de las dimensiones, también con un toque humano, era su base de operaciones y desde allí tenia conexión a los cientos de clones suyos, para ser más específico la fortaleza, era un pedazo de tierra de 50 metros de profundidad, 50 de alto y 100 de largo, flotaba gracias a un hechizo de él y estaba bastante alejado de la tierra para que los humanos no la vieran y suficientemente abajo para que los aviones no lo detectaran, generalmente nunca tuvo problemas con los humanos. No siempre fue una pen-house, antes muchos años atrás era un castillo, pero eso se acabó.

El ambiente de su casa era gótico y por lo general mantenía ese perfil, tanto en sus ropas como en su casa, gracias a su poder vivía con los más grandes lujos, será el que cuidaba a todas esas almas que se encontraban debajo de él, por toda la superficie terrestre.

Jack se encontraba en su casa, caminaba mientras usaba su telequinesis y miraba algunos libros, no era un lector muy aficionado pero mantenía al tanto de sus hechizos. Toda clase de poderes que se puedan imaginar, físicos, mentales, psíquicos, telequineticos, espacio tiempo, invocaciones, control sobre las 5 elementos del universo y gran habilidad para la alquimia o química, algunos lo llaman creador de pociones mágicas. Y también estaba la magia negra, las energías negativas y la energía maligna, que experimentaba mucho con ella, pero también era un maestro, un maestro para invocar las maldiciones más terribles de todo el universo y las dimensiones.

Mientras mantenía tres libros en el aire flotando, comía carne cruda, su dieta era a base de carne pero también podía comer vegetales. Tenía un tazón lleno de carne, el cual tenía flotando en el aire y agarraba un pedazo y lo masticaba con agresividad.

Cuando pasaba de página estaba cambiaba sola y leía rápidamente repasando sus conjuros y hechizos.

Miro hacia la ventana, llovía frenéticamente sin cesar y apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

— Que tiempo tan horrible, es hora de cambiarlo. — Dijo mientras dejaba los libros en una mesa y salía al exterior del pent-house al patio, donde allí lanzo un hechizo al cielo.

— ¡_Trasfomeus Climatus_!— Grito y levanto su mano derecha e inmediatamente la lluvia cesó, las nubes desparecieron y el sol comenzó a brillar.

Contento con su cometido, regreso a sus lecturas, mientras eso hacia utilizando sus poderes, encendió un enrome televisor que estaba allí en su sala, no necesitaba un control, el solo podía manejarlo con su mente.

Mientras leía, escuchaba la televisión a lo lejos.

— _No hay nada en esta televisión primitiva. _— Decía en su mente. — _Supongo que no tendré más opción que matar el tiempo haciendo alguna clase de visita a uno de mis hermanos. _— Se decía a si mismo mientras ojeaba las páginas de los libros. — _¿Pero para qué? si todo está bien, sin embargo presiento que algo se acerca y mis predicciones siempre son acertadas, si eso continúa así tendré que ir a verle la cara a uno de mis irritables hermanos. _— Exclamo en su mente de mala gana.

Los Dioses de las otras dimensiones eran sus hermanos, él era el hermano mayor de todos, a pesar que los otros tres lo trataban bien él los mantenía, en ese tiempo nunca los invito a su dimensión sin embargó los hermanos entiendan como era el, a pesar de ser así lo amaban pero no lo convencían de hacer algo que él nunca quisiera a menos que pusiera en riesgo todas las dimensiones y el equilibrio del universo.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo. — Dijo a gran voz.

Chasqueo los dedos y los libros desaparecieron y apareció un libro con una portada de un lobo en forma de tribal. El libro flotaba a pequeña distancia de él, este se abrió y las páginas se volvieron locas, se movían rápidamente hasta que se detuvieron.

— Veamos a ver...mmmm. — Tomaba su dedo incide derecho y lo movía a través de las líneas de la página, sus uñas eran largas y puntiagudas, como era un licántropo algunas cualidades eran visibles, como los colmillos caninos en su forma humana y sus uñas puntiagudas.

— Ok, hace tiempo que no voy a donde Celestia, mierda...debe estar enojada. — Levantó una ceja y se echó a reír. — Si claro, mi hermana Celestia enojada, solo esta así cuando uno de sus potrillos comente alguna imprudencia y valla que eso pasa constantemente. — Dijo despectivamente Jack, haciendo mención a las criaturas de esa dimensión. — Mmmm ¿y qué hay de Fénix? no el no ya lo visite hace tres meses y mi otra hermana Lucida...no...Creo que tendré que ir a donde mi adorable hermana Trollencia...digo Celestia ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. — Dijo Jack con un tono sarcástico y rio absurdamente. — Bueno será mejor que me ponga en marcha. — Inmediatamente se levantó, ante el apareció en un parpadeo uno de sus clones.

Los clones de Jack visten como él y son derivaciones sentimentales, los tres principales clones de él son la ira, el odio y la desgracia, cada uno hace alusión a su nombre.

— He regresado del contiene europeo. — Dijo el clon que se le había presentado ante Jack, era el del Odio. — Tengo malas noticias, lo que para mí son muy buenas pero para ti no. — Dijo el clon con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Y qué tan buenas son para ti? — Dijo el Jack real compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

— Los índices de maldad han subido en un 30%, hay una terrible crisis económica en todo ese continente, la gente se desespera y acude al homicidio, al hurto y en ocasiones al mismo asesinato. — Dijo el clon del odio, manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Vaya…pues eso es raro, nunca había aumentado tan rápido la desesperación, se dejan llevar por la maldad de en sus corazones. — Dijo Jack conociendo la situación, en épocas pasadas también se habían presentado cosas así, no era nada nuevo para él.

— Hay más, me llegan reportes de otros clones en el mundo, ocurre lo mismo, parece que hay algo malo en esta dimensión. — Dijo el odio bajando la mirada ante Jack. — Pero esto es externo ¿Existe la posibilidad que en alguna esté en peligro? — Exclamo el clon haciendo una mueca.

— Lo dudo, ya lo habría detectado por una fibrilación mental, aunque esto viene más de esta dimensión, mantengamos esto como prioridad, ahora voy a ir a ver a Celestia. — Dijo Jack mientras, se preparaba.

— ¿A Trollencia y sus Ponys? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. — Rio el odio sínicamente. — Me parece el lugar más inapropiado para empezar. — Agrego, muy molesto.

— Si pero allá están los seis elementos de la armonía, necesito saber si hay alguna fibrilación mágica. Regresa a tu puesto, mantenme informado de esto. — Dijo Jack con voz autoritaria.

— Sí señor. — Dijo el clon de odio y desapareció mágicamente envuelto en una bruma negra.

Jack salió al balcón y contemplo el clima, lo extraño es que estaba pasando algo raro, el cielo otra vez estaba gris y oscuro.

— Esto es raro, hace poco lo despeje, será posible que... — Dijo Jack cortando su propia conversación. —...si es así entonces hay un gran peligro, no es normal que el clima cambie tan repentinamente y mucho menos después de usar mi hechizo que contrarresta el mal clima, esto no es normal, debo actuar lo más rápido posible. — Puso sus manos en el suelo y unos símbolos se escribieron en él luego se abrió un portal hacia el cielo y como si fuera un rayo despareció Jack.


	3. La Aclaración

La aclaración

Equestria es la dimensión de la armonía. Una tierra tan grande y vasta en recursos minerales, naturales y tierra muy fértil, con criaturas mitológicas, pero principalmente equinos los cuales se hacen llamar ponys. Estas criaturas irradiaba belleza y ternura, amor y un sin número de emociones.

Los ponys no son como los caballos de la cuarta dimensión, estos son mucho más estéticos, elegantes, con ojos de colores, un rostro espectacular y son conscientes de su existencia, hablan, trabajan, raciocinan, hacen lógica entre otras cosas. No visten ropa, exceptuando algunos anexos como corbatines, vestidos, gafas o artículos deportivos. Pero siempre andan desnudos, no se avergüenzan pues en esta dimensión nunca se dio el pecado original.

Cada pony tiene una especie de tatuajes que representan el talento de cada uno de ellos, están localizados en el flanco o grupa del mismo, en los costados, eso es un símbolo que se llama Marca Tierna o "Cutie Mark" diferente para cada pony, en el caso de los Dioses es igual, en su forma de Dios Ángel se encuentra en su espalda, pero en el caso de Jack cuando es un lobo Ángel aparece en sus flancos, de la misma manera ocurre con sus hermanos. Los humanos no tienen estos símbolos pues cometieron pecado original.

Los pony pegasos viven en el cielo, los unicornios y los terrestres en casas terrestres, aunque hay pegasos que viven en tierra también y los alicornios son como la realeza viven en castillos. Equestria es una tierra extensa, su tamaño es desconocido, pues aparte de Equestria en sí, existen más territorios, generalmente prohibido donde están los desertores y como toda tierra también tiene su parte oscura. Al norte de Equestria se puede encontrar "EL Norte Congelado" donde están las montañas de cristal. Al sur se encuentran las "Montañas Rocosas" cerca de Macintosh Hills, al este se encuentre "Baltimore" cerca de la ciudad de la amistad y al oeste "Tall Tale" las ciudades principales se encuentran en esos cuatro puntos. Pero en la mitad del mundo se encuentra Canterlot una ciudad tan elegante que sus calles están ellas de mármol adornada con colores y acabados de oro, pisos pulidos y alfombras de terciopelo, lo más fino se podría decir, pues allí se encuentra el casillo de Celestia, Diosa Ángel de la armonía en forma de equina.

Aunque Celestia es vista y tratada con gran respeto por su posición jerárquica, ella promueve a los súbditos " que no se tomen tan a pecho" el asunto de que pertenece a la realeza; además, muestra gran paciencia ante cualquier comportamiento inapropiado.

Mientras que Celestia parece muy refinada en su forma de vestir y actuar, es conocido que disfruta del humor. Incluso, a veces, ella ignora los estándares de la alta sociedad cuando estos se vuelven una carga para ella. No obstante, aunque es sabido que es de corazón noble y se enoja con dificultad, la paciencia de Celestia tiene límites.

Celestia es de piel blanca, sus ojos son violetas y el color de su cola y crin es turquesa, verde pálido, azul pálido y rosa claro. Su cuerno es blanco y su magia es de color blanco al igual que su aura, sus alas tienen plumas plateadas y blancas su Cutie Mark es un Sol resplandeciente, sin embargo nadie en Equestria sabe que ella es una Diosa Ángel y según todos los habitantes de Equestria creen que la única Diosa que existe es ella, no tienen idea de que el Dios Supremo es más poderoso que todos los cuatro ángeles juntos, además desconocen a los otros Dioses Ángeles.

No viste atuendos frecuentemente, su cola y su crin al ser coloridos son majestuosos para cualquiera siempre ondulan como si el viento soplara, solo porta una corona y una pequeña armadura de oro en punta del pecho. Sus cascos están forrados con herraduras de oro con filigrana.

Jack llegó a Equestria, directamente a los jardines del palacio de Canterlot, donde allí dejo su forma humana y paso a mostrar su verdadera forma, un lobo blanco de 2 metros de alto con un pelo tan brillante como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar y dos alas blancas enormes, vestía con un arnés de oro y una pañoleta roja, en el pecho estaba asegurada el arnés de oro con un broche el cual tenía el símbolo de su Cuite Mark era el mismo que tenía en sus flancos, se veía en su pelaje, un sol tribal de ocho puntas, cuatro blancas y cuatro negras.

Jack se puso en marcha antes de que lo descubrieran, ningún pony podía ver un lobo, pues ellos solo escuchaban que esas criaturas eran oscuras y agresivas, además eran carnívoras.

Jack se adentró al palacio, esquivando los guardias sin ser notado, pasando por todas partes, ocultándose en las cortinas, debajo de las mesas y hasta apareciendo y desapareciendo en distintos lugares. Su objetivo era acercarse al salón real, donde estaba el trono de Celestia, al llegar allí abrió las puertas y se rebeló ante todos los guardias su llegada. Celestia vio a Jack y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ella permaneció callada, sin embargo los guardias se alertaron. Los ponys guardias vestían armaduras y cascos algunos eran unicornios, los unicornios eran los únicos que tenían magia pero solo la podían usar dependiendo su Cutie Mark, tenían pelaje café y negro y ojos verdes.

— Un lobo. — Grito uno de los guardias.

— ¡Pero este es más grande! ¿Cómo entro? — Dijo otro guardia.

— Eso no importa atrápenlo... ¡No dejen que se acerque a la reina! — Dijo uno de ellos.

Eran como 20 guardias y con la magia de sus cuernos preparaban las lanzas de plata y sus armas de fuego.

Jack sonrió con expresión malvada.

— ¡_Aresto Momentum_! — Grito Jack y el tiempo se detuvo, él y Celestia eran los únicos que se podían mover, los guardias y toda Equestria quedaron inmóviles.

Celestia rio un poco y se levantó de su trono para saludar a su hermano.

— ¿Jamás cambias no Jack? — Le dijo sonriendo su hermana.

— Trato de hacer mis mejores entradas, la última vez fue con una bomba de humo. — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella por medio del gran tapete rojo que comenzaba desde la entrada de salón real y llegaba hasta su trono, este se encontraba elevado y para llegar a le había que subir unas cuantas escaleras, el salón real era blanco tenía columnas blancas con dorado y los vitrales contaban la historia de Equestria, muy colorido.

— No creí verte de nuevo en tan poco tiempo. — Comento su hermana sin levantarse de su trono.

— ¿Poco tiempo, acaso me perdí de algo? revisé mi agenda y no te visitaba hace seis meses. — Dijo Jack.

— Es raro porque tú viniste la semana pasada. — Exclamo Celestia confundida.

— Ya que lo dices…ahora lo recuerdo, no se para que vine, en ese caso me voy. — Dijo Jack mientras daba media vuelta.

— ¡No! — Dijo Celestia, desapareció y apareció al frente a él. — Siempre es bueno tener a mi hermano aquí. — Mientras lo decía abraso a Jack con una de sus patas delanteras. Él no era tan expresivo y a pesar de ser irónico y sarcástico si apreciaba a su hermana, pero n demostraba afecto.

— Bueno eso es lindo. — Dijo Jack sonriendo. — Olvide que estaba con la Princesa de la dimensión más colorida donde aquí todo es más tierno y sano, un potro no podría sobrevivir de dónde vengo ni media hora sin mí. — Dijo Jack irónicamente.

— No te creas tan especial Jack, dime ¿quieres pasar y tomar algo? — Le ofreció su hermana amablemente.

— Claro vamos. — Dijo Jack como si no tuviera opción, ambos desparecieron del salón real. Aparecieron en los aposentos de Celestia, era un cuarto con mucho color, lo más fino y lo más elegante, telas finas, cojines perfectos y demás, ella tenía un pequeño balcón donde podía observar su reino a su antojo.

— ¿Quieres jugo de piña? — Dijo Celestia sirviendo dos vasos con su magia.

— En vez de eso ¿porque no me das la sangre de uno de tus Ponys con un hielo y una sombrillita de esas de los bares nocturnos? — Exclamo Jack siendo agresivo.

— Deja de ser payaso Jack. — Dijo Celestia sin sentirse mal, ya conocía las bromas de su hermano, algunas veces pasadas otras veces desastrosas. Jack le recibió el vaso y se tomó todo de un sorbo.

— Gracias es refrescante. — Exclamo el lobo lamiéndose entre sus fauces.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Jack, tienes algo que contarme? — Exclamo su hermana mientras bebía de su vaso.

— De hecho si y no son buenas noticias, bueno solo para mi clon del odio, parece que el mal ha aumentado en un 30% en Europa siendo así parece que hay un desequilibrio de...

—…54% en la dimensión principal. — Dijo Celestia interrumpiendo a Jack súbitamente.

—…Si eso mismo dije yo pero ¿54% no debería ser un 52%? Corrígeme si me equivoco. — Exclamo el lobo.

— No, no quiero corregirte hermano pero si, es un 54% — Dijo con voz preocupada Celestia. — Sin embargo los seis elementos de la armonía podrían restaurar la armonía en tu dimensión. — Sugirió su hermana.

— No, no me parece prudente usarlos aun, este tipo de maldad aumento de la nada en 24 horas, si mis cálculos son correctos, en 48 será un 63% — Dijo Jack mirando a Celestia, ella dejo caer el vaso al suelo y se rompió, sus ojos se pusieron alerta y se asustó un poco.

— Veo que tu visita si fue muy importante a esta hora, esto no es normal. — Dijo ella con una voz más seria, su mirada cambio y se puso más rígida.

— ¿Detectas alguna fibrilación del mal? — Agrego Jack.

Celestia cerró sus ojos, su cuerno se ilumino por unos momentos, luego se detuvo abruptamente, abrió sus ojos aterrorizada y se vio algo asustada.

— C-Creo que si Jack pero no sé qué es y está ganando mucho terreno en la dimensión principal. — Dijo nerviosamente Celestia.

— Tengo que mirar los elementos y estar seguro de esa fibrilación y saber qué es lo que realmente es. — Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

— No hay necesidad Jack, tengo la conexión directamente con ellas...con esas hermosas piedras preciosas. No creo que allá necesidad de revisarlos. — Dijo Celestia calmadamente.

— Y si pasa algo ¿qué? — Dijo Jack deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación.

— Te lo hare saber, es más, esta noche iré a Gordor y a Filustrer para saber cómo están las cosas en ambas dimensiones. — Dijo Celestia mirando hacia los ojos de Jack.

— ¿Y en ese caso? — Exclamo su hermano.

— En ese caso su tus hermanos lo deciden, llevaremos las piedras a tu dimensión y las usaremos desde allí para destruir la maldad. — Dijo Celestia.

— Solo hay un problema Celestia...no puedes, tienes que sepáralas. — Exclamo Jack, su mirada se tornó fría, sus cejas bajaron y cerraba su mandíbula con fuerza.

— Imposible Jack las piedras están sujetas a esas chicas y más el sexto elemento. — Dijo Celestia.

— Nunca se te hace raro ¿acaso siempre pides hacer estas cosas? ¿O acaso mis otros hermanos se ponen de acuerdo para eso? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de tolerar tus caprichos Celestia? nadie puede cruzar el portal. — Dijo Jack mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros con rojo, una bruma de ese mismo color salía lentamente de ellos.

Los seis elementos son custodiados por seis guardianas en Equestria, los seres más puros del universo, están ligados a estos seis seres, casualmente están en Equestria, pero esos elementos esconden un historia que está fuertemente relacionada con Jack, por esa razón Jack no puede permitir que esas seis criaturas de Equestria, vayan a su dimensión y eso es por seguridad, diríamos que una seguridad personal hacia el mismo Dios Ángel Jack, él protege a todos a pesar de tener una personalidad difícil.

— Sabes una cosa, recordé que podemos unir fuerzas y utilizar la parte oscura. — Dijo Jack caminado hacia ella.

— ¡No, eso nunca! la primera reunión de Dioses Ángeles dijo que no, tu eres el único que juega con fuego. — Relincho Celestia, se molestó bastante.

— Por favor hermanita, si no aprenden a usar la magia oscura nunca se defenderán bien, cuantas veces ha pasado eso como tres o cuatro veces, tienes que entender que no siempre puedo venir aquí.

— Esos hechizos oscuros están prohibidos aquí Jack. — Dijo Celestia volteando hacia él.

— En ese caso tendré que detener el _Aresto Momentum_, lastima..._ ¡Finite Incantatem!_ — Dijo Jack y así el tiempo volvió a correr.

— Jack ¿en el caso que las cosas se compliquen y llegue a un nivel delicado? ¿Qué hago? — Exclamo Celestia con tono preocupado.

— Has lo que tengas que hacer a tu conciencia, a tu lógica, siempre sabes tomar buenas decisiones y sabes cómo hacer para que todo llegue a un único fin, eso puede ayudar a todos y llenar de armonía todo, ese es tu don. — Dijo Jack.

— Bueno lo que haría sería hipotéticamente extremo si algo malo ocurriera, de todas formas te estaré avisando cuando allá ido a las otras dimensiones. — Exclamo Celestia olvidando el tema de la magia oscura.

— En ese caso yo regresare a mi dimensión y esperare alguna noticia tuya. — Dijo Jack mientras se alejaba de Celestia, pero ella se acercó a él y lo abraso, una lágrima escurrió y le cayó a Jack en la frente.

— Eres dulce...ojala yo fuera así. — Dijo Jack.

— Te hace falta amor...pero lo encontraras ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo oscuro Jack? — Exclamo con ternura su hermana.

— Ya tengo el amor de ustedes y con respecto a la oscuridad, tu sabes el por qué — Musito Jack.

— No, es otro amor, en fin, te avisare de cualquier cosa, si el mal retrocede, te notificare. No siempre puedes se oscuro tu eres… amor. — Dijo Celestia mirando a Jack a los ojos, luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Si, si como quieras. — Dijo él mientras se alejaba de su hermana y salía de la habitación.

— Cuídate Celestia te amo hermana. — Dijo Jack cerrando la puerta y marchándose de la habitación. Ella sonrió a pesar que de Jack no estaba allí.

— Cuídate hermano, te amo. — Dijo Celestia mientras desaparecía de su habitación.

Jack por otro lado bajo por las escaleras para dirigiste al jardín donde podía hacer el contacto directo con el portal para regresar a su dimensión, sin embargo había olvidado por un segundo que el conjuro para detener el tiempo lo había cancelado y solo se fijó de eso cuando salía de la torre y cruzaba un puente que concertaba con otra torre y entonces fue cuando vio sus ojos y todo cambio, en ese momento la vida de Jack cambio totalmente.


	4. La Duda

La duda

Jack quedo paralizado al ver que una pony venia hacia a él de frente, la pony se detuvo al ver el lobo que tenía su mismo tamaño, no era ordinaria era una alicornia. Jack la vio a los ojos, en efecto era una alicornia joven, su piel era de color lavanda, sus ojos violetas, el color de su cola y su crin era azul oscuro, con una franja purpura y otra rosa sus alas también eran de color lavanda, era una princesa de Equestria.

— _Con que es ella…como ha crecido._ — Dijo Jack en su mente, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió una gran tranquilidad.

— ¡Un lobo! — Dijo ella algo asustada, su vos era dulce y tranquila, Jack se dejó llevar, sentía tanta clama al verla que no reacciono para enfrentarla o dejara petrificada con solo una mirada de maldad. Jack se quedó quieto, no sabía que le había pasado pero no podía dejar de ver a esa alicornia, era algo que tenía oculto en su alma, pensó que nunca llegaría este día. Trato de verla a sus ojos más tiempo para conocer su vida en tan solo un segundo. El Cutie Mark de la alicornia era una estrella morada de 6 puntas y alrededor habían otras estrellas blancas, Jack sabía que esta alicornia tenía un poder mágico maravilloso y mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que la tiara que ella tenía en su cabeza alrededor de su cuerno tenía una joya de color rojo en forma de estrella como la de su Cutie Mark. La joya era uno de los elementos de la armonía y era el más poderoso, la magia. Si esa alicornia tenía ese elemento, debía ser que ella era muy poderosa, pero era algo más, Jack lo sabía.

— Ya lo tiene, todo está hecho, me sorprendes Celestia, realmente me sorprendes mucho. — Exclamo Jack en su mente, una sonrisa se vio reflejada en su boca.

Mientras Jack quedaba estupefacto, la alicornia no retrocedió, no llamo a los guardias, al contrario, no detecto nada que la estuviera poniendo en peligro.

Jack tenía que salir, pero estaba cautivado, para comprobar una cosa ejecuto un hechizo de magia blanca pura, un hechizo único.

— _Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas..._ — Dijo Jack levantando su mano y con una suave voz, inmediatamente un rayo de luz blanca salió de su mano y del cuerno de la alicornia, ella no lo había conjurado y quedo sorprendida. Los dos rallos chocaron pero no se lastimaron, era una conexión. Fue entonces cuando Jack cerró los ojos y en su mente visualizo los ojos violetas de la Alicornia, en su mente con la voz de ella le susurro su nombre.

— _Me llamo Twilight Sparkle_ — Dijo la alicornia en la mente de Jack con su dulce voz.

— _Twilight Sparkle...que nombre tan hermoso...es un placer conocerte Twilight, yo me llamo Jack..._ — Le dijo Jack en la mente a Twilight mientras sonreía.

El rayo de luz conectaba a ambos seres, pero era mucho más, Jack sabía que era mucho más el _Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas_ era un hechizo único, nunca lo había conjurado.

Luego el rayo de luz despacio finalizando la conexión. Ambos seres quedaron inmóviles pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Jack se acercó a Twilight lentamente, dejando su forma de lobo y transformándose en humano.

Twilight nunca había visto un humano y al verlo quedo maravillada, mantenía su posición, pensó que era una criatura cambia formas mágica pero supo de inmediato que no lanzaba maldad de su corazón, así que se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Jack se acercó más a ella y la miro a los ojos, los ojos de los dos lanzaron una chispa, como si algo se activara en el alama de cada uno, sintieron tranquilidad y felicidad.

— ¿Quién eres...es decir que eres tú? — Pregunto la alicornia.

— Yo soy el que soy...tienes un don magnifico Twilight, no eres una chica ordinaria. — Exclamo Jack sonriendo, a pesar de estar con sus vestiduras negras no asustó a la alicornia.

Jack estiro su mano cerca de la oreja de Twilight, ella se quedó muy quieta y de la nada aprecio una rosa roja, emanaba un color rojo muy fuerte. Jack sonriéndole, le entrego la rosa, ella la tomo con sus pesuñas con delicadeza y le sonrió a Jack. Luego de eso, Jack se alejó sin antes despedirse de ella.

— Si me disculpa alteza, tengo que irme, cuide mucho su elemento...eso es primordial. — Diciendo eso Jack puso las manos en el suelo y desapareció con un rayo que se extendió desde el cielo, dejando una luz blanca y lanzando una ráfaga de viento.

Twilight se cubrió con una de sus patas, cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba el ser misterioso, de alguna forma había quedado maravillada con aquel encuentro.

— ¿Quién es él? — Se preguntó a sí misma. Tomo la rosa y con cuidado la guardo en una mochila que tenía puesta en su lomo. Salió de allí corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación en el castillo.

Twilight tiene un temperamento normal, normalmente neurótico, aunque es muy curiosa en los aspectos culturales, es una cerebrito, se ha leído cuanto libro se le aparezca, tiene un gran potencial con la magia, la lectura y la investigación es su fuerte, no hay nada que ella pueda lograr. Antes de volverse Alicornia era un unicornio y era la aprendiz de la Reina Celestia, algunos rumores dice que es igual de poderosa a Celestia pero ella reserva usar la magia solo cuando si es cuestión de vida o muerte. Es una buena líder y también le gusta reír sin embargo es algo compulsiva, valiente y leal.

Twilight regreso a su alcoba rápidamente y comenzó a buscar por toda su biblioteca algún libro que le sirviera de ayuda, para entender quién era ese ser que se le había presentado.

Ella hacía mucho ruido tanto que despertó a su compañero, un dragón verde con morado, no más grande que un pastor alemán.

El dragón se llamaba Spike, suele ser algo sarcástico y burlarse de otros pero no agresivamente. Quiere mucho a Twilight que prácticamente es como su madre, ya que Spike está con ella desde su nacimiento.

— ¿Twily qué haces? — Le decía con cariño Spike a Twilight.

— No me lo vas a creer pero vi...no sé cómo describirlo...un ser...que nunca había visto aquí en Canterlot y mucho menos en Equestria. — Decía ella mientras revolcaba libros buscando algo que le ayudara a despejar sus dudas.

— ¿Y cómo es físicamente? — Dijo Spike mientras volaba sobre ella.

— Es un lobo pero...

— ¡Un lobo dijiste! — Grito el dragón interrumpiendo la alicornia, mientras se escondía debajo de la cama de Twilight.

—...no exactamente un lobo tontico. Se trasformó en una criatura que nunca avía visto en mi vida...pero no sé qué es...

— Oye, oye, oye...un momento... — Dijo el Dragón mientras salía de debajo de la cama interrumpiéndola de nuevo. —… ¿Dijiste que se trasformó?

— ¿Si? eso dije. — Exclamo Twilight.

— Se lo que es Twily...no es un lobo, es un licántropo. — Dijo con un tono de seguridad el pequeño dragón.

— ¿Un licántropo y eso que es? — Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornia.

Spike busco entre todos los libros uno en especial que tenía el símbolo de un lobo.

— Y ese libro ¿de dónde lo sacaste Spike? — Pregunto algo enojada Twilight, pues no le gustaba tener cosas que no fueran de ella.

— Tranquila, tranquila, lo tome prestado del librero de la princesa Luna.

— ¡Que hiciste que! — Exclamo sobresaltada la Pony.

— Tranquilízate, lo iba a devolver pero… ¿quieres saber qué es lo que viste o no? — Le frunció el ceño el dragón.

— Pues ya que... en fin... — Exclamo con resignación la alicornia.

— Pagina 26... — Musito el dragón.

— De acuerdo. — Twilight tomo el libro con su magia, su magia era de color lavanda, aun se preguntaba por qué el hechizo que había hecho esa extraña criatura también lo hiso ella de color blanco, sabiendo que su aura era lavanda, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a leer.

— A ver... "Licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas cu... indep... a lo largo del mu... — Pareciera que las letras estaban borrosas pero ella continuo la lectura. —...se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos y aún hoy se cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de «hombres bestia». Todas las características típicas de aquel animal como son: la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez; son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena... — Twilight hizo una pausa en la lectura. — Pero no era así...él podía convertirse a voluntad, además está de día y era mago y no dice nada acerca de la criatura en la que se convirtió.

— ¿Recuerdas como era? — Pregunto el dragón.

— No…pero si sus ojos, unos ojos azules hermosos... — Decía Twilight mientras sonreía de a pocos y se desconectaba del mundo, se sonrojo un poco.

— Equestria llamando a Twilight. — Dijo burlonamente Spike. Ella reacciono y se rio de ella misma.

— En fin, no sé quién es, pero me dio esto también. — Twilight saco de su mochila la rosa que Jack le había entregado, la puso en un florero que tenía allí, la rosa emanaba el color rojo como si estuviera con vida.

— Wow, es impresionante Twilight, es una rosa... ¿no se supone que esa flores no debería estar aquí si no al sur casi donde esta esa alicornia negra malvada con forma de insecto? — Dijo despectivamente Spike.

— ¿Hablas de la reina malvada Chrysalis? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! — Rio a carcajadas. — Es verdad pero, no es como ella, él es diferente, su corazón es puro o eso sentí, al principio me asusté mucho pero luego sentí algo, cuando el utilizo su hechizo ¿cómo dijo él? ammm _Amorem... Amorem... _aahhh no me acuerdo. En fin sentí mucha felicidad y nos comunicamos por la mente, es mágico como yo además me sentí con mucha clama como si el...no, eso es ilógico.

— ¿Crees que debemos informarle a la reina Celestia? — Pregunto Spike arruinando el momento de felicidad de Twilight.

— ¡No! — Dijo ella tomando le florero, poniéndolo en su mesa de noche y acostándose en su cama mirando la rosa, Spike se acercó hacia ella.

— No quiero preocupar a la reina...además no estábamos en peligro, decirle a la reina sería ponerla nerviosa. — Decía Twilight mientras miraba con belleza la rosa.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre? — Pregunto de nuevo el dragón.

— Si, se llama Jack…Jack…wow que nombre tan lindo. — Exclamo ella, cerrando sus ojos y recordando esos ojos azules.

— Creo que te enamoraste. — Musito Spike.

— ¡Que dices! — Exclamo ella ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Nada, solo que te enfermaste o estas alucinando. — Dijo el dragón dejando el tema aparte.

— ¡No lo alucine lo vi!...y fue raro…ojala lo vuelva a ver.

El resto de la noche Twilight escribía en sus memorias diarias, escribió lo que había pasado hoy, de cierta forma le pareció simpático el lobo, pero lo desconocía ¿qué clase de criatura era y porque estaba en Equestria? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero lo más importante era que Twilight se sentía feliz, pero no se sentía exactamente feliz, era otra clase de felicidad, nunca la había experimentado.


	5. El Desequilibrio

El Desequilibrio

Un relámpago callo en el balcón del pent-house de Jack, efectivamente era él que había entrado por medio de una aparición mágica, avía olvidado lo que paso con la alicornia llamada Twilight antes de venir. Estaba en su muy fresco, pero no pensó en eso porque estaba más preocupado por en el avance de la maldad y no tenía ni idea que clase de maldad era. Un relámpago se escuchó en el techo, llego un clon de él, era de nuevo el clon de la ira. Jack salió al patio para ver que noticias le tenían.

— Tenemos más información, la maldad ha consumido el 57% de la población. Debemos actuar rápido antes de que ocurra algo malo. — Dijo seriamente el clon.

— Si, eso es cierto ira, pero, hay que esperar un mensaje de Celestia, mantente atento de lo que puede pasar. — Exclamo Jack con mirada desafiante.

— Si lo hare señor. — Dijo el clon de la ira y este desapareció.

— Parece que ha habido un cambio...en el balance del poder, siendo así, la humanidad será más peligrosa y este mundo se convertirá en un peligro inminente, no tengo opción pero en el caso tendré que hacerlo que dice Celestia, traer los elementos aquí. — Decía en voz alta Jack mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, aspiro profundamente y al exhalar el viento se convierto en fuego que encendió la gran chimenea agresivamente. — Que mal que esas criaturas caigan en la perdición y en la oscuridad, aunque en sus mundos están mejor que en este, igual se llenara de peligros y los humanos lucharan unos con otros. — Dijo Jack mientras se calentaba con el fuego de la chimenea. — Criaturas...eso me recuerda. — Jack recordó a la alicornia Twilight, Jack se sintió extraño al recordarla, pues había quedado tan encantado de ella que era imposible que se la pudieran quitar de la cabeza. — Esa alicornia, tiene el elemento de la magia, sin duda alguna Celestia sabría elegir bien a su discípula para ese importante cargo ¿acaso ella es…? — Exclamo preocupado Jack. — Tendré que investigar más acerca de esta alicornia pero, no puede leer su mente al verla a los ojos, de lo contrario conocería totalmente su vida, sin embargo el hechizo "_Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas" _ayudo a romper la barrera que sea que ella tenga, de alguna forma eso no me dejo entrar a su mente. — Jack estiro su mano hacia el fuero y este lo rodeo como si de una fuente de agua se tratara, Jack tomo un poco de fuego en su mano y esculpió una figura pequeña de Twilight en fuego y le dio vida simulando que corriera por el aire. — ¡Si eso es...! porque no lo pensé antes, posiblemente el elemento que ella posee la proteja del mal, lo había olvidado y el poder que use para tratar de leer su mente, el de la _oclumancia_, no es del todo un poder puro, es más bien de magia oscura. — Jack destruyo la figura de fuego y apago el fuego con sus ojos.

Se acostó en un gran sofá grande de color negro, el cual estaba echo de cuero de dragón, hiso aparecer su libro de magia y las paginas se movieron simultáneamente hasta encontrar el hechizo del _Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas_, había olvidado por qué y para que servía, lo que leyó en su libro lo hiso estremecer, ponerse nervioso y lo hiso sonrojar y sonreír, pero luego cabio a su aspecto oscuro y misterioso con una mirada de maldad en sus ojos. Pasaron varias horas hasta terminar la lectura.

— Solo el tiempo dirá si es cierto lo que dice ese hechizo, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cursilerías... — Pero luego se levantó bruscamente del sillón y pensó en la alicornia. —...O no fue simplemente casualidad que me la encontrara a ella y de que el _Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas _funcionara adecuadamente con ella...eso...es imposible. — Jack hiso desaparecer su libro, se dirijo al mini bar que tenía en su hogar y allí saco un poco de piña colada con algo de fresas para calmar la sed.

Exitista algo que sentía en su corazón, lo sentía desde que vio a la alicornia Twilight, no sabía que era, de cierta forma tenía que ver mucho con lo ocurrido y lo que sentía en ese momento.

Jack nunca había sentido eso, ya que Jack era una persona oscura y con poca luz en su interior, el amor de sus hermanos no era suficiente, pues sufrió mucho en el pasado, con alguien, tuvo una inspiración en alguien por lo cual luchar, pero solo cumplía órdenes del Dios Supremo. Para que Jack pudiera sentir algo como una atracción, tendrían que hacer algo maravilloso por él, o vivir con él y él no es un ser que le guste vivir con los demás seres o personas. Jack es un ser con algo de odio, ira y desgracia, tal vez por su pasado y con lo que el creyó que era el amor verdadero, por eso vive en la oscuridad y en la soledad. Controlaba a sus tres emociones más peligrosas y las mantenía a raya de su conciencia, por eso le dio a sus clones principales esos sentimientos, no es para nada fácil controlarlos, porque Jack poco ha sentido amor y el amor que le brindan sus hermanos se ve opacado por la cantidad de oscuridad que residen en su corazón y alma, pero muy dentro de él es una persona con luz y las cualidades con las que ya lo habían descrito antes, es un ser oscuro pero bueno, era neutral, pero no siempre fue así.

Jack comenzó a beber de su copa, luego se dirigió al balcón de su pent-house allí vio como el cielo se había despejado y el sol salía de nuevo. Mientras bebía, no dejaba de pensar en la alicornia pero eso luego era opacado por la situación con respecto a la maldad.

— No deberías beber así Jack eso te hará daño, solo te lastimas. — Dijo una voz familiar con algo de risa detrás de él.

Era Celestia quien había llegado a la dimensión de Jack, pero no como una alicornia esta vez la Diosa del equilibrio estaba en su forma humana.

Vestía un traje blanco con diamantes y perlas blancas que recorría desde su pecho hasta sus talones, sus alas hacían la alusión que tuviera una capa con plumas, en sus pies ya hacían unas zapatillas de oro, en su pecho tenía la armadura de oro con el escudo de Equestria el cual eran dos alicornios alrededor del sol y la luna. Representaba a las Reinas de Equestria, la reina Celestia y otra princesa, la princesa Luna. Venía con una corona pero al estar en su forma humana esta corona llevaba su cuerno, así que podía quitarse la corona y parecer una humana y no una Diosa. Su cabello tal en su forma equina en su forma humana era igual turquesa, verde pálido, azul pálido y rosa claro llegaba hasta su cintura y también ondulaba mágicamente. Sus ojos los más bellos que una humana pudiera tener violetas, y sus labios rojos como las rosas una nariz elegante. En resumen era una Diosa en forma humana aparentaba 21 años con una estatura de un metro con 53 centímetros, Jack era más alto que ella con 2 metros de altura.

— Quieres un trago... — Dijo Jack dándose la vuelta posando sus ojos sobre los de ella. —...perdón, olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, perjudica la buena imagen de la Diosa de Equestria. — Dijo sarcásticamente Jack mientras caminaba hacia ella, Celestia frunció el ceño pero luego le sonrió.

— Un trago no será mala idea, además no estoy en mi reino. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa eufórica.

— Sigue estás en tu casa. — Dijo Jack entrando después de ella, Celestia observo de arriba para abajo la decoración que Jack tenía, nada que ella no olvidara, oscuro, con pinturas antiguas del renacimiento, objetos de las dimensiones alternas y trofeos que Jack había obtenido.

— Sigue siéntate en uno de los sillones. — Dijo Jack mientras bebía de su copa y se sentaba en uno de ellos.

Celestia se sentía incomoda ya que el apartamento de Jack no era tan organizado y ella era muy pulcra, así que aclarando y haciendo un sonido con su garganta miro a Jack.

— Ejem… — Dijo Celestia.

— Ha si lo olvide, perdón. — Dijo Jack mientras que con su magia hizo aparecer de la nada un plumero y limpio un poco el sofá, luego de acabar desapareció el plumero y Celestia tomo asiento cruzando las piernas y poniendo con cuidado sus manos en sus rodillas.

— Que gusto tenerte hermanita aquí, hace más de dos años que no vienes aquí y tomas tiempo con tu hermano. — Dijo Jack tomando de a pequeños sorbos de su copa.

Celestia tomo su corona y la puso en la mesa central que estaba entre los sofás, el cuerno de ella estaba unido a la corona, cuando se lo quito se veía toralmente normal como una diva bien arreglada pero sin la luz que emanaba de su ser.

— Jack esto no es una visita familiar, me gustaría que fuera así pero no lo es. — Dijo con tranquilidad.

— Entonces que es ¿ya fuiste a las otras dimensiones? — Pregunto Jack mientras tomaba más sobros de su copa y respondía de mala gana.

— Ya lo hice, ellos también están preocupados por esta maldad que se siente en todo el universo y en las dimensiones. Más que eso las otras dimensiones están bien y el mal no viene de ninguna de esas dimensiones...viene de aquí. — Explico Celestia bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

— Bueno eso no importa, creo que ya lo veía venir ¿que proponen mis tres hermanos, por que supongo que llegarían o a una conclusión verdad? — Exclamo Jack siendo indiferente.

— Si de hecho, ellos pidieron que yo te contara lo que es necesario hacer, ellos te tienen miedo y no pueden verte a los ojos y con más razón los entiendo, eres algo oscuro pero eres nuestro hermano. — Adulo Celestia. — La decisión que llegamos es mejor traer los seis elementos de la armonía y desterrar la maldad en una dimensión alterna que haremos cuando la tengamos controlado y haremos un sello de cuatro firmas que incluiría la mira la tuya y la nuestros otros dos hermanos combinados en un sello de cuatro trigramas mágicos imposibles de romper. — Dijo Celestia mientras veía a su hermano beber con calma su trago.

— Me parece excelente hermanita. — Dijo Jack mientras contemplaba su bebida.

— Solo necesito que las guardianas de los elementos vengan a esta dimensión y... — Pero Jack interrumpió a Celestia lanzando su copa directamente hacia la chimenea esta se encendió liberando un fuego negro mágico el cual intimido a Celestia junto con un gruñido que lanzo Jack. Celestia se sobresaltó y se movió para atrás abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá, la ver a su hermano con sus colmillos gruyéndole y con ojos rojos con negro más brillantes que antes. El viento soplo fuerte, hacia que se sacudiera con violencia la gabardina de Jack, el fuego negro siguió saliendo de la chimenea.

— ¡Que! eso nunca, no puedes traerlas a ellas, a eso habíamos llegado hace años. — Le gruño Jack.

— Pero Jack es la única solución que hay. — Dijo Celestia cubriendo su mirada con un cojín.

— ¿Acaso crees que es buena idea? — Dijo con fuerte voz Jack.

— Jack confió en mis guardianas, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no pasara nada, además tu estarás aquí, no hay nadie más quién pueda manejar bien esos elementos ni siquiera tu Jack y tú sabes por qué. — Dijo Celestia tratando de calmar la ira de su hermano con su dulce voz.

— ¿Pero es algo peligroso Celestia y lo sabes? Nadie debe saber cómo funcionan las cosas y lo ocurrido en el pasado. — Exclamo Jack calmándose lentamente.

— Pero a ellas seis se les puede contar completamente la verdad, contarle sobre mostros los Dioses, los Ángeles y el verdadero Dios, nuestro Dios Supremo y claro, el origen de los elementos de la armonía y tú. — Dijo dulcemente Celestia, su voz calmaba más a Jack.

— Las mentes jóvenes lo pueden entender ¿dime cuantos años tienen tus guardianas? — Bufo Jack.

— Todas ellas tienen 22 años. — Dijo Celestia con tranquilidad. La furia de Jack fue bajando hasta que el viento dejo de soplar, el fuego negro de la chimenea se extinguió y la ira de Jack se calmó, sus ojos regresaron a ser azules.

— Veo, pero sean los únicos seres que conozcan la verdad. — Agrego Jack.

— Si Jack no te preocupes. Dijo Celestia volviendo a su posición normal y dejando el cojín en su lugar, en cierta forma le espantaba su hermano y le tenía respeto, pero sabía cómo tratarlo y convencerlo de hacer cosas correctamente. Jack se tranquilizó y camino hacia el balcón.

— Te dije que te invitaba un trago, sigue el mini bar esta mismo. — Dijo Jack mientras le indicaba donde estaba.

— Gracias — Decía Celestia mientras se dirigía al mini bar y se servía una copa de whisky. Luego acompaño a su hermano al balcón nuevamente.

— Y dime, esa alicornia Twilight va a estar aquí también. — Dijo Jack mientras sacaba de su gabardina una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno y se dispuso a fumar.

— ¿Que sabes de ella Jack? — Pregunto Celestia, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Tú lo sabes, tú ves todo lo que ocurre en tu mundo, no creo que allá necesidad de ¿explicar verdad? — Dijo Jack mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de humo.

— Si se lo que paso Jack... — Dijo Celestia caminado hacia él con una sonrisa. — Se lo que paso, la conexión del _Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas_,lo que sentiste al verla y como la trataste como todo un caballero, descubriste muchas cosas Jack, pero te niegas a aceptarlas. — Dijo Celestia poniendo una meno en el hombro de Jack. — Llevas mucho tiempo con ese caparazón negro y oscuro, ocultando tu verdadero ser, de los cuatro hermanos sé que eres el más noble, hermoso, fascinante y perfecto de corazón, pero tu caparazón oscuro te hace frio y se vuelve un ser el cual nadie quiere acercarse, debes dejar el pasado. — Dijo la Diosa amablemente.

— El amor y la felicidad es para débiles, sabes que me siento como un instrumento tu gozas de tu vida por qué no tienes que vivir en un mundo lleno de envidia, los humanos te hacen cambiar y lo sabes Celestia, tú sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió. — Dijo Jack mientras miraba su cigarrillo.

— Tienes razón en muchas cosas pero, no en el amor y la felicidad Jack, el amor y la felicidad son para los valientes, quienes son más propensos son a encontrar la felicidad y el amor verdadero, son aquellos que han experimentado el dolor verdadero. — Dijo con dulzura Celestia.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Levanto la ceja Jack mirándola atónito, la Diosa solo rio muy despacio y mantuvo su sonrisa.

— Je, je, je, je. De un ser muy especial, no tienes idea de lo inteligente que es. — Exclamo su hermana.

— ¡Bah! cursilería, completamente y llanamente. — Dijo Jack mientras fumaba de a pocos.

— No lo es, te digo una cosa, los polos opuestos son los que están destinados a estar juntos toda la vida, porque ambos tienen complementos distintos que los hacen seres especiales y cuando se da unión entre ellos, crean un único ser y un único sentimiento, se apoyan mutuamente, aprenden de cada uno tanto sus errores y sus cualidades. Y ahora que lo digo creo que en ti falto amor, no tienes la culpa, más que el amor entre hermanos, llevamos una eternidad y mira que tú eres el único que es amargado, pero eres mi hermano y así siempre te amare, comprendo el pasado, ojala existiera algo para que volvieras a ser el mismo. — Dijo Celestia abrasando a su hermano por la espalda, Jack quedo sin palabras, no pudo decir nada, su cigarrillo se apagó y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo y lo destruyo con una pisada.

— Eres la más sensible de todos mis hermanos, debo escuchar más tus sabias palabras, me impresionas Celestia. — Dijo Jack una sonrisa a medias.

— Solo diré que el destino, el amor y nuestro padre el Dios Supremo, siempre nos tiene preparado el ser que será indicado. — Exclamo Celestia.

— Hablas con mucha seguridad al respecto Celestia… — Dijo Jack mientras sentía el viento en su espalda y su capa era movida. —…Ojala fuera como tu pero por el momento hay que mantener el orden entre el bien y el mal, ya llegara el día. — Exclamo Jack.

Las palabras de su hermana de alguna forma tranquilizaron a Jack y dejaron una lección que con el tiempo Jack entendería, esas palabras tenían un peso y un significado tan grande que le tomaría tiempo, Celestia siempre tenía un plan y eso la hacia la más organizada de los cuatro hermanos.

La Diosa chasqueo los dedos y en su mano pareció su corona con el cuerno, la puso con cuidado en su cabeza y ella se ilumino como una luz por un segundo.

— Traigo la armonía a mi Equestria querida, quiero que también allá armonía en tu corazón y alma Jack, en toda tu vida, pero eso llevara tiempo. — Dijo ella mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

— La armonía solo la puedo dar tú en tu dimensión y para eso tengo que estar allá. — Dijo Jack mientras la miraba.

— Ya llegara el día, tú sabes que Equestria tiene las puertas abierta para ti. — Dijo su dulce hermana.

Antes de marcharse hacia su dimensión, a Celestia se le paso un pensamiento por la mente a última hora.

— Ahora que lo pienso y no se me había ocurrido Jack ¿qué pasa si esta maldad se transporta a las otras dimensiones, podría hacerlo? — Exclamo preocupada la Diosa.

— No lo había pensado, pero si eso pasa, no sé qué hacer, enfrentare a la maldad con mi propio poder y daré mi eternidad si es posible. — Exclamo valientemente Jack.

— Sé que hacer en ese caso aunque no te lo imagines, ya tendré una idea. — Dijo Celestia y con esto comenzó a elevarse hacia el firmamento, convirtiéndose en luz que cruzo por todo el cielo dejándolo sin una nube y muy bien iluminado, desvaneciéndose en la luz solar dejando un arcoíris indicando que se había trasportado a su dimensión.


	6. La Señal Maldita

La señal maldita

Pasaron dos meses y la maldad en la tierra tomo 70%. ¿Cómo actuaba la maldad? Se apoderaba de los corazones de las personas, eran como susurros en sus mentes y los hacía cometer actos terribles. Matar, robar, violar y toda clase de crímenes, lo hacía llegar a ser los más psicópatas, las familias no suelen durar mucho juntas en ese estado, las personas vivían amargadas, las infidelidades se daban más seguidas y los gobiernos peleaban continuamente, sin mencionar los daños que le causaban al medio ambiente y el consumismo presente. Jack estaba preocupado y ahora que la maldad había tomado más poder, esperaba que Celestia llegara con sus hermanos y las guardianas de los seis elementos de la armonía, era hora de ejecutar todo lo conocido por las tres dimensiones y el plan que meses atrás Celestia le había propuesto a Jack, esperando que todo estuviera listo Jack comenzó los preparativos para encerrar el mal, así que en el gran balcón de, ejecutaría el hechizo más poderoso.

Dibujo un círculo de 10 metros de radio, luego fijo los sellos dependiendo la ubicación de cada uno de las dimensiones. Sobre el circulo principal se posaron tres círculos uno al norte, otro la sur este y al sur oeste y en la mitad del circulo grande uno que era donde el sello de Jack iría.

— ¡_Hechizo de sellado, sello de cuatro trigramas de encarcelación_! — Grito Jack, puso sus manos en posición de rezo y en ese momento el círculo grande y los demás círculos pequeños se incendiaron, rompiendo el piso en un fuego blanco que los cubrió junto con una inscripción en latín "Quattuor Sigillum Incarceratione Trigramas" en letra gótica que significaba "Sello De Cuatro Trigramas De Encarcelación". El hechizo estaba listo ahora faltaba que llegara sus hermanos con las guardianas.

Sin embargo Jack no se esperó que ese día todo fuera desastroso. Un fuerte temblor sacudió todo, al estar en la plataforma aérea no lo pudo detectar pero sintió como la ciudad era destrozada por un terrible temblor. Después de eso el cielo se tornó oscuro, frio y con truenos rojos y verdes.

Jack detecto una fuerza de maldad terrible, tan terrible que parecía que el cielo se partiera a la mitad, esta maldad descendió tocando el piso del balcón, observando con precaución el cielo, un vórtice el cual se formaba en el mismo, tan majestuoso para el pero tan destructivo y amenazante.

Luego como de la nada un trueno negro, rojo y verde cayó en el balcón encima del sello que Jack había hecho, la tierra y el cielo volvió a temblar con violencia. Luego de allí del suelo, una bruma negra salió y formo un capullo negro el cual despedía rallos blancos, negros y verdes, era una maldad muy fuerte. En medio de la bruma Jack vio dos ojos rojos diabólicos que se formaban, era tan peligroso y tan abrumador que las plantas que Jack tenía como decoración en el balcón se quemaron.

— Con que azufre. — Exclamo Jack olfateando el ambiente.

Poco después el rayo del cielo ceso y eso dejo una esfera en forma de bruma en el lugar donde poco a poco se disipaba, se mostró una figura demoniaca con alas como garras, como las de un dragón, una piel tan áspera como la roca y escamas, unas manos con garras y con puntiagudas uñas, su piel era roja como el fuego, un cuerpo humanoide, su pies eran como las de un toro, tenía una cola puntiaguda que salía de él y finalmente sus ojos rojos como los de un dragón, su dientes eran puntiagudos y su sonrisa maléfica, también tenía una nariz horrible, en su barbilla había una especie de espina y de su cabeza 2 cuernos rojos. La bruma fue desapareciendo, esta criatura la aspiro como si se tratara del oxígeno, finalmente se rebeló completamente, mostrando su musculatura.

Jack quedo atónito al verlo, no podía cerrar su boca y no se sentía seguro, pero no tuvo miedo, esa criatura tenía más poder que Jack, era casi como el poder del Dios Supremo, a diferencia de este, estaba lleno de maldad, Jack sabía quién era y debió saberlo desde el principio, pero no pensó que podría ser ese demonio.

— ¡Luzbel! — Exclamo Jack que estaba en el piso cubriéndose del poderoso viento que soplaba.

— No extrañaba ese nombre Jack. — Dijo Luzbel con una voz demoniaca, horrible, gruesa y áspera que dejaba un eco en el ambiente.

— Debí suponerlo, como no lo imagine…tu eres el que ha estado intoxicando la tierra con la maldad. — Dijo Jack con fuerte voz.

— El poder que tienes para proteger la tierra no es suficiente Jack, por eso pude escapar aproveche estos dos meses y pase de incognito ¿creías que era otra cosa? quien más puede ser más poderoso que yo Jack. — Dijo con su repulsiva voz el demonio.

— ¡Nadie es más poderoso como Dios Todo Poderoso! — Grito Jack y revelo su verdadera forma, quitando se la ropa negra dejándolo como era, un Dios Ángel con alas blancas como la luz pura, los ojos de Jack se tornaron blancos y sus alas expulsaban una luz muy radiante y pura, pero su rostro era el mismo, con una bata blanca con un cinturón de oro, al tener maldad en su corazón, esa trasformación solo podía durar poco tiempo, Luzbel no era oponente indicado para luchar con energías malignas, sería un desperdicio.

— Vaya hacía tiempo que no usabas tu verdadera forma de Ángel. — Rio Luzbel.

Jack comenzó a reunir energías puras dentro de su cuerpo, empezó a brillar fuerte y a despedir un aura pura, tan pura era que las plantas quemadas regresaron a la vida con un color muy fuerte.

— No creas que me podrás vencer tan fácil Luzbel tengo más poder que cualquiera. — Dijo amenazantemente Jack con un tono confiado.

— Eso lo sé. — Rio pícaramente Luzbel. — Y seamos sinceros, lo eres pero no como lo soy yo Jack, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, además no puedes usar esa forma de Dios Ángel por mucho tiempo, tú tienes ira, odio y desgracia en tu corazón, no puedes combatir el fuego con fuego. — Dijo Luzbel, revelando las debilidades de Jack.

— Ya lo he hecho antes. — Grito Jack y entrelazando sus manso comenzó a atacar.

— ¡_Elemento agua, gran ola del cielo, capullo de agua_! — Dijo Jack y del cielo comenzó a caer grandes cantidades de agua que envolvieron a Luzbel en una crisálida de agua.

— Soy un guardián, no podrás conmigo. — Dijo Jack, estiro su mano derecha apuntando hacia la crisálida de agua y luego cerro su puño y exploto tan fuerte que Jack fue lanzado directamente adentro de su apartamento. Sus alas evitaron que se lastimara contra el muro, Luzbel había desaparecido, pero no fue así. Apareció al frente de Jack y lo tomo con su gran mano derecha, directamente de la cabeza y lo lanzo contra el suelo, hiso que se destruyera un poco el piso. La fuerza de Luzbel era descomunal Jack quedo quieto.

— No te creas tan listo Jack, no tienes el poder, o si lo tienes pero no saber manejarlo. — Dijo riendo maléficamente Luzbel. — Pierdo mi tiempo aquí tengo que continuar mi invasión pero no podré tener este mundo si no obtengo los seis elementos de la armonía, así que no te preocupes, muy pronto regresare y acabare contigo. — Dijo el demonio, mientras cambiaba a una forma más humana, finalmente se trasformó en un hombre de unos 30 años, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos y una barba negra, parecía un hechicero, su vestimenta era oscura y despedía una bruma negra entre sus vestiduras.

— No podrás derrotarnos. — Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba y recuperaba el aliento, la sangre salía de su boca y una de sus alas se había roto.

— Ahora no Jack, pero muy pronto, conquistare a las tres dimensiones, matare a tus hermanos y regresare para matarte a ti, luego conquistare el mundo, finalmente el universo y destruiré al Dios Supremo, yo solo yo reinare.

— No será tan fácil obtener los seis elementos, confió que todo lo ocurrido será para destruirte, por eso creo en lo que me dijo mi hermana Celestia, ya vendrá tu fin. — Jack estaba muy lastimado el ataque de Luzbel lo había dejado muy herido, es verdad, su forma en Dios Ángel no era la misma, podría tener el mismo poder que luzbel si utilizaba su forma maligna pero no lo haría nada, él no podría lastimarlo y Luzbel tampoco.

— ¿Todavía sigues escuchando las palabras de esa yegua loca? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! — Se carcajeo con maldad y volteo su mirada a Jack. — Tu hermana es una estúpida, creo que su pequeña dimensión será la que destruiré. Primero. Por cierto diviértete luchando con mis demonios. — Diciendo esto Luzbel despareció en una bruma negra oscura trasportándose a otra dimensión.

Jack lentamente se levantó y vio como del suelo del balcón salían varios demonios, eran 20 de ellos. Jack ilumino sus ojos, una especie de bruma blanca salía de ellos como un espectro y se expandió por todo su cuerpo finalmente fue expulsada destruyendo a los demonios que se convirtieron en polvo blanco.

— Esto...no ha terminado Luzbel, nunca podrás lograr tu cometido, ahora veras. — Dijo Jack saliendo hacia el balcón, cerró sus ojos y sus clones llegaron justo a tiempo.

— Señor ¿se encuentra bien? — Dijo uno de los clones este era el de la desgracia.

— Estoy bien. Supongo que ya sabrán lo que está pasando ¿no? — Dijo mirándolos a todos.

— Si señor ¿qué va a hacer? — Pregunto la ira.

— Necesito que reúnan a los demás clones, fusiónense con ellos y ustedes conmigo, así recuperare mi poder, iré a luchar con Luzbel en Equestria, dijo que iría hacia allá. — Decía Jack mientras tomaba una de sus alas y la curaba con su magia.

— Si señor, pero si usted se une con nosotros, será algo más agresivo, obviamente más poderoso ¿está seguro que desea hacerlo? — Dijo el odio.

— Correcto, háganlo. — Dijo Jack.

Con esta orden los clones se elevaron a los cielos e invocaron a los otros clones de Jack, eran más de 100 clones. Lentamente comenzaron a fusionarse todos con el odio, la ira y la desgracia, luego quedaron los tres clones que brillaban con un aura negra, descendieron hasta donde Jack, él abrió sus brazos y cada uno de los clones de fusiono con él, como si de energía se tratara, cuando los tres clones se unieron en el cuerpo de Jack, múltiples reacciones físicas y mentales pasaron por Jack, comenzó a hablar solo con una voz mucho más gruesa.

— Luzbel, con el odio en mi te atacare eso te causara mucho dolor, mi ira no se verá opacada con la tuya ya que tú te metes con mi familia, mi misión y mi desgracia traerá tu perdición y tu fin, así será ¡Maldito! — Dijo Jack, luego lanzo un grito agudo que se escuchó en todas partes, levantando su mando derecha un rayo poderoso de luz cruzo por el cielo entrando en el vórtice creado por Luzbel, la expresión de Jack cambio rápidamente, sus ojos se volvieron negros con rojo, su aura también tomo ese mismo color sus alas desaparecieron su vestimenta cambio a la de antes pero en vez de gabardina llevo una capa negra desgastada con reflejos escarlatas. Con una camisa negra de encajes oscuros, botas negras con espolones, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas haciendo alusión a unas orejas de lobo, de entre su cintura y antes de llegar a su retaguardia apareció una cola blanca, sus unas crecieron como garras y sus colmillos se hicieron presentes.

El cielo se despejo, el vórtice desapareció la luz del sol ilumino el día. Pero en ese balcón ahora había una criatura muy poderosa, un lobo y un humano, un Dios con luz y oscuridad un Ángel protector y renegado, su poder había aumentado nuevamente, ahora creía estar al nivel de Luzbel. Sus ojos no regresaron al color azul, se pusieron rojos con negro.

— ¡Es hora de matarte hijo de perra! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja te matare, ja, ja, ja, ja¡ — Dijo Jack riendo psicóticamente, ahora la maldad corría por sus venas, después de todo era el único que podía manejar la magia oscura a su antojo, pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que lo frustro mucho.

— ¡Parece que no puedo trasportarme a ninguna dimensión! ¡Te odio Luzbel! — Grito Jack estremeciendo la tierra y el cielo.

* * *

Parecía que Luzbel había sellado la forma de trasportarse a otras dimensiones y tal vez eso lo hiso para que Jack no lo persiguiera, Jack estaba encerrado, sin saber qué hacer en su dimensión, sin saber qué hacer y cómo solucionar el problema.

Por otro lado en Equestria eran las 5 de la tarde, la Reina Celestia estaba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando como el sol poco a poco se mesclaba los colores del cielo azul y daba un espectro naranja. Celestia estaba esperando que llegara las guardianas de los elementos, estaba muy asustada pues no sabía qué clase de mal es el que le esperaba en la primera dimensión y más aun no sabía cómo explicarle a Twilight y a las demás guardianas lo que realmente era ella, cómo funcionaba el universo y las dimensiones entre sí.

Suspiro, sus ojos se detuvieron hacia el jardín principal del palacio, donde podía ver que las guardianas habían llegado. En ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

— Adelante puede pasar. — Dijo con una tranquila voz.

La puerta se abrió y Twilight era la que había llegado a su recamara.

— Mi reina aquí estoy lista para la misión que hablaste anoche. — Dijo la alicornia.

— Twilight mi quería y más apreciada alumna, princesa de Equestria, que bueno verte, la verdad te recuerdo como aquella potra que nació en una tarde como esta. — Dijo Celestia sonriéndole. — ¿Pensé que tus amigas venían contigo? — Dijo entrando, cerrado el balcón, pasando la puerta corrediza y cerrando las cortinas.

— Ellas está en el jardín esperando a que nos reunamos con ellas.

— Si, ya las vi desde aquí arriba. — Dijo acercándose a su alumna. — Pero al sitio donde vamos a ir hoy no es por una vía terrestre ni aérea. La única forma de llegar a ese lugar es promedio de una aparición mágica. — Dijo la Reina. — ¿llevan los elementos de la armonía con ustedes? — Exclamo Celestia preocupada.

— Si, ellas ya lo tienen puesto y yo ando con el mío como de costumbre, con mi corona. — Le sonrió Twilight.

— Eso está perfecto, diles que suban, tengo que hablarles de una cosa antes de marcharnos a ese lugar. — Dijo la reina simulando una sonrisa que demostraba tranquilidad.

Twilight estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de la princesa cuando ella le pregunto una cosa.

— Mi lady ¿a dónde vamos? — Pregunto con curiosidad Twilight.

— El lugar a donde vamos solo yo las puedo trasportar, se requiere de un hechizo muy poderoso, solo yo lo conozco, pues a ese lugar donde vamos, es diferente a este donde nos encontramos, se encuentra muy lejos de Equestria y tal vez cambiemos un poco. — Dijo la reina.

Minutos antes, de la nada apareció a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del casillo Luzbel, de su cuerpo salían rayos poderos de energía de color rojo, tan pronto toco el suelo este se tornó oscuro y frio, las plantas de alrededor comenzaron a marchitarse y el cielo comenzó lentamente a oscurecerse.

— Este lugar están desagradable para mí, creo que lo hare mi nuevo infierno. — Dijo Luzbel sonriendo maléficamente.

Su forma física era la que había adoptado cuando se trasformó en la dimensión de donde estaba Jack. Camino directamente hacia la entrada del castillo, las cosas al lado de él se marchitaban, las flores y los arboles morían y quedaban sin hojas, los animales como insectos y demás huían despavoridos, otros se convertían en cenizas. Camino hasta que llego al frente de la entrada donde una tropa de 20 guardias lo vieron, al verlo no podían creer que es lo que era él, comenzaron a temblar pero aun así se dirigieron hacia él, su aspecto demoniaco lo marco como una amenaza potencial.

Un teniente de la guardia real junto con otros 10 soldados, se acercaron a él, con su magia levantaban las lanzas y sus armas de fuego, listos para atacar, todos vestían con armaduras de plata y cascos reales.

— ¡Alto! no se mueva ¿quién es usted? — Dijo el teniente, que al ver la figura demoniaca de Luzbel quedo inmóvil.

— Mi nombre es prohibido. — Diciendo esto Luzbel levanto con sus poderes telequineticos al teniente, lo acercó a él y lo toco con un dedo en la frente. Lo que paso a continuación fue de lo más horrible que pudieron ver los otros guardias, el cuerpo del teniente comenzó a descomponerse tan rápido que no se supo cuando murió, lo único que quedo de él fueron sus huesos y su armadura que cayeron al suelo. Todos quedaron horrorizados y asustados. Luzbel camino y destruyo el cráneo de huesos de lo que quedo del capitán.

— ¡Ataquen! — Grito uno de los soldados a todo pulmón. Comenzaron a atacarlos con toda clase de armas, lanzas, balas de cañón, magia también y armas de fuego como pistolas escopetas y fusiles.

No pasaba nada, las flechas rebotaban e igual que las lanzas y las balas, la magia no hacia efecto, pues Luzbel tenía un campo de fuerza que lo protegía de cualquier ataque, era como si estuviera en una esfera que se revelaba cuando algún proyectil lo alcanzaba y esta esfera se tornaba negra. Luzbel solo sonreía y esperaba que terminaran de atacar, cuando eso paso los guardias se detuvieron y quedaron asombrados por el ser con el que luchaban.

— Mi turno. — Diciendo esto, Luzbel expuso una ráfaga de viento hacia los guardias, que estaban allí, se calcinaron vivos por la ráfaga, no quedo nada de ellos, los muros que protegían la entrada también quedaron carbonizados, Luzbel rio malvadamente lo encontraba muy cómico y divertido para él.

— No hay nadie que pueda detenerme. — Diciendo esto entro a la fortaleza y cometió actos abominables, matando guardias y ponys de la forma más sádica y horripilante posible, algunos los convertía en piedra, a otros solo dejaba sus huesos, a otros los quemaba o simplemente los mataba con solo mirarlos a los ojos.

Twilight y la reina que estaban juntas no se percataron de nada, solo hasta cuando Twilight salía de la habitación y un temblor sacudió la torre.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Grito Twilight asustada.

— No sé...pero no es bueno. — Dijo Celestia, inmediatamente sintió toda esta maldad y sus ojos se abrieron, quedo con una expresión fatal con mucho miedo y muy asustada.

— _¡No puede ser... esta aquí en Equestria!_ — Exclamo en su mente Celestia.

En ese momento entro Shining Armor un unicornio blanco, su cola y su crin eran azules con lavandas, sus ojos azules y su Cutie Mark era similar a la de Twilight una estrella de seis puntas pero dentro de un escudo rodeado por tres estrellas. Era el general del ejército de Equestria y hermano de Twilight.

— Mi Lady ¡nos están atacando! al parecer es una clase de demonio muy poderoso, no sé qué es y nunca lo había visto, ya ha matado a muchos soldados y leales súbditos del castillo. — Dijo el unicornio, tenía su armadura casi destrozada.

— ¿Hermano de que estás hablando? — Dijo Twilight acercándose a él, lo tomo entre sus pesuñas y lo tranquilizó.

Por otro lado Celestia no podía creer lo que pasaba, sabía quién era porque lo estaba viendo en su mente, ya que tiene su toda la conexión con su reino, ella ya tenía un plan, sabía que Luzbel vendría hacia ella, además sabía que él estaba buscando los elementos de la armonía, tenía que proteger a Twilight pues tenía ella tenía elemento más poderoso, pensó rápido y ejecuto su plan.

— Shining Armor, salva a todos los que más puedas y llévatelos a las montañas de cristal refúgialos en el reino de cristal. — Dijo Celestia mientras hacía aparecer dos mapas, camino hacia su tocador y allí activo un mecanismo que abrió una puerta secreta que llevaba hacia unas escaleras. — Toma estos dos mapas, uno es un mapa del subterráneo de Equestria y el otro es para que se refugien en las montañas, luego de eso ve al reino de cristal ¡vete no hay tiempo de explicar, solo salva a los que más puedas¡ — Grito con fuerza Celestia.

Shining Armor no dijo nada, tomo los mapas y abraso a su hermana luego entro por la puerta secreta, Celestia cerró la puerta y continúo con la siguiente parte de su plan.

— Mi reina que es lo que esta pasado estoy muy asustada. — Dijo Twilight quien estaba muy perturbada.

— No hay tiempo de explicártelo, te tendré que enviar a dónde íbamos, allí estarás segura no dejes que el elemento de la magia caiga en malas manos, protégelo como puedas, tienes que confiar en mí. — Dijo Celestia, tomo a Twilight con su magia y la oculto en su armario.

— Creo en usted mi Lady ¿pero qué es lo que va a pasar? — Dijo Twilight mientras se ocultaba en la ropa de la reina.

— Hay cosas que me gustaría explicarte personalmente, pero pase lo que pase no salgas de este armario, hasta que todo allá pasado. — Dijo le Celestia mirando a Twilight con cariño.

— ¿Mi reina que es lo que va a pasar? — Pregunto aún más confundía y nerviosa Twilight.

— No importa lo que veas Twilight, solo quiero que sepas que confió en ti, tú también tienes que confiar en mí, quítate la corona, así el no podrá detectarte. — Dijo Celestia, finalmente cerró la puerta de su armario, Twilight a pesar de estar muerta del pánico, se quitó la tiara que tenía el elemento de la magia, nunca había pasado por algo así.


	7. Una Nueva Luz De Esperanza

Una nueva luz de esperanza

La reina se dirigió entonces hacia el balcón, lo abrió de nuevo con su magia y allí espero hasta que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Twilight por otro lado veía todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de la reina por medio de un pequeño oyó en la puerta del armario.

La puerta de la habitación se sacudió bruscamente, luego esta se derritió y como un fantasma llego Luzbel a la cámara de la reina, Twilight vio todo, vio a la criatura que había llegado, recordó a Jack pues tenía la misma forma física. Pensó que era Jack pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía el mismo rostro, además que este ser era malvado, era tan malvado que Twilight sintió mucha tristeza y depresión, como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto frio.

— Vaya, vaya ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la potra con sus potrillos! la reina de toda Equestria. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! — Luzbel rio maléficamente su voz asustaba mucho y Twilight no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía idea de las cosas que descubrirá.

Celestia se dio media vuelta y lo miro con seriedad y furia.

— Lucifer...tu, debí imaginármelo, todo comienza a encajar, por alguna razón mi hermano sabía que algo nadaba mal en el universo, la razón es tuya. — Dijo Celestia sin quitarle la vista de encima, Luzbel rio con fuerza y se burló de lo que Celestia había dicho. Twilight sin embargo escuchaba todo, no supo hasta ese entonces que Celestia tenía un hermano.

— Oye hacía rato que no me llamaban por mi nombre real, tu hermano me dijo hace unos minutos cosas y palabrería barata como esa. — Exclamo el demonio.

— ¿Que le hiciste? — Dijo Celestia con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Yo nada…él me ataco primero, así que me defendí...pero tranquila…está vivo, vivo pero no podrá llegar aquí, porque esta dimensión está sellada junto con las otras, no se puede entrar pero si se puede salir. — Sonrió maléficamente Luzbel.

— _¡Dimensión! ¿cómo así que dimensión a que se está refiriendo ese sujeto? ¿Y hay otras dimensiones? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? — _Decía Twilight en su mente.

— Apuesto que él no te ataco solo porque si, debo tener una buena razón para hacerlo, cosas que también pienso yo que debería hacer contigo. — Dijo Celestia.

— ¿Y tú crees que puedes? mira no quiero acabar con tu patética dimensión solo vengo por el sexto elemento de la armonía. — Dijo Luzbel mientras se acercaba a Celestia, se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de ella.

— Nunca los tendrás, no podrás tenerlos. — Dijo Celestia mientras concentraba su energía y magia en su cuerpo.

— Enserio entonces que me dices de esto. — Dijo Luzbel y saco de su capa cinco elementos, era cinco demás que parecías diamantes de colores con diferentes formas.

— ¡No! entonces las cinco guardianas están... — Exclamo Celestia sin poder terminar la frase.

—...no, no las mate, porque parece que la magia de cada piedra protege a su portadora, solo están convertidas en piedra y estarán así por el resto de la eternidad. — Dijo sonriendo malvadamente Luzbel.

— _¡No mis amigas, chicas, no puede ser!_ — decía Twilight en su mente, ya se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo común.

— No te preocupes, están allá en el jardín fue más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño. — Dijo irónicamente el demonio.

Celestia miro rápidamente al jardín del palacio, efectivamente estaban las guardianas convertidas en piedra.

— ¡Eres un maldito! — Grito Celestia con furia.

— Gracias por alabarme, la verdad me encanta cuando me lo dicen, en especial tú, pero precisamente estoy buscando a la portadora del sexto elemento, no está aquí parece, no detecto su magia en el ambiente ¿qué hiciste con ella Diosa de la armonía, la escondes de mí? — Pregunto el demonio quien ya comenzaba a molestarse.

— _¿D-diosa de la armonía? _— Exclamo mentalmente Twilight en su mente, verdaderamente sorprendida.

— Nunca la podrás tener, necesitas el sexto elemento para poder controlar a los demás, mientras tanto son rocas sin valor alguno. — Exclamo la Celestia sin demostrar temor ante el demonio.

— Eso lo sé…bueno ya que no puedes dármela de la forma amable, creo que me tocara arrebatártela de la forma no amigable, así tenga que destrozar, despellejar o martirizar tu cuerpo y tu mente hasta la última gota de sufrimiento. — Exclamo Luzbel.

— No te tengo miedo, solo le tengo miedo a… ¡Dios Todo Poderoso! — Diciendo esto Celestia cambio de forma dejando de ser una alicornia y tomando la forma de Diosa Ángel, solo su pelo se quedó del mismo color pero era la trasformación de ángel como la de Jack, sus alas blancas, su alba blanca con una cadena de oro puro y sus ojos blancos, se disponía a luchar.

Twilight quedo sorprendida pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que estaba viendo no era una broma, por años creyó que la reina era una simple alicornia y Diosa de Equestria pero nunca imagino que tomaría esa forma física tal como la de Jack y la de Lucifer y mucho menos que se refería a otro Dios. Eran criaturas que ella nunca había visto.

— _¡¿Dios Todo Poderoso?!... pero que está pasando aquí ¿si ella es la que creo Equestria? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ — Dijo mentalmente Twilight son encontrar una respuesta lógica.

El poder de Celestia fue revelado tomando su forma natural. Luzbel rio a carcajadas no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Enserio? ¿Es un chiste? ¿Acaso todos los Dioses Ángeles son así con esa patética trasformación? no te tengo miedo Celestia, no eres para nada poderosa, ahora ¡Muere! — Gritando y lanzado una ráfaga de fuego y viento desde su boca, lanzo a Celestia por el balcón, quemándola viva. — ¡Los elementos serán míos perra incrédula! — Dijo Luzbel luego desapareció del lugar rápidamente.

Twilight vio como Celestia caía envuelta en una bola de fuego, desde su balcón, las lágrimas de Twilight no cesaron, no podía creer lo que veía, por la situación que estaba pasando estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, era horrible, era como una pesadilla, mientras Celestia caía, Twilight tuvo varios recuerdos cuando compartió con ella, toda su vida paso por su mente.

Twilight al ver eso se puso su corona, esta se ilumino y se trasporto hasta el suelo fuera del a torre, allí en el jardín estiro sus alas agarrando a Celestia en su forma de Diosa Ángel. Twilight la puso con cuidado en el suelo, el fuego ya se había apagado, las alas de Ángel de Celestia estaban destrozadas chamuscadas, sin un reparo alguno. La blanca piel del Ángel estaba con quemaduras graves, la sangre brotaba de todos los lugares. Twilight tenía los ojos aguados, no sabía qué hacer, tomo el rostro de la Diosa Ángel con su pesuña con mucho cuidado y la miro a los ojos.

— T-T-Twilight... — Dijo Celestia con dificultar al hablar, estaba inmovilizada, apenas abrió sus ojos para ver a alicornia de color lavanda al frente de ella.

— M-maestra... — La voz de Twilight no salía con facilidad, sus lágrimas caían lentamente sobre el pasto chamuscado a su alrededor. — Aquí estoy contigo a tu lado. — Decía Twilight sollozando sin consuelo.

— ¿Aun...a-aun confías en mí? — Dijo la Diosa moribunda.

— Toda la vida mi Reina...no te preocupes, aquí estoy para servirte. — Respondió Twilight mientras aguantaba las ganas de estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

Celestia con la magia que tenía hiso aparecer una maleta con utensilios, con la misma magia se la puso a Twilight en el lomo.

— Perdóname...que no pueda seguir a tu lado...pero tienes que continuar sola y seguir las instrucciones que hay una lista, la hice especialmente para ti mientras mantenía a Luzbel ocupado mientras él hablaba conmigo. — Decía Celestia quien escupía sangre de su boca. — Lamento que tengas que enterarte de la realidad de esta forma, perdóname, perdóname mucho mi Twilight, pero no puedo no hay tiempo de hacerlo, pero todo el legado que tienes esta en esa en ti, ahora las cosas que vivirás será duras, pero tienes que confiar en mí, cuando digo que estarás bien...estarás bien. — Dijo la Diosa con los ojos aguados, a Twilight se le rompió el corazón verla de esa forma, tan moribunda, tan destrozada.

— Confiare en ti, no tengo miedo de nada... ¿pero no sé qué hare? — Decía la alicornia mientras acariciaba al ángel con sus cascos delicadamente.

— Confía en mi chiquilla...no me veras pero estaré en tu corazón, te ayudare en todo momento. No quiero que me jures nada, solo prométeme que seguirás mis instrucciones que te he dejado. — Dijo Celestia mientras de su boca salía una cantidad de sangre inimaginable.

— Lo prometo...lo prometo... ¡lo prometo! — Decía sollozando Twilight, tomo al ángel y la abraso.

— Has crecido mucho chiquilla...no tienes idea. — Diciendo esto, Celestia tomo el cuerno de Twilight con su mano derecha y él de ella con su mano izquierda, utilizando su último aliento, fusiono su cuerno con el de Twilight, la alicornia lavanda quedo con un cuerno de unicornio largo y puntiagudo, de color lavanda con líneas simétricas blancas, Celestia le había trasferido todos sus poderes a Twilight.

— Ahora eres una Diosa Ángel...tengo mi fe puesta en ti Twilight, no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario tu eres la luz de espereza y del equilibrio...te...t-te...a-amo T-Twilight... — Y con estas palabras, Celestia dio su último suspiro y murió, su cuerpo se convirtió en luz que rápidamente fue disparado hacia el cielo y se esfumo. El sol se apagó, dejo a toda Equestria sin iluminación.

Twilight rompió a llorar, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y tras del hecho lamentaba mucho la muerte de su mentora, le dolía como si su madre y padre estuvieran muertos, ahora ella había recibido un poder increíble. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo, trato de reaccionar a la situación, cerca de allí estaban sus amigas que estaban convertidas en piedra, se atacó a llorar, su corazón se rompió en dos, la carga emocional era tan complicada de controlar, era complicado saber qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, con el corazón roto, regreso al castillo trasportándose mágicamente hacia él.

Al llegar a su habitación, empaco las cosas que más pudo en su mochila, le era difícil ya que sus lágrimas seguían saliendo incontrolablemente, pero tenía que continuar. Apenas se asomó al a ventana vio como toda Equestria caía en la oscuridad, ni siquiera la luna brillaba ya. Se escuchaba a los ponys morir y otros agonizar y pedir ayuda mientras Luzbel mataba a todos, otros los hacía prisioneros. Equestria había caído, ya no había nada, ninguna esperanza que la pudiera salvar.

Twilight se tele-trasportó hacia las afueras de Canterlot y camino bajo una lluvia terrible, las nubes eran grises y negras, el clima estaba cambiando, lloraba sin saber cuál fue el destino de todos, sin saber si sus padres vivían o habían muerto, sin saber si su gran amigo Spike estaba bien o si su hermano había huido y salvado a los que más pudo, acatando las ultimas ordenes de Celestia.

Levanto el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de Canterlot volando hacia el noreste.

— ¡Hare lo que pueda para cambiar el destino! lo prometí... — Dijo mientras volaba lejos de allí.

Al llegar a una cueva en una montaña Twilight encendió una fogata con su magia, se quedó allí por más de dos horas, quieta y llorando, sacando todo ese dolor que estaba en su corazón, tenía la mochila que Celestia le había dado, aun no tenía ganas de mírala, pues no asimilaba todo lo que pasaba, además que en su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido en Equestria.

— _Twilight..._ — Decía una voz en la mente de ella, sonaba como si fuera Celestia.

— _Twilight..._ — En efecto era la voz de Celestia. Twilight se secó los ojos cómo pudo y escucho la voz de Celestia.

— _Tu eres la luz de espereza y del equilibrio...no lo olvides..._ — Decía la voz de la princesa en su mente, luego se apagó lentamente, dándole un silencio.

Twilight tomo valor y tomo la mochila, la acerco a ella, dentro había dinero, eran dólares canadienses, ella nunca los había visto, además de eso había una foto muy peculiar.

En la foto estaba Celestia, junto con Jack en forma de Dioses Ángeles, los dos sonreían, reían en la foto. Tenía algo escrito con una letra muy bonita. Decía: "_Eres lo más hermoso en mi inmortalidad Celestia, nunca lo olvides te amo"_. Twilight vio que Jack también era como Celestia un ángel, pero nunca imagino que fuera idéntico, recordó que Luzbel la había llamado Diosa, entonces Jack también era uno de esos ¿pero que eran, parientes o pareja? Aún estaba confundida, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Twilight, pero analizo, si Celestia era una Diosa, entonces existían otros, como escucho hablar de varias dimensiones, dedujo que había más Dioses y que Celestia lo había estado ocultando, eso le abrió más preguntas ¿cuál era el propósito de esta vida y para donde iban todos? ¿Cómo era entonces el cielo? Ya nada tenía sentido, porque nada de lo que le dijeron acerca de eso en la escuela era verdad.

Twilight guardo la foto, luego saco lo último que había en la mochila, era un libro viejo y empolvado, con una cubierta muy desgastada.

Twilight lo soplo fuerte y la portada principal era un escudo, pero más que escudo era un triángulo con varias letras en latín, era un símbolo que nunca había visto en ningún libro. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, en la primera página había una carta en pergamino. Twilight con su magia la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

_Twilight Sparkle, si estás leyendo esto es porque ahora ya estoy muerta, pero no te sientas mal, estoy en tu corazón, te guiare en tu vida para que puedas vencer el mal, ahora no eres una simple pony eres más que eso, es posible y muy seguro que allá fusionado mi cuerno al tuyo, eso significa que eres ahora una Diosa de la orden del Dios Supremo o Dios Todo Poderoso. Creo que al principio te va constar mucho trabajo comprender lo que está pasando, por eso te deje el libro sagrado._

_Veras es muy importante que pongas cuidado. Como lo notaste soy más que una simple alicornia, soy la Diosa de la armonía y yo gobierno la dimensión de Equestria es la segunda dimensión en el universo, Tranquila estamos en la tierra pero cada dimensión es diferente._

_Hay cuatro dimensiones, La cuarta dimensión que es legado por el equilibrio es de la Diosa Ángel Lucida, Diosa del equilibrio. La tercera dimensión que es el legado de la prosperidad, es del Dios Ángel Fénix, Dios de la prosperidad. La segunda dimensión es legada por la armonía y yo Diosa Ángel Celestia, Diosa de la armonía, regia esta dimensión, ahora tú tienes las riendas de Equestria. Estas dimensiones existen para darle vida a la primera dimensión que es la más importante, allí esta Jack, Dios Ángel, aunque no lo creas...es el Dios del amor, pero él ignora eso y le fastidia hablar de ese tema, nunca lo comentes frente a él, tiene una personalidad difícil ya lo entenderás. De los cuatro Dioses, él es el más poderoso, su poder es ilimitado y es casi similar al del Dios Supremo, pero es por una pequeña diferencia, el maneja la dimensión donde Dios dejo a una especia llamada humanos, aquí es donde las almas de todas las dimensiones van a dar y reencarnan en humanos, al comienzo era la dimensión más hermosa, pero luego el mal fue poseyéndola, durante casi millones de años se dividió a la mitad, 50% pureza y 50% maldad, así duro hasta hace dos meses. Veras como cada dimensión tiene su legado, ese legado tiene que ser generado por vida, en este caso los ponys generan armonía haciendo las cosas cotidianas y aquí el mal nunca viene, pero la armonía que se genera se envía mágicamente hacia la primea dimensión para mantener la estabilidad, así sucesivamente, pasan con restantes dimensiones alternas, tanto prosperidad y equilibrio se mesclan con la armonía y amor, así se mantiene vivo el trascurso del universo._

_Con respecto a los seis elementos de la armonía, tú tienes uno y tus amigas tienen los otros cinco, hay una historia para eso, pero no te la puedo explicar, para eso tienes que leer el libro que está en tus manos, sin embargo estos elementos son muy poderosos y los necesitamos para contrarrestar el mal, no pueden caer en manos del mal y tú conoces el mal, ya lo viste en su forma demoniaca. No te asustes, el verdadero poder de la magia combinado con los seis elementos, traerá paz a las dimensiones para que el universo siga su curso, tienes que usar los seis elementos para derrotar a este mal y hacer un hechizo de alto nivel que encerrara a Luzbel en su infierno para toda la eternidad._

_Me imagino que tienes muchas cosas que preguntar, pero las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo, solo te pido que confíes en mí, ahora tu eres la primera pony en conocer la verdad. Ahora que tienes mi poder, el poder de una Diosa tienes que aprender a controlarlo y aprender a manejarlo, sobre todo si tienes que hacer el hechizo de alto nivel que ya te mencione anterior mente. Tu cuerno que es como el mío, ahora tiene la capacidad trasportarte a cualquier dimensión, pero por el momento solo te llevara a la primera donde tú encontraras a Jack._

_Él te enseñara todo y con su ayuda podrán derrotar a este mal y tu ganaras algo muy especial, el también, es imperativo que lo hagas. Jack es muy especial para mí, no tienes idea, cuídalo mucho y dale mucho amor Twilight él lo necesita demasiado, él es difícil, pero cuando lo conoces sabrás a que me refiero._

_No tengo nada que decir chiquilla hermosa, cuídate mucho cariño, no tienes idea de lo convencida que estoy por todo lo que podrás hacer, porque tú eres, tu eres la luz de espereza y de la armonía...no lo olvides y no dejes que nadie que convenza de lo contrario._

_PD: Gracias por atraparme con tus alas, a verdad te veías hermosa como toda una princesa, ahora tienes que seguir adelante. Te amo recuérdalo..._

_Atentamente tú Diosa_

_Diosa Ángel Celestia_

Twilight derramo lágrimas al final, pero luego una sonrisa salió de sus labios, suspiro lentamente.

— Gracias Diosa Celestia, también te amo. — Dijo esto mientras tomaba la foto y la ponía en su corazón.

Twilight había comprendido cómo funcionaba el mundo, ahora entendía que había seres superiores a ella, pero por cosas del destino ahora era una Diosa gracias a Celestia. Twilight tomo las cosas y las puso en su mochila junto con su otra mochila, las cargo en su lomo, apago el fuero y salió de la cueva.

El aspecto de Equestria había cambiado, el cielo se tornó rojo luminoso y una fuente de maldad se acercaba.

— Protegeré a mi reino cueste lo que me cueste, regresare con ayuda. — Dijo la alicornia, tomo la corona donde estaba el elemento de la magia, cerro sus ojos y confiando en los nuevos poderes de su nuevo cuerno, fue envuelta en una bola de energía color lavanda y despareció de Equestria.


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Jack contemplaba aquella noche recostado en el borde de la baranda de su balcón en su pent-house. Descubrió que la maldad en el mundo se había reducido estaba al 10% así que no se preocupó, sin embargo estaba esperando a que algo pasara, algo que le permitiera ir a una de las dimensiones de sus hermanos y acabar con Luzbel.

— ¡Maldito Luzbel...bloqueo todas las formas de ir a las dimensiones! — Decía mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. — Ahora como carajos voy a volver Equestria, además Celestia nunca llego con mis hermanos y las guardianas de los elementos. — Jack dio un salto del borde y quedo en el balcón, al lado del sello que había hecho.

Miro al cielo, se sintió confundido, tanto que recurrió hablar con su padre, miro hacia el cielo.

— No puedo creer que haga esto, pero…necesito tu ayuda, no puedo hacer esto solo, finalmente mi orgullo no me lo permite, tu sabes que me estoy refiriendo, solo necesito ayuda. — Dijo Jack de todo corazón. — Solo a ti padre supremo, dame una señal, mándame una señal, algo que me ayude, tu sabes cuánto necesito esta ayuda, dime algo, hazme saber cómo, no me abandones ahora, porque te necesito mucho, dame lo que necesito más en mi vida. — Dijo Jack y termino de hablar, bajo la mirada, espero algunos segundos pero nada paso.

— Que raro, normalmente la ayuda siempre llega a tiempo porque no... — Pero en ese momento un rayo de color lavanda y blanco, cayó en toda la mitad del balcón dejando una esfera de magia en el centro de ella.

Jack se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco, esperando saber quién era. Cuando la esfera se rompió, revelo a una mujer, una chica de unos 22 años, un metro con 60 de altura, ojos violetas con un cabello tan largo de color azul oscuro, con una franja purpura, su piel era blanca y su aura desprendía un color lavanda con blanco. Era humana, vestía con un jean azul y una camisa con estrellas moradas y unos tenis blancos.

Jack a verla supo que era Twilight, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— Twilight... ¿tu aquí? — Dijo Jack acercándose a ella, bastante sorprendido.

— J-Jack eres tu...estoy a salvo…estoy contigo... — Y diciendo esto ella cayó al suelo, Jack alcanzo a sostenerla, sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Las pestañas eran hermosas, su nariz pequeña, su rostro angelical, era el más hermoso entre todas las mujeres el planeta, su boca tenía una belleza increíble, sus labios rosados y brillantes resplandecían como dos luceros. Jack cargo a Twilight hasta su habitación, donde la puso lentamente en su cama, Twilight había quedado inconsciente, durmiendo, con sus ojos llorosos.

Jack quedo muy sorprendido pues nunca pensó que ella vendría hasta aquí y pareciera que sola, ahora que era humana era más delicada pero seguía teniendo la misma personalidad que en Equestria. Jack noto que sus alas tomaban la forma como de una capa de luz, eran lavanda pero resplandecían como la luz, también vio que tenía la corona con su cuerno lavanda y blanco además que allí estaba el elemento de la magia, Jack se lo quito con mucho cuidado y lo observo, camino hacia el balcón lentamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— No puede ser, este cuerno es de...Celestia y de Twilight, están fusionados ¡pero qué carajos paso! — Dijo Jack corriendo hacia el balcón, pues a un lado habían quedado dos mochilas, Jack las examino con cuidado y descubrió el libro sagrado junto con la nota que Celestia le había dejado.

Jack la leyó, al final Jack cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando leyó solo la primera parte de la carta, con solo saber que su hermana estaba muerta no la continuo leyendo, sus ojos se aguaron completamente no pudo evitar llorar, ahora sabía que Celestia estaba muerta, dedujo que las tres dimensiones alternas estaban selladas y controladas por Luzbel. El llanto de Jack fue tan doloroso que aulló como un lobo toda la noche, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. La muerte de Celestia dejo a Jack con el corazón partido a la mitad, tomo las mochilas, las cosas de la alicornia y las puso en su alcoba junto con la corona que tenía el poderoso cuerno mientras y el elemento de la magia, Twilight dormía profundamente. — Ese elemento debe estar en buenas manos. — Dijo Jack mientras buscaba debajo de la cama una caja con fotografías con su hermana, fue a la sala de estar y allí se exprimió todas las lágrimas al ver las fotos y recordar a Celestia, tan dulce como ella, tan magnífica y tan pura de corazón. Ahora rondaban cosas en la mente de Jack, pero la muerte de Celestia significo algo más, su odio, ira y desgracia crecieron un poco más en su corazón, todos esos sentimientos iban dirigidos a Luzbel, durante la noche encendió el fuego de la chimenea y analizo las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

— Celestia está muerta, esta chica llego a esta dimensión, parece que Celestia le dio todo su poder a Twilight, la convirtió en Diosa, si lo hiso fue por algo debió tener sus razones. — Decía mientras que con su magia escribía en un libro, eran sus memorias diarias. — No creo estar seguro de que fue lo que paso, pero parece que Luzbel mato a Celestia tal como dijo ¡mi hermana fue una tonta! creyó que podía luchar contra el ¿y qué tal si ella no es la única que está muerta, mis otros hermanos qué? Sin embargo está Twilight, esa alicornia, en cierta forma me alegro que este bien, no sé por qué, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto, ahora parece que ella es una Diosa, pero solo en poder, no en apariencia. Al parecer no está acostumbrada al poder, por eso se desmallo, es obvio. — Dijo Jack mientras ponía su mano derecha en el mentón.

— Ahora tendré que esperar a que ella despierte, pero ¿vivir con ella va a ser complicado? nunca he vivido con una chica, a excepción de mi hermana que en paz descanse. Supongo que ya tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora lo que me tiene tranquilo ese que esa pequeña pony está a salvo y en su forma humana, nunca había visto a un ser tan hermoso, es cierto hay algo en ella que me llama la atención ¡pero no puedo distraerme tengo en cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora que eso! pero todo tiene que ver casi con ella ¡carajo! ¿En qué me he metido? — Decía Jack impacientemente. — Bueno algo que si tiene que ver en este tema es la razón por que ella apareció justo cuando le pedí ayuda a Dios ¿será posible que sea un mensaje o solo porque Celestia la envió aquí? Bueno, eso lo investigare después, tal vez este relacionado con lo que Celestia y mis hermanos saben, ella no solo es una alicornio cualquiera, nunca un ser ordinario, por ahora quiero dormir, creo que mientras ella esté aquí no pasara nada malo, además parece que con ese cuerno las dimensiones están selladas completamente y eso lo acabo de sentir, no se puede salir ni se puede entrar...Celestia donde quiera que estés yo te amo, descansa hermana ¡pero eres una tonta al dejarte matar! — Diciendo esto, Jack apago el fuego con solo aplaudir una vez y su lápiz con sus memorias las puso en la mesa, Jack se entregó al sueño de Morfeo, durmiendo en el sofá sin molestarse por la incomodidad, era increíble que Jack a pesar de aumentar su maldad en las últimas horas, allá permitido que otro ser durmiera en su cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol entro por la ventana con fuertes rayos de luz, cayeron directamente en todo el rostro de Twilight, ella lentamente estirando sus brazos, comenzó a despertarse, lo primero que vio fue el techo y lentamente fue moviendo la vista a diferentes direcciones. Vio la ventana que se encontraba a una gran distancia de la cama, luego observo todo el cuarto.

El cuarto de Jack era gigantesco, tenía dos mesas de noche al lado de su cama, su cama era de tamaño King y tenía toda clase de fotos e imágenes de criaturas mitológicas, sobretodo tenía una pintura de la luna llena que se encontraba detrás de la cama, era una pintura muy curiosa la cual Twilight mantuvo en su mente, cubría toda la pared desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había un televisor gigantesco colgado de la pared al frente de su cama pero había un gran especio de la cama a su televisor, aparte de eso tenía una biblioteca pequeña con toda clase de libros y otros artículos de mas, además de eso su cuarto tenia ambientes cromáticos blancos y negros.

Twilight se encontró muy aliviada, sus energías habían sido recuperadas, se levantó pero primero, miro su nuevo cuerpo, miro sus brazos y sus manos, examinó cada detalle, ahora tenía dedos, quedo muy sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de su gran cambio, rápidamente se paró frente a un espejo que estaba cerca de allí. Se observó de pies a cabeza, no podía creer en el ser en el que se había convertido, lo más extraño es que podía manejar sus extremidades dedos y dedos de los pies como si supiera toda la vida como hacerlo, podía caminar erguida en cierta forma, todo era más pequeño pues nunca camino en 2 extremidades hasta ahora. No podía dejar de ver su rostro, había cambiado completamente, le gusto pero no sabía mucho sobre esa clase de estética, mucho menos sabia en que criatura se había convertido.

Fue entonces cuando vio que no estaba su cuerno pero que sus alas se habían convertido en una prenda de vestir como una capa que la abrigaba, del cuello hasta las rodillas. Se asustó, entro en pánico al ver que ni el cuerno ni a corona la tenía en su cabeza, pero luego la vio en la mesa de noche, la tomo con mucho cuidado en sus manos, se la puso, su cuerpo lanzo un hermoso brillo blanco.

— Impresionante, sea la criatura que sea me parece llamativo este cuerpo. — Decía mientras daba vueltas como una quinceañera, su pelo se movía a los compas de sus movimientos por lo largo, nunca lo había visto tan diferente pero con el mismo color como si fuera una equina. Luego vinieron preguntas extrañas que ella misma se hacía en su mente, entro mucho la intriga en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que me paso ayer? ¿Cómo llegue a esta cama? ¿Dónde está Jack? — Dijo mientras se sonreía en el espejo.

Salió de la habitación hacia el lado derecho y camino por un largo pasillo, habían otras cuatro puertas mas pero no se atrevió a entrar, el piso era en mármol, caminaba mientras miraba la ropa que vestía, aun no se miraba del todo bien pues quería saber algunas cosas antes de continuar con su día. Una melodía venia saliendo del pasillo, parecía música clásica, para Twilight fue la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en toda su vida, nunca la había escuchado. Cuando salió se encontró con una sala gigantesca y un comedor hermoso, tenía otro aspecto extraño, nunca había visto una decoración tan rara pero era cómodo y al otro lado estaba la cocina, una cocina que tenía doble entrada, por la parte de la sala y por el comedor.

Twilight lentamente se acercó a ver, para saber quién estaba en ese lugar, pues escuchaba ruidos, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. Efectivamente era Jack el que cocinaba, miraba un libro de recetas mientras que con su magia los elementos de la cocina, así como especias y demás se revolvían en una especie de cacerola. Estaba muy concentrado en la cocina, tarareaba la melodía que salía de un enrome equipo de sonido ubicado cerca de la entrada a la cocina, sin embargo él podía ver directamente a al comedor pues había como una ventana entre la pared de la cocina y la comedor así que el sonido se escuchaba mejor.

Tarareaba con delicadeza la melodía clásica, a pesar de que la muerte de Celestia le saco lágrimas y llanto por casi toda la noche incluso parecía haber tenido pesadillas, seguía con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa falsa, su vida no era tan prefecta como pensaba Twilight.

Ella lo observo desde donde estaba, solo lo miraba y miraba como había cambiado de aspecto, ahora era más lobo y lo que fuera de la otra especie que fuera. Sus orejas era como de lobo y sus uñas era como garras. No era como lo recordaba anterior mente, sin embargo ella se sintió aliviada de que fuera él.

Twilight aclaro la voz, un poco para anunciar que estaba detrás de Jack, en ese momento los utensilios de cocina se quedaron quietos en el aire y Jack volteo y miro a Twilight quien estaba en la entrada de la cocina por la parte de la sala. Sus miradas se cruzaron y otra vez una chispa se vio desde los ojos de Jack y los ojos de Twilight, los dos seres se quedaron mirándose lentamente, a pesar de que Jack se veía más como el depredador por su aspecto oscuro y su forma de vestir y Twilight como una dulce cervatillo que miraba al depredador lentamente.

— B-Buenos días. — Dijo ella mirando a Jack y diciendo con timidez. Una sonrisa involuntaria salió desde el rostro de Jack, marcando sus feroces colmillos, sin embargo Twilight no se sentía amenazada.

— Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? — Pregunto Jack con una voz suave y se dio vuelta resumiendo sus labores en la cocina.

— Bien, gracias... — Dijo Twilight recogiendo su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de sus orejas.

— Sigue toma asiento en el comedor, ya mismo llevare tu desayuno, debes estar con mucha hambre desde lo que sea que paso anoche. — Le dijo Jack sin apartar los ojos de la estufa, tenía los brazos cruzados y con su magia hacia que una cuchara revolvía el desayuno.

Twilight se fue hacia el comedor y allí tomo haciendo, era un comedor de seis puestos. Se sentó de tal forma que pudiera observa a Jack mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno desde la ventana de comedor y la cocina.

— ¿Qué clase de música es esa? Me gusta es muy tranquila. — Pregunto Twilight.

— Es una melodía muy especial, se llama "El lago de los cisnes" de Tchaikovski, es un acto de ballet la historia es la siguiente: Se basa en una leyenda germánica que cuenta cómo unas jóvenes son convertidas en cisnes por un malvado mago, Von Rothbard. Por las noches recuperan su forma humana. El príncipe Sigfrido, que en el primer acto ha celebrado su cumpleaños, sale de caza con sus amigos y se encuentra con Odette, la reina de las muchachas convertidas en cisnes, quien le cuenta su triste destino y el de sus compañeras de hechizo. Le confiesa que sólo una promesa de amor que llegue hasta el matrimonio podría acabar con el encantamiento. Sigfrido jura hacer esa promesa en la fiesta que se celebrará al día siguiente en el palacio en la que él tiene que elegir esposa. — Dijo Jack mientras la melodía continuaba lentamente. Twilight quedo fascinada con la historia, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

— Que hermosa obra...la promesa de amor que llegue hasta el matrimonio. — Dijo suspirando Twilight.

— Algún día...te llevare a ver la obra. — Le Dijo Jack mientras la miraba de reojo y le picaba el ojo.

— ¿Enserio, no estás bromeando conmigo o sí? — Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

— Para nada...es una cita. — Dijo Jack con algo de delicadeza, luego con su magia trasporto los alimentos a la mesa, frente a Twilight aparecieron unos hot-cakes con crema sabor a margaritas, una taza de chocolate caliente y pan de trigo cortado con delicadeza. Ella se sorprendió mucho pues los alimentos tenían una forma diferente de ser preparados, estaban hechos con delicadeza y esmero. El desayuno de Jack fue hago más sencillo, tenía huevos con salchichas y tocino y una taza de café. Jack se sentó en la mesa y quedo de frente con Twilight, quien espero a Jack para que desayunara con ella.

Ahora lo tenía de frente y podía ver que en efecto había cambiado, a pesar de vestirse de negro y tener una forma maléfica, el aura de Jack liberaba un espectro blanco que solo Twilight podía ver. Ella trataba de no verlo a los ojos, pues sentía que la vista de Jack era como la de un depredador, pero ella se sentía a gusto viendo sus ojos azules, para ella era como ver el cielo mañanero de Equestria.

Recordar Equestria la hiso inmediatamente cambiar de ánimo, su sonrisa se borró y se tornó deprimida, una lagrima callo en su comida. Jack al ver el estado de su invitada, paro de comer y fijo su atención solo en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo que debería saber? — Dijo Jack con la boca llena.

— No, no es nada... — Dijo Twilight como si se estuviera regañando a sí misma, con sus manos se secó las lágrimas como pudo.

— ¿Sabes? para que una mujer diga que no tiene nada y salen lágrimas de sus ojos me dice que ella es bastante fuerte para dejar las cosas así y decidir tragarse el dolor enterito. — Dijo Jack resumiendo su deber de alimentarse. Twilight nunca había escuchado algo tan seco de alguien, se sintió un poco ofendida, pero no le hizo caso a Jack.

— No es eso, eso solo que no me gusta que me vean así, parezco patética. — Dijo mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? si llorar es un descanso para el alama, entre más te tragas las lágrimas más duro se hace el tragar saliva, el nudo en la garganta es horrible. — Dijo el licántropo apenas mirándola de reojo. — Pero tranquila si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema, yo entiendo completamente, no voy a meterme en algo que no es mi problema. — Dijo Jack de una forma egoísta. Twilight le pareció increíble la actitud de Jack pues parecía que no le importaba que Celestia hubiera muerto por que ella deducía que Jack ya lo sabía, sin embargo nunca dijo nada. Dejo de comer y se atacó a llorar sin lastima, Jack quedo impresionado, una parte le decía que no le ayudara, que al dejara así crecería más, pero otra parte no podía contenerse al sufrimiento que debería estar pasando la chica, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella, se puso a la altura de ella arrodillándose en el piso, paso su mano por sus largos y coloridos cabellos, Twilight reacciono lentamente y lo miro a sus ojos. La expresión de Jack era tranquila, pero ella aun no entendía los cambios de humor de Jack era como su fuera bueno y seco a la vez. La sonrisa de Jack era sincera en ese momento, pero Twilight se perdió entre los ojos azules de su depredador, entre la belleza que emanaban esos ojos azules y brillantes, eran como el roció de la mañana azul, era como el mar, era como una estrella fugaz, pasara todas la noches por su ventana. Algo pasaba con Twilight y Jack, ellos dos sentían cosas raras en sí mismo, era una especie de química, sin embargo Jack lo ignoraba, era consciente que le sucedía algo, no sabía que era pero lo ignoraba. En cambio Twilight era más sensible, ella trataba de descubrir que era lo que sentía cuando veía a Jack a sus ojos depredadores de lobo. Para ella sus ojos eran como una constelación espacial que hubiera dejado una gran mancha en el universo de color azul.

De los ojos de la chica salían lágrimas, en ese momento Jack hiso algo que solo se le ocurrió en ese momento. Le extendió un cálido abrazo, Twilight quedo impresionada.

— Sé que no nos conocemos pero a veces necesitamos... — Pero fue interrumpido por que ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo abraso muy fuerte. Twilight estallo de llanto en el pecho de Jack, él pasaba lentamente su mano por sus cabellos coloridos, de una forma delicada.

— ¡Que voy a hacer, no sé qué hacer, no sé por dónde comenzar, estoy confundida y algunas cosas las entiendo otras me generan muchas dudas! — Dijo Sollozando sin consuelo.

— Tranquila, ahora estas a salvo y nada te va a pasar aquí. — Le dijo confianza Jack.

— ¿Quién me lo asegura? — Pregunto levantando su mirada hacia él.

— Yo te lo puedo asegurar, puedes confiar en mí si quieres, no hay problema, mientras estés a mi lado, estarás protegida. — Dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa. Twilight dejo de llorar y se sintió más tranquila, tenía las manos apoyadas en pecho de Jack mientras él la abrazaba, ella paso sus manos y rodeo su espalda y pego su oreja al pecho de él, escuchando su respiración y corazón.

— Gracias...Jack. — Dijo clamándose lentamente.

— N-no hay de qué. — Dijo Jack entre cortado. — Por qué no terminas de desayunar, hay muchas cosas las cuales hay que hablar.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo sonriendo la chica y secando sus lágrimas. Jack volvió a la mesa y continúo su desayuno con el de Twilight.

Después de desayunar Jack se fue al balcón a tomar aire de sus cigarrillos y mirar el cielo, nunca había visto el sol tan brillante, pero era un nuevo sol, uno completamente distinto al de los demás. Twilight salió a buscarlo, lo vio allí en las barandas del balcón.

— Te busque, pensé use estabas en alguno de tus cuartos, por cierto me gusta tu casa es acogedora ¿Dónde estamos, parece un castillo? y mira eso se ve todo el cielo. — Dijo la alicornia caminado por todo el balcón, emocionada de ver cosas nuevas, pero luego fijo su atención en Jack.

— Estamos en una fortaleza flotante, un pedazo de tierra y encima de este, está ubicado este pent-house. — Dijo Jack aspiraba humo de su cigarrillo, corto el tema y fue directamente al grano. — ¿Que paso en Equestria Princesa Twilight? necesito saberlo todo. — Pregunto Jack.

Twilight comenzó a relatarle todo desde que estaba en la habitación de Celestia, como vio al Luzbel atacarla y matarla, como ella le entrego su cuerno y algunas cosas, como se sintió mal por la muerte de Celestia, como llego aquí por medio de la carta, solo le conto lo primordial que decía en la carta que Celestia le había dado, pero lo más trágico donde enfatizaba ella, era como había visto morir a Celestia.

— Entonces Celestia ha muerto. — Exclamo Jack mientras miraba el cielo.

— Así es — Dijo la chica con voz quebradiza.

— ¿Puedo entonces deducir que ya sabes todo acerca de cómo funciona el universo? — Exclamo Jack.

— Correcto, es una idea extraña y aun no me acostumbro pues porque es muy reciente esto, hay cosas que aun no entiendo... — Exclamo Twilight mirando al Jack, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— Bueno pues, así son las cosas, la realidad es algo complicada de aceptar, tú eres la primera criatura de otra dimensión que descubre la verdad. — Dijo Jack sin mirar a Twilight.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo asombrada.

— Si, pero las cosas son más delicadas... — Dijo Jack mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y lanzaba la colilla de este desde el balcón, luego se cruzó de brazos y le explico a Twilight. — Celestia está muerta, era una de las Diosas, ahora ella te paso el cuerno y lo fusiono con el tuyo, dándote así poder e inmortalidad, en resumidas cuentas eres una Diosa, como sabrás cada uno tiene una dimensión y es un Dios en ella. Tú estás encargada de la armonía ahora que Celestia no está, y los otros dos controlan la prosperidad y el equilibrio ¿ya el propósito que tiene esto, no tengo que explicarlo de nuevo...? — Hizo una pausa Jack.

— No claro que no, yo ya comprendí... — Dijo entusiasmada Twilight. — ¿...Y tú que controlas? — Le pregunto.

—...eso no te incumbe. — Dijo Jack agresivamente. Twilight supo que era cierto, Jack evitaba hablar de eso tal como Celestia se lo había dicho en la carta.

— _Vaya que si es grosero._ — Se dijo hacia sus adentros Twilight.

— Si soy grosero cuando se me da la gana. — Dijo Jack sonriendo malvadamente, sorprendió a Twilight.

— ¡Puedes leer la mente! — Exclamo Twilight.

— Y muchas cosas más. Perdón si respondí de una forma grosera, solo que ese tema me enerva, espero lo tengas claro…cambiando el tema eres una Diosa ahora, con un poder increíble, pero que te quede claro, de los cuatro Dioses yo soy el que tiene más poder. — Dijo Jack iluminando sus ojos, Twilight quedo encantada no le producía para nada miedo.

— S-sí, si eso lo sé. — Exclamo con dificultad la chica escondiendo sus manos detrás de ella.

— Ahora que eres una Diosa necesitas aprender a controlar, magia y tu poder... — Musito Jack.

—...Celestia dijo en la carta que era para crear un poderoso conjunto el cual enceraría a Luzbel en su infierno. — Dijo ella interrumpiendo a Jack. — ¿A qué se refirió con eso?

— Que tengo que entrenarte rápido para que puedas controlar el poder, de ahora en adelante serás mi aprendiz, tendremos jornadas de entrenamiento de magia en horarios extensos e intensos. — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Que me enseñaras? — Pregunto curiosa Twilight.

— De todo, todo lo que tengas que saber acerca de la magia, magia blanca también magia oscura. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Magia oscura! No, me rehusó...Celestia dijo que esa magia...

— ¡Celestia ya no está aquí! — Le dijo Jack levantado su voz e interrumpiendo, pero luego se normalizo. — Y yo al ser tú superior tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga si quieres llegar lejos Twilight. — Le dijo, ella se sorprendió, vio que Jack estaba cambiando, aun trataba de analizar cuál era su personalidad, pero Jack para ella fue un enigma al comienzo.

— E-está bien, tú mandas. — Dijo entre dientes.

— Prefecto. — Dijo Jack resumiendo. — Ahora eres una Diosa también aparte de ejercitar tu magia, cuerpo y aura tienes que ejercitar tu mente, dime… ¿Te gusta leer? — Pregunto Jack.

— ¡Claro que sí, amo leer, por esa razón y por muchas más puede llegar tan lejos y pude convertirme en alicornia sin planearlo, digamos que soy como un ratón de biblioteca! — Dijo entusiasmada con una risita.

— Entonces no será problema, te dejare algunos libros para que conozcas muy bien esta dimensión y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, aunque la verdad las dimensiones son similares, las mismas leyes de la física están presentes, los mismos idiomas, las mismas clase de fenómenos aleatorios en un sistema complejo, solo que diferentes criaturas viven en él, aquí dominan los humanos, la forma que tenemos los dos, mas tu que yo es la forma física de un humano, te daré libros para que aprendas acerca de ellos , sus costumbres, cultura y religiones.

— Suena estupendo, ya quiero comenzar a leer. — Dijo con una sonrisa Twilight.

— Te recomiendo que leas primero la cultura humana, hábitos y costumbres y anatomía para que te familiarices con tu ropa, accesorios y tu propio cuerpo.

— Eso lo sé. — Dijo apenada Twilight mientras miraba su cuerpo.

— Ya sabrás porque aquí en esta dimensión y solo en la forma humana se usa la ropa, en fin, ya conocerás muy bien de la especie humana en especial de la femenina en tu caso, y es mejor que te acostumbres a vivir aquí, pues estaremos por un largo, largo tiempo aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No vamos a regresar a Equestria? — Dijo sobre saltada Twilight.

— No podemos...Luzbel a sellado la entrada y la salida y yo no puedo entrar ni salir...pero tu si, por eso es importante que aprendas a usar tu magia. — Dijo mirando al cielo.

— Oh si, algo dijo acerca de eso...ahora que lo recuerdo tienes razón ¿y por qué no puedes volver, no se supone que tienes bastante poder? — Pregunto irónicamente Twilight.

— Pequeña Sparkle...Luzbel es toda la maldad del universo, no tiene límite y mi poder positivo no es suficiente… — Dijo Jack haciendo una pausa, luego recordó la razón de su debilidad. —…si eso no hubiera pasado en el pasado…hubiera actuado diferente…no…olvídalo…no tiene caso, ya no puedo hacer nada…y mi hermana está muerta por mi culpa. — Exclamo Jack, Twilight no comprendía, parcia que Jack le ocultaba algo, parecía que era algo del pasado, algo que lo cambio, luego Twilight reacciono.

— Un segundo ¿Celestia es tu hermana? — Pregunto exaltada Twilight.

— Claro que sí, es obvio ¿no? — Musito Jack desviando la mirada de la chica.

— Pensé que eran pareja... — Dijo tímidamente Twilight.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Rio Jack. Twilight hizo parecer la foto de Jack y Celestia usando su magia, se la enseño a él. Jack sonrió al ver la foto y recordó lo que él le había escrito en ella. Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Jack, eso sensibilizo a Twilight que veía como la gota rodaba por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente caer lentamente al suelo. Luego Jack frunció el ceño y sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos con negro, Twilight se llevó un gran susto y comenzó a alejarse un poco de Jack, al verlo poco después una bruma negra salía de sus ojos y de su cuerpo como una energía maligna, eso sobresalto a Twilight y se asustó un poco, la energía era como la Luzbel pero más controlada. Twilight tenía un gran análisis mental y comenzó a armar poco a poco el rompecabezas de quien era Jack.

Jack reacciono y volvió a la normalidad y el mal despareció en un pestañeo junto con la bruma todo volvió al interior de Jack y sus ojos regresaron a ser azules.

— Perdón, me sobre exalte, es que aún no...No puedo con esto. Dijo devolviéndole la foto.

— Tranquilo, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no te voy a obligar. — Le Dijo Twilight lanzándole una sonrisa dulce. — ¿Y-y... cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? a base de lo que me dices creo que soy yo la que puede abrir ese portal.

— Si, así es ¿cómo lo supiste? — Pregunto sorprendió Jack.

— Creo que el elemento de la magia solo lo puedo controlar yo y ese elemento nos puede ayudar, claro cuando controle mis poderes. — Exclamo confiada la chica.

— Correcto, eres muy inteligente, respecto al tiempo de estadía, creo que si te esfuerzas, estudias muy bien el arte de la magia y la dominas perfectamente nos estaremos regresando a Equestria en un año por mínimo.

— ¿Un año? — Dijo Twilight, abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiéndose terrible.

— Si, esa era la mala noticia, lo lamento, pero así son las cosas, yo podría abrir el portal ahora mismo, pero el poder de Luzbel no me deja, en cambio el poder del elemento de la magia si permite, pero yo no soy el guardián de la magia...pero tú sí. — Dijo el tomando otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Twilight pensó en su familia y en los conocidos, pero también pensó en sus amigas que habían quedado como piedras, escondió sus sentimientos y no los revelo enfrente de Jack, se los trago completos.

— Bueno supongo que no hay más opciones, hare lo que tú digas. — Exclamo resignada la chica.

— No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además no estarás sola. — Dijo sonriéndole Jack, chasqueo los dedos y apareció una pila de libros, eran como 40 de ellos. — Estos son los libros que tienes que leer. — Le dijo a Twilight, ella los tomo con su magia y los hiso levitar mientras su cuerno se iluminaba. Se dispuso a ir a al cuarto de Jack donde estaban sus cosas para comenzar y leerlos.

— Jack, antes de que me vaya, comprendo algunas cosas ¿pero el Dios Supremos no nos ayuda, somos nosotros dos solos? — Le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta del balcón.

— No, él ya me mando la ayuda cuando ayer se la pedí, y está enfrente de mí, no somos nosotros solos, somos nosotros dos y tu yo, juntos. — Dijo Jack sonriéndole amistosamente. Esas Palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a Twilight y ella entro y se dispuso a estudiar.


	9. Primera Lección

Primera Lección

Al día siguiente Twilight ya se había leído todos los libros que Jack le había indicado que leyera, eso sorprendió mucho a Jack incluso Twilight ahora leía libros que estaban en una repisa en el salón, libros de novelas y demás, comprendió inmediatamente todo acerca de los humanos, ahora que ya sabía que su cuerpo era humano tenía más cuidado con él y comprendió todo acerca del género femenino humano, no era muy diferente al de un pony pues había sensaciones y cosas similares que ya había pasado y entendió por qué existía la vergüenza de estar desuna con un cuerpo humano a diferencia de ser un pony y eso era porque solo el pecado original estaba marcado como un pecado en la raza humana. De todas forma no le importo pero si tenía cuidado con su feminidad, su pudor al convivir con un hombre, a diferencia de los ponys no son seres pervertidos como los humanos.

Se acostumbró desde el primer momento, comprendió a la raza humana pero ella la vio como una raza agresiva y primitiva, ahora comprendía más porque los Ángeles tenían las dimensiones. Hablando de pecados, también leyó la biblia y la pareció lo más hermoso jamás creado, pero en ella no decía nada acerca de las dimensiones, eso estaba en la biblia pero si está en el libro viejo que Celestia le dio, allí todo comenzó a unirse y a tener lógica. Comprendió también que Luzbel era el demonio más terrible y que era uno de los Ángeles de Dios, ahora que comprendía muchas cosas y varias dudas se le habían aclarado tenia las grandes granas de acabar con el mal, pues comenzó a tomar su papel de Diosa Ángel ante las situación que ahora tenía, compendio que ella había sido elegida para tan noble tarea. También conoció el mundo natural en uno de los libros y vio que los caballos y los ponys eran diferentes en esta dimensión y eran animales corrientes sin magia y sin poder hablar, de hecho después comprendió que los animales en esta dimensión no podían hablar.

Esa miasma mañana Jack la acompaño a hacer algunas compras personales, obviamente Jack se presentó en su forma humana y no mitad lobo mitad humano y Twilight mantenía su tiara guardada en una maleta que cargada para todas partes, luego Jack le explico algo que si lo tenía fascinado de la raza humana y era la tecnología, no era muy diferente a la de los ponys. Sin duda Twilight estaba fascinada, pero su sonrisa ocultaba su preocupación hacia Equestria, la noche anterior lloro desconsoladamente, creyó que Jack no la había escuchado, pero se equivocó.

De regreso al pent-house Jack tomo su libro de hechizos y junto con Twilight entraron a otra de las habitaciones, esta era mucho más grande y aquí Jack tenía todo acerca de la magia, sus poderes y una pequeña área para entrenar y practicar. Jack ubico a Twilight en el centro donde había un círculo y una inscripción en latín. Jack retiro su capa negra y su gabardina y quedo con una camisa negra manga larga, luego se puso afuera del circulo y comenzó el entrenamiento y las lecciones.

— Bienvenida al círculo, a la hermanad, una vez aquí en el círculo siento una Diosa Ángel tienes que jurar defender tu legado el equilibrio y has de juras latead a Dios Todo Poderoso y utilizaras la magia y el poder para el bien y no para el mal. — Exclamo Jack.

— Juro como Diosa Ángel defensora y protectora del legado del equilibrio lo defenderé y protegeré a toda costa de cualquier mal, así será, entregando mi vida, juro latead a Dios Todo Poderoso, utilizaré la magia y el poder para el bien y no para el mal. — Recito Twilight con sus propias palabras. En ese momento el círculo se puso blanco y la ilumino a ella cambiado la forma de vestir. Sus vestiduras habían cambiado, vestía unas botas moradas, un traje elegante y formal que dejaba ver su piel femenina en sus piernas hasta la rodilla, y una capa azul con borde blanco un encaje escarlata en el cuello y blancos en los costados. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que el símbolo de su Cuite Mark estaba por todos lados en su capa. En su cinturón había varios libros pequeños de magia especiales y de más objetos, como una especie de cinturón de equipamiento.

— ¡Wow! — Dijo encantada mientras veía su vestido.

— No, yo no fui, fue tu magia y ella te acopla y moldea a los que eres dándote la mejor forma de vestir como una hechicera y Diosa. — Exclamo Jack.

— ¿Y qué hay de la trasformación en Ángel? — Pregunto Twilight recordando la última vez que vio a Celestia.

— Cuando te gradúes de este curso en un año, aunque eso también depende de cómo tú avances y puedas controlar la magia y el poder. — Dijo Jack mientras rodeaba a Twilight camino al rededor del círculo. — Ahora, tu estas al frente de un Dios Ángel, mi habilidad principal está en poder manejar la maldad y el bien, mi nivel con energía maligna es de dos millones, en energía buena es de seiscientos mil , tu nivel ahora está entre el 10 y el 9 nada mal para una alicornia, generalmente antes de que fueras alicornia y eras unicornio, tenías un nivel 3, La princesa Luna tiene un nivel de ochocientos mil Celestia un nivel de un millón, pero Luzbel es un nivel de cinco millones, mis otros hermanos tienen niveles entre un millón y millón quinientos, pero Dios todo poderoso tiene un nivel de miles de millones. — Dijo Jack quenado quieto delante de Twilight.

— Siempre hay que avanzar bastante. — Dijo sorprendida Twilight.

— Correcto, el avance de niveles se va dando conforme el estudiante aprenda los hechizos y poderes y los perfeccione dejándolos en su forma final. No es muy difícil, ya que eres Diosa avanzaras de nivel muy rápido al ganar experiencia realizándolos y controlárnoslo, espero que en este primer mes llegues a un nivel de ocho mil y hoy llegaremos a nivel de tres mil.

— ¡Nivel tres mil! — Dijo sorprendida.

— Correcto, los hechizos y poderes son complicados de usar y se dividen en varias categorías. Tenemos primero la magia, la cual está en nuestra aura, se manifiesta de varios colores esta la magia negra y la magia blanca y los colores intermedios derivados de la magia blanca son: lavanda, azul, morado, blanco y rosado. Los derivados de la magia negra, son los rojos, verdes, el escarlata, el negro y el neutral el naranja. — Jack hizo una pausa y Twilight asintió con la cabeza. — La magia sirve para crear hechizos, temporales, telequineticos, ilusiones, sellos, defensa y ataque. Esos se combinan con los cinco elementos, agua, fuego, tierra, viendo y espectro.

— ¿Dijiste cinco? Yo solo conozco cuatro. — Exclamo la chica.

— No te preocupes te enseñare a usar el espectro, el espectro es...bueno...el mismo amor. Aunque yo lo llamo espectro. — Dijo Jack desviando la mirada, Twilight simplemente sonrió.

— La magia en los seres mágicos, se canaliza desde el aura, viene del corazón y alma, se canaliza por las manos, varias o en tu caso el cuerno de unicornio. Por eso hay elementos que están hechos con cuerno de unicornio, plumas de fénix y lienzo de dragón. Luego están los poderes mentales, apariciones, ilusiones poderosas, manipular objetos y personas, crear materia, destruir materia manipular el entorno, leer las mentes, matar con los ojos, etc. con el tiempo te enseñare. Y finalmente tenemos los poderes físicos, sanación, velocidad, invisibilidad, auto presencia, fuerza, agilidad y el vuelo...espero no ir muy rápido…estas se canalizan en la magia y se pasan al cuerpo.

— No te preocupes entiendo todo mucho de la magia, estudie muchas cosas pero hay otras cosas de la magia que tu mencionas que no las he probado. — Dijo determinadamente Twilight.

— Correcto. Ahora hay un número de combinaciones, ejemplo, puede combinar la magia y el poder físico para convertirte en agua, o puedes combinar la magia y el poder mental para aparecer objetos e invocaciones. Mi meta Twilight es que tú tengas un nivel quinientos mil en un año y si se puede antes mejor.

— Aun no entiendo eso ultimo ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Me comentaste que Celestia explico que había que realizar un sello para encerrar a Luzbel en el infierno, este sello es un sello que tenemos que hacer tu mis hermanos y yo, combinando nuestros poderes mezclándolos con la magia, el poder mental y el poder físico. Es un sello de nivel doscientos mil.

— Suena complicado. — Inquirió Twilight.

— Lo es pero nada como lo que tienes que hacer, Luzbel ha puesto un sello que no permite el trasporte a otras dimensiones, al ponerlo evita yo me mueva, pero el elemento de la magia que se está en tu corona junto con el cuerno tuyo y de Celestia, permite romper el sello, es decir que es una llave muy poderosa, como tú eres la única en controlar el elemento, tú tienes que hacer eso, pero para llegar a eso tienes que llegar a nivel quinientos mil ¿cómo sabes que has llegado a otro nivel? tu aura te lo dice por instinto y tú los has sentido, te dice el numero pero tienes que escuchar...tu corazón. — Dijo Jack con amabilidad.

— Entiendo pero entonces ¿cómo me trasporte hasta aquí si no tenía le nivel necesario para hacerlo? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Eso es porque el cuerno que tienes ahora es nivel quinientos mil, pero el tuyo es nivel 10, independientemente que los cuernos estén unidos cada uno tiene un nivel diferente pero están juntos, tienes que alcanzar el nivel quinientos mil, además sin el nivel del cuerno de Celestia no hubieras podido llegar hasta aquí, por eso te desmallaste no aguantaste, pero no puedes volver, un dato para que lo tengas en cuenta, es que el elemento de la magia emula un nivel de un millón, pero no es fijos. — Dijo Jack mientras tomaba un cigarrillo en sus manos.

— Increíble sabes mucho del tema, yo apenas son un aprendiz. — Dijo apenada Twilight.

— Avanzaras rápido, y entiendes rápido, entonces, dividamos esto más fácil aun, primero tienes que aprender a defenderte, la primera lección de hoy es defensa y empezaras con el encantamiento _Protego_, sirve para defenderse de algunos hechizos o maldiciones. A veces puede rebotar hechizos. — Dijo Jack y él se puso en posición y Twilight también. — Antes de empezar tienes que tener fe en ti, en tu poder y nunca dudar de él, si dudas de él nunca funcionara, nunca dudes de ti misma. — Exclamo Jack.

— Entiendo. — Dijo la hechicera, preparando para lo que vendría.

— Te lanzare bolas de energía a base del hechizo _Expelliarmus_, tú con el hechizo _Protego_ puedes bloquearlos, solo lo pronuncias en tu mente o lo mencionas y concentras tu magia para que surta efecto.

— Estoy lista Jack. — Dijo sonriendo confiada.

— Entonces ¡comencemos! — Diciendo esto Jack comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía de color blanco que salían de sus manos a gran velocidad.

— _¡Protego! _— Dijo con fuerte voz Twilight, su cuerno se ilumino puso las manos hacia adelante si cerrar los ojos, las bolas de energía estallaban contra una barrera invisible que se volvía de color lavanda cuando eran tocadas y tenía el efecto de gotas cuando caían al agua.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Twilight fue bastante exigente, desde el primer día, de lunes a viernes de siete de la mañana a 12 de la tarde y luego de dos de la tarde a nueve de la noche y a veces seguía derecho un día con Jack sin dormir ni comer. Los sábados y domingos estudiaba historia y demás cosas, también pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo el libro sagrado que Celestia le dio y Twilight comprendió muchas cosas más parte de eso que habían historias de como los Dioses Ángeles nacieron. Por ejemplo Celestia nació de una llamarada solar, de un sol especifico, al estar vinculada con la constelación de pegaso creó Equestria a su imagen y semejanza, se divertía mucho leyendo y al ser un libro más complicado de leer tomaba su tiempo y tomaba apuntes, de hecho siempre tomaba apuntes de todo lo que ella leía o de las lecciones que tenía con Jack. Mientras ella estudiaba o no compartía tiempo con Jack entrenando, se preguntaba dónde estaba Jack, no lo veía muy seguido en la casa, lo que ella no sabía es que Jack se posaba en el techo de su pent-house y se ponía a fumar hasta que el sol se ocultara viendo la noche y el sol, el lloraba en silencio por muchas cosas que pasaban en su mente sin embargo nunca se mostró al frente de Twilight sollozando, pensaría que él es débil y cobarde, prefería encerrarse en su capullo de oscuridad.

Y así pasaron las semanas ya casi se cumplía un mes y para sorpresa de Jack Twilight ya estaba en nivel cien mil había avanzado bastante, dominaba a la perfección los hechizos y poderes que había aprendido de Jack junto con magia oscura a regañadientes y Jack a pesar de todo estaba orgulloso de ella, sabía que después de todo no sería un año si no unos cinco o cuatro meses para poder regresar a Equestria.

La relación social que Jack tenía con Twilight era de maestro y alumna pero poco a poco fueron formando una buena amistad, Twilight no se sintió sola al tener a Jack cerca de ella, Jack por otro lado evitaba hacerse amigo de Twilight pues era más solitario, no obstante ambos se miraban diferentes. En el caso de Jack sentía algo raro cuando estaba con ella, no sabía que era pues no tenía intención de abrir su corazón, pero de sienta manera se sentía cómodo, más cuando Twilight lo miraba a los ojos que el siempre trataba de evadir cerraba sus sentimientos.

En cambio Twilight era más sensible y apreciaba mucho a Jack, claro que ya habían tenido discusiones y diferencias sin lastimarse pero Jack siempre se disculpaba al final, nunca la hiso llorar a Twilight sin embargo las actitudes de él a veces eran confusas para Twilight, ella había descubierto de Jack era cerrado, oscuro y a veces mal humorado, pero que a veces era todo lo contrario, abierto, iluminado y feliz. Twilight también dedujo que Jack actuaba así, por el hecho que tenía odio, ira y desgracia dentro de él y también por ser el famoso Dios Ángel rebelde que había leído en el libro sagrado, había muy poca información de él, ella quería adelantarse más a libro para saber más de Jack pero era muy organizada con la lectura así que se esperó. De cierta manera para Twilight tener a Jack era como tener ese amigo del género masculino que nunca tuvo a excepción de Spike. Pero ella no era consciente de que había algo que le atraía mágicamente de Jack, ya sea a veces su sarcasmo o su ironía, o por el simple hecho de ser un Dios incomprendido, lo encontraba diferente a los del género masculino, misterioso, caballeroso, oscuro, tímido, temerario, misterioso, inmaduro, malvado, sarcástico, un poco emotivo, pocas características para que alguien guste de alguien pero Twilight aun batallaba con eso en su mente, no sabía si le gustaba o simplemente se sentía atraía hacia él, que era lo mismo pero a un grado distinto, lo adoraba mucho, de alguna forma se sentía protegida por él.

Cierto día, en la tarde, Twilight se quedó en su habitación, Jack tenía un dormitorio desocupado así que le compro varias cosas a Twilight, le hizo un dormitorio solo para ella. Twilight estada acostada en la cama boca abajo, apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras leía el libro sagrado, aun le faltaban varios capítulos para que comenzaran a hablar de Jack, estaba sola pero no aburrida había encontrado la distracción en la música clásica de Tchaikovski ya que le había gustado la primera vez que llego a la morada de Jack.

Ella escucho un estruendo como si un rayo hubiera caído del cielo, supo de inmediato que era Jack, así que fue a saludarlo con gran emotividad dejando el libro sobre su cama y sin ponerlo aunque sea en el librero que ella tenía. Corrió rápidamente hacia el balcón y allí estaba Jack.

— ¡Hola Jack...! — Dijo Twilight desde la entrada del balcón. Jack se encontraba de espalda, el viento soplaba fuerte, hacía que su capa se moviera con el viento, al verlo así Twilight lo vio sonrojada pues se veía muy apuesto.

— Twilight ¿me estabas esperando? — Volteo y la vio a sus ojos directamente, le sonrió.

— Eh s-sí. — Dijo la joven hechicera ocultado su mirada y poniéndose algo tímida.

— Tú eres ahora nivel cien mil y te tengo que felicitarte, en solos tres semanas y media pudiste lograrlo, pero la mejor forma de saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto y es por medio del combate real contra un oponente en una batalla. — Resumió Jack.

— ¿Es decir que...voy a luchar contra alguien? — Pregunto Twilight un poco preocupada.

— Así es y allí me demostraras que tan poderosa te has vuelto. — Le dijo Jack.

— Esta bien te lo demostrare, una sonrisa se posó sobre la hechicera. — Dijo con confianza.

— Perfecto, primero que todo tú ayudaras a combatir el mal que sobra en este mundo, desde que Luzbel se fue a Equestria el mal en esta dimensión está al 10%. A donde vamos a ir hoy es un lugar frecuentado por vampiros, quimeras y algunos perros del infierno. — Dijo Jack caminando con la manos atrás, por todo el balcón lentamente.

— ¿Perros del infierno? — Pregunto confundida Twilight.

— Cerveros ¿has escuchado de ellos? — Exclamo Jack.

— Si claro que sí pero ¿pensé que en esta dimensión no habían criaturas sobrenaturales? — Inquirió Twilight

— Si las hay, son invocaciones hechas por demonios, comandantes del ejército de Luzbel. Y tu hoy vas a pelear con un demonio "Adramelech", tienes que acabar con él yo estaré a tu lado si algo llega a complicarse. — Dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos lentamente.

— De Acuerdo Jack, vamos por ese demonio. — Dijo Twilight, chasqueando los dedos, cambiando de ropa mágicamente con su traje de hechicera y su corona en su cabeza.

— Listo dame tu mano haremos una aparición. — Dijo Jack estirando su mano hacia ella listo para aparecer en otro lado. Twilight tomo la mano de Jack e inmediatamente los dos desaparecieron como y un agujero negro se los tragara. El viaje fue terrible para Twilight pues era la primera vez que hacia una aparición, era como estar dentro de una licuadora donde das vueltas, el tiempo se deforma y finalmente llegas a tu destino con un mareo terrible.

Llegaron al instante, a lo que parecía ser una Iglesia abandonada en laguna parte, pues ya era de noche. Cuando llegaron Twilight quedo muy mareada por el viaje, Jack estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, para Twilight era la primera vez que se trasportaba con una aparición.

— ¿E-eso fue una aparición? — Exclamo Twilight con mareo en su rostro, tanto que le había dado nauseas.

— Si y yo diría que exitosa, los que lo hacen por primera vez terminan vomitando. — Dijo Jack mirando a Twilight quien puso sus manos en las rodillas pero nunca vómito, solo se sintió mareada.

— Si aparecimos aquí de esta forma, trasportarnos por un canal de magia llamaría mucho la atención ¿verdad? — Dijo Twilight recuperando el aliento.

— Correcto, estas aprendiendo muy rápido y eso no te lo enseñe yo. — Dijo Jack sorprendido.

— Lo leí en el libro de hechizos, se usa para una buena estrategia de ataque en incognito. — Dijo Twilight quien ya no estaba mareada. Jack asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Dónde estábamos? — Pregunto la hechicera.

— Esta iglesia abandonada se encuentra en cerca de los bosques de Rumania, hay un entrada secreta por uno de los confesionarios, eso nos llevara cuatro pisos subterráneamente, donde allí hay una especie de refugio para todos esas criaturas y allí está el demonio. — Dijo Jack caminando hacia la entrada. Twilight se asustó un poco pero luego tomo impuso y entro a la iglesia junto con Jack, estaba destrozada, las paredes, los asientos, el mismo altar y de las ventanas de colores por donde entraba la luz de la luna, el lugar estaba muy desolado. Rápidamente buscaron el confesionario, cuando lo encontraron Jack vio una puerta la cual abrió con facilidad, conducía hacia unas escaleras que bajaban, no había luz.

— Se cómo solucionar ese problema... _Lumos_. — Dijo Twilight y su cuerno comenzó a brillar dando una luz que les facilitaría el descenso. — Yo voy a delante tu cuídame la espalda. — Decía Twilight mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente por las esclareas, Jack cerró la puerta y comenzaron a descender, la única luz que iluminaba era la que desprendía el cuerno de Twilight.

— Tienes miedo. — Pregunto inapropiadamente Jack.

— Un poco. — Confeso su alumna. — Pero sé que lo puedo lograr, además tu estas a mi lado. — Diciendo esto tomo a Jack de la mano y lo apretó muy fuerte sin detenerse en el descenso de las escaleras. Jack se puso algo nervioso pero continuo el descenso. Ruidos extraños se comenzaron a escuchar en esas escaleras, eran como rasguños.

— ¿Escuchas eso, suenan como a arañazos? contra el techo. — Dijo Twilight.

— Es cierto. — Agrego Jack. Twilight decidió levantar su cabeza para iluminar el techo y mirar que era lo que sonaba, entonces vio muchos ojos rojos que la miraban desde arriba, cuando la luz aclaro todo, eran como 30 vampiros que se disponían a atacar a la Hechicera.

— ¡Vampiros! ... no será tan fácil para ellos... ¡_Lumos Solem!_ — Grito Twilight, su cuerno se ilumino tan rápido y una luz tan fuerte salió disparada alumbrando todas las escaleras que los vampiros quedaron chamuscados al instante.

— Buen trabajo. — Dijo Jack sorprendido de la rápida reacción de su alumna. Twilight se giró a saber si estaba bien, fue entonces cuando vio detrás de Jack una quimera que se disponía en atacarlo.

— ¡Agáchate! — Le grito Twilight y cuando Jack estuvo a salvo la hechicera ataco. — ¡_Estilo de fuego, gran bola de fuego_! — Recitando el conjuro aspiro una bocanada de aire y luego lo expuso lentamente generando una bola de fuego que creció rápidamente y envolvió a la quimera chamuscándola por completo.

Jack se levantó y vio que, solo de la quimera quedaron un montón de huesos.

— Realmente si te has vuelto buena...pero no tanto. La quimera ya estaba atrás de mi antes que tu descubiertas los vampiros en el techo. — Le dijo muy seriamente Jack. — El sonido que escuchaste fueron las garras de la quimera contra la pared, estaba dispuesta a atacarme, de hecho fue una suerte que los vampiros estuvieran allá arriba en el techo, si no, cosas graves habrían pasado, cuando usaste el hechizo _Lumos_, segaste a la quimera y mataste a los vampiros pero solo entonces cuando volteaste para ver si yo estaba bien viste a la quimera. — Le dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste eso antes? — Dijo algo molesta Twilight.

— No es mi examen de evaluación Twilight, yo te dije que te cuidaba la espalda pero no dije que me iba a defender. — La hechicera quedo estupefacta. — En resumidas cuentas tú me tienes que proteger y otra cosa no usaste el hechizo _Homenum Revelio_ para saber si había alguna presencia en las escalenas antes de entrar.

— ¿Que dices, dices que no estoy haciéndolo bien? — Pregunto Twilight un poco malhumorada.

— Digo que, parece que eres buena en hechizos y en encantamientos ninguno te va a fallar, pero te falta analizar la situaciones por cierto la quimera entro al a las escaleras por qué haces mucho ruido con tu respiración.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa verdad? — Dijo Twilight muy enfadada.

— No pequeña Sparkle, solo digo que tienes que controlar todo a tu alrededor, tu respiración, tienes que estar menos nerviosa, concentra tu mente, en un campo de batalla las cosas se tienen que analizar muy rápido y actuar cuando se tome una decisión y si tomas esa decisión, lo le des mil vueltas, la ejecutas inmediatamente.

— Parece fácil Jack, dame un respiro es la primera vez que lo hago, nunca había pasado por eso. — Dijo la hechicera con la cabeza baja.

— No te estoy regañado, solo te estoy indicando como se hace, para que tú seas la mejor porque esa es mi meta Twilight. — Dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos con delicadeza. Twilight vio los ojos de Jack y su mal humor se fue pero luego se enfureció un poco porque los ojos de Jack la tenían loca.

— ¡Ahh! No me mires con esos ojos. — Dijo apenada Twilight, Jack rio un poco, luego continuaron bajando lentamente, esta vez Twilight decidió actuar con cautela, mientras iba bajando, en su mente iba recitando un hechizo que la protegería a ella y a Jack contra cualquier hechizo o ataque directo. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras había una puerta, de madera muy vieja, desde afuera se escuchaba como si hubiera una reunión, Jack y Twilight se pusieron en posición y lentamente abrieron, dejando un pequeño espacio para observar, vieron que adentro era como una especie de bar, habían humanos allí.

— No son humanos, puedo sentir sus auras, son criaturas con forma de humanos. — Dijo Twilight.

— Si, eso veo, hay aproximada mente unos 30 allí, ya viste quien está en la mesa del bar. — Dijo Jack mientras observaba al demonio por el que venían, no estaba en su forma original, estaba en su forma humana, con un traje rojo, con corbata roja, zapatos negros, simulaba ser un administrador de negocios.

— Jack que tal si hacemos esto más interesante. — Exclamo Twilight.

— ¿Y qué propones? — Pregunto el lobo.

— Si acabo con todas las criaturas que están allá con un solo hechizo y luego te muestro como acabo a ese Demonio en menos de cinco minutos ¿me darías un piano de cola para poder tocarlo? — Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te crees muy capaz? me gusta tu determinismo y ¿si no es así? — Exclamo Jack.

— Eso no pasara. — Exclamo Twilight.

— También eres buena haciendo esa clase de determinismos, interesante. — Dijo Jack al sorprenderse de la inteligencia de su alumna.

— Bien aquí voy, observa esto. — Dijo Twilight rompiéndola puerta tan solo haciendo que su aura se expandiera, fue una explosión maravillosa. Inmediatamente todas las criaturas que estaban en forma humana voltearon a mirar con furia, y vieron a la hechicera en vuelta en su aura. De inmediato supieron que era una Diosa al ver la gran cantidad de energía que soltaba su aura.

— Es momento... de acabar con esto... ¡_Aresto Momentum_! ... — Dijo ella y en este caso el tiempo se volvió más lento, las criaturas revelaron su verdadera forma, pero lentamente, aun Twilight no era tan poderosa como para detener el tiempo pero si para volverlo muy lento, solo Jack y ella se podían mover a velocidad normal. — Y finalmente... ¡_Estilo de fuego, Fuego demoniaco __Fiendfyre!_ — Dijo ella y de su cuerno un aura naranja salió convirtiéndose en fuego que rápidamente devoro y quemo a todas las criaturas. — _Fiendlocked_ — Dijo la hechicera calmadamente y el fuego desapareció rápido dejando hechas a las criaturas cenizas. Sin duda Jack estaba demasiado impresionado, pues los últimos tres hechizos que Twilight había hecho eran de magia oscura. Se podía ver que ella aún tenía más sorpresas.

— _Esta chica aprende rápido, ya entiendo cuando dijo que era un ratón de biblioteca, se la ha pasado repasando y entrenando, por eso ahora se acuesta a dormir a las dos de la mañana._ — Dijo Jack en su mente.

No quedaba nadie excepto el demonio.

— ¡Fuego! — Rio maléficamente el demonio Adramelech. — Yo provengo de él. — Dijo finalmente cuando el polvo se disipo, estaba cubierto en hechizo de protección en forma de esfera.

— ¿Ese es? — Dijo Twilight mirando a los ojos al demonio quien aún no mostraba su verdadera forma, pero si podía ver su color rojo.

— Si ese es, tiempo sin verte Adramelech, no te sorprende que allá encontrado tu morada y venga a reportar tu culo al infierno. — Dijo Jack agresivamente. El demonio simplemente reía incontrolablemente.

— ¿Escuche que vienes a matarme? vamos Jack sabes que si lo haces, mi jefe no estará muy contento y te buscara. — Exclamo el demonio.

— No vendrá aquí, está muy ocupado en la segunda dimensión. — Dijo Jack.

— Veo, entonces es cierto, así que ella escapo, tal como mi amo lo dijo. — Dijo el demonio mirando a Twilight. — Que raro, ahora es una humana, pero mira, todavía tiene el elemento que le hace falta a mi amo, creo que disfrutare en poder quitártelo mocosa. — Dijo con voz gruesa el demonio.

— Sobre mi cadáver maldito. — Dijo con agresividad Twilight, su cuerno comenzó a brillar rápidamente en un aura blanca, ya se disponía a atacar.

— ¡Como quieras! — El demonio lanzo un poderoso ataque con un rayo negro que se dirigió directamente hacia Twilight.

— _Esta chica pensó en todo antes de entrar aquí._ — Dijo en su mente Jack cuando el rayo negro fue rechazado por que Twilight ya estaba protegida con un escudo de magia derivado del hechizo en forma de esfera.

— Desgraciada... no será tan fácil para ti... ¡Derrotarme! — Diciendo esto el Demonio tomo la verdadera forma de él, su torso humano y cabeza, el resto del cuerpo de una mula y tenía una cola de pavo real. Se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a disparar las plumas de sus colas que se convertían en cuchillas con fuego. Pero no surtían efecto pues el campo te protección de Twilight aún permanecía presente, las cuchillas eran destrozadas apenas tocaban el campo de protección. El demonio rujió mientras de su cabeza salían cuernos, en todo este tiempo Twilight solo se defendía pues estaba cargando su siguiente ataque, al parecer destruiría al demonio de un solo golpe. Jack miraba de cerca y se mantenía atrás de Twilight.

Parecía que al final Twilight tenía ya la suficiente energía para ejecutar su siguiente hechizo de magia.

— Ahora llego tu final... ¡_Técnica de sellado, sellado del purgatorio_! — Grito Twilight y su cuerno se iluminó junto con el elemento de la magia, abrió un portal oscuro donde de allí salieron varias cadenas blancas que amarraron de las extremidades al demonio y lentamente era jalado hacia adentro. Las cadenas también drenaban la energía del demonio quitándole su poder.

— ¿Qué clase de hechicera eres tú? — Grito el demonio mientras era arrastrado hacia el vórtice.

— ¡No soy una hechicera cualquiera, mi hombre es Twilight Sparkle, Diosa de Equestria protectora y defensora de la armonía! ... ¡_Técnica de sellado, trigrama de la armonía_, _sellado completo_! — Diciendo esto finalmente el Demonio fue succionado por el portal, era llevado por las cadenas. Luego el portal se cerró y se dibujó un sello en aire de color blanco, el cual giro como una cerradura, luego de eso todo acabo el sello desapareció y el demonio había muerto. Twilight termino cansada, la cantidad de magia que uso para ese hechizo la dejo agotada.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice? — Le pregunto la alumna a su maestro. Jack había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos, aun no creía lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer lo rápido que Twilight había llegado en tan pocas semanas.

— Yo diría que...no eres nivel cien mil, eres nivel ciento cincuenta mil, te felicito Twilight has llegado muy lejos, estoy orgulloso. — Exclamo Jack.

Twilight se devolvió hacia su maestro y lo abraso muy fuerte, froto su mejilla contra su pecho, para Jack esto era incomodo, pero realmente le gustaba.

— Tengo curiosidad ¿ese sello es el sello del purgatorio, es decir que estará sufriendo por toda la eternidad el castigo de Dios? — Exclamo Jack.

— Si, correcto. — Dijo aun con voz agitada Twilight.

— ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? — Pregunto Jack.

— Bueno, practicaba con toda clase de cosas y objetos que pudiera aplicarle el sello, finalmente lo perfeccione. — Exclamo Twilight.

— Si, ahora me doy cuenta. — Dijo Jack muy sorprendido.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Le pregunto su alumna separando se dé su pecho.

— Que te debo tu piano. — Ambos rieron y luego después de la primera batalla de Twilight, Jack se convenció de que estaba lista. Regresaron a la casa Twilight llego directamente a su cama estaba fatigada, Jack por otro lado, escribió sus memorias nocturnas, este día le había dado una gran sorpresa, su alumna era poderosa, estaba orgulloso de ella.


	10. La Historia De Jack

La Historia De Jack

Pasaron tres meses y las cosas habían mejorado mucho, Jack y Twilight convivían en gran armonía, a pesar de saber que tenían que darse prisa disfrutaban esos pocos momentos de risa, alegría y felicidad. Una de las cosas que Twilight le dijo una noche a Jack — "Vive cada segundo que te brinde felicidad, pues nunca sabes si el día de mañana podrás disfrutar de igual manera, así que exprime cada segundo de felicidad y amalo con todo tu corazón" — Eso se lo dijo su quería alumna una noche donde Jack estaba algo deprimido y triste, aunque no lo vio llorar ni quejarse solo en un rincón, solo lo vio diferente. Eso paso hace cuatro días, Jack trataba de disfrutar cada momento con Twilight, sin embargo aún tenía esos feos sentimientos ocultos en su corazón y todo lo que era un misterio para Twilight.

La hacía reír con sus malos chistes, también enseñándole a cocinar, ya que habían días donde Jack se marchaba la dejaba sola protegida por un poderoso campo de fuerza que ningún ser malvado ni siquiera Luzbel podría traspasarla y regresaba a los dos días. Twilight no sabía cocinar, era un desastre en la cocina, pero en la magia era una maestra. Ya tenía un nivel trecientos diez mil, ya casi conocía todos los hechizos y poderes que existían, además avía perfeccionado algunos conjuros y hechizos, Jack estaba contento que solo le llevara poco tiempo a Twilight alcanzar semejante nivel, algunas veces Jack practicaba con ella como una adversaria pues ya tenía un nivel moderado, había perfeccionado los sellos eso significa que el sello de cuatros trigramas ya lo podía realizar.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo, Twilight aun sentía dolor por la Diosa Celestia y aun no creía lo que estaba viviendo, no podía dejar de pensar en su padres y mucho menos en lo que ella se había convertido, a veces aún se le olvidaba aceptar que era una Diosa pero no se veía como Diosa, aun pensaba que era la pequeña pony lavanda de Equestria que se convirtió en alicornia y ahora una Diosa, aun no lo creía, también ocultaba sus lágrimas, pero cuando estaba con Jack todo era diferente, él le traía felicidad.

Twilight había recibido de su primera batalla contra un demonio un piano de cola, un regalo especial de Jack que cubría la parte central de la sala, con el cual tocaba varias melodías de Tchaikovski quien se había convertido en su compositor favorito. Cuando Jack leía en la sala, Twilight lo acompañaba con un poco de la melodía de su piano, a Jack le gustaba mucho escuchar a Twilight pues la música lo relajaba en la lectura, siempre miraba a Twilight con cariño y nunca le faltó al respeto, aunque a veces al ser su maestro si la trataba con severidad y con autoridad. Pero Twilight no se sentía mal por eso, sabía que sin Jack no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos.

Con respecto a lo que cada uno sentía cuando se hablaban y miraban a los ojos, había avanzado mucho con Twilight, pues parecía que le estaba empezando a gustar Jack, pero no se hacía ilusiones con él, pues sabía que él era diferente y él nunca le demostraba interés para comenzar algo sentimental. Eso le molestaba un poco a Twilight pues ella al principio cuando acepto que Jack le gustaba también sabía que no sería fácil, Twilight le comenzó a ser muy devota a él, siempre lo saludaba con un fuerte abraso y un beso en la mejilla, o a veces tendía la cama de él cuando Jack salía. El punto era que Twilight muchas veces le hacía coqueteo, picándole el ojo, acariciando sus manos pero al saber que él no le respondía, fue realista, de todas maneras Twilight no sufrió porque solo le gustaba pero hasta allí, solo lo quería mucho, supo que si no podía tener algo con él, pues no le importaba ser su mejor amiga, pero Twilight si le gustaba Jack y mucho simplemente se guardó el sentimiento.

Jack por otro lado, trataba de no demostrarle mucho a Twilight pues apenas cuando ella le decía que lo quería él le respondía con un vasto y seco "yo también" pero él tenía un secreto que hasta ahora fue saliendo todo a la luz, ya que Twilight muchas veces le echo cabeza a la personalidad de Jack y porque él era así, no solo eran las malas energías en su corazón si no porque lo que sufrió en su pasado, que aún era un misterio. Fue cierto domingo peculiar cuando Twilight descubrió todo acerca de Jack y fue algo que la llevo hacer lo imposible para recuperar al antiguo Jack.

Twilight leía como de costumbre y Jack se había marchado esta misma mañana, estaba leyendo el libro sagrado, no llevaba ni la mitad pues era complicado de entender y mucho más cuando contaban la vida de cada uno de Dioses Ángeles, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Twilight estaba en el último capítulo de la Diosa Celestia, había leído desde las ocho de la mañana y ni siquiera se había quitado la pijama simplemente se movía de su cama cuando tenía hambre, iba a la cocina y se preparaba lo primero que encontrara, sin embargo manteniéndose alejada de la carne pues prefería más las verduras y las frutas.

Cuando acabo el capítulo se sintió muy orgullosa, pues ahora conocía al derecho y al revés la vida de la Diosa Celestia, aun no conocía a los otros Dioses, así que al terminar el capítulo, paso de página con su magia y se llevó una sorpresa, pues el capítulo que seguía hablaba de Jack y era la cosa que más esperaba con ansias. Quería indagar en el tema y saber quién era Jack y conocer su pasado, no lo aceptaba ni lo negaba solo evitaba hablar de eso.

— Porque los libros a veces no hablan de lo más interesante al principio y no es que este diciendo que la historia de Celestia no sea buena, sino que me refiero que son complicados de entender. — Dijo Twilight algo neurótica mientras se mordida los dedos.

Estaba cansada de leer ese libro, pero ese capítulo si lo quería leer completo, finalmente la curiosidad le quito la pereza. Tomo una buena posición de lectura, puso unas almohadas en el espaldar de su cama, para recostarse, mientras que con su magia ponía al frente de ella el gran libro, con su magia y lo dejaba flotando y al otro lado de ella su cuaderno de notas que por medio de un bolígrafo tomaba notas importantes que ella consideraba importantes.

— Bien creo que es hora de saber quién eres con certeza Jack. — Diciendo esto Twilight mordió una manzana y se sumergió en ese capítulo

* * *

**Jack El Dios Ángel Del Amor**

Jack el ángel del amor, es el primer ángel creado por Dios todo poderoso para el equilibrio de la primera dimensión. Descendiente del Arcángel Gabriel y líder de la constelación del "Canis Mayoris" Jack fue tomado como un lobo porque es el líder, porque es el que ama, su poder se encuentra entre el nivel vente millones a cuarenta millones, pero para poder usar este poder Jack tiene que ser el mismo y sentir el amor verdadero. Esto lo convierte en el Dios de los ángeles supremo, él mayor de sus hermanos y él más poderoso, sin embargo Dios Todo Poderoso lo dejo en ese nivel de poder porque conocía perfectamente lo que Jack es capaz.

Jack nació de un estallido, del nacimiento de la estrella Canis Mayoris su poder se manifestó enseguida y tan pronto nació ya amaba a todo el mundo fuera malo, fuera neutral, fuera bueno. Dios Todo Poderoso inmediatamente creo a sus tres hermanos, pero Jack tenía cierta conexión con su hermana Celestia, quien amo mucho toda su eternidad. Eran los hermanos más alegres y Jack siempre iba a visitar a su hermana en el día a lo que en un comienzo era la tierra desconocida de Equestria que hasta ahora estaba naciendo. Celestia tenía que traer el día y la noche en ese comienzo era un turno completo las 24 del día, así que Celestia tomo una roca de la Luna la tallo a su imagen y le dio la punta negra de su cuerno blanco que controlaba la noche y así nació la Princesa Luna reina de la luna y la noche. Aun que había recibido una parte del poder de una Diosa, no era de todo una Diosa es una semi-diosa y semi-inmortal. La princesa Luna creció rápido su color de piel es azul zafiro oscuro, sus ojos turquesa moderado y el cabello de color azul cobalto moderado ondula y brilla como el cielo nocturno, su Cuite Mark era una media luna.

Poco después de guerras entre el mal y el bien los primeros ponis nacieron y reconocieron a Celestia y a Luna como sus reinas que dieron vida, Equestria inicio a los 1000 D.C, pero era mejor que los ponis no supieran nada acerca de los verdaderos Dioses. La primera noche en que los ponis hacían una gran alabanza a la Diosa Luna se llamó "Ninghtmare Night" esa noche Jack conoció a la princesa Luna y ambos se enamoraron cuando se vieron a los ojos.

Jack como siempre visitaba a su hermana por el día sin ser descubierto, en ese entonces Jack era el Dios más amable, irradiaba sonrisa y siempre andaba riendo, no vivía amargado, era feliz era el que siempre organizaba las fiestas de locura con sus hermanos Dioses en la recamara de Celestia. Jack siempre vestía en aquel entonces como un Dios Ángel siempre igual los ponys no lo descubrieran, en ese caso tomaba la forma de un lobo blanco indefenso y se escabullía después para regresar a su forma de Dios Ángel, una túnica blanca con una cadena de oro amarrada a la cintura, sus alas irradiaban luz y felicidad sus ojos blancos y perfectos con su cabello rubio oscuro semi-liso largo hasta el cuello.

Cuando salió de una de las reuniones con Celestia ya era de noche en Equestria, salió volando cruzando el cielo para regresar a su dimensión pero cuando vio a la Princesa Luna se detuvo y se acercó a su balcón, cuando se miraron a los ojos el amor de los dos floreció como un chispa.

— Hola ¿cómo te llamas? — Dijo Jack sonriéndole de una forma amorosa.

— P-Princesa Luna... — Dijo ella sonrojada.

— Eres hermana de Celestia, yo me llamo Jack. — Dijo tomando uno de sus cascos y besándolo con ternura. La princesa estaba loca y dichosa nunca había visto a alguien tan cordial, coqueto y caballeroso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? sea lo que seas nunca te había visto por aquí. — Dijo la princesa que estaba roja como un tomate. En ese entonces luna tenía 1000 años pero era un ser que nunca envejecía simulaba tener 17 años. Para Jack fue el ser más hermoso, la potra más bella, con esa bella sonrisa y su piel tan suave y bella, por sus ojos y por el corazón tan maravilloso que tenía ella, pues vio que el corazón de ella estaba lleno de mucha alegría y felicidad.

A ella no le importo quien fuera, no le importo si era un pony o lo que fuera él, simplemente lo beso con mucha pasión esa noche y desde ese entonces se juraron amor eterno.

Los años pasaban y pasaban cumplieron dos años de noviazgo, Celestia que estaba feliz de ver como su hermano había encontrado el amor, le revelo la verdadera identidad de Jack y Luna comprendió que él era un Dios y que ella una semi-diosa, ella se sintió mucho más feliz de lo que pudo estar al saber que estaría con Jack por toda la eternidad, Jack venía a visitarla todas las noches entrando volando por su ventana.

— _Amor mío ¿dónde estás mi dulce estrella celestial? que alumbra esta noche tan hermosa, me permitiría besar sus hermosos labios y decirle cuando la amo en una dulce melodía mientras yo un lobo blanco aúlla una canción de cuna para protegerla en esta noche tan fría pero tan hermosa como la luz que reflejas_... — Decía poéticamente Jack mientras entraba volando hacia su cuarto.

—..._ven acá dulce Dios Ángel de mi guarda y bésame con tu gran amor, quémame con tu pasión y nunca me dejes ni me abandones, porque aquí está tu Luna dulce, hermoso lobo blanco, aúlla a tu luna, dame ese dulce sonido para yo iluminar tu noche entera..._ — respondía seductoramente la princesa. Y así eran todas las noches, los dos se querían casar y Jack estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos pues el amor estaba dentro de su corazón, en ese momento Jack fue el Dios más poderoso ya que el amor estaba presente en él.

Una noche cuando le hacía compañía a la luna, la abrasaba en los aposentos de la misma princesa, esa noche Jack le propuso matrimonio a su gran amor. Se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus cascos que estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas de cristal.

— Mi hermosa Luna el lucero de la noche, amor de mi eternidad, la dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma, tengo que entregarle algo muy personal que te ha pertenecido. — Dijo Jack lentamente abriendo su pecho y arrancando la mitad de su corazón, en el metió la mitad de su poder que en ese entonces era de nivel cuarenta millones, metió la mitad en la mitad de su corazón y la otra la dejo en su ser dejando así el poder dividió en dos. La mitad de corazón que se abría arrancado tenía un poder mágico increíble siendo así se convirtió en una gema roja de cristal en forma de corazón, el primer elemento de la armonía...nació. Jack la metió en una caja mágica, del mismo color que la princesa Luna con las estrellas en ella, de la caja salía una hermosa melodía la cual Jack la llamo "Ninghtmare Night" con una melodía que represento ese lazo entre Jack y la princesa.

La princesa recibió la caja, que al abrirla, sonaba esta hermosa melodía, una melodía la cual Jack había compuesto solo para ella y en la mitad de la caja ya hacia la gema en forma de corazón, brillaba tan fuerte que parecía que los brillos eran los latidos de la misma gema.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, no lo puedo creer, me entregas tu corazón y tu amor! — Dijo entre lágrimas la princesa luna.

— Es más que eso mi amor, lo que tienes en tus manos, es el elemento de la magia...si el elemento de "La Magia Del Amor" la fuente más poderosa de amor que hay entre todas las dimensiones. Por eso te lo quiero dar como gema, la llevaras contigo, porque esa es mi forma de decirte que me quiero casar contigo Luna.

— ¡Oh por Dios Todo Poderoso, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando! ... ¡Si, Si, Si, Si infinitas veces si me caso contigo mi amor, mi dulce lobito blanco! — Dijo entre lágrimas la princesa, tan feliz y tan dichosa que salto a los brazos de su prometido y lo lleno de besos. Tomo la gema en su casco derecho y este se trasformó mágicamente en una gema roja en forma de media luna, a base de la Cuite Mark de la princesa.

El amor entre ellos ya estaba próximo a unirse en sagrado matrimonio, planearon la boda para 1 primero de enero del año 1046 lo más pronto posible, pues ninguno de ellos resistía estar separados, querían estar unidos para siempre.

Pero las cosas no se dieron como se esperaban, durante los tres meses anteriores de que llegara el día de la boda. Precisamente el día del Halloween o "Ninghtmare Night" como le decían los ponis, la princesa luna se llenó de celos por que los súbditos solo se acordaban de ella una vez al año, no era justo que su hermana recibiera toda al a atención, lo mismo pasaba con su esposo, él visitaba a su hermana por las mañana y a ella la dejaba para por las noches. Jack no lo hacía porque fuera malo, lo hacía para que la princesa no saliera por las mañanas y se creara un eclipse sobre Equestria que podría durar siglos. Así que durante tres meses recogió malas energías, estaba llenando su corazón y corrompiendo su alma y así nació el odio, la ira y la desgracia.

Justo el 1 de enero del 1046 D.C el día de su boda, la princesa no quiso bajar la luna y dejo a su esposo esperando en el altar. Celestia al ver que su hermana había cambiado trato de hablar con ella en la torre más alta de Canterlot, Celestia estaba mirando hacia el cielo y su hermana volaba evitando que la luna bajara y así el sol no pudiera elevarse en el firmamento.

— ¿Luna que se supone que estás haciendo? — Grito Celestia desde la torre más alta. Luna rio con voz de malvada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Se acabó hermana, tu dejaras de reinar ahora yo gobernare Equestria y siempre será de noche y nunca existirá un mañana! — Rio con una voz gruesa jamás escuchada. Celestia ascendió a los cielos de Equestria para clamar a su hermana.

— Por favor Luna ¿qué estás diciendo no estás pensando con cabeza fría?— Dijo Celestia tratándola de controlar.

— Ya todo acabara pronto hermanita y tú quedaras encerrada para siempre en el sol. — Rio con fuerza y con un tono malvado, luna había cambiado, sus ojos se estaban tronando color verde y su aura blanca tomaba un aspecto sombrío. Jack llego en ese momento como un trueno, Celestia que llevaba conociendo a Jack toda su vida, vio por primera vez a su hermano con un rostro diferente, la sonrisa de Jack se había ido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Cariño que te pasa ¿tienes algo? — Dijo Luna cambiando su tono, al ver a su prometido.

— Como te atreves a hacerme esto a mí... — Dijo Jack sollozando.

— Mi amor, espera acabo con mi molesta hermana y juntos reinaremos Equestria y todas las dimensiones juntos, me casare contigo y nadie nos detendrá. — Le dijo sonriendo Luna a Jack.

—... ¡No! — Grito Jack con fuerza. — Me refiero a...cómo puedes lastimarme a mi si lastimas a mi hermana que es el ser que más amo en este mundo, no me casare contigo Luna, te has vuelto rencorosa, llena de odio, desgracia e ira. — Le dijo Jack. En ese momento, el mundo se le vino encima a la joven princesa, su hermana le quitaba todo, tiempo con los ponys, su vida y ahora su prometido. En ese momento algo terrible paso en el corazón de Luna, se rompió en dos y su aura cambio, una bruma de energías negativas, de maldad y odio la envolvieron en una esfera negra y cuando esta exploto dejo a otro ser completamente diferente, no era Luna era su alter-ego "Nightmare Moon" una alicornia negra con ojos de color turquesa moderado con iris felinas, el pelo de su cola y su crin era ceruléo oscuro, sus alas eran como gigantes alas negras, su cuerno se había vuelto más negro y salían varios colmillos de su boca. Llevaba una armadura de cristal en la punta del pecho, en la cabeza y en los cascos.

— ¡Yo soy...Nightmare Moon! — Dijo la alicornia con una risa malvada, ya no era la princesa Luna.

— Jack... ¿Alguna forma para regresarla a la normalidad? — Le dijo Celestia. Jack no dijo nada pues no podía creer en que se había convertido su prometida, en una malvada llena de odio, ira y desgracia, sus lágrimas no podían cambiar nada, fue entonces cuando vio en el cuello de Nightmare Moon que el elemento de la magia estaba allí, amarrado con un collar de plata, pero este perdía su color rojo y se volvía negro, Jack no tuvo ninguna opción ya tenía un plan en el caso de algo así como esto.

— Pues no se me ocurre nada Celestia. — Dijo el Ángel mirando a su hermana. — Sin embargo no crees que no tenía un plan de contingencia para algo así ¿verdad? — Dijo Jack sonriendo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Pregunto su hermana preocupada.

— Ves el elemento de la magia, es el amor mío hacia ella, hay esta la mitad de mi poder, pero parece que el odio, Ira y desgracia se están apoderando de él.

— ¿Pero cómo? con ese poder puede destruir y someter a las cuatro dimensiones. — Exclamo Celestia preocupada.

— Por eso te dije que tengo un plan de contingencia, no me queda de otra. — Dijo Jack, chasqueo los dedos y el elemento despareció del cuello de Nightmare Moon y apareció en la mano de Jack, él sintió una gran energía de maldad en ese elemento.

— Amor ¿por qué me quitas mi gema de compromiso? — Dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa psicópata.

— Tú no eres mi esposa más, puede que Luna este dentro de ti, pero tú eres esos sentimientos dañinos que te crearon a ti Nightmare Moon, odio, ira y desgracia, que ahora infectaron este corazón, no tienes idea, del daño que le puedes a hacer al universo, pero nada se compara con lo que me has hecho a mí, me has roto el corazón, no puedo creerlo, nadie se mete con mi hermana...con el universo y mucho menos...con mi corazón si no lo saben cuidar. — Dijo sollozando Jack. — Ahora para luchar contra ti tengo que sacrificar mis valores y emociones.

— ¡Jack no lo hagas! — Grito Celestia sabiendo que era lo que Jack iba a hacer

— Lo siento hermana ya está hecho... ¡_Estilo de sellado, cinco elementos de la armonía_! — Diciendo esto, del cuerpo de Jack salieron cinco piedras preciosas. Una de color naranja que era el elemento de honestidad, de color rosado el elemento de la bondad, de color azul elemento de la risa, de color violeta el elemento de la generosidad y de color rojo escarlata el elemento de la lealtad. Eran cualidades que Jack se las extrajo del alma y las doto con un poder de magia, entregando la otra mitad del poder, dividiendo el poder de nivel un millón en cinco partes, cada piedra dotada con un nivel de poder de doscientos mil. Jack quedo con un nivel inferior de poder suficiente para ejecutar su siguiente parte del plan, tomando las cinco joyas lo ejecuto.

— Todo acabara pronto... ¡_Estilo de sellado, purificación de espectro maligno_! — Ejecutando el sello, los cinco elementos limpiaron el sexto elemento la magia sacándole el mal, pero era tanto el mal que Jack lo sello dentro de él mismo.

— ¡_Estiló de sellado, fusión de espectro margino_! — Dijo Jack mientras los elementos extraían mal el cual se había apoderado del sexto elemento, cuando el sellado termino, Jack sufrió una trasformación brutal, su cuerpo cambio, dejo de ser un Ángel, sus alas desparecieron su aura se convierto en negra sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos con negro, sus orejas cambiaron a unas de lobo, sus dientes caninos crecieron y sus uñas también, la ropa cambio a una más agresiva, pantalón negro, bota de cuero, una gabardina y una capa negra desgastada con reflejos escarlatas y al llegar a su retaguardia apareció una cola blanca. El Jack que todos conocieron, cambio en un segundo y se volvió ser malvado llevado por el odio, la ira y la desgracia, lo había hecho para salvar el sexto elemento y salvar a Luna quien estaría aprisionada en el cuerpo de Ninghtmare Moon. Con los elementos de la armonía Jack los tomo en su mano y los uso para sellar a Nightmare Moon en la Luna, la tomo del cuello y la llevo hasta el espacio y allí la lanzo al piso de la luna, comenzó un nuevo ritual de sellado.

— ¡¿Amor, porque me haces esto?! — Grito desesperada Nightmare Moon quien a pesar de tener maldad no se comparaba con el infierno que mostraban los ojos rojos con negros de Jack.

— Yo no soy tu amor... ¡Perra! ... ¡_Estilo de sellado, sello de cuatro estrellas de Selene_! — De la superficie lunar salieron varias cadenas que apercollaron el cuello de Nightmare Moon, sus extremidades y su cuerpo entero, Jack vio como la tierra se la tragaba para dejarla encerrada en la parte interna de la luna en su núcleo. Cuando finalmente quedo dentro de la luna, Jack termino el sello, pero esta vez lo pronuncio lentamente.

— Estilo de sellado...trigrama de las cuatro estrellas de Selene...sellado completo. — Cuando termino el sellado, la luna quedo con unas inscripciones en la superficie y una la figura de una alicornio en ella. Jack regreso de del espacio a Equestria. Cuando llego su hermana no quería acercársele, pues Jack había cambiado, su mirada era ira, su expresión era de odio y emanaba de su aura desgracia.

— J-Jack ¿estás bien? — Le pregunto Celestia a su hermano, cuando él la volteo a mirar, Celestia vio el infierno en sus ojos un rojo con negro saliendo de ellos, esos ojos maléficos.

De regreso en Canterlot, justamente en la habitación de Celestia, Jack dándole instrucciones a su hermana.

— Quiero que escuches con atención, Celestia, no puedo fusionar los elementos conmigo ya que absorbí toda la maldad proveniente de Nightmare Moon y lo sellé en mi cuerpo, estos elementos no pueden caer en malas manos, por eso te los dejare a ti. — Jack le entrego las 6 rocas a Celestia, el sexto elemento de la magia se había convertido en un corazón rojo, pero los otros cinco elementos se volvieron piedra. — Llegara el momento cuando los elementos recuperen su forma original y eso pasara cuando cinco seres de tu dimensión tengan las cualidades perfectas para acoplarse con los elementos, pero no sucederá cuando Nightmare Moon regrese, que serán mil años a partir de mañana, día en el cual ocurre "La Celebración del Verano" — Dijo Jack ocultando sus mirada hacia Celestia.

— ¿Nightmare Moon regresara? — Exclamo Celestia asuntada.

— Correcto, pero no te preocupes, en mil años la maldad de Nightmare Moon no será un problema pues en el trascurso del tiempo irá desapareciendo su poder maligno, cuando salga de la luna, estará muy vulnerable y solo así cinco guardianas especiales podrán devolverla a su forma original acabando con la maldad y regresando a Luna a su estado original, lo mismo me pasara a mí, la maldad que tengo ahora es peligrosa por eso regresare a mi dimensión y no volveré aquí por mil años o más. — Dijo Jack cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Y que pasara con el sexto elemento? Ese elemento que es parte de tu corazón y tiene un poder increíble, es "La Magia Del Amor" — Le pregunto su hermana.

— El amor no existe, es para débiles. — Dijo con ira Jack. — Cuando llegue el momento, no estoy seguro quien tomara ese elemento y guiara a las cinco guardianas y traerán devuelta a Luna a la normalidad, será el ser más poderoso de todos, tendrá una responsabilidad increíble, así como el brillo del crepúsculo que pasa en este instante por el cielo. — Dijo Jack mirando hacia el cielo una aurora boreal que se mesclaba con el sol dando un brillo de color lavanda con tonos azules y morados claros.

— Los guardare. — Dijo Celestia atemorizada, pues la voz de Jack no sonaba igual que antes.

— No. Tienes que dejar los cinco elementos en el castillo que le había hecho especialmente a Luna donde viviríamos felices en "_Wolfshade Royal Palace_" destruye ese castillo y con respecto al otro el sexto elemento, el de la magia...por no decirle el del amor...lo dejaras en la caja que le regale a Luna el día que le pedí matrimonio, la magia actúa por sí sola, tú no tienes que hacer nada, pero si tienes que sentir tu corazón y saber cuáles son las elegidas para ser las guardianas, llegara el día donde todo se aclare. — Exclamo Jack mientras de su cuerpo salían rayos de energía rojos.

— Lo hare hermano, pero que hago ¿cómo hago para explicar o que paso con Luna? —Pregunto la Celestia.

— Que te parece si dices algo así: _Erase una vez, en la tierra mágica de Equestria, dos hermanas que __reinaban__ juntas y portaban la armonía a toda la tierra. Para lograrlo, la mayor usaba sus poderes de unicornio para hacer salir el sol por la mañana. La menor, hacía salir la luna al anochecer. Así, las dos hermanas mantenían en equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, que eran toda clase de Ponys. Pero, a medida que pasó el tiempo, la hermana menor se llenó de celos. Los Ponys disfrutaban y jugaban durante el día bajo el sol, y dormían bajo la hermosa noche. Un día, la menor se negó a bajar la luna al amanecer. La mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la había transformado en una malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. Juró que cubriría la tierra con una noche eterna. A regañadientes, la hermana mayor uso la magia más poderosa del reino Pony: Los elementos de la armonía. Con la magia de Los Elementos de la armonía, derrotó a su hermana menor y la desterró a la luna para siempre. Y la hermana mayor se ocupó, desde entonces_ _del sol y la luna y desde entonces la armonía a reinado en todo Equestria, sin embargo __en el día más largo del milésimo año las estrellas la liberarán y traerá la noche eterna._ — Dijo Jack, pausada y lentamente. Celestia que había tomado nota de todo asintió con la cabeza.

— Es imperativo que esto lo pongas en un libro, donde alguien lea esto y entienda su significado, pasaran mil años y los habitantes de tu tierra olvidaran a Nightmare Moon y ella solo pasara a ser una leyenda, pero el ser que realmente descubra el libro que estará empolvado, a si algo dentro de ella le diga que no es una simple broma o una simple leyenda, ella será la elegida. — Dijo Jack.

— Ella ¿tiene que ser una chica? — Pregunto Celestia.

— "Solo una mujer puede volver a tocar mi corazón" — Dijo Jack caminando hacia el balcón, su hermana lo siguió preocupada.

— Ahora tengo que irme, pero pasaran mil años y cuando eso pase, volveré, espero que esta tierra siga tan hermosa como lo está. — Dijo Jack preparándose para hacer su trasporte inter-dimensional.

— ¡Jack espera! se lo que hiciste pero ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Alejarte de mí?...no sabes lo importante que eres para mi hermano. — Le dijo con lágrimas su hermana.

— Yo no quiero alejarme, pero como protector tengo que hacerlo, si estoy cerca de los elementos tendremos problemas, es mi obligación y deber como Dios Ángel. — Dijo Jack, una bruma de su aura lo envolvía en negro y rojo. — Sabes me gusta ese brillo crepuscular...curioso ¿no? lo crees..."Twilight Sparkle" es un nombre hermoso... — Dijo Jack mientras lentamente desparecía de esa dimensión.

— Sí que lo es, es lo que significa Brillo Crepuscular es eso..."Twilight Sparkle". — Exclamo Celestia dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como su hermano desaparecía con una lágrima en su ojo derecho. — Te amo Jack, nunca lo olvides... — Dijo Celestia.

— _Y yo a ti dulce y bella hermana, te amo también... _— Dijo la voz de Jack en la mente de Celestia.

Si así fue como Jack el Dios Ángel, perdió su identidad, por más de mil años tomo la forma de un lobo Blanco y se aventuró en el bosque de Canadá en la primera dimensión, como un lobo salvaje, sin embargo todas las noches le aúlla a la luna ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué los lobos le aúllan a la luna? y eso es porque Jack lo ha hecho durante mil años actualmente se desconoce su paradero y llora ante la luna cada noche, esperándola ver de nuevo y tan radiante, tan hermosa como él solía recordara.

Las dimensiones siguieron su camino y la paz reinaba otra vez en el universo, pasaron 500 años y efectivamente los residentes de Equestria olvidaron por completo lo que paso con Nightmare Moon y se catalogó como un cuento o una leyenda, pero el libro estaba en la biblioteca del Castillo, esperando a que se cumplieran esos mil años para que su descubridora entendiera lo que paso en el pasado, a los 600 años la princesa Celestia escribió una carta que se anexo en este libro y la carta dice así:

* * *

**Año 1646 día de La Celebración del Verano.**

Para una Diosa el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no sabes cuantas generaciones de las criaturas que has creado, has visto, se quedan en tu corazón. Eso lo he notado, pero también comprendí muchas cosas de mi hermano, con el sacrificio que hiso.

Jack dejo de ser el hermano más tierno del universo, desde hace 600 años, dejo de ser amoroso y llego a odiar el amor, tenerle ira la felicidad y llegar de desgracia su alma. Pero lo hiso para salvar el equilibrio del universo, para darle una nueva oportunidad a la paz, entrego su corazón y lo hicieron polvo, encerró al único ser que llego a amar con todas las fuerzas del universo en la luna, que ahora todas las noches aúlla su nombre. Jack dio su amor, sus valores y sentimientos para proteger a Equestria y al universo, nadie nunca lo sabrá, ni mis ponys lo sabrán, pero sus hermanos siempre conoceremos lo que hiso para traer la paz. Ahora sus valores y emociones están convertíos en piedra en lo que se ha convertido en ruinas, donde debería existir una pareja amándose todos los días. Jack siempre estará en nuestros corazones, lo extraño ojala este bien, ojala las cosas que ocurran en el futuro sean mucho mejores.


	11. La Revelación

La revelación

Twilight quien estaba recostada en su cama, se levantó a tomar aire, pues había quedado con una cara de estupefacción impresionante, todo lo que ella creía conocer de Equestria y más de la Princesa Luna ahora encajaba mucho más, pero sin duda todo lo que la dejaba asustada era el hecho de que su nombre estaba allí, que Jack lo había mencionado aquel día y aun no podía creer que todo este tiempo desde que se volvió guardiana de elemento de la magia, tenía el corazón de Jack. Tomo su tiara y miro la gema que aún tenía el color rojo como se había descrito, pero tenía la forma de la Cuite Mark de Twilight, también recordaba la caja musical que Jack le había dado a la princesa. Recordó una oportunidad, donde había entrado a los aposentos de la princesa Luna y había visto la caja mencionada, había escuchado la melodía y Twilight le había encantado. Todo este tiempo los elementos de la armonía eran piezas muy poderosas derivadas de Jack, él mismo las había creado de su propio ser. No podía imaginar que Jack se casaría con luna y que al final fue Jack quien la había encerrado, de hecho casi todo estaba ligado, la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, los elementos de la armonía, que ella se haya vuelto guardiana de elemento de la magia, todo coincidía, más aun que su nombre estaba allí.

Twilight se dio cuenta que la magia de los Dioses Ángeles era sorpréndete, pero ellos no lo hacían apropósito, porque no podían ver el futuro con exactitud. Ella sabía que todo estaba escrito así, que ella estaba metida en eso, era porque el Dios Supremo ataba y armaba los rompecabezas, ella era una pieza muy importante en este universo. No pudo creer que después de tanto tiempo esto no lo sabía, mucho menos que Jack tenía un pasado tan encantador, en la forma como amo la princesa Luna, como le entrego su corazón de forma literal, como él había dado la prueba más grande de su cuerpo entregándole su corazón en forma de gema. Y eso la ayudo mucho a comprender a Jack, mucho más de lo que esperaba y a tener gran sensibilidad con él, si antes era tan interesante para ella, ahora Twilight quería intentar entrar en su corazón y ayudarle.

Había habían pasado ya cuatro horas, eran las 8 de la noche, Twilight decidió darse un baño y ponerse su traje de hechicera. Justo cuando se terminaba de secar el pelo detecto a Jack llegar al pent-house, lentamente Twilight sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación.

— _Caeca Temporalis_... — Dijo la hechicera con un volumen de voz muy bajo, el hechizo le permitía estar invisible por más de diez minutos y tenía que esperar otros diez minutos para volver a usarlo, lo huso específicamente para observar a Jack quien estaba entrado desde el balcón. Tal como lo había leído en el libro sagrado, Jack no había cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido con la Princesa Luna.

Twilight se posiciono cerca del piano, Jack fue al mini bar y tomo una botella de Whiskey, no la sirvió en un vaso, más bien bebió de la botella directamente como si de agua se tratara. La expresión de su cara era totalmente decaída, no estaba mal humorado pero si se le notaban sus ojos aguados. Camino con la botella directamente a la ventanas que daban hacia el balcón, abrió las cortinas y la puerta una ráfaga de viento soplo y las cortinas se sacudieron bruscamente, dejo entrar la luz de la Luna hacia él, la luna estaba llena esa noche, he iluminaba todo el pent-house, luego Jack camino hacia el piano y sentó frente a él, con su magia, levanto la tapa que cubría al bastidor y al cordal dejando las cuerdas expuestas a la luz de la Luna. Twilight sintió curiosidad y camino lentamente, se posiciono atrás de Jack a solo un metro de distancia, sentía curiosidad pues nunca había visto a Jack en ese estado, embriagado pero sobrio, con sus ojos aguados a punto de estallar como una cascada.

Jack puso la botella al lado de las teclas del piano, poso sus manos lentamente y comenzó a tocar el piano. No paso mucho tiempo para que Twilight supiera que melodía estaba tocando Jack, era la misma que había escuchado de la caja musical de la princesa Luna, la misma que Jack le había regalado, ahora Twilight era la primera pony después de Luna en escuchar la melodía que lentamente salía del piano, era inconfundiblemente la melodía de "Nightmare Night" la melodía del amor de Luna y de Jack, Twilight no podía creer lo que hacía Jack, tocando el piano como un maestro y como cada tono de la melodía relajaba sus manos, además notaba en la forma que los dedos de Jack tocaban las teclas el instrumento musical, eran tan suave como si estuviera acariciando a Luna lentamente, como si la estuviera desnudando con solo la música, como sus yemas lentamente tocaban el cuerpo de Luna con el amor más puro del mundo y como ese amor era consumado por un beso.

La imaginación de Twilight no tenía limites, eso le sacaba una sonrisa y le hacía imaginare una escena completa donde Jack y Luna bailaban esta melodía a la luz de la misma luna, sin embargo no fue claro para Twilight en ese momento si Jack extrañaba a la princesa y nunca supo que paso después con la pareja pues Twilight había devuelto a Nightmare Moon a su forma original. En ese entonces no sabía nada de ella y mucho menos de Jack, pero si recordaba que cuando había hecho eso tenía 17 años y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces, en esa época ella fue la descubridora de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y se convirtió en guardiana total del elemento de la magia ¿qué paso con Luna y Jack hace cuatro años entonces? Debió pasar algo para que Jack la siguiera amando, pero aún tenía esa duda si Jack aun amaba a Luna o no.

La melodía entraba en su parte lenta y romántica, en ese entonces Twilight escucho a Jack sollozando, sin detenerse tocando el piano. Era triste, era algo feo para ella, le entraban muchas ganas de abrazar a Jack y darle apoyo pero tenía miedo de sorprender a Jack, pero ver llorar a Jack le partió el alma, tanto que ella se sintió muy tan triste que solo sus lágrimas salían de su ojos pero no gimoteaba, solo dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran lentamente. La era el típico escenario que decían el libro sagrado "era un lobo aullándole a la luz de la luna" y más esa noche que la luna estaba grande y llena, Jack le estaba aullando de a la Luna por medio de la melodía del piano, fue la escena más hermosa que Twilight pudo ver en su vida y era una coincidencia haber descubierto la verdad de Jack ese mismo día.

Jack termino de tocar el piano, volteo y miro la luna con frustración y luego tomo un gran sobro de la botella y de echo a llorar en las teclas del piano, gimoteo y sollozo como nunca, tanto que era como el chillido de un lobo como si se hubiera fracturado una pata, pero a él le rompieron el corazón, tan humillante se veía que parecía como si le dejaran hecho polvo.

— El amor es para débiles. — Dijo con odio repulsivo Jack mientras seguía llorando. — No tiene caso volver a amar, ya no puedes volver a amar de nuevo por qué esa chispa se acaba, cuando lo entregas todo por un ser que creías que te haría el más feliz de todos y no te heriría tu corazón, pero qué más puedo esperar de la luna, si la luna es tan fría como un hielo por eso no tiene el amor que se merece, porque es orgullosa, celosa y no le bastaba el amor que le daba, quería ser amada por todos pero no se dio cuenta que en realidad la mamaba. — Jack volvió a llorar mientras las lágrimas caían a las teclas del piano, se sumía lentamente en la depresión y tristeza total. Twilight hizo lo que su corazón le digo, se acercó lentamente hacia Jack y se sentó al sí lado de él, lentamente el hechizo de invisibilidad se contrarrestaba y Twilight volvió a ser visible de nuevo.

Tomo a Jack con sus manos por sus mejillas lentamente, Jack simplemente se dejaba llevar, sabía que ella lo trataba de ayudar, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella acariciaba con delicadeza sus mejillas. Para Twilight la piel de Jack era tan perfecta, suave y cálida, no había mejor piel en el mundo. Las lágrimas se escurrían por las manos de Twilight, ella sintió inmediatamente que algo la estaba abrasando, cuando lo noto, dos alas de color negro con plumas que salían desde la espalda de Jack, la abrasaban. Nunca había visto las alas de Jack, eran las alas de ángel pero estas eran negras por las emociones negativas en su interior, pero esta vez algo hiso que Jack se abriera de una forma tan especial. Twilight solo sintió la presión de las alas de Jack que la atrajera hacia él, ella paso los brazos por su cuello lo eso en la mejilla comenzó a hablarle en el odio.

— No llores Dios Ángel, no tienes por qué llorar, me tienes aquí a mí, por ahora creo que puedo ser el apoyo más cercano que necesitas a tu lado. — Le dijo con una dulces y calidad voz. Jack pasó sus manos por la espalada de Twilight y la abraso también, luego se atacó a llorar.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que un abraso significa para un alma rota y desecha. — Gimió Jack, con una voz muy deprimente.

— Jack aquí estoy yo, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, cuando quieras, si quieres llorar por las cosas que tienes en tu corazón, no te preocupes yo voy a hacer tu más grande pañuelo y conmigo podrás sentir mejores cosas. — Le dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente y pasaba sus dedos entre el. — A ver dime ¿qué es lo que pasa? — Dijo ella mientras que con su magia hacia aparecer un pañuelo, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo paso con mucho cuidado por el rostro de Jack. Él poco a poco tomo fuerza y hablo con ella, parecía tener el único apoyo en ella.

— Me enamore Twilight, me enamore hace bastante tiempo de una chica, con un nombre esplendente y un cabello tan brillante como el cielo nocturno, fue amor a primera vista y ella también lo sintió así, estaba en nuestras vidas conocernos ya estaba destinado y escrito pero no creí que fuera a ser la ilusión más grande que tuve por un buen tiempo... — Dijo Jack parando de llorar. —…pero creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿no? — Dijo Jack mirando Twilight de corazón. Twilight supuso que Jack había descubierto que ella se había enterado de todo, pero para confirmar lanzo una pregunta para confundir a Jack y comprobarlo.

— ¿Te enamoraste de la luna? — Pregunto la astuta hechicera.

— Si, de la luna...de la princesa Luna para ser más exacto. — Dijo Jack desviando su mirada hacia la luna de esa noche. Twilight simulo estar sorprendida, pues ya se había sorprendido hace poco.

— ¿De la princesa Luna? — Pregunto Twilight simulando mucha más estupefacción.

— Si de ella misma, no te puedo decir mucho porque, son cosas que nadie entendería, solo te dijo que las cosas no salieron como debían salir Twilight por esa razón, estoy sin amor. — Dijo Jack sin llorar más. Twilight no se atrevió a contarle que ya sabía la verdad, que lo había leído y que comprendía cómo se sentía, eso no sería apropiado y mucho más para el estado en el cual se encontraba Jack, se lo diría pero cuando encontrara el momento adecuado, por el momento trato de calmar a Jack de la forma más dulce posible.

— Jack, escúchame con mucha atención. — Dijo dulcemente la hechicera mientras lo tomaba de las dos manos, Jack la vio a sus ojos y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. — No tienes por qué sentirte así, no sé qué cosas pasaron entre la princesa Luna y tu... —Dijo Twilight. — ¡_Mentirosa e hipócrita!_ — se dijo a sí misma en su mente. —...si no quieres contarme no hay problema es cosas tuya, se nota que la amaste demasiado, la melodía que tocabas en el piano ya la había escuchado por que conozco la caja musical de la princesa luna, la verdad no sé qué había dentro de ella, pero estoy casi segura que era algo muy importante para ti y para ella, se a lo que sea no hay que dejar que las cosas que hayan pasado entre ustedes dos te destroce por dentro, pero hay algo más que eso... — Le dijo Twilight sonriéndole muy dulce. —...yo no soy la correcta para decirte que cosas es el amor, porque la verdad aun no lo he vivido, digamos que el amor que mis padres, mi hermano, la Diosa Celestia y mis amigas me tienen a mi podría considerarlo como un inicio, estudie la magia de la amistad entre los seres más cercanos y me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas bellas en este universo, no te voy a decir mentiras, me siento rara aun pues no me considero como una Diosa, pero gracias a ti he podido convencerme de eso, tú me has dado ese apoyo en un momento así, no me has abandonado y me has tratado muy bien en estos meses, me haces reír y también me haces pelear contigo, pero eso es lo lindo de la felicidad, el amor viene después de la felicidad y tú tienes que ser muy feliz, si las cosas no se dieron con Luna, se darán de otra manera con alguien más especial, no sé cómo era el amor que tenías con Luna, pero con esa melodía le entregaste tu vida...le entregaste tu alma...le entregaste tu amor...pero ese amor siempre estará presente Jack solo tienes que abrir tu corazón y dejarlo entrar y sentirlo, abrasarlo, alegrarse de que tú puedes darte otra oportunidad, si Dios Todo Poderoso te tiene algo mejor preparado él lo mandara cuando sea indicado... — Dijo Twilight poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de Jack sintiendo su corazón, había comenzado a llorar pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus dientes resplandecía, sus mejillas estaba rojas y sus ojos destellaban dulcemente. —...lo que me dijo Celestia en la carta, era que te cuidara mucho y te diera mucho amor — Jack se sorprendió pero no se molestó por eso. —...sé que eres el guardián del amor, te voy a decir algo Jack, yo tengo mi confianza depositada en ti, soy algo mucho más de lo que era antes gracias a ti, me has enseñado que este universo es distinto, has abierto, resuelto infinidad de preguntas y respuestas en mi cabeza, me tratas con cariño y ternura, no siempre eres expresivo, pero sé que de alguna forma tus detalles son los que hacen que yo siga adelante, me siento satisfecha y nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz de haber conocido a un ser como tú, no me arrepiento haberte conocido, nunca en mi vida lo hare, te quiero mucho Jack, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero... — Diciendo esto Twilight beso a Jack en la mejilla muy tiernamente, Jack sonrió inmediatamente, sus ojos desprendían un azul muy hermoso con el que Twilight quedo encantada, Jack no podía dejar de sonreír. —...lo último que te voy a decir Jack y es algo que descubrir yo sola y solo se lo he dicho a una ser muy especial que fue Celestia si es esto: _quienes son más propensos a encontrar la felicidad y el amor verdadero, son aquellos que han experimentado el dolor verdadero._ — Dijo Twilight dando un gran suspiro. Jack recordó esas últimas palabras de Celestia, aquel día cuando ella había venido a visitarlo, finalmente descubrió que Twilight le había dicho eso a su hermana. Jack se levantó del asiento junto con Twilight, la volvió a abrasar, posando sus alas sombre ella, Twilight se sintió protegida y muy feliz, luego escucho la voz de Jack en su oreja derecha.

— Gracias mi Brillo Crepuscular...te quiero mucho, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho hoy por mí. — Diciendo eso Jack la beso en la frente y se fue a su recamara. Twilight había quedado como una momia petrificada, con una cara de asombro que ni los mismos Dioses podrían llegar a tener.

— M-m-me d-dijo...Brillo Crepuscular ¡Por El Dios Supremo...no lo puedo creer! ¡Que es lo que estoy sintiendo en mi corazón, acaso será posible que...yo...! — Las palabras de Twilight no salían con facilidad, pues no se había esperado una reacción de Jack de esa forma. Su corazón bombeaba sangre por todo su cuerpo que llegaron rápidamente a sus mejillas, re ruborizo de una forma que nunca pudo hallarle significado. Recordó que durante la formación de la profecía de Nightmare Moon, Jack le había dicho a Celeste sobre el cielo ese día sobre el Brillo Crepuscular... que significaba Twilight Sparkle y que ese nombre le parecía un nombre hermoso ¿Que significaba eso para Jack y mucho más porque ella se llamaba Twilight Sparkle? solo Equestria conocía una Twilight Sparkle y esa era ella y solo existe una en el universo.

Twilight regreso a su habitación, con una sonrisa y una lagrima de felicidad en su mejilla, lentamente se puso su pijama y se recostó en sus cobijas, luego abrió los ojos y acepto la realidad, una realidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— M-me he enamorado...me enamore de Jack. — Dijo eufóricamente con una dulce y suave voz. Bostezo mientras el sueño se vía apoderando de ella. — Me has enamorado Jack por ser un ser que guarda una gran personalidad, una personalidad que me gusta y me atrae locamente hacia ti, bueno de corazón, no me importa cómo eres, malvado o bueno, eres tu... — Dijo Twilight con un suspiro y así comenzó sus profundos sueños.

Por otro lado Jack en la habitación con su magia cambiaba un poco la decoración, con su magia borro la pintura de la luna que tenía detrás de su cama, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y la magina comenzó a pintar un bello paisaje de Equestria con un cielo con una aurora de color lavanda, era aquella aurora que había visto el día que se hiso la profecía de Nightmare Moon.

— Brillo Crepuscular...Twilight Sparkle...porque nunca lo pensé...sigue siendo un nombre perfecto. — Dijo finalmente cuando termino de pintar el muro. Luego se acostó en su cama finalmente escribiendo sus memorias del día y cerrando los ojos. Su corazón ahora se había abierto un poco y las cosas que sentía por Twilight poco a poco fueron naciendo y esta vez sí se fueron asimilando en el alma, corazón y mente de Jack, pero los sentimientos de odio, ira y desgracia estaban presentes aun por eso le tomaba tiempo a Jack, bastante tiempo pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron aclarando.


	12. La Despedida Total

La despedía total

Pasaron los 6 meses desde que Twilight llego a la primera dimensión y conoció a Jack, el nivel que Twilight tenía de magia y poder era de cuatrocientos noventa y siete mil, faltaban tres niveles más para completar su desarrollo como Diosa de la armonía. Twilight había obtenido mocho más poder en ese tiempo, no pudo avanzar durante casi un mes por la siguiente razón. La razón era el mismo Jack quien cambio a una forma completamente nueva para Twilight quien lo había notado de una forma distinta, ahora se saludaban de forma distinta, se abrasaban más seguido, se coqueteaban y a veces sacaban el sofá al balcón y allí se recostaban juntos y miraban las estrellas, Twilight quien tenía una gran habilidad en astronomía le comentaba a Jack las grandes constelaciones, ambos contemplaban las estrellas. Normalmente Twilight no era muy coqueta o afectiva con el sexo opuesto pero con Jack lo hacía porque ya había descubierto que estaba enamorada y cada momento que pasaba más con él, ese sentimiento crecía mucho más, sin embargo ellos nunca se demostraron amor, nunca se besaron y mucho menos compartieron la maravilla de estar juntos como pareja, pues aún no se aclaraban las cosas. Para Twilight que era algo neurótica y se exaltaba con facilidad, se le veía muy tranquila, pues quería llevar sus sentimientos con mucho cuidado pues era la primera vez que sentía esto ya que toda su vida fue un ratón de biblioteca y nunca tuvo tiempo para eso, había experimentado la amistad pero nunca el amor. Lo hacía también porque lo de hace unos meses atrás cuando Jack le dijo "Brillo Crepuscular", ella había aceptado estar enamorada, estaba entrando a su corazón apenas, por esa razón estaba esperando a que Jack lo tomara también.

A él le había tomado tiempo pero después descubrió que si le gustaba, pero no se había enamorado, pues sus sentimientos chocaban con su maldad, también era cuidadoso. Jack sin embargo era el más coqueto de los dos, a pesar de todo se trataban como amigos pero cuando miraban las estrellas, venían una película o tocaban el piano juntos la trataba como si fuera una novia. Respetaba su espacio, nunca se besó con ella, ni nunca le insinuó algo amoroso, pero si era especial con el cuándo se acostaban a ver película Twilight reposaba en el pecho de Jack tomaba sus cabellos en su mano lentamente, la acariciaba con ternura y muy despacio y lo mismo pasaba cuando veían las estrellas. Twilight se moría por dentro de solo desear que Jack hiciera eso con su espalda y pasara lentamente sus yemas por su piel, a veces la mente de Twilight la hacía sonrojarse bastante. Esa fue la razón por la que en un mes casi no entrenaron, de lo contrario ya hubieran regresado a Equestria, por eso se demoraron seis meses.

Twilight ya estaba a poco tiempo de convertirse en lo que había sido Celestia y estaba nerviosa a la vez. Jack aprovecho la situación para darle el mejor regalo de graduación a Twilight, la invito a salir formalmente a una cita, tenía unos planes estupendos para ella.

Ese día que fue a mediados de diciembre la nieve cubría gran parte del balcón que se había convertido en un escenario primordial en las vidas de Jack y Twilight, ella hacia algo de aseó en la casa, los dos se habían dividido los que aceres en la casa y para ponerlo más complicado lo habían acordado hacer sin magia con eso gozarían de algo normal por el momento. Es día Twilight descubrirá otra cosa, Jack había salido a preparar algunas cosas, pues también era el día de la famosa cita que Jack había planeado por mucho tiempo. Twilight se encontraba haciendo aseo y luego de casi dos meses no había entrado al cuarto de Jack pues las películas las venían en la sala. Se llevó una sorpresa que hiso sonreír, vio que el muro donde antes estaba pintada la luna, ahora estaba pintado aquel día de la profecía de Nightmare Moon, el Brillo Crepuscular. Era el paisaje de la historia de Jack en el libro sagrado, Twilight no se lo pudo haber imaginado mejor, combinar perfectamente con la pintura. Se dio cuenta que decía "Twilight Sparkle" en la parte inferior. Twilight se puso emotiva y sonrió de una forma más dulce, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, era lágrimas de felicidad, se alegró bastante al saber que ella para Jack significaba mucho. Luego comenzó a limpiar el cuarto de Jack, la verdad no tenía mucho que limpiar, pues Jack siempre mantenía muy ordenado su cuarto, luego Twilight no se acuerda que fue lo que hiso pero activo alguna palanca que abrió en ese momento una trampilla cerca de la cama de Jack, rápidamente vio de que se trataba, era camino con unas escaleras, sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la trampilla bajando por una escaleras echas de madera, uso su cuerno para iluminar el camino, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, llego a una habitación enorme que ocupaba todo el espacio de la parte subterránea del pent-house flotante, era una biblioteca, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de una forma mágica y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, había tenido una biblioteca debajo de sus pies todo este tiempo. Pero si Jack la tenía escondida debía ser por algo, Twilight estuvo a punto de volver a subir y cerrar la trampilla y no husmear en las cosas de Jack, dije que estuvo a punto porque cuando detallo mucho más la biblioteca, los libreros tenía solo libros negros con la mima encuadernación y el mismo símbolo una y otra vez, era el símbolo de Jack que representaba el cielo y la tierra en la mitad del cielo y la tierra estaba uno de los elementos de la armonía...era la magia.

— ¿Que estás buscando Twilight, porque eres tan compulsiva? — Se decía a sí misma. Mientras miraba en los estantes, habían cientos y cientos de libros, entonces descubrió que cada libro tenía un número, no eran libros, eran diarios cada libro era un año habían por lo menos unos dos mil libros en esa biblioteca y todos eran memorias de Jack, las memorias que escribió diariamente. Calculo que Jack escribía entre diez a veinte páginas diarias pues en algunas ocasiones lo vería escribir pero nunca le pregunto de que se trataba pues en ese entones no le tenía tanta confianza.

Haciendo el cálculo eran seiscientas páginas por mes y 7200 por año con un total de 14 millones o más páginas escritas si tomaba en cuenta que había aproximadamente dos mil libros en la biblioteca. Twilight estaba asombrada realmente, pues no tenía idea de que Jack escribiera tanto. Recorrió las estanterías buscando algo que realmente despertara su sentido compulsivo, fue entonces cuando sus dudas despertaron y quería despejarlas de una vez por todas, quería saber que paso con Luna y Jack, así que busco en las estanterías más recientes y no fue difícil encontrar el libro, los recoció como el año en que Nightmare Moon libero su prisión de la luna. Vio el libro, en su lomo decía "Año 2046 D.C" estaba en lo más alto de los estantes recientes, uso su magia para bajarlo cuidadosamente pues era un libro de 7200 páginas, bastante grande como todos los que estaban allí. Lo tomo en sus manos y busco un lugar para leerlo, para su sorpresa había un sofá medieval de color verde escarlata, se sentó allí y comenzó a buscar raídamente la fecha, no quería llevarse una sorpresa y ser descubierta por Jack indagando en sus cosas privadas, no fue difícil encontrar la entrada al recuerdo que quiera saber de Jack.

— Veamos a ver... ¡ja!...aquí esta...tres de enero del 2046...ok Jack, quiero saber una cosa, perdóname si lo descubres pero es de suma importancia, quiero saber que paso contigo y Luna...

* * *

**Tres de enero del 2046**

Nunca pensé que el día llegaría, un día en donde no tenía idea de cómo terminaría mi tranquilidad, después de un milenio la profecía se cumplió y Nightmare Moon fue devuelta a su normalidad, la maldad que residía en ella por más de mil años se evaporaba, ahora era completamente indefensa a los elementos de la armonía los cuales habían sido ya restaurados a su forma original. Hace un día, los sentía desde esta dimensión, era hora de regresar a Equestria, sin embargo mi odio, ira y desgracia en estos años se había aumentado drásticamente y me había convertido en un tirano, tenía miedo de hacerle daño a Celestia o a Luna. A pesar que mis sentimientos habían cambiado "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" pero sería muy difícil, porque el viento y mis constantes cambios de humor. se habían llevaron esas cenizas al más oscuro olvido del averno de mi alma. Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, para ser sincero me tomo más de 40 minutos atarme una bota con magia, me sentía humillado y sin ánimos, pero tenía que verla, tenía que saber de ella como estaba y tenía que ver con mis propios ojos lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, como esta variable incontrolable se convertía en un arma de doble filo. Cuando estuve listo me dirigí al balcón y allí me trasporte por medio del hechizo de contra invocación a Equestria.

Aparecí justo donde debí aparecer justo donde debí llegar primero, al balcón que daba al habitación de mi hermana. No voy a mentirme a mí mismo, un cálido escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, trague saliva con dificultar, mientras observaba como el sol de Equestria se alejaba desde lo más alto. Hacia un buen clima y el viento me envolvió en miles de aromas que anunciaban el regreso del día de La Celebración del Verano que había llegado a esa dimensión. Me arme de valor y camine hacia la entrada que daba hacia el balcón, las puertas estaban cerradas y me anime a abrir las puertas lentamente.

— _Alohomora _— Pronuncie ese hechizo para abrir la puerta ya que tenía seguro desde adentro. Y lentamente abrí las puertas deslizándolas con cuidado con mis manos. Cuando observe bien la habitación vi a mi hermana de espaldas redactando cartas, las cuales enviaba a sus súbditos por medio de magia.

— Hermana...he regresado...te lo prometí... — Dije con dificultad con una voz chillona. Ella giro su cabeza directamente hacia mí y sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente, su boca tembló y dejo caer la pluma con la que escribía con su magia.

— ¡Jack estas aquí, por mi Dios Todo poderoso! — Salió como potrilla al galope directamente hacia mí, dejando su labor, yo abrí los brazos para darle un fuerte y emotivo abraso y ella con sus patas de alicornia me atrajo con gran fuerza hacia su la punta de su pecho, abrasándome y llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Esto es un sueño... no lo puedo creer...has regresado! — Dijo ella feliz y con lágrimas en todas partes de su rostro, lucia tan hermosa de esa forma y me demostraba su amor cálido y una alegría inconfundible. Ella aun no creía que me estaba viendo en carne y hueso.

— No tienes idea de la felicidad que me da al verte de nuevo Jack, este milenio fue una eternidad, esperando la liberación de mi hermana y el regreso del hermano al que tanto amo. — Me decía amablemente frotando su cuello contra mi pecho.

— Y yo no pensé que me fueras a recibir con tanto amor como siempre lo haces, me llenas con tu felicidad al saber que a pesar de las situaciones que se te presenten siempre estás aquí con esa bella sonrisa y tu aura tan resplandeciente. — Le decía mientras acariciaba su colorida crin.

— ¡Es increíble que estés aquí, estas más manso que la última vez hace mil años!— Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia relevante mi gran cambio pero realmente estaba siendo cálido con ella pues nunca la lastimaría.

— Ahora que has vuelto, que quieres hacer primero, dime y pídeme lo que quieras ¡Quieres conocer a las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, porque las puedo traer aquí y contarles toda la verdad!— Dijo mientras sonreía de par en par.

— Celestia...

—...debería hacer eso, contarles a ellas la verdad y que te conozcan y sepan a quien le tienen que dar su lealtad...

—...Celestia...

—... Sabes que lo hare, ahora mismo voy por ellas...

—... ¡Celestia!... — Eleve mi voz que salió con un pequeño gruñido, ella se detuvo y bajo sus orejas, se había asustado pues mis ojos se pusieron rojos y negros. —...no hay necesidad que lo hagas, ahora no quiero saber qué onda hay con esas potrancas y mucho menos con los elementos, sé que están en buenas manos, no hay necesidad de conocerlas, además todo se cumplió como lo dije, solo tenías que creer que todo esto pasaría. — Dije tomando mi respiración más lenta ya que me había sobresaltado en la manera que Celestia actuaba, parecía un potrilla de 15 años dando vueltas por ahí y saltando como loca. — Además para agregar no le interrumpas la vida a esas chicas, déjalas que se diviertan y que conozcan más de la vida, es mejor mantenerlas alejadas de todo eso por ahora. — Le decía mientras acariciaba su cuerno de unicornio.

— Tienes razón, tal vez me sobresalte mucho pues, todo lo que dijiste se ha cumplido de la forma como lo dijiste y eso fue lo que me llevo a pensar que tal vez tú, bueno no sé tú podrías conocer al chica que tiene el elemento de la magia...la chica que tiene tu corazón Jack...se llama Twilight Sparkle... — Dijo ella, pronunciando la vos de la guardiana que ahora tenía el pedazo de mi corazón. Trague saliva y me puse incómodo y nervioso.

— Twilight Sparkle...Brillo Crepuscular, tal como describí el cielo hace un milenio, esto es increíble y a la vez inesperado... — Mire a Celestia y ella me miraba con una mirada como diciendo "tú y ella sentado en un árbol...". Mis ojos se abrieron con gran asombro e inmediatamente refunfuñe. — ¡No eso nunca! no creas que eso pasara, son solo supersticiones, además no puedo volver a amar a nadie Celestia, tú lo sabes, mis hermanos son a los que puedo seguir a mando y a ti te amo más...pero no se te ocurra mencionar eso, no puedo hacerlo, igualmente esto me cansa ¿sabes? el tema del amor, ya me sabe a mierda. — Dije muy ofendido, rechine mis dientes como si de una pisara se tratara.

— Esta bien Jack, tranquiló, no tocare más el tema si eso te molesta y no quiero pelear con mi hermano que después de un milenio está de nuevo aquí. — Dijo mi hermana apartando la vista de mis ojos.

— Te diré que quiero, quiero ir a "_Wolfshade Royal Palace"_. — Dije caminando hacia el balcón.

— ¿A ese lugar Jack? ya no es Wolfshade, ahora se ha convertido en un bosque, se llama el bosque Everfree, se ha convertido en un lugar peligroso, maldito con criaturas peligrosas, causando situaciones confusas. — Me relataba mi dulce hermana.

— ¿Que le paso a Wolfshade? — Me voltee hacia ella.

— Hice lo que me dijiste, puse los cinco objetos elementos en un altar de piedra que estaba allí, deje el sexto en la caja musical de Luna. Luego destruí el castillo convirtiéndolo en ruinas. Pero la tierra de Wolfshade comenzó a marchitarse investigue un poco y descubrí que la maldad absorbida que aún tenían los elementos, pudrieron el lugar, convirtiéndolo en un bosque maldito, una jungla donde animales malignos comenzaron a salir de la nada, posos y estanques que llegaron a ser venenosos y nacieron nuevas clases de plantas. Luego decidí dejar en la historia y contar que el Wolfshade Royal Palace era antes era el casillo de la princesa Luna y el mío, los ponys lo llamaron "El castillo de las dos hermanas", nadie va a ese lugar, pues nadie sobrevive un día, con solo acercarse unos cuantos metros puede pasar algo malo. — Explico Celestia, luego suspiro. — En fin el bosque esta con acceso restringido y es un sitio donde también destierro los ponys, además nadie se mete a ese bosque, solo ayer cuando las guardianas buscaban los objetos para derrotar a Nightmare Moon y convertirla en Luna. — Agrego mi hermana terminado su fatídica explicación.

— ¿Exilias a los ponys al bosque? wow eres muy malvada. — Dije con sarcasmo.

— Y que querías que hiciera Jack el territorio de Wolfshade fue una tierra que una vez te di para que hicieras tu propio pueblo cerca al de Ponyville, además compartirías el castillo Wolfshade Royal Palace con Luna y las cosas no salieron, me beneficie de lo que paso con ese lugar pues imagine que es podía darles una buena lección a los Ponys desobedientes y renegados en vez de meterlos a la cárcel. — Dijo algo indignada mi hermana.

— Si, como tú digas, voy air allá necesito mirar algo. — Dije mientras me preparaba para la trasportación mágica.

— ¿Qué esperas encontrar en Wolfshade Royal Palace Jack, o más bien a quién? — Pregunto mi hermana con algo de duda.

— ¿Y tú a quién crees? — Le dije mirándola con ironía.

— ¿Y por qué crees que ella va a ir hasta ese lugar? — Pregunto de nuevo, ya se estaba volviendo algo fastidiosa con tantas preguntas.

— Oye esta no es una entrevista Celestia, yo sé lo que hago, no pasara nada malo, confía en mí. — Dije levantando los hombros.

— Bien, pero trátala bien, esta algo asustada seguro que se sorprenderá de verte, pues me ha preguntado mucho de ti.

— Enserio ¿qué le has dicho? — Pregunte intrigado.

— Nada, de hecho nada, simplemente que te marchaste por mil años, pero ella está convencida de que tú la buscaras.

— Mejor para mí así no tendré que esforzarme mucho para captar su atención. — Dije con algo de sarcasmo.

— Sea lo que vayas a ser Jack, no la lastimes, ya aprendió de sus errores y se ve mejor que nunca. — Imploro mi hermana.

— Eso no lo controlo yo Celestia, tratare de no acercarme mucho a ella, pero no le haré daño, no podría hacerle más daño... — Dije agachando la cabeza, luego una bruma negra me envolvió y desaparecí del castillo de mi hermana, me tele-trasporte a la entrada del famoso bosque y debo decir que si lucia espeluznante, mi quería tierra de Wolfshade ahora era un bosque maldito. A la entrada había varios carteles, los cuales daban advertencias como ¡Aléjese! ¡No entrar! ¡Morirás si te quedas! sin embargo no sentía miedo, ignoraba cualquier cosa. Me trasforme en lobo y comencé a correr adentrándome en el bosque, admito que la tierra de Wolfshade había cambiado, ahora era una jungla, algunas partes si las reconocía y otras las ignoraba. Continúe así mi camino por el boque hasta que vi una figura de piedra, cuando me acerque me di cuenta que era una estatua de piedra de Nightmare Moon, la recordaba tal y como si hubiese sido ayer cuando la vi transformarse en ella. La escultura estaba allí para alejar a los forasteros o cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar al catillo que ya estaba muy cerca. Durante el camino me fije que las criaturas malvadas se escondían de mí, creo que ellos tenían más que temerme a mí, que yo de ellas. Finalmente llegue después de caminar por más de dos horas, llegue al castillo a Wolfshade Royal Palace, estaba en ruinas completamente, se había formado un acantilado alrededor de él, pero el puente estaba destrozado, salte y llegue al otro lado tome mi forma normal y trate de abrir la puerta. Estaba atascada, así que de una gran patada abrí la puerta, entre al lobby principal y allí estaba la estatuilla donde habían estado los elementos de la armonía durante un milenio. La estatuilla estaba sin los elementos y era obvio, recorrí el castillo buscando un lugar donde quedarme mientras llegaba la noche, caminar por ese castillo fue nostálgico ya que una noche antes de que Luna se trasformara habíamos llegando la el castillo con muebles, ropa y algunas cosas que harían de ese un lujar hermoso y elegante.

Llegue al cuarto principal del castillo después de caminar mucho. Abrí la puerta la cual se cayó a pedazos y vi la cama nupcial, estaba destrozada, una cama donde nunca estuve, ni siquiera dormido, salí en dirección hacia la sala de estar donde la realeza se sentaba en dos sillas, rey y reina, la sala de estar real estaba hecha pedazos, los vitales de la ventanas sucios y rotos parte del bosque se había tomado esa sala, parte del techo no existía pero desvié mi atención cuando observe detalladamente y vi una armadura tirada en la silla de la reina, rápidamente me acerque allá y reconocí la armadura, era de Nightmare Moon, era una armadura de cristal, gran parte de la armadura estaba ya destrozada, pero el casco…el casco estaba intacto junto con una herradura. Tome el casco en mis manos y tuve un flash back cuando vi por primera vez esta armadura, azul cobalto. Me di la vuelta con una bola de energía destroce el trono de la reina y luego me senté en el trono del rey, el trono donde yo debería estar ocupando ahora, puse el casco de Nightmare Moon, en una de mis piernas, puse mi mano izquierda en el casco, luego espere que el día acabara y la noche llegara.

Mire delicadamente a mi reloj de pulso y justo en ese momento el reloj marco las 6 de la tarde, la noche estaba comenzando, el sol ya desaparecía gracias a la magia de Celestia, ya se acercaba el momento que por más de mil años esperaba, observar como la princesa subía la luna por toda Equestria, los nervios ya se habían apoderado de mí.

— Bien Luna, quiero que vengas a mí...pero no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. — Dije tragando saliva y si, no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo me estaba dejando llevar por un estúpido capricho. Pero ya estaba aquí así que sin pensarlo me arme de valor de donde no lo tenía, me pinche el dedo índice derecho con uno de mis colmillos para que este sangrara, y con la sangre dibuje un sello en el suelo al frente del trono, un sello de invocación inversa que me permitía invocar objetos que estuvieran enlazados con el sello y con mi sangre.

— ¡_Técnica de invocación inversa de objetos, piano de cola Yamaha_! — Puse mi mano derecha sobre el sello mágico en el suelo y de la nada apareció un piano negro de marca Yamaha, luego me senté, levante la solapa y revelando sus teclas, puse el casco encima de la tapa del instrumento musical, el piano se encontraba al frente del trono real, me encontraba de frente mirando el trono, vi el cielo antes de comenzar a tocar mi melodía y vi a la luna en su fase llena en todo el firmamento de Equestria.

— Luna... — Murmure y comencé a tocar la melodía de Luna y mía "Nightmare Night", el sonido de la melodía viajaba por todo el castillo y por todo el bosque Everfree, lentamente me deje llevar por la melodía a un ritmo lento, no me sentía mal, por tocar esa melodía y recordar muchas cosas. Poco a poco la luna comenzó a brillar más fuerte, era una buena sellan así que aumente el ritmo y el volumen con el hechizo _Sonorus_ que permitió que el sonido del piano se ampliara diez veces más sonada bastante duro. Ahora solo era el turno de ella, estaba completamente seguro que ella escucharía la música, imposible si no. Poco a poco fui acabando la melodía y cuando finalmente acabe de tocar, suspire lentamente. Apoye mis manos en el piano, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía tragar saliva.

— ¡Odio el amor! — Musite mientras apretaba el piano con mi mano, eso hiso que se rompiera y se astillara una parte de él. Y como de la nada, escuche unos cascos caminar, tenía unas zapatillas de plata pues reconocía ese sonido.

— Mi dulce ángel, has vuelto por mí...

— Ya me esperabas... — Dije si voltear a mirar, simplemente la escuchaba sollozar.

— Si...alejada del cielo, de todo lo que amo y siempre amare...te ti. — Decía ella gimiendo de tristeza, se sentía miserable.

Gire mi cabeza hacia ella y allí estaba detrás mío a unos cuatro metros, lucia tan hermosa como siempre, sus cabello ondulaba y podía ver el cielo en ella, la alicornia azul cobalto estaba al frente mío, me quede inmóvil, un escalofrió paso por mi columna, que me hiso erguirme de nuevo, luego me senté cómodamente dándole la espalda al piano y quedando al frente de Luna. Ella hizo una reverencia ante mí y un trueno callo detrás de mí.

— Mil años han pasado desde que cambiaste, hace mil año te estaba esperando en este lugar para casarnos, para que tú y yo reináramos y tu serias la Diosa de mi corazón, la Diosa del destino. — Dije con mucha ira, tome el casco de cristal con mi magia y lo atraje hacia mí, ella lo vio y dio unos pasos atrás como potra asustada. — ¿Porque decidiste tomar para tu lado e intentar ser amada por los demás cuando tenías el amor más grande del universo en mí? tu error llevo al cambio total de lo que soy ahora, además de eso querías derrotar a mi hermana...eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar. — Dije apretando mis dientes y cambiando el color de mis ojos a rojo con negro.

— N-no quería que eso pasara, solo quería ser importante para las criaturas de Equestria de ser así un ser mal humorado sin amor por los demás ¿me hubieras seguido amando? — Dijo sollozando y sin parar de llorar.

— ¡Yo...ya no te...AMO! — Me levante de un salto y grite tanto que mi voz se escuchó con maldad y con mucho odio mi aura se mostró agresiva mientras relámpagos y rayos salían de mí, ella se agacho y puso sus cascos delanteros tapando sus ojos y haciendo una especie de reverencia ante mí.

— Has llegado a ser muchas cosas Jack per jamás un tirano, corrompiste tu trabajo, al igual que tu alma y llenaste un corazón con odio, ira y desgracia, sentimientos que yo engendre en mí, no merezco volver a mirarte a los ojos, por mi culpa estas así. — Dijo ella levantado la mirada.

— ¡Si es cierto por tu culpa yo soy así, el amor que estaba dentro de mí a muerto y odio el amor como te...te...! — Mis palabras se trabajó no era capaz de decirle lo que ella era y se merecía.

— ¡Dilo...dilo Jack, sabes que así te quitaras un peso de encima! — Grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía una fuente de agua esa niña.

— No, no vale la pena...ya no vales la pena Luna, ya todo esto...se acabó...y no quiero tener que lidiar contigo, sin embargo puedes tener conmigo...una amistad... — Dije refunfuñado con los dientes y mirando hacia el suelo. A Luna se le abrieron los ojos como una niña y corrió hacia mí a darme un abraso, pero no pudo ni tocarme pues mi capo de fuerza no la dejo acercarse, el campo la lanzo lejos de allí, ella se estrelló contra un muro.

— ¡Dije que podríamos ser amigos...no que podrías abrasarme! — Dije gritando. Ella lloraba y lentamente se levantaba, no lloraba por el golpe pues ella era resista mucho los ataques oscuros, lloraba era por el mismo hecho de amarme y no tenerme. Me calme un poco y fui hasta ella, deje el casco de cristal a un lado y la tome de sus mejillas, observaba en esa alicornia el dolor y el sufrimiento de un ser que había estado encerrado por años.

— Lo siento, no soy el mismo de antes, simplemente ahora no siento amor, no siento compasión ¡no siento nada! — Dije ofuscada mente y una lágrima salió de uno de mis ojos, luego me quede quieto. ¿Ella lo no se resistió y me sonrió de una forma coqueta pero que había de mí? yo ya no era el de antes, me había convertido en un ser horripilante el cual no sentía amor.

— Pero ese amor esta encapsulado en el elemento de la magia y sabes que el ser que tiene ese elemento, es el que lograra entenderte algún día. — Dijo Luna mientras me contemplaba con sus ojos, luego ella acerco su boca hacia mí y solo paso su lengua por una mejilla mía, era un beso al estilo alicornia. No supe que hacer, eso me molesto bastante, pero ya había sido suficiente con Luna, me quede callado y la ayude a levantar, pero ella se quejó de un dolor en su ala derecha.

— ¡Me duele, mi ala...! — No lloraba del dolor pero si se quejaba de él. La examine y vi que su ala estaba rota, sus huesos estaban rotos.

— Esta bien si no me perdonas, pero ahora tengo que currar tu ala... _Braquiam Emendo_. — Dije mientras utilizaba ese hechizo y por medio de la magia el ala de Luna se curó, sus huesos comenzaron a regenerarse. Cuando ya estuvo finalmente curada extendió su ala. Luego me aleje de ella lentamente.

— ¿Por qué dices que estaría bien si no me perdonas? — Pregunto Luna con su suave voz.

— Porque te cause daño y te lastime. — Dije mientras le daba la espalda.

— No más del que yo te hice Jack... — Dijo tristemente. — ¡No más del que no notros te hicimos! — Eso último lo dijo con la voz de Nightmare Moon y comprendí que su alter-ego estaba aún en ella pero no reflejaba maldad, me di la gire de nuevo para verla.

— Con que ahora puedes usar la voz de Nightmare Moon. — Le dije con una mirada irónica.

— Y más que eso Jack...mucho más. — Dijo mientras que tomaba el casco de Nightmare Moon y lentamente se lo ponía en su cabeza, inmediatamente Luna se trasformó en Nightmare Moon, con sus armadura de cristal y su aura negra de cobalto, eral la misma que hace varios años pero reflejaba generosidad, honestidad, reatad, risa y bondad. Los cinco elementos no estaban en ella pero estaba purificada, había obtenido los valores.

— ¿Te servirá de algo utilizar esa forma física? — Le pregunte muy seriamente.

— Algún día te ayudare Jack, no te causare daño. — Decía Nightmare Moon.

— Sigues siendo una perra con esa trasformación, una perra maldita. — Dijo Jack desagradablemente amos rieron, a Nightmare Moon no le importo.

— Eso lo sé, pero a pesar de ser Nightmare Moon siempre seré tu Luna Jack, la luna que te dé luz, y te dé el gran apoyo que quieres, no me importa si ya no me amas a la larga ya no soy la guardiana de tu corazón, pero soy tu amiga...tu mejor amiga Jack. — Dijo sonriéndole la yegua negra con dificultad.

— Eso lo sé... — Bufe.

—...y recuerda que siempre te amare Jack, no importa cuántos siglos o milenios pasen, siempre te seguiré amando como antes...como siempre lo he hecho... — Diciendo esto Nightmare Moon me abraso como pudo, frotando su cabeza contra mi pecho teniendo cuidado con su largo cuerno negro, extendiendo sus alas y dándome un cálido abraso amistoso. Una lágrima salió uno de los ojos de Nightmare Moon. No me contuve, a pesar del odio, la ira y la desgracia, también le devolví el abraso, lentamente le quite el casco de cristal y ella volvió a ser Luna con su apariencia física.

— No necesitaras de este casco para demostrarme estar allí a mi lado Luna, te ves como una perra, por eso lo tendré a mi lado para cuando vea la necesidad, pero no creo que exista, esa necesidad. — Le dije sin romper el abrazo.

— Te amo Jack, recuérdalo, no lo olvides. — Repitió una y otra vez sin soltarme. Luego comprendí que no podía volver a amar a Luna por el simple hecho de contaminar mi corazón para salvarla, sacrifique el mismo amor que le tenía para alejar el mal de ella, el mal que nació de ella se convirtió en un problema, contamino su ser y se alimentaba de sus celos y cuando la purifique y la salve, di mi amor por ella cambiándolo por odio, ira y desgracia que se alimentaba de mis entrañas y mis sentimientos sombríos que despertaban en cualquier situación que no fuera esperada del todo.

De regreso a mi dimensión me pare en el borde del balcón de mi pent-house en las alturas, observando la tierra humana, fumándome un cigarrillo, mientras el viento agitaba mi capa negra y movía mi pelo, en una mano un cigarrillo, en la otra el casco de cristal que convertiría a Luna en Nightmare Moon. El casco que quedo después de que los elementos de la armonía la trajeran a ella en sí. Nunca le pregunte qué sintió durante mil años encerrada en la luna, o si estaba de acuerdo con la situación que tome para salvarla a ella y evitar que conquistara el universo. Eso me dejo claro que si uno cultiva buenas energías, da buenas energías, pero si cultiva malas solo quedara olvidado en la perdición, en el mal y la oscuridad.

El casco lo guarde, las dudas me fueron despejadas, ya definitivamente no sentía amor por Luna, ahora mi alma me decía que tenía que dejar esto en el pasado y creo que lo lograre algún día, algún día cuando tenga la fortuna de conocer en persona a quien lleva la otra mitad de mi corazón en forma de gema, esa chica llamada "Twilight Sparkle" ella ahora era la guardiana de mi corazón.

— Twilight Sparkle tu bella luz en el cielo en forma de estrella, que está destinada a guiar el destino con los elementos, se fuerte donde quiera que estés, algún día nos encontraremos y tú sabrás como abrir de nuevo mi corazón, aun no sé cómo te conoceré, pero estoy seguro que cuando pase eso, seré feliz, no importa si al principio no me muestro como soy realmente, pero ten en cuenta que lo más importante para ver el interior de una persona es por medio de la magia...la magia del amor... — Diciendo esto, y escribiendo estas últimas palabras me marcho hacia el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en el rostro y con vacío en el corazón.

— _Brillo, dulce y brillante brillo crepuscular, lléname con su dulzura, con tu felicidad enséñame a conocerme y a recordar quién soy_...


	13. El Regreso De La Magia Del Amor

El regreso de la magia del amor

Twilight tenía los ojos aguados, ahora estaba convencida de toda la verdad, estaba destinada a estar con Jack, no era simplemente porque se había enamorado, era porque cosas del destino. Sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, no podía creer, pero ahora ya podía decir que conocía a Jack completamente, de una forma tan maravillosa que ella no lo creía.

— ¿Es esta la magia del amor, así es como se siente, como yo lo siento ahora? ¡Por Dios Todo Poderoso, como no lo fui a saber! Desde el momento en el que conocí a Jack en Equestria cuando me dio esa rosa, debí saberlo, pero todo era desconocido para mí. No me importa si estaba destinada a estar con él, a convertirme en la guardiana de su corazón. — Dijo mientras se secaba a las lágrimas. La dicha de Twilight no se comparaba con ninguna, estaba nerviosa, le costó recordar donde estaba, así que tomo el libro y lo puso en su lugar, luego vio en un pilar decorativo el casco de Nightmare Moon, lo contemplo mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro. Luego vio reflejado en el casco de cristal la figura de Jack, se giró rápidamente y vio a Jack detrás de ella, se asunto, pensó que Jack la odiaría por meter sus narices donde no debía.

— Ser inteligente y buena persona es respetar las cosas de los demás. — Dijo Jack con seriedad. — Pero la curiosidad es una cualidad muy bella ya que gracias a ella descubrimos muchas cosas, aclaramos las dudas de nuestra mente y corazón. — Le dijo Jack con una voz suave y tranquila.

— ¡Jack lo lamento, pero por favor, por favor no te enojes conmigo!— Reprochaba Twilight quien estaba muy asustada y nerviosa.

— Twilight...

— ¡Solo quería saber ciertas cosas de ti porque eres a veces muy misterioso! — Gritaba nerviosamente.

—...Twilight...

— ¡Pero ahora soy una deshonrara para ti, como alumna y como amiga, no debí hacerlo! — Ya las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Pero Jack la tomo lentamente de su cintura y la clamo, poniendo su mano derecha silenciando a Twilight.

—... ¿Porque he de ponerme así? no me siento deshonrado por ti, está bien, no hay problema con eso, entiendo, no tienes que ponerte así con esa actitud neurótica. — Sonrió Jack mientras la contemplaba.

— ¿Entonces no estás disgustado conmigo? — Dijo la hechicera relajando su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Jack en ella, una en su cintura y la otra en sus labios, sintiendo la textura de la piel de Jack.

— No, porque me enfardaría contigo. — Rijo Jack. — No estoy mal tranquila, relájate, más bien sube, hay algo que deje encima de tu cama, quiero que lo uses esta noche porque tengo planes muy importantes contigo. — Le dijo cálidamente Jack mirándola a sus ojos violetas que irradiaban tranquilidad. Twilight le sonrió, recordó la cita de hoy con él, lentamente se separó de Jack y camino hacia las escaleras, lo observaba con ojos dulces y listos para decir tantas cosas.

Jack por otro lado miro el casco de cristal y sonrió.

— Ya debe saber todo y no me preocupa. — Dijo con una sonrisa que no se veía en años desde que encerró a Ninghtmare Moon.

Twilight por otro lado subió y fue directamente a su habitación, encontrando en su cama varias cajas, había dos cajas pequeñas y una más grande de color blanco plana con una cinta roja y con un moño violeta. Twilight cerró la puerta y se acercó a las cajas, primero abrió las cajas más pequeñas, una tenía unos aretes en con la forma de la Cuite Mark de Twilight la estrella de seis puntas. Y en la otra había un collar, era un alicornia de plata con un lobo en forma de Yin Yang, era precioso ante los ojos de Twilight, quedo terriblemente perdida en el detalle de Jack, luego abrió la caja más grande y plana y allí había una especie de papel pergamino que envolvía un traje, ella abrió el papel y era un vestido estilo "corte A de Princesa un sólo hombro hasta el suelo Chifón vestido de noche con volantes" bordoneadode color lavanda, con encajes Azul oscuro y con una franja purpura y otra rosa, era como si, con las mismas características como si ella fuera y estuviera trasformada en una pony, en la pony que ella era, al final del vestido estaba su Cuite Mark. Twilight no pudo imaginar un vestido tan hermoso como ese, no pensó que Jack tuviera ese detalle, sin duda alguna iba a ser la noche más maravillosa para Twilight.

El reloj marco las seis de la noche, Jack y Twilight se había puesto el vestido, con los aretes y el collar, su pelo estaba liso y brillante, no uso maquillaje pues se veía como una Diosa ante el espejo, sus labios rosados la hacía ver magnifica, sus mejillas rojas la hacían ver delicada y sus ojos con sus pestañas levantadas la hacían ver radiante, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ahora entendía de estética humana. Se puso la tiara, la gema de la magia brillo y su cuerno se veía espectacular, salió hacia la sala, Jack estaba allí, con un traje completamente elegante, fumando un cigarrillo, se veía tan apuesto para Twilight, Jack aun no había visto a Twilight simplemente la esperaba.

— ¿Jack? — Dijo la hechicera rompiendo el silencio en ese momento. Cuando Jack la volteo a ver quedo sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que había quedado Twilight delante de él.

— Wow...Twilight luces preciosa...brillas como el crepúsculo. — Dijo el licántropo con una voz suave, sus ojos estaban azules y no estaba en una trasformación maligna con aspectos lobunos. Camino hacia ella, se sintió completamente vulnerable a cualquier cosa que Twilight hiciera en ese momento, si ella le daba un beso en sus labios él se dejaría.

— No es cierto, no me veo así. — Dijo tímidamente la hechicera.

— Es cierto, no te vez preciosa, te vez como toda una Diosa, magnifica y perfecta. — Le decía Jack con una voz lenta. Twilight entonces se dio vuelta de espaldas y le pidió a Jack se subiera la cremallera de su vestido, era lo último que necesitaba para estar lista, movió su pelo hacia un lado y Jack contemplo la espalda de Twilight, además ella emanaba una fragancia que volvía loco a Jack, lo dejaba sin aliento.

— Podrías ayudarme a subir la cremallera, no alcanzo. — Dijo coquetamente Twilight. Jack tomo con cuidado el cierre y comenzó a elevarlo lentamente sin lastimar a Twilight, sus dedos rosaban por la espalda de la hechicera y ella se estremecía, al sentir la piel del Dios por toda su espalda, era un sueño que lentamente se cumplía para Twilight, como su estrella fugaz, como la ilusión más grande que tenía, se sentía completamente enamorada de Jack. Ella había sacado la excusa de la cremallera, pues ella se lo había podido subir con su magia, pero prefiero atacar a Jack provocándolo directamente. Jack para cuando termino de subir la cremallera y ajustar el botón, estaba totalmente embrutecido con la belleza de Twilight.

— ¿L-lista? — Dijo Jack con dificultad y tragando saliva.

— Siempre, respondió. — Twilight son sus ojos luminosos.

Caminaron hacia el balcón, Jack puso su brazo en el bolsillo de su blazer y Twilight metió su mano allí agarrándolo con fuerza. Luego en el balcón desaparecieron en un destello de luz Blanco y lavanda.

Aparecieron en otra ciudad, en New York justamente en La avenida Broadway cerca de los 19 teatros que conforma el circuito de Broadway. Jack tenía preparada una noche increíble para Twilight. Para la sorpresa de la hechicera Jack tenía dos boletos para una ubicación vip en el teatro Park Theatre donde presentarían El Lago De Los Cisnes De Tchaikovsky, Twilight estaba tan feliz, tan contenta de pasar esos momentos con Jack y sobre todo porque el lago de los cisnes era la melodía con la que se había despertado aquel día en la casa d Jack, a la cual Jack, le dijo el primer día que era una cita. A pesar de haber leído muchas cosas de arte, música y teatro humano, Twilight no quiera saber cómo era el lago de los cisnes, ni leer acerca del tema, pues siempre confió que lo vería alguna vez con Jack, él cumplió su promesa. Y así por primera vez Twilight asistió a una obra teatral echa por los humanos con una espectacular danza de ballet, durante toda la obra Twilight se recostó en el hombre de Jack, enlazo su mano con la del él como si una pareja fueran ellos, ella solo suspiraba, escuchando la mejor melodía, la respiración, pulsaciones del corazón de Jack, es sentían. Era su mejor momento, su felicidad estaba al máximo. Poco a poco el tiempo iba pasando lentamente, cada segundo Twilight se sentía más a gusto con Jack, de pronto sintió la necesidad de nunca separarse de él en ningún momento de su vida.

Después de la presentación de ballet, Jack llevo a la joven hechicera al restaurante más romántico y lujoso de todo New York llamado "Tavern On The Green" ubicado al frente de Central Park, un restaurante con una excelente ambientación exterior y la iluminación ni hablar. Jack fue muy atento con Twilight toda la noche, la acomodo en su asiento cuidadosamente, invito a probar un vino exquisito y ni hablar de la atención que le daba y los cumplidos, Twilight no sabía que decir.

— Esta noche ha sido...no tengo como explicarlo con palabras...pero solo puedo decir que me he sentido muy especial, esto es increíble. — Le decía Twilight, mientras ella comía lentamente de su plato una excelente ensalada, nunca había probado algo tan sabroso en su vida.

— Y aún no termina, tengo la última visita para esta noche. — Le decía Jack con una bella sonrisa a Twilight. Jack había pedido un filete de robalo en salsa de ajo, como para chuparse los dedos.

— ¿Que más puedes hacer? — Le pregunto sorprendida. — Ya suficientes atenciones he tenido de tu parte Jack. — Dijo tímidamente, se había ruborizado. — _Dile que es precioso...dile que es hermoso...dile que estas enamorada de él...dile algo no se dile algo...no te quedes como una tonta... ¡Díselo!_ — Se decía ella misma en su mente con una actitud neurótica, pero mantenía la compostura.

— Te vez preciosa Twilight...de hecho siempre te vez preciosa...pero hoy es diferente. — El lobo le decía con una voz dulce, Twilight no recordaba haber conocido al principio a un ser como él y esa noche no recuerda ver los ojos de Jack tan azules y puros.

— ¡Jack no seas así, me pongo roja! — Decía ella y en efecto eso pasaba en su rostro. Ambos rieron y luego hubo una pausa, luego Twilight decidió comenzar de a pocos y confesarle a Jack que ella ya sabía todo lo que él era.

— Jack, sobre lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca secreta hoy...yo...

— No tienes que decir nada pequeña, todo está bien, no estoy enojado contigo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—...la verdad me dio mucha pena Jack, yo solo quería...saber unas cosas pero creo que ya despeje mis dudas. — Dijo escondiendo sus ojos de la mirada de Jack, él por otro lado sonrió y suspiro, era la sonrisa del pasado donde Jack era alegre, era un tema incómodo para Twilight, pero Jack quería escuchar todo de su boca., pero no quería que eso pasara en ese momento, pues ya lo había planeado.

— Eso lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento yo también quería hablar contigo acerca de eso, pero ahora...ya habrá tiempo... — Le dijo Jack mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Twilight, sus uñas tenían esmalte color Lavanda y en una de ellas se había hecho su Cuite Mark, Jack beso la mano de Twilight, fue tan romántico, que a Twilight se le acelero el corazón al máximo, sus sentimientos iban creciendo como la explosión de sol.

— _¡Por Dios...niña...este lobo te va a matar!...dile ya que estas enamorada de él...no pierdas el tiempo... ¡Hazlo lánzate ya!...quítate las riendas y corre como potra enamorada..._ — Se decía Twilight en la mente, sus sentimientos casi la obligan a decir eso, pues ya estaba que explotaba.

— Jack, me permites un segundo, voy a ir al baño ya regreso. — Dijo ella mientras se levantaba despacio del asiento, Jack corrió hacia ella le ayudo tomándola de la mano, cada vez que algo así pasaba, sentía que su corazón saldría del pecho. Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño de señoritas, miro a ver si no había nadie, al rectificarlo uso la magia para cerrar el baño, luego se miró al espejo comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

— ¡Por Dios creo que me va a dar un ataque, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar! que voy a hacer ahora... ¿cómo se lo digo...? — Se preguntó una y otra vez. — ¿Cómo se lo digo? — Y otra vez. — ¡¿Cómo se lo digo?! — Grito desesperadamente, aun sin importarla que la escucharan. — ¡Por todos los Dioses de las dimensiones que voy a hacer! — Dijo tapando sus ojos, aún era muy difícil explicar todos esos sentimientos. Sin embargo no conto con algo maravilloso que paso en ese momento.

— _Twilight Sparkle..._ — Decía una voz en su mente al principio no la reconoció.

— ¿Quién es, quien me está llamando? — Pregunto algo asustada, lista para pelear, pensó que era un demonio o alguna fuerza oscura.

— _Twilight Sparkle...no temas..._ — Dijo la voz que finalmente fue reconocida por Twilight.

— ¡Diosa Celestia! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — Dijo ya algo más clamada, pero mirando el baño por todas partes. Inmediatamente una luz comenzó a nacer al lado de ella y poco a poco ganaba tamaño y brillo, finalmente resplandeció y ante sus ojos apareció nada más nada menos que Celestia en su forma de Diosa Ángel. Twilight no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, quedo con la boca abierta totalmente al ver a Celestia, ella se clamo bastante. Twilight hiso una reverencia ante la Diosa. Celestia era un espíritu, ahora irradiaba luz como un sol, sus alas de ángel eran tan majestuosas su mirada demostraba sensibilidad pero no tenía su cuerno.

— Twilight Sparkle mi más leal alumna, guardiana del elemento de la magia, princesa de Equestria y Diosa de la armonía, por ende Diosa de todo Equestria. — Dijo Celestia con su dulce voz.

— M-m-maestra...aquí estoy presente ante ti... — Tartamudeo la joven hechicera.

— Tranquila Twilight, todo está bien, has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo, me siento orgullosa. — Dijo sonrientemente Celestia.

— Fue difícil, la verdad nunca pensé que el camino fuera tan largo. — Le dijo sonrientemente.

— Y lo has logrado, siempre tuve grandes expectativas para ti, ahora estas a punto de obtener el nivel adecuado para regresar a Equestria y acabar con el mal. — Decía Celestia.

— Si sobre eso... ¿cómo esta Equestria maestra? la verdad es una de las cosas que me preocupan más cuando estoy entrenando. — Musito Twilight con débil voz.

— El reino de Equestria, es más que obvio, toda la dimensión está en ruinas, las otras dimensiones también pasan por lo mismo, la única esperanza eres tú, pero lo más importante es que sean juntos, tú y Jack, tienen que regresar, ya falta poco da tu mejor esfuerzo. — Dijo Celestia con una voz triste al principio pero luego levanto la mirada y su sonrisa.

— Maestra, ahora entiendo mucho más este universo y sus dimensiones, comprendo ahora de donde vienen los elementos de la armonía, comprendo totalmente que mi destino, era este y lo acepto gustosamente. — Decía con orgullo la valiente hechicera.

— Twilight me alegra escuchar eso, tu vida es el resultado de la búsqueda de mi vida por mil años desde lo que ocurrió con mi hermana Luna, también desde lo ocurrido con mi hermano Jack, a quien tanto amor tengo, ahora que comprendes todo, tu eres la luz de la esperanza, tu nombre se hiso presente, te encontré, mucho antes del día que obtuviste tu Cuite Mark y tu nombre fue revelado como una señal, de inmediato lo supe, entendí que eras la chica de la profecía, la guardiana de la magia, la dueña eterna del corazón de mi hermano, tú lo has logrado comprender. — Dijo con una bella sonrisa Celestia. — Me acuerdo muy bien el día que descubriste la profecía de Nightmare Moon, ese día me convencí aún más, por eso te puse varias pruebas, la lucha contra Nightmare Moon, cuando regreso Discord, la Reina Chrysalis, el reino de cristal, tras del hecho te mande a estudiar la amistad y ahora has completado otra prueba más, has descubierto la magia del amor, la que encierra un poder sorpréndete, más adelante lo veras en acción, tu vida siempre ha estado ligada a los Dioses pero en un grado de discreción, nunca me imaginé que una pony fuera a llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? Si toda mi vida estuve destinada a ser la guardiana de la magia, significa que también estaba destinada a enamorarme de Jack y de ser su compañera. — Dijo emocionadamente la hechicera.

— Así es Twilight tu eres lo que para Jack es la parte de su corazón que le falta, convertido en gema, llamado el elemento de la magia...el más fuerte poder en el universo, la magia del amor... pero es más que eso...es mucho más, con el tiempo lo entenderás, así que no tengas miedo en decirle a Jack lo que sientes por él, pues él lo está esperado, lleva esperando por ese momento durante mucho tiempo, todo esto traerá algo bueno aparte, él recuperara su verdadero poder y tú te ganaras un lugar muy especial, así que adelante mi niña, se feliz a su lado y nunca dudes de él, porque él no lo hará nunca contigo. — Dijo Celestia con una bella sonrisa. Twilight se acercó y le dio un gran abraso, Celestia le respondió de la misma manera cubriéndola con sus alas.

— Celestia, gracias por todo, entiendo también lo que hiciste por mí, por tenerme en cuenta para esas grandes cosas, sabía que tu tenías tus razones para que yo lograra todo esto. La verdad no tengo como agradecértelo. — Dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

— No te preocupes Twilight, todo está bien...ahora me voy, gracias por hacer tanto por mí, pues tú también me enseñaste a tener fe, la fe tan grande que tengo en ti no tiene precio. — Decía ella mientras volvía a iluminarse y lentamente iba despareciendo.

— ¡Espera, maestra! ¿A dónde vas y si te necesito? — Exclamo Twilight con algo de desesperación.

— Tranquila, yo estaré aquí en tu corazón. — Dijo mientras tocaba su pecho en donde estaba su corazón. — Estarás bien, voy a verlos desde paraíso más allá de este mundo lo estaré observando desde una vista superior... — Diciendo esto, desapareció por completo, dejando una foto en el suelo. Twilight la recogió y la miro.

Era Celestia quien cargaba a Twilight cuando apenas era una recién nacida, al lado de sus padres y todos sonreían mientras la pequeña bebe unicornio dormía. Tenía algo escrito con la letra de Celestia decía: "Te amo mi pequeña ahijada, siempre será así" También resultaba que Celestia era su madrina y nunca lo supo, habían muchos secretos en su vida, cosas que sus padres nunca se imaginaron, y Celestia le escondió, pero lo hiso para protegerla de todo, principalmente para que el destino se encargara de dar todo a su debido tiempo. Retomando la calma y secando sus lágrimas y guardando la foto, la hechicera salió del baño y regreso hacia donde estaba el lobo, al llegar de nuevo a la mesa, Jack muy amablemente le movió la silla para que ella se sentara, ahora que Twilight no tenía ninguna duda, podría enfrentar directamente sus sentimientos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto el lobo.

— Sí, estoy bien Jack... — Respondió tranquila. —...de maravilla. — Dijo sonriéndole.

Finalmente cuando terminaron de comer, salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia Central Park, donde Jack tenía la última sorpresa de la noche para la hechicera, Jack alquilo una carrosa color rojo e invito a Twilight a subir a ella, Twilight quedo encantada. Mientras el humano llevaba el control del caballo que jalaba la carrosa, Twilight y Jack se acurrucaron juntos, ella recostando se en el pecho de Jack, juntos admiraron la bella iluminación del parque, pero más que eso veía el cielo, las estrellas estaban perfectas esa noche. Jack y ella miraban y a la vez comentaban las cosas que veían por allí, las personas, la iluminación del el mismo parque, la naturaleza y el cielo. Jack comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Twilight muy lentamente, era tan romántico que Twilight ya se dejaba llevar totalmente por lo que Jack hiciera en ese momento, se mordía mucho los labios esperando el momento.

Poco después la carrosa se detuvo en una parte donde las carrosas se quedaban quietas para que las parejas pudieran observar del paisaje y tomarse su tiempo para compartir románticamente, allí fue el momento oportuno para que todo se diera a la luz, Twilight se acomodó, cruzando sus piernas pero sin recostarse en el pecho de Jack, el Dios Ángel por otro lado hizo magia, sacó algo detrás de la cabeza de Twilight, era una rosa, como la que le había entregado en Equestria cuando se vieron por primera vez, Twilight le sonrió coquetamente y olfateo la rosa.

— Gracias Jack. — Dijo muy sonrojada. Jack simplemente le sonreía, en ese momento era el todo o nada, Twilight comenzó a hablar.

— Jack, hay algo que tengo que decirte y si no te lo digo, creo que voy a explotar. — Dijo ella tomando las manos de Jack y mirándolo con unos ojos que destellaban como dos estrellas, era el todo o nada. — Quiero que me escuches...porque esto es muy importante...y a la vez muy difícil de explicar. — Le dijo sonrojándose totalmente, pero no le dio pena esta vez, enfrento lo que tenía que hacer con valor y por dentro estallaba de la felicidad.

— Si, te entiendo, habla tu primero yo también tengo que decirte algo. — Le dijo ciñéndole un ojo. Era ahora o nunca.

— Bien...no sé por dónde comenzar Jack, pero será mejor que te lo cuente todo en orden. Y pues la verdad, tu...eres...un ser que a pesar de todo, irradia luz, de una forma mínima pero lo hace...el punto es que ya no tiene caso que te sigas escondiendo, pero yo sé todo de ti Jack, se lo que paso con Luna, se lo que hiciste con ella, sé que tú la encerraste en la luna misma, sé que la amabas y tengo clara las cosas que pasaron con ella para que tu renunciaras al amor, sin embargo me pareció el gesto más hermoso, darle la mitad de tu corazón convertido en gema y guardar la mitad de tu poder, fue tan romántico, pero sacrificaste tu persona para evitar que le mal que la con rompió, destruyera al universo, por eso tomaste medidas extremas... — Dijo ella haciendo una pausa y dándose cuenta que esto no era importante, pero por algo se empezaba, después de todo ella estaba allí era para declararle a Jack sus sentimientos. —...mira esto es importante pero yo ya se toda la historia, no hay que ocultarnos más, lo que leí hoy era para saber que paso hace cuatro años con ella cuando regreso y mis dudas se aclararon. — Dijo ella haciendo una pausa, quitándose su tiara y lentamente removiendo el elemento de la magia de la tiara, luego tomo la mano de Jack y lo puso con cuidado, vio como la gema tomaba de nuevo la forma de corazón. — Esto es tuyo, te pertenece, este es el amor tuyo ¿y quién es responsable de cuidarlo ahora? — Pregunto Twilight mientras veía como a Jack se le acumulaban lagrimas pero aun no salían de sus ojos.

— Es...Es...cuestión de...el plan de Dios Supremo Twilight...la responsable...eres tu... — Dijo con dificultad, como si no pudiera respirar. A ese grado Jack no peno que eso pasara y guardaba también algo por dentro que tenía que decirle a ella. — Tu...eres la guardiana del elemento de la magia...del elemento...del amor... — Termino de hablar y sus lágrimas se resbalaron.

— Siendo así, yo estaba destinada a conocerte, a convertirme en tu alumna, en ser una princesa de Equestria...a convivir contigo, pero más que todo a ser tu brillo crepuscular. Ahora lo entiendo todo Jack...y también estaba destinada a enamorarme de ti... — Dijo ella como si se hubiera quitado una carga gigantesca. —...pero no solo por eso...si no también porque es más que eso, es porque es una magia, es la magia del amor, ahora lo comprendo, me encerré mucho al principio Jack, la primera vez que te vi sensaciones salían de mi corazón, tus ojos son como dos luceros que brillan en el firmamento, no eres una persona mala y eso lo descubrir sola, te encierras porque no quieres salir lastimado de nuevo y yo te puedo decir ahora en este mismo instante que no te lastimare, yo nunca dudare de ti, pero lo más importante es que siempre podrás contar conmigo y que puedes darme tu amor a tu gusto , como quieras, de la manera que sea, pues ahora que lo sé...te lo repito...estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, por cómo eres, por las cosas que has pasado, por como tú eres conmigo, atento, porque me has enseñado muchas cosas, porque ambos hemos reído, porque siempre estas pendiente de mí, porque a pesar de todo has logrado entrar a mi corazón...yo la verdad Jack estoy muy encantada y maravillada por esta noche y mejor decirlo ahora...la verdad estoy enamorada...y...y...te amo... — Dijo al final Twilight, a ella no le paraban de salir lágrimas de felicidad, Jack estaba igual. Luego Jack saco un pañuelo y limpio las lágrimas de Twilight con mucho cuidado tocando su cara tan suave, después Jack tomo la mano derecha de Twilight y puso con mucho cuidado la gema en forma de corazón, el elemento de la magia, la miro sonriendo y llorando.

— Yo...ya sabía... — Dijo riendo y sollozando. — Y en mi algo paso en estos últimos meses...por alguna razón el día que tu llegaste, unos segundo antes le había pedido a Dios Todo Poderoso que me mandara lo que más necesito en mi vida, en ese momento llegaste tú, caíste como una estrella fugaz del cielo, estoy convencido ahora que tengo que escuchar a mi corazón, sin embargo mi maldad no me desprende tan rápido mi alma, la verdad no sé qué hacer, pero gracias a ti esa chispa poco a poco ha encendido el fuego que estaba en mí, gracias a eso he descubierto que tu...eres...mi brillo crepuscular, eres el ángel que protege mi corazón, eres la luz de mi mañana y el brillo de mi noche...es...es...amor... ¿creo? — Dijo Jack haciendo una pequeña pausa. — Esto te pertenece a ti, tú lo cuidaras como lo has hecho todos estos años, podrás despertar la magia que hay en este corazón y descubrirás que es el más poderoso del universo... — Dijo entregándole finalmente la gema de corazón que esta se trasformó en el Cuite Mark de Twilight. — No tengo por qué esconderlo...porque es tuyo y solamente tuyo...y será así...mi dulce y hermoso brillo crepuscular... — Diciendo eso Twilight se abalanzo contra Jack y lo beso en sus labios. Fue el primer beso de Twilight, allí cosas mágicas sucedieron, los labios de ella se juntaron rápidamente en un beso donde ambos se juntaron, paso sus brazos por el cuello del lobo y el la tomo de la cintura y de la espalda, fue el mejor beso que Jack había recibido en milenios, ambos serraron sus ojos, las lágrimas está más por decir que brotaron lentamente de ellos dos en un beso incandescente lleno de amor, el cual rápidamente tomo dulzura, calor y pasión. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ellos dos se separaron y cuando eso paso, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

— Te amo Jack, ahora y siempre. — Decía ella, finalmente comprobó que era amor verdadero. En ese instante justo cuando ella termino de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, la gema que aún estaba en las manos de Twilight comenzó a brillar desprendiendo una luz roja, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, de la gema salió una luz en forma de rallo armónico el cual entro al pecho de Jack. Rápidamente Jack quedo inmóvil mientras varios sentimientos entraban directamente en él, su maldad se redujo a tal limite donde solo quedaba el vacío, llenándolo de felicidad, una sonrisa salió de su rostro y una luz blanca ilumino sus ojos, Jack finalmente recordó quien era, recordó para lo que había nacido, poco a poco recordó lo feliz y hermoso que era estar enamorado, lo bello que era sentir el amor y el romance en su alma, la gema regreso mágicamente a la tiara de Twilight quien la tomo y se la puso de nuevo. La gema se apagó y ambos quedaron mirándose uno a otro.

— ¿Que fue eso, te sientes bien? — Pegunto la hechicera al lobo. Jack sonrió de la forma en que lo hacía en el pasado antes de enamorarse de Luna era la sonrisa característica del ángel, sus ojos ahora eran blancos y puros y Twilight descubrió que Jack no tenía maldad en su corazón.

— Si estoy bien... ¡estoy más feliz que nunca! Yo soy Jack el Dios Ángel el que está encargado del amor. — Dijo eso en forma eufórica y romántica, él tomo a Twilight sorpresivamente y la volvió a besar, no importaba las veces que ocurriera, era mágico para ambos.

— Te amo Twilight Sparkle...ahora o nunca estoy más enamorado de ti y será así por siempre la Diosa se mi corazón.

— ¡Por Dios Jack que te sucedió! — Dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas, un poco confundida, pues nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma.

— He vuelto Twilight, todo gracias a ti...y nunca permitirte que te alejes de mí. — Dijo el lobo sin dejar de sonreír.

— Y tú nunca te alejes de mi Jack... ¡Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola! — Dijo Twilight mientras sollozaba.

— Nunca lo hare...nunca...es una promesa y una promesa es para toda la eternidad. — Exclamo Jack con felicidad la cual irradiaba con su sonrisa.

Volvieron a besarse juntando sus labios, los de Twilight eran como pétalos de rosa y los de Jack eran cálidos como el sol. Horas después de pasar la mejor cita de sus vidas, regresaron al pent-house. Tomados de la mano, se veían como una linda pareja.

— Jack quiero decirte algo, hay algo que tengo preparado para ti. — Dijo Twilight mientras entraban al hogar en las alturas. Ella se acercó tomada del a mano de Jack, se sentó al frente del piano y brillando su cuerno comenzó a tocar el piano en una balada, las palabras se mesclaron entre los dos y ambos cantaron una canción que decía así.

_Sueñas con un amor puro, sin condición fuerte, eterno como el sol _

_Con el que se dibuja una pasión…  
Sueñas con un amor limpio, con devoción…_

_Libre sacar las alas del corazón volar a dónde anida la pasión… _

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto que se convierte en libertad _

_Es saber que hay alguien más que vive_

_Deseando poderte encontrar_

_Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad _

_Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas _

_Convertir un sueño en realidad…  
La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa _

_Que mueve a toda la creación _

_Es saber que alguien te está esperando _

_Más allá donde se oculta el sol _

_Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad _

_Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad… _

_Nunca te faltará alguien en quien confiar _

_Un ángel que de la mano te llevará _

_A descubrir un mundo de pasión…_

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto _

_Que se convierte en libertad _

_Es saber que hay alguien más que vive _

_Deseando poderte encontrar _

_Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad _

_Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas _

_Convertir un sueño en realidad… _

_La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa _

_Que mueve toda la creación _

_Es saber que alguien te está esperando _

_Más allá donde se oculta el sol _

_Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad _

_De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar…_

_Vives con un amor Fuerte y sin condición _

_Libre y ponerle alas al corazón _

_Libre y ponerle alas al corazón _

_Volar a donde anida la pasión… _

Al terminar se abrasaron y se besaron gustosamente, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles y amos se sentían enamorados el uno hacia el otro. Luego de besarse por varios minutos amos se fueron a dormir pero se detuvieron ante sus dormitorios y se miraron juntos.

— Jack es ahora y pasa siempre, ahora que estoy contigo no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero ser todo para ti, quiero ser tu amada la luz de tu vida, el calor de tu cuarto, la felicidad en tu sonrisa, la alegría de sus mañanas y la cobija de tus sueños, sin embargo creo que es mejor que llevemos las cosas con tranquilidad, quiero tener una relación perfecta contigo, tenemos toda la eternidad — Dijo ella sin soltarlo de sus manos, Jack comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería ella, ellos dos solos en un pent-house amándose, era demasiado pronto para eso y Jack estaba de acuerdo.

— Así como lo dices mi brillo crepuscular, concuerdo contigo, no hay que apresurarnos por que estaremos juntos el resto de la eternidad, siempre te voy a amar eso es un hecho. — Dijo Jack besando la frente de su Diosa. Luego ambos se besaron con gran ternura y se desearon las buenas noches.

— Descansa mi Ángel, mañana tenemos que terminar el entrenamiento y regresar a Equestria. — Le dijo la hechicera.

— Te seguiré al fin del mundo, te amo. — Decía el lobo.

— Y yo a ti hermoso y dulce Dios. — Dijo Twilight con sus hermosos ojos.

Ambos separaron sus manos y entraron a sus habitaciones. Jack quedo muy sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido con Twilight esa noche.

— Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida, gracias Padre mío por lo que me has dado, gracias a ella soy de nuevo el mismo. — Dijo él mientras se preparaba para dormir, quitándose la ropa y quedando solo con un pantalón de sudadera. Twilight se quitaba lentamente los aretes y su collar, ponía su tiara en su mesa de noche, se quitaba lentamente su vestido, se puso su pijama de color blanco y se acostó a dormir.

— Gracias Celestia por tan bello regalo y a ti Dios Todo Poderoso por darme a Jack, lo amare con toda mi alma y mi ser. — Diciendo eso se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron las horas, pero Twilight no podía conciliar el sueño, además porque hace dos horas había empezado una fuerte tormenta con truenos y un viento de miedo. Además estaba con frio, ella quiera que Jack la abrasara. Era injusto saber que tenía a Jack a un cuarto de distancia y no podía estar con él, eso la malhumoró un poco. Pero tenía la excusa perfecta, Twilight salió de su habitación, teniendo esperanzas de que Jack no estuviera dormido, se acercó a su puerta y la toco, Jack aun seguida despierto, pues se abrió la puerta y había una vela encendida pues Jack estaba escribiendo sus memorias.

— ¿Mi Diosa que paso? — Pregunto Jack dejando a un lado su libro y su bolígrafo. Jack estaba metido en su cama con las cobijas hasta el cuello pero con los brazos por fuera.

— No puedo dormir, esos truenos me están asustando...sé que sonara raro pero ¿no podría pasar la noche contigo? — Dijo con timidez.

— ¡Para nada Twilight! ven acomódate aquí dijo Jack mientras se movía de la cama al lado derecho y le dejaba la parte izquierda libre. Jack vio a Twilight con más detalle y vio que su pijama no era como el pijama normal, esta era algo llamativo y sexi para un hombre, sin embargo él se controló en ese momento. Twilight se metió entre las cobijas y una sonrisa invadió sus labios.

— Esta caliente tu cama. — Dijo con voz dulce y algo coqueta.

— Bueno al ser un licántropo también, mi temperatura es de 45 grados, así que nunca me preocupo el frio. — Dijo el lobo sofriéndole. Luego cuando ya estuvieron cómodos Jack inadvertidamente paso su mano por el pelo de Twilight y ella no se sorprendió pues tomo a Jack y se acostó encima de él poniendo su cabeza en su pecho siendo rodeada por los brazos de Jack que lentamente acariciaban su larga cabellera. Por primera vez Twilight vio el fornido y musculoso pecho del Dios Ángel, se sonrojo, no soltó a Jack, lo tomo como una almohada.

— Eres muy cómodo. — Dijo ella.

— Y tú eres muy brillante. — Dijo Jack, ella sonrió de nuevo.

— Descansa mi cielo. — Dijo ella y lo beso lentamente, muy amorosamente, con delicadeza. La situación estaba llamándolos a los dos, cálidos dentro de una cama mientras llovía torrencialmente sin consuelo, era el ambiente romántico que solo podían tener, con una sola vela y ellos dos no hubo quien detuviera el beso de Twilight, pues Jack también lo deseo. La cosas tomaron algo más de calor, los besos ya no eran como antes, ahora sus lenguas se encontraron juntas y danzaron al ritmo que sus corazones palpitaban, Twilight con sus manos acaricio dulcemente a Jack, él la rodeo por su cuello, la pasión va incrementando, ninguno decía nada, solo se besaban con un beso lleno de amor y algo de lujuria. Twilight estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que pasaba algo así con un ser del sexo opuesto, se alegró mucho que fuera Jack, pues él la acariciaba con delicadeza, despacio y con amor. En un segundo ambos se dejaron llevar, el beso tomo más fuerza y más velocidad, finalmente Twilight movió las cobijas y se acostó encima de Jack poniendo su cuerpo encima del sin dejar de besarlo, el lobo se deprendió y quedo helado, pero al a vez era consciente. Si algo tendría que pasar esa noche, pasaría y Twilight estaba nerviosa por eso, porque no sabía hasta qué extremo podrían llegar pero no le importo, quería amar a Jack, quería sentirlo, quería estar con él y entregársele completamente. Jack paso sus manos por la espalda, acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer, bajando lentamente tocando sus partes más sensibles hasta llegar a sus glúteos, sin remover su ropa interior, apretó su nalga derecha donde se encontraba su Cuite Mark, Twilight dio un gemido impresiónate la cual la hiso sonrojarse, en ese momento Jack reacciono y dejo de besarla y de tocarla, ambos pararon y Twilight lo miro con una agitada respiración.

— Q-que pasa...p-porque te detienes mi sol. — Pregunto mientras respiraba profundamente, Jack la miro y también respiraba agitadamente, se calmó poco a poco.

— Mi Diosa...que estamos haciendo no íbamos a darnos nuestro tiempo y llevar las cosas con más calma... — Pero fue silenciado por un beso de su hechicera.

— No digas nada, solo déjate llevar, porque quiero contigo consumar ese amor, sentirlo en mi cuerpo corazón, con mi alma, estoy dispuesta entregarme a ti Jack porque te amo demasiado. — Ambos Dioses sonrieron y continuaron besándose apasionadamente. Jack no dijo nada se dejó llevar por el momento sin importar lo que ocurriera esa noche, lentamente bajaba de nuevo. Comenzó lentamente a quitar la ropa interior de Twilight, pero eso nunca paso, pues Jack la estaba besando, cuando detuvo el beso abrió los ojos y detecto algo maligno en ese momento, algo que estaba por ocurrir, algo terrible. Twilight se detuvo y lo miro sorprendida al ver que los ojos de Jack se tornaron rojos y negros, se asustó pero luego todo pasó muy rápido

— ¿Jack te sientes bien? — Exclamo Twilight con algo de miedo.

— ¡Cuidado! — Grito Jack, sus alas salieron de entre su espalda, ya no eran negras eran blancas, envolvió a Twilight en ellas abrasándola y girando al lado izquierdo, protegiéndola de una terrible explosión que levanto el techo del pent-house, volaron escombros por todas partes destrozando la habitación de Jack, tembló, ambos cayeron al suelo sorprendidos y asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir un terrible mal estaba a punto de atacarlos.


	14. La Nueva Diosa Ángel

La Nueva Diosa Ángel

La lluvia entro a la pent-house dejándolo todo desorganizado, los rallos confundían las sombras, luego una luz blanca y una lavanda brillaron del suelo, Jack salió convertido en Dios Ángel puro, blanco con su túnica blanca, su cadena roja y sus ojos blancos, Twilight por otro lado se elevó lentamente con su traje de hechicera, su tiara con el cuerno y el sexto elemento. Se confundieron al mirar que es lo que estaba pasando y como la alegría se había apagado, se llenó de miedo el ambiente y con algo de ira. De entre el cielo se veía a una figura demoniaca la cual tenía un ejército de demonios con alas los cuales rodeaban lentamente el pent-house, la figura demoniaca lentamente descendió y aumentando su aura destrozo las paredes y objetos que estaban allí dejando sin muros y sin nada el pent-house, era un demonio muy poderoso, fue entonces cuando Jack lo reconoció.

— ¿Mammon...tu aquí? — Dijo sorprendido.

— ¿Lo conoces quien es Jack? — Pregunto la hechicera.

— Es el hijo de Luzbel...no pensé que estuviera aquí. — Dijo Jack danto un paso delante de Twilight.

— Bravo, bravo Jack, debo decir que la última vez que me enfrente contigo lucias algo más...oscuro pero ahora te has purificado. — Dijo el demonio con su voz gruesa y aguda, cuando hablaba salía su aliento en forma de fuego. — ¡Pero claro cómo no! veo que por fin recuperarse ese amor, pero no es suficiente para acabar conmigo ¡Demonios del infierno, ataquen! — Dijo el demonio, cientos de demonios alados se lanzaron de inmediato hacia Jack, pero en ese momento Twilight se interpuso ante ellos y los destruyo con su poder.

— ¡_Lumos Solem_! — Grito ella lanzando una ráfaga de luz que ilumino todo el cielo destrozando y quemando los demonios. Su poder había cambiado desde aquella vez en la iglesia. Mammon se cubrió con sus alas para evitar ser alcanzado por ese gran poder, sus alas están como las de un murciélago, con escamas, sus rostro era como el de un toro y su cuerpo tenía un color negro tras del hecho que tenía unos grandes cuernos.

— Increíble niña, eres poderosa, si…tu nivel se ha visto aumentado y más ahora, pero ¿te atreves a desafiarme? — Le grito el demonio.

— Déjalo en paz, a la que buscas es a mí, yo tengo el elemento de la magia...tu estas buscándome a mí. — Dijo la hechicera poniéndose en posición de ataque. El demonio solo rio maléfica mente de una forma sarcástica.

— Claro, lo que necesito es eso, tu cuerno y ese elemento para mi padre, una vez lo tenga él en sus manos, destruía al universo ¡lo ahogara en una oscuridad total! — Dijo Mammon.

— Para quitarme esto tendrás que matarme a mi primero porque yo soy la dueña de este poder, además guardiana de este elemento. — Dijo Twilight.

— Entonces que no se diga más, te sacare el alma y me alimentare de tu cuerpo, te mandare al averno del infierno donde serás mi más grande trofeo y sufrirás de una forma indescriptible. — Dijo riendo el demonio.

— Cállate... ¡_Estilo de fuego, fuego negro Japonés…Amaterasu_! — Ataco Twilight apareciendo en sus manos un fuego negro el cual lanzo con rapidez hacia el demonio, el camino hacia ella, el fuego no le causaba daño pues estaba envuelto en un campo de fuerza.

— ¡No funciona! — Grito ella.

— Al ser un demonio no es vulnerable con los ataques de fuego, solo con la luz se podrá debitar. — Dijo Jack quien ya había preparado una técnica, saco un poco de su sangre y dibujo rápidamente un sello en el suelo. — ¡_Sello de invocación, Lobo de tres cabezas gigante_! — Dijo Jack al poner sus manos en el sello, en ese momento se abrió un portal en el cielo y un lobo gigantesco blanco de unos 20 metros de alto callo en toda la fortaleza aérea. Jack tomo de la mano a Twilight y subieron hasta la cabeza del lobo que la ver al demonio le rugió con fuerza, haciendo que el cielo se estremeciera.

— Combinemos el ataque con lo que practicamos hace dos días cariño. — Dijo Jack

— De acuerdo... — Dijo entusiasmada Twilight.

— ¡_Técnica de creación de clones_! — Dijeron los dos al tiempo. Y un clon de Jack apareció junto con otro de Twilight.

— ¡_Técnica de fusión de agua, tierra, viento y fuego, gran bola de energía de luz_! — Diciendo esto Jack, Twilight y sus clones mandaron la energía hacia la punta de la boca del lobo donde se concentró en una esfera de color negro que tomaba tamaño, la cual fue creciendo hasta tener un tamaño considerable, era mucha energía acumulada y lista para ser lanzada como una bala directamente a Mammon. Los clones desaparecieron y Twilight tomo de la mano a Jack.

— ¡_Bomba de energía de luz_! — Dijeron los dos y la bola fue disparada con velocidad directamente hacia Mammon quien no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, la explosión iluminó el cielo completamente como su una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado, luego el lobo gigante despareció y Jack y Twilight cayeron de pie en el balcón.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto la hechicera mirando para todos los lados.

— No lo sé... — Dijo Jack perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose con su mano. Twilight se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¿¡Que paso Jack dime que sucede!? — Pregunto desesperada la hechicera.

— Es mi poder, como mi maldad se ha acabado casi del todo me debilite y es porque cuando el amor regreso a mí, aún no he reunido mucha energía, en resumidas cuentas mi poder antes era, pero como ya casi no tengo, hay que esperar bastante tiempo para poder recuperarme del todo.

— Por Dios no sabía que te habías quedado sin energía después de que el elemento te dio ese rayo de luz. — Dijo sorprendida.

— No es tu culpa, el rayo me purifico, tengo maldad aun pero no es mucha, solo que al eliminar la maldad no tengo poder y al usar esa técnica me he quedado sin energía — Dijo Jack sonriéndole a Twilight.

— No te preocupes Jack yo te protegeré. — Le dijo Twilight acariciándolo lentamente.

— ¡Eso no lo creo! — Dijo una voz maligna detrás de Twilight, era Mammon, tomo a Twilight y la empujo fuerte hacia el piano que estaba allí, destruyéndolo. El demonio había quedado sin una ala y un cuerdo, después de todo el ataque no le hiso mucho daño.

— ¡Maldito no le hagas daño! — Grito Jack al ver como Twilight se estrelló contra el piano. Luego el demonio tomo a Jack de la cabeza con su mano y lo golpeó fuertemente, en el estómago, en el pecho y en la cara, para finalmente tirarlo hacia un lado, Jack escupió bastante sangre mientras miraba como Mammon se acercaba hacia el piano que ya estaba destrozado. Luego de entre el piano una luz lavanda se iluminó y exploto rápidamente en una bella aura que se extendió por el cielo, de entre el piano salió Twilight con los ojos de color blanco, desprendiendo una luz, sus pupilas no se veían y estaba furiosa, envuelta en una bola de energía de color lavanda. Mammon sonrió maléficamente.

— Tienes un poder impresionaste chiquilla, no miento, la verdad tienes la posibilidad de hacerme daño eso es verdad. — Dijo el demonio.

— ¡Vete al infierno maldito! — Grito Twilight y con gran fuerza comenzó a atacarlo con su poder físico golpeándolo en su cara, pecho, abdomen, con su gran elegancia para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo fue golpeando al demonio, Twilight se veía diferente, algo recorría su cuerpo, su aura hacia intermitencia de color lavanda a blanco, Jack vio que Twilight estaba a punto de llegar al máximo poder y que pronto sería una Diosa Ángel.

— Tu puedes Twilight solo un poco más... — Dijo Jack en el suelo mientras seguía escupiendo sangre.

Pero no todo resulto ser agradable, el demonio comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y entonces golpeo a la hechicera con sus fuertes puños causándole que escupiera sangre y lo hiso varias veces. Jack se levantó como pudo, de la nada hizo parecer una espada de oro con filo resplandeciente, ataco al demonio, pero Mammon fue más rápido y tomo a Jack con otra mano del cuello y también a Twilight, ambos luchaban para liberarse de las manos de él.

— Par de estúpidos enamorados, creen que pueden derrotarme, acéptemelo Jack no tienes el valor. — Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — Y tú no eres tan fuerte como lo creí, solo al principio sí, pero no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente. — Dijo mirando a Twilight.

— No te saldrás con la tuya, de alguna manera te devolveré al infierno. — Dijo con furia Twilight mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y su cuerno dejaba de brillar.

— Eso es lo que tú crees chiquilla, sabes voy a matarte a ti primero, tal como mi padre lo hizo con Celestia... — Dijo sonriendo el demonio.

— ¡No, detente, no lo hagas Mammon! — Grito Jack.

— Lo siento Jack, pero no la volverás a ver...que esto te quede claro y sepas quien es superior…— Le dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza su cuello. — Y por otro lado tu morirás... ¡_Fuego demoniaco del infierno_! — Diciendo esto una bola de fuego salió de la boca del demonio y envolvió a Twilight entera, la lanzo a volar, tanto que ella callo fuera de la fortaleza flotante del cielo, callo rodeada en una bola de fuego, su corona callo en el suelo.

— ¡No maldito! — Diciendo esto Jack se puso furioso y sus ojos pasaron a ser negros con rojos su apariencia cambio totalmente a una oscura regresándolo a la trasformación oscura de Jack, sus alas se tornaron negras y la energía aumento tan rápido que Mammon lo libero, y tomo en sus manos la corona de Twilight que tenía su cuerno y el elemento.

— Vez te o dije, obtendría esto y con esto ahora mi padre triunfara. — Dijo riendo maléficamente. Jack por otro lado estaba furioso tanto que su ira tomo de nuevo parte de él, pero no al nivel de maldad, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes al ver como Twilight había caído desde las alturas quemándose, pensó que estaba muerta y entonces Jack se dispuso a atacar, Mammon y le sonrió a su forma oscura.

— De eso era lo que hablaba Jack, me gusta que tomes la ira, así si vale luchar contigo. — Dijo mientras observaba la corona. — Pela conmigo — Diciendo eso los dos corrieron uno hacia el otro pero no pasó nada, una luz brillante ilumino todo el cielo despejando la tormenta, la luz era tan fuerte como tener al sol allí mismo, la corona de Twilight desapareció de las manos de Mammon quien se tapaba la cara al ver tanta luz.

— ¡Que está pasando! — Decía Mammon con algo de miedo al ver la luz. La luz fue algo maravilloso, Jack se trasformó en Dios Ángel otra vez mágicamente y vio hacia el horizonte, como el sol mismo se elevaba por medio de una Diosa quien con su cuerno lo levantaba con el poder que este le daba. Era Twilight que estaba viva, pero diferente, finalmente había conseguido la trasformación en Diosa Ángel, ella brillaba como el sol, levantaba sus brazos y con la magia de su cuerno el sol se levantaba hacia el firmamento dejando atrás la oscuridad, sus alas eran blancas, tenía un vestido blanco con adornos de oro, una armadura de oro con el símbolo de Equestria en ella, era magnifica lucia como toda una Diosa levantando el sol hacia el cielo, tal como Celestia lo hacía, era extraordinaria. El cuerno y el elemento brillaban como uno solo la tiara ya no era una tiara, se había convertido en una corona, la corona de Equestria.

— No puede ser...se ha convertido en Diosa Ángel — Dijo el demonio asustado, mientras la luz que ella emanaba lo quemaba lentamente.

— Quien eres tú. — Dijo el demonio con pavor.

— Yo soy la que soy...soy la luz y la oscuridad, la mañana y la noche, soy la estrella en el firmamento la cual se ilumina para traer la luz hacia la oscuridad, yo soy la Diosa Ángel de toda Equestria Diosa de la armonía...Twilight Sparkle. — Dijo ella con una voz celestial mientras iluminaba todo el cielo. Su pelo ondulaba ahora como el de Celestia, brillaba como toda una Diosa.

— ¡Maldita sea, nunca me podrás derrotar! — Dijo Mammon levantado vuelo directamente hacia ella.

— Tu alma y tu cuerpo no vivirán nunca más desaparece con la luz de una Diosa... ¡_Técnica de amor y armonía, luz solar de Equestria_! — Diciendo esto se ilumino mucho, cubriendo el cielo con un resplandor blanco.

— ¡No puedo creerlo...su nivel es de veinte millones! ¿Cómo lo consiguió? — Dijo Jack maravillado ante la belleza de la Diosa. Mammon al acercarse comenzó a quemarse, y a desintegrarse para finalmente explotar en miles de partículas que se deshacían con la luz. Twilight había hecho lo imposible, derrotar a un Demonio inmortal, Mammon dejó de existir. Después la luz se volvió normal y el sol brillo por todo el cielo, Twilight descendió lentamente hacia la guarida flotante de Jack, destellaba rallos dorados con blancos y lavandas. Jack quedo maravillado, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, Twilight había utilizado el poder del corazón de Jack por eso tenía ese nivel tan grande e inalcanzable para cualquier ser, se había vuelto inmortal. Jack al verla hiso una reverencia ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Twilight se acercó a Jack con y con sus majestuosas alas lo abraso fuerte y le sonrió, Jack paso sus brazos por su cintura y ambos se sumieron en un dulce beso de amor.

— Pensé que te perdería, pensé que ya no estarías aquí conmigo. — Dijo Jack sollozando en el pecho de la Diosa.

— No lo has hecho, aquí estoy a tu lado Jack, siempre lo estaré. — Dijo sonriendo la Diosa Twilight. Ambos se volvieron a besar lentamente, Jack se sorprendió mucho al ver a Twilight de esa forma se sentía orgulloso. Luego Twilight regreso a su forma normal dejando de emanar luz y desapareciendo sus alas, quedando como una chica de 21 años solo quedo con la corona que tenía su poderoso cuerno y el elemento de la magia, su poder estaba guardado pero lo podría volver a usar.

— Has llegado a un nivel impresionante, enserio pensé que te perdería. — Dijo el lobo.

— No paso, cuando caí envuelta en llamas me acorde de ti, de todas las cosas que han pasado, ese amor tuyo fue el que me salvo y lo sentí, ahora lo domino. — Le dijo sonriendo.

— No solo es eso, la magia del amor te dio el poder que estaba resguardado en elemento, ahora eres una Diosa, lo eres ya debes sentirlo.

— Me siento diferente, pareciera que pudiera controlar todo a mí alrededor. — Dijo orgullosamente Twilight. Jack y ella se abrasaron y frotaron sus cabezas juntos, luego miraron a su alrededor y vieron el desastre que había pasado.

— ¡Oh Dios mira lo que paso con tu casa! — Exclamo preocupada la hechicera.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse, las cosas materiales no nos traen la felicidad. — Dijo el lobo. — Tú me traes felicidad, ahora que has dominado y poder, es hora de volver a Equestria. — Añadió Jack.

— Correcto... — Dijo chasqueando sus dedos y su maleta apareció en sus manos. — Que estamos esperando mi cielo, vamos juntos acabar con el mal. — Dijo la Diosa tomando a Jack de su mano.

— No hay que perder un segundo más, estoy listo. — Dijo el lobo, una bruma blanca los envolvió a los dos y desparecieron de allí en un rayo, trasportándose a Equestria rápidamente.


	15. Una Zona De Olvido

Una zona de olvido

El sello se rompió, finalmente ambos seres llegaron a Equestria. Llegaron a una biblioteca. Jack regreso a su forma de lobo de dos metros y Twilight a su forma de alicornia finalmente con el cuerno en su cabeza y el elemento en su corona, sus alas y su cuerpo lavanda, su pelo ondulaba y ella brillaba ahora como una Dios, ahora que eran animales no tenían ropa ni nada solamente la maleta se sentían más cómodos como dos Dioses libres.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto el lobo al ver el lugar.

— Esta es mi biblioteca, esta es mi casa antigua Jack, antes de volverme princesa y regresar a Canterlot hace un año, bienvenido, me sorprende que no allá desaparecido. — Dijo la alicornia mirando por todas partes.

Estaba abandonada, sin luz con los libros todos en el piso, suciedad y abandono era lo que había en él.

— Ahora que estamos de regreso, nuestra principal misión aquí es encontrar los cinco elementos de la armonía, así podre fusionarme con ellos y finalmente con el sexto elemento lograre recuperar todo mi poder. — Dijo Jack.

— Las guardianas están convertidas en piedra, ahora que conozco más de magia puedo volverlas a la normalidad. — Dijo la hechicera haciendo presente su poder brillando su cuerno.

— Son las chicas que nacieron destinadas a tener cada una de mis cualidades como lo sabes, la otra mitad de mi poder está en los cinco elementos restantes cualidades.

— Si pero ella ya no tienen las gemas, esas las tiene Luzbel. — Agrego Twilight

— Pues habrá que regresarlas a la normalidad y buscar un refugio, ellas tienen el poder en sus corazones, por eso Luzbel no acabo con ellas pero si las convirtió en piedra para contrarrestar la magia. Mi sentido me dice que hay un gran número de ponys que están refugiados en cerca de las montañas congeladas, en el renio de cristal, necesito un mapa ya no me acuerdo de algunas cosas. — Dijo Jack rápidamente buscando un mapa en la biblioteca de Twilight.

— ¿En el reino de cristal? — Dijo Twilight dudando.

— ¡Carajo no hay un mapa en esta biblioteca! — Se expresó Jack de una forma agresiva.

— Tranquilo amor, prueba en este libro, seguro que hay uno aunque no sé dónde porque no lo he leído del todo. — Dijo Twilight sacando de su maletín el libro sagrado con sus cascos.

— ¡Claro el libro sagrado! — Dijo Jack tomándolo con sus garras.

— ¿Pero seguro que hay un mapa allí? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Si amor, el libro sagrado de los Dioses, cada Dios tiene uno diferente, cuenta todo como nacimos y hasta donde se ha escrito la historia, se divide en capítulos por Dimensión y los mapas están al final del libro. — Jack rápidamente busco al final de las hojas del gran libro pero solo habían hojas vacía sin nada escrito.

— No hay nada ¿Qué significa eso? — Sonó confundida la alicornia.

— Eso es porque hay un hechizo de tinta invisible que Celestia siempre le pone a las cosas importantes... _Aparecium_... — Dijo Jack y las paginas tomaron color y los mapas aparecieron de la nada.

— Me sorprende, hay cosas que aun desconozco. — Dijo la hechicera.

— Veamos a ver...mmmmm...aquí esta. — Dijo Jack mientras le mostraba a Twilight un mapa subterráneo de Equestria y en él una ruta desde las montañas de cristal junto al renio de cristal. — Tendremos que ir hacia el norte, pero primero pasaremos por Canterlot para quitarle el hechizo a tus amigas. — Decía Jack. — ¿De casualidad en tu casa hay una forma de llegar al techo? — Pregunto Jack.

— Si lo hay, subiendo por las escaleras pasando por la azotea, allá puedes salir al techo.

— Bien, vamos tengo que ubicarme... — Dijo Jack guardando el libro sagrado en la mochila de Twilight y corriendo hacia lo más alto de la casa de ella el cual era un gran árbol. Al llegar a la techo ambos quedaron impactados con el ambiente, el cielo estaba oscuro con nubes grises destellos rojos y negros, Twilight vio que todo lo que rodeaba a Ponyville estaba destrozado, casas, comercio, escuelas y el ayuntamiento, los arboles no tenían hojas, el agua estaba contaminada y había muchos cuerpos de animales muertos juntos con ponys que no pudieron salvarse. Era un paisaje apocalíptico nada grato para los ojos de Twilight que se vieron aguados al ver la destrucción, Jack no le puso atención al ambiente, lo que le preocupaba era lo que veía al sur, un castillo gigante que llegaba hasta el cielo, era una torre y sabía que en esa torre estaba Luzbel.

— Mierda...eso es malo...ese desgraciado ya instalo su reino aquí. — Decía Jack. El viento soplaba y tenía cierto olor a azufre, era por que Equestria estaba convertida en un infierno, el fuego salía de las grietas de la tierra, un páramo estéril sin vida y la oscuridad reinaba.

— Por el Dios Supremo que paso aquí. — Pregunto Twilight bastante asustada.

— Es un infierno, Luzbel a echo de esto un infierno, no quiero saber cómo estarán las otras dimensiones... ¡Mis hermanos! — Dijo Jack acordándose de ellos.

— Tus hermanos los otros dos Dioses ¿Que hay con ellos? — Pregunto Twilight asustada.

— Están aquí en esta dimensión siento sus energías, vienen del reino de cristal, hay que ir rápidamente hacia ellos al parecer si ellos están, los sobrevivientes ya saben de mi existencia, saben toda la historia de las dimensiones, hay que ir cuanto antes, en el castillo encontraremos también el Corazón De Cristal. — Dijo Jack mientras volvía a entrar a la casa junto con ella, bajaron rápidamente buscando que más les podrían servir de allí.

— El corazón de cristal, lo recuerdo muy bien fue hace ya varios años cuando lo conocí una reliquia del imperio de cristal, es la fuente que se usaba para repeler al imperio de cristal de los males por ejemplo contra el Rey Sombra y reflejar toda la armonía por toda Equestria. — Dijo Twilight haciendo buen uso de su recuerdo. — ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber del corazón Jack cosas que falta por saber? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

— De hecho sí, es la fuente del poder con el que nació Celestia, hace muchos años atrás ella hiso igual que yo, saco su corazón para... — Jack pensó que aun Twilight no estaba preparada para escuchar la verdad así que cambio toda la historia. —...para crear Equestria tiene el poder de la armonía por parte de ella, ahora tú que eres la Diosa de Equestria eres la única que puede controlar el poder. — Dijo Jack con tranquilidad, sin embargo Twilight intuyo que Jack no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no era prioritario saberlo ahora, más bien concentraron sus mentes en la situación actual.

— En ese caso vamos lo más rápido a Canterlot. — Sugirió Twilight, ambos salieron rápidamente de la casa de ella, para no despertar sospechas no se trasportaron con magia hacia Canterlot, corrieron directamente hacia el lugar. Mientras salían de Ponyville observaban el terrible paisaje que el mal consumía todos los rincones, el equilibrio de las cosas no estaban para nada bien, la tristeza invadió a Twilight pero ella sigua corriendo al lado del lobo blanco que era el único que le sacaba una sonrisa de fe.

Al llegar a Canterlot fue fácil, después de subir toda la montaña hasta llegar al a ciudad. La ciudad estaba en ruinas y el palacio también, había quedado casi desboronado ante el mal, no era el paisaje que Twilight tenía de esa ciudad donde había pasado su niñez y juventud, a diferencia de Ponyville donde había pasado su adolescencia y había hecho nuevas amigas desde hace cuatro años, cuando fue trasformada en alicornia y declarada princesa de Equestria vivo los ultimo años en Ponyville y luego el resto en Canterlot como guardiana del elemento de la magia donde tenía la importante tarea de mejorar sus aspectos en la magia.

Después de un lindo recuerdo Jack y Twilight llegaron al castillo, Canterlot Royal Palace que estaba destrozado y hecho ruinas, solo la torre de astronomía era la única que se mantenía. Se acercaron rápidamente hacia los jardines donde vieron las cinco ponys convertidas en piedra, pero unos demonios en forma humana que vestían como caballeros oscuros con armaduras negras, tenían una caravana que era jalada por un dragón negro estaban tomando a las estatuas de las ponys y las subían a ella, eran aproximadamente unos siete demonios quienes estaban allí, Twilight y Jack se escondieron en los arbustos.

— Se las están llevando. — Musito la alicornia.

— ¿Pero por qué no tiene lógica? — Dijo Jack. — No hasta que el sexto elemento lo tenga Luzbel.

Luego apareció otro demonio de entre los ocho era el más grande y llevaba una armadura de fuego, era como un comandante.

— ¡Rápido sabandijas, metan esas esculturas en la caravana! — Grito el comandante.

— ¿Aun no entiendo porque mierdas estamos haciendo esto? — Dijo uno de los demonios.

— ¿Vas a cuestionar las ordenes de mi Lord? — Dijo el comandante acercándose al demonio quien cargaba una estatua. — La razón es porque mi lord detecto una apertura a la dimensión, parece que Jack ha regresado y trajo con sigo el elemento de la magia con él, si encuentra las estatuas podrá recuperar el poder y mi Lord no quiere que eso pase. — Agrego el comandante frunciendo el ceño.

— Es una buena razón. — Dijo el demonio.

— ¡Dejen de parlotear y suban rápido eso! — Dijo el comandante. Mientras tanto en los arbustos Jack trazaba un plan.

— Me encargare de ellos, la magia mía no puede detectarse pero la tuya si, así que espera aquí. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo Twilight. — Esta bien ¿ya recuperaste tu energía y poder? — Le pregunto con delicadeza, se preocupaba mucho por Jack.

— Si mi cielo, ya estoy bien, la energía que requiero es muy poca para matarlos a todos. — Dijo Jack. Twilight lo miro con una mirada de "buena suerte" y antes que saliera de los arbustos Twilight beso a Jack, el beso fue extraño pues nunca lo habían hecho en sus verdaderas formas, el pelo de los labios de la alicornia tocaron los labios del lobo blanco, la sensación fue completamente distinta y ambos la disfrutaron.

— Ve por ellos mi ángel. — Dijo Twilight algo sonrojada. Jack salió de los arbustos lentamente en su forma de lobo, lentamente.

— Caballeros, que sorpresa tenerlos aquí, hagamos un trato, porque no sueltan esas ponys y me las dan, así ninguno resultara... ¿cómo se dice?... ¡Muerto!... si eso...muerto. — Dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Jack así que es verdad! has venido, creo que tendré el placer de matarte. — Dijo el comandante, pero antes de ponerse en posición de ataque, apareció una espada en el aire al lado de Jack y el la tomo con sus mandíbulas y corrió tan rápido como un rayo que mato al comándate convirtiendo en polvo.

— ¿Al quien más? — Dijo el lobo manteniendo la espada en su boca.

— ¡Maldito! — Grito uno de los demonios quien se lanzó contra Jack, los demás demonios lo seguían, pero ninguno sobrevivió, Jack se movía tan rápido que los cortaba a todos en miles de pedazos, la súper velocidad de Jack había regresado después de tantos años, no quedo nadie vivo, luego Jack con sus garras corto las cadenas de la carrosa y el dragón salió huyendo de allí, dejando la carrosa con las cinco ponys convertidas en piedra. Luego Twilight salió de allí y le ayudo a bajar las estatuas lentamente con su magia.

— Listo, ahora las regresare a la normalidad. — Dijo Twilight, las miro a todas y vio que cada una de ellas había quedado con una expresión en su rostro antes de ser convertidas. En el caso de Pinkie Pie, ella había quedado haciendo una mueca de burla. Applejack quedo con una soga en la boca como su fuera a atacar. Rarity con una pose elegante dispuesta a enfrentar su destino. Rainbow Dash había quedado como si fuera a atacar directamente y Fluttershy se había escondido entre sus cascos.

— Mis amigas, siempre demostrando como son aún más enfrente de la muerte, a puesto que si hubieran sabido con quien están tratando no se hubieran metido en esto, por fortuna no las mato, como lo hiso con Celestia. — Dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno se iluminaba. — Bien aquí voy... _Finite Incantatem_... — Dijo la hechicera y su cuerno brillo completamente en un color blanco, las estatuas fueron envuelta por un aura blanca y rápidamente fueron restauradas a la normalidad.

— ¡Por la madre de Celestia que fue lo que paso! — Dijo Rarity mientras se sacudía la cabeza. La pony unicornio de color gris claro, con ojos azules, su crin y su cola de color indigo y su Cuite Mark eran 3 diamantes azules cielo.

— ¡Mi espalda! Siento que no la había estirado en mucho tiempo. — Exclamo Applejack. La pony terrestre era de color Ámbar Naranja, su crin y su cola Amarillo Canario y sus ojos verdes, tenía no sombrero de granjera y su Cuite Mark eran dos manzanas rojas.

— Oigan chicas...miren tengo la boca con arena... — Dijo Pinkie Pie quien se lamia la boca con restos de arena. Era una pony terrestre de color rosa, su crin y tu cola rosa magenta y sus ojos de color celeste, su Cuite Mark eran 3 globos uno amarillo y los dos azules.

— ¿E-mm donde estamos chicas...? — Dijo Fluttershy con algo de timidez pues ella era la única que había visto el cielo oscuro y maligno. Era la pony pegaso tenía un color amarillo claro, su cola y su crin era de color rosa pálido y sus ojos color calipso oscuro, su Cuite Mark eran 3 mariposas rosadas.

— ¡El que me hiso esto me las va a pagar ya verá! — Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras gruñía. Era una pegaso de color celeste azuloso, su cola y su crin tenían los colores del arcoíris y sus ojos eran rosados. Su Cuite Mark era una nube blanca la cual era un arcoíris en forma de trueno.

Las cinco pony recuperaban la noción del tiempo y el ambiente lentamente miraron a todos los lados aún estaban confundidas pues no sabían que era lo que había pasado.

— ¡Miren chicas es Twilight! — Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras señalaba al a hechicera con uno de sus cascos a unos 3 metros de ellas, rápidamente corrieron hacia ella y las seis amigas finalmente se reunieron en un gran abraso grupal, Jack las veía desde atrás, no se habían dado cuenta del lobo blanco.

— ¡Mis amigas no tiene idea de lo mucho me hicieron falta! — Dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos, la sensibilidad hiso que sus otras amigas lloraran de igual forma.

— Cariño todo está bien ya estamos aquí, no pasa nada. — Le decía Rarity.

— No nos perdiste compañera, aquí estamos a tu lado. — Dijo Applejack.

— No tienen idea de lo mucho que me hicieron falta, estos seis meses fueron terribles. — Dijo Twilight.

— ¡Seis meses! — Gritaron sorprendidas las cinco ponys.

— ¿Pero Twilight que fue lo que paso? — Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

— Es algo muy, muy complicado que explicarles chicas, pero él les puede explicar. — Dijo la hechicera señalando al lobo blanco que se había acercado un poco. Las cinco ponys se asustaron al principio en especial Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Un lobo, un lobo corran es un lobo gigante! — Grito desesperadamente la pony, escondiéndose detrás de Twilight. Las demás estuvieron alerta, pero Fluttershy no sintió miedo.

— ¡Es un lobito blanco! ...ven pequeño...ven con tu amiga Fluttershy. — Dijo la pegaso acercándose hacia Jack, luego estiro su pata para que el lobo la olfateara.

— No te la voy a oler si eso es lo que quieres. — Dijo Jack sonriéndole.

— ¡Y también habla, esta divino! — Dijo Fluttershy con gran emotividad.

— Te cuidado Fluttershy, puede ser rabioso. — Dijo Rarity.

— ¿Si? ¡Pues que se enfrente conmigo! ven bola de pelos, quien es más fuerte. — Dijo con valentía Rainbow Dash si saber que esa bola de pelos era un Dios.

— Quieta niña, mantén tus riendas bien puestas. — Le dijo Applejack mientras la tomaba del a cola evitando que la pegaso se le lanzara encima al lobo.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! tranquilas...no digan eso enfrente de él...puede molestarse. — Dijo Twilight tratando de clamar a sus amigas.

— Si se molesta yo lo hago reír ya verás que sí. — Dijo Pinkie Pie que permanecía detrás de Twilight.

— La situación es delicada, por favor chicas tiene que escucharme, tiene que saberlo. — Trato de calmar a sus amigas la alicornia.

— Twilight no tiempo, tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que Luzbel se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, no quiero que salgan las seis lastimadas. — Dijo Jack con una voz fuerte y majestuosa. — Les explicare en el camino, vamos. — Dijo el lobo mientras salía corriendo.

— Así y porque no nos explicas de una vez bola de pelos. — Dijo Rainbow.

— Chicas síganme les explicare, pero tienen que seguirme, vamos. — Dijo Twilight mientras seguía al lobo, todas siguieron a Jack y a Twilight, saliendo de los jardines de Canterlot Royal Palace, en el camino mientras cruzaban la ciudad y se dirigían al norte, Twilight les comenzó a relatar, mientras volaba cerca del suelo al lado de Jack seguida por sus amigas.

— La situación es esta chicas, olviden de una vez todo lo que les han enseñado en la escuela sobre lo que es Equestria y el universo, Equestria es una parte de este universo, es una dimensión alterna a otras tres dimensiones...este universo funciona del a siguiente manera...

Y poco a poco Twilight les conto toda la verdad, sobre Celestia sin haber dicho que estaba muerta, explicándoles que en realidad hay otros Dioses y que Celestia era uno de ellos. Les explico también que ellos eran Dioses Ángeles y que el más poderoso era Jack, pero había otro que era el Dios Supremo, Dios Todo Poderoso, para no enredarlas tanto e ir directamente al grano les explico para porque existían las dimensiones dándoles a entender que todo esto era el plan del Dios Todo Poderoso, también les explico que ellas fueron trasformadas en piedra por Luzbel el demonio enemigo número uno de Dios Supremo. No les explico el funcionamiento de los elementos del equilibrio. Explico, el cómo, porque y para que estaba aquí Luzbel a pesar de sonar un poco incrédulo las chicas confiaban lo suficiente en Twilight y le creyeron aunque hasta no ver no creer, pero luego se fueron convenciendo pues el ambiente de Equestria era distinto absorbido por el mal.

— A ver si entendí ¿Celestia es la Diosa de la equilibrio de esta dimensión y no es solo una Diosa, si no hay tres y nunca dijo nada? — Dijo Rainbow con algo de angustia.

— Así es. — Respondió Twilight.

— ¿Q-quieres decir que...q-que hay un demonio en esta dimensión y quiere destruir todo el universo? — Pregunto Fluttershy.

— Correcto. — Dijo la hechicera.

— Increíble, ahora mis creencias han cambiado ¿Y este...quiero decir...nuestro Dios Supremo, donde está, acaso el no baja de los cielos para ayudarnos? — Pregunto Rarity.

— No, el no bajara hasta que el mal se valla completamente del universo luego traerá su reino y lo unirá en una sola dimensión. — Dijo Jack mientras lideraba el grupo.

— A-ammm discúlpeme Dios Jack... ¿existe alguna formad de detener a Luzbel? — Pregunto Applejack.

— La hay pero hay cosas que tengo que explicarles como son los elementos de la armonía es otra historia aún más larga. — Dijo Jack apresurando el paso. — Por ahora vamos hacia el norte, hacia el reino de hielo donde hay unos sobrevivientes que se refugiaron y están a salvo ya que mis hermanos...los otros Dioses están aquí también. — Dijo Jack.

— E-emmm pero...mi señor ¿qué paso con la princesa?...quiero decir... ¿la Diosa Celestia? — Pregunto Fluttershy.

— Ella...ella esta... — Trato de decir Twilight.

—...Muerta...Celestia está muerta...Luzbel la mato. — Dijo Jack quien freno en seco. — Carajo me perdí otra vez, necesito el mapa. — Dijo mientras tomaba del a mochila de Twilight y el libro sagrado. La cinco ponys no se esperaron esa terrible mala noticia, comenzaron sus ojos se aguaron, pero continuaron las preguntas a pesar de la situación, se habían detenido justo abajo Cloudsdale, la ciudad de los pegasos pero era poco lo que quedaba de ella, estaba abandonada y las nubes de destrozaban poco a poco.

— Siendo así ¿entonces quién controla esta dimensión? porque si le ponemos lógica si un Dios desparece o muere las dimensión deja de existir ¿no es así, verdad? — Dijo Rainbow acercándose hacia el lobo.

— En efecto Rainbow, ya vas entendiendo, Celestia no dejaría que eso pasara así que formo un plan, ella antes de morir le trasfirió todos los poderes a Twilight fusionando su cuerno con el de ella y le indico que tenía que buscarme, llego a mi dimensión y estuvimos entrenando por seis meses para que ella pudiera ser igual de poderosa a lo que fue Celestia...incluso un poco más. — Le respondió Jack.

— Eso significa que la princesa...quiero decir...reina y Diosa de Equestria y de esta dimensión eres tu Twilight. — Pregunto asombrada Rarity.

— Eso parece. — Dijo sonriendo Twilight.

— ¡Oh mi dulce Diosa, me postre ante tus pies! — Dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo una reverencia.

— Tranquila Pinkie Pie, es postro no "postre"...además no creo que Twilight vaya a pedirnos que la tratemos como una Diosa ¿verdad Twilight? — Dijo Applejack.

— Ustedes siempre van a ser mis amigas, me pueden seguir llamando como quieran, como siempre lo han hecho. — Dijo Twilight abrasando a las seis ponys.

— Ósea que te puedo seguir llamando nerd, ratón de biblioteca, cuatro ojos...come libros... — Dijo Rainbow riendo a carcajadas.

— Claro que sí, no crean que por qué me volví poderosa ahora se me va a subir el ego, eso no paso cuando me convertí en princesa, creen que ahora pasaría eso, no lo creo...¿tú qué dices amor? — Dijo Twilight

— ¿Qué? A-ah sí, si claro como antes claro... — Dijo Jack sin respondiendo a medias, pues estaba buscando en el mapa un camino más corto al reino de hielo. Twilight le sonrió coquetamente.

— Un segundo... ¿por qué le dijiste amor? — Dijo Rarity.

— ¿Y por qué tus ojos se volvieron como luceros en la noche? — Agrego Rainbow.

— ¿Y por qué le coqueteaste con esos ojos dulces? — Dijo Applejack acercándose junto con las demás a Twilight arrinconándola y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

— B-bueno...y-yo e-emmm... — Dijo Twilight con dificultad, no le salían las palabras y además se sonrojo.

— ¡Oh...! ¡Yo! se...yo sé... ¡YO SE! — Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro. — Twilight... ¡tú estás enamorada...!— Todas quedaron en shock, Twilight solo asistió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Jack de una forma celestial. — ¡Twilight y Jack sentados en un árbol besándose! — Dijo saltando de un lado a otro Pinkie Pie. Jack se giró y la miro.

— ¿Ella siempre es así? — Pregunto Jack.

— Si...siempre es así... — Contestaron todas en coro, como si la pregunta ya se hubiera hecho en el pasado y todos conocieran a Pinkie Pie por su extraña forma de ser.

— Pero no hay nada malo en el amor...es lo más bello que puede ocurrirte Twilight, me alegro por ti. — Dijo Fluttershy.

— También nosotras. — Dijo Rarity, las demás también se alegraban mucho por Twilight y eso era lo importante, que sus amigas nunca la iban a abandonar. Jack finalmente encontró la ruta hacia el reino de cristal, guardando el libro en la mochila de Twilight, les indico el camino y todas las ponys, lo siguieron de cerca, ya estaba muy cerca de llegar y finalmente Jack podría tomar cartas en el asunto.


	16. La Fortaleza De Cristal

La fortaleza de cristal

A 20 minutos de salir de Canterlot las cinco guardianas, la Diosa de Equestria y el lobo blanco llegaron finalmente al reino de cristal. Desde lejos se podía ver como una burbuja de magia morada cubría todo el reino como si de un domo gigante se tratara, era un campo de fuerza inmenso que repelía las malas energías. Se encontraban a unos cien metros del lugar. Al ver que la ciudad estaba intacta junto con el castillo de cristal "Crystal Rose Royal Palace" se mantenía en pie, eso les dio buenas esperanzas a todos.

— ¡Ese campo de fuerza, es de mi hermano! — Dijo Twilight quien volaba cerca de Jack, quien corría lo más rápido posible mientras las cinco guardianas le seguían el paso. Parecía el único lugar donde la maldad no había podido entrar. El reino de cristal era un renio donde se resguardaba el poder de la armonía, eran grande, una ciudad hecha de cristal puro, los ponys de allí residentes eran de cristal las casas y edificios también era de cristal y el palacio con una altura de trecientos metros brillaba y resplandecía. La llegada de las cinco guardianas, Twilight y Jack, sorprendió a los guardias que desde torres de vigilancia a la entrada del reino miraban con binoculares y estaban atentos de cualquier peligro. Las alarmas sonaron y eso alerto a todos los sobrevivientes de Equestria que se sentían protegidos en el reino de cristal. Miles y miles de ponys salieron de sus casas a las calles al escuchar las alarmas sonar, los mandos del ejército de Equestria se pusieron en alerta. Shining Armor el hermano de Twilight y general del ejército de Equestria rápidamente subió a la torre de vigilancia principal para saber qué era lo que se acercaba desde el sur.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto el general algo molesto.

— ¡Mi señor su hermana y las cinco guardianas vienen corriendo desde el sur! observe. — Dijo uno de los guardias, dándole unos binoculares a Shining Armor. El unicornio observo y una sonrisa junto con un destello salió de sus ojos.

— Están vivas... ¡Están vivías!...Dile a los guardias que las escolten con dos tanques, habrán la puerta. — Dijo con alegría el unicornio. Dos tanques de guerra de color blanco salieron de la ciudad de cristal pasando si problemas la barrera de protección, lentamente acercándose a las cinco guardianas, a Twilight y al lobo blanco, fueron escoltados rápidamente hacia la ciudad de cristal donde todos se reunieron de la plaza principal ubicada cerca del castillo, donde allí Twilight se reunió con sus hermanos y sus padres, las lágrimas salieron a montones, las otras cinco ponys también se reunieron con sus familiares y lloraron de alegría.

— Hermanita, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe...es una alegría verte aquí, viva con las cinco guardianas de nuevo. — Decía Shining Armor a Twilight frotando su cabeza y ella abrasándolo con mucho cariño mientras sus padres también la rodeaban con sus cascos en un dulce abrazo. La gente estallaba de alegría y euforia al ver a la princesa Twilight de nuevo junto con las otras Ponys.

— Es increíble ha pasado ya seis meses desde todo esto, pensamos que no sobrevivirías ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? — Le pregunto su hermano.

— Es una larga historia, pero déjame presentarte a alguien muy importante... — Le decía la hechicera, mientras tomaba de sus cascos a Jack y se lo presentaba a Shining Armor. — Shining quiero presentarte a Jack él es...

—...El Dios de la primera dimensión lo sé... — Respondió su hermano son una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Dijo Twilight sorprendida.

— ¿Me conoces? — Dijo Jack quien nunca se esperó que lo conociera.

— Claro que sí, sabemos todo acerca de los Dioses... ¡Escúcheme todos sobrevivientes de Equestria! El Dios Jack ha salvado a mi hermana y a las cinco guardianas de los elementos de la armonía... ¡larga vida al Dios Ángel Jack! — Grito a gran voz el unicornio blanco hacia los miles y miles de ponys que estaban allí, todos aplaudieron con gran alegría y luego hicieron una reverencia ante Jack, las cinco guardianas también lo hicieron, Twilight se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— Aun no lo entiendo ¿todo el mundo sabe la verdad, como lo supieron? — Pregunto Jack algo confundido.

— Eso fue por medio de nuestras bocas mi lindo y dulce hermano. — Dijo una voz dulce amable la cual le recordaba a Celestia, era la hermana de Jack, Lucida la leona. Ella salió de entre la multitud junto con el otro hermano de Jack, Fénix el Minotauro, al lado de la princesa Cadence y la semi-diosa y Luna. Jack volteo y los miro con ojos cálidos, sabía que estaban aquí pues ya había detectado sus energías cuando avía llegado a la dimensión. El lobo corrió rápidamente hacia donde los dos hermanos y los tres se juntaron en un abraso fraternal, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma amorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo están aquí, sobrevivieron, me da mucho gusto verlos a todos! — Dijo Jack riendo.

— Creíste que ese imbécil de Luzbel nos atraparía tan rápido, chico creí que eras inteligente. — Dijo el Minotauro con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba con sus grandes músculos a la leona y el lobo, Luna quien recordó a Jack se acercó a él de la forma más cariñosa y lo abraso con sus alas de una forma muy cariñosa.

— Jack que gusto verte aquí...e-es de mi agrado...y me da mucha alegría que estés bien... — Decía la princesa Luna con una voz entre cortada. Twilight sintió algo de celos al ver a Jack abrasar a Luna y como ella frotaba su cabeza con la de él, pero luego no le vio el por qué ponerse así, sabiendo que Jack ya no amaba a Luna.

— Luna...qué bueno que hallas sobrevivido...eso me da más tranquilidad. — Le dijo el lobo mirándola a los ojos. Twilight se saludó con la princesa Cadence de su forma típica.

— ¡Twilight que bueno verte aquí! — Dijo la princesa Cadence, era una alicornia de color rosa claro su crin y su cola de color violeta oscuro, rosa moderado y oro pálido, sus ojos violetas grisáceos su Cuite Mark era un Corazón azul de cristal.

— ¡Rallos de sol que al despertar...choca los cascos y luego a saludar! — Dijeron Twilight y Cadence haciendo su saludo secreto y rieron juntas.

— Entonces están aquí ¿cómo, cuándo, donde, a qué horas? — Pregunto exaltadamente Jack quien lentamente miro a sus dos hermanos.

— Tranquilízate hermano, todo está bien. — Le dijo dulcemente su hermana Lucida.

— Llegamos a la dimensión un poco después de que Luzbel destruyo Canterlot, luego vivimos tan rápido como pudimos aquí, encontramos a Shining Armor, poco después les contamos toda la verdad a los habitantes de Equestria, sobre todo, nosotros los Dioses, el Dios supremo y las dimensiones alternas. — Decía Fénix.

— Debí suponerlo. — Dijo sonrientemente Jack.

— Jack me alegra verte y más encima de todo, no puedo creerlo, maldad ha desaparecido casi por completo, tienes amor en tu corazón ¿Que paso? — Le pregunto amablemente su hermana.

— Eso es gracias a ella...hermanos, déjenme presentarles a Twilight Sparkle... — Dijo Jack mientras tomaba con cuidado a Twilight de su casco derecho y la traía lentamente hacia sus hermanos.

— Vaya, vaya, así que se cumplió la profecía...mucho gusto Twilight soy Fénix Dios Ángel — Dijo el Minotauro extendiendo su mano.

— Y yo Lucida, Diosa Ángel...pero eso ya lo debes saber, el tiempo que has convivido con Jack hubo algunas cosas que descubrir. — Dijo Lucida alegremente.

— Tienes razón, fue complicado pero gracias a él y al legado de Celestia todo fue posible...además lo amo. — Dijo la hechicera tomando de la mano a Jack. Los sobrevivientes notaron que ahora Twilight y el Dios estaba enamorados, Luna se sintió algo incomoda con la situación, bajo su mirada pero nunca reprocho ni hizo mala cara, Jack lo noto disimuladamente.

— Muchacho te felicito mucho, ahora ¿Dónde está Celestia? — Pregunto el Minotauro.

— Es cierto no viene con ustedes. — Exclamo Shining Armor. La expresión de Jack se apagó, su sonrisa se esfumo y bajo la cabeza, hubo un silencio y todo llego como una tormenta.

—...Celestia...a muerto... — Dijo Jack con una voz rota y sin energía. Inmediatamente los sobrevivientes, los Dioses, Shining Armor y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, para ellos era la peor noticia hasta ahora, las lágrimas y los suspiros se apoderaron de los demás, Luna estallo en un llanto inconsolable, mientras Cadence la abrazaba muy fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos, las cinco guardianas también rompieron a llorar aunque ya lo sabían el ambiente de tristeza hiso que las lágrimas volvieran.

— No...Jack... ¡No Jack! — Grito Lucida quien rápidamente se acercó a donde Jack buscando consuelo y lloro sin fin. Fénix también soltó lágrimas, Twilight se abraso con su familia y hermano. — Justamente cuando mi dulce y bello hermano soltó una sonrisa que en un milenio nunca se vio, Celestia no está aquí para verte sonreír, el sol se ha apagado... ¡No puede ser Jack! — Grito sin consuelo la Diosa leona, mientras Jack acariciaba lentamente su lomo, al lobo no le salían las palabras pues nunca vio tan miserable a su hermana Lucida quien en cierta parte se parecía a Celestia por no decir que eran casi como hermanas gemelas, fue entonces cuando Jack tomo bastante aire y se levantó.

— Escuchen... ¡Escúchenme todos! — Dijo Jack gritando mientras se secaba las lágrimas, toda la multitud escuchaba a Jack muy fuerte.

— Puede ser que Celestia no esté con nosotros, ahora está en otro plano distinto, no hay que llorar por ella, porque nada de lo que ustedes han hecho ha sido en vano y nada de eso lo será, tenemos que honrarla todos los días, con cada hijo que cuidaremos, con cada árbol que plantemos, llevando amor, equilibrio, armonía y prosperidad a nuestros corazones, no nos vamos a quedar callados ni quietos por la muerte de Celestia, ella los creo a ustedes, creyendo que la maldad no podría nunca destruir la armonía, ella confió en cada uno de nosotros, ella tenía esperanzas en nosotros, Celestia confiaba mucho en todos, por eso dejo su legado en su más fiel aprendiz, por eso Celestia dejo la luz de la esperanza en ustedes, ella les dio una nueva reina y Diosa de Equestria, un maravilloso ser en el que podrán confiar, pues es valiente, inteligente, fuerte, humilde, noble, alegre y muy organizada, ella les dejo a Twilight Sparkle como su Diosa, Twilight es ahora la Diosa de Equestria su nueva Diosa y soberana quien los girara a un mejor futuro, por eso hoy no hemos perdido la esperanza. — Dijo Jack con su voz celestial, los sobrevivientes, Dioses y demás comenzaron a secarse la lágrimas, Twilight por otro lado quedo maravillada a lo que decía Jack, el lobo le hizo una señal a la hechicera para que tomara la forma de una Diosa y así lo hiso. — Ahora caballeros...señoritas...le presento a la nueva luz de Equestria, a su Diosa Twilight Sparkle. — Diciendo esto Twilight lentamente comenzó a transformarse lentamente brillando su cuerno, elevándose por el aire, todos quedaron maravillados ante el poder, cuando una luz brillo muy fuerte proveniente de ella, la envolvió y cuando exploto en miles de colores, dejo un Ángel, una Diosa con su corona, cuerno y el elemento de la magia, sus alas eran blancas, tenía un vestido blanco con adornos de oro, una armadura de oro con el símbolo de Equestria en ella, todos quedaron maravillados y una sonrisa salió de todos, inclusive de Luna quien al verla le recordó a Celestia.

— Por Dios Supremo... ¡Es bellísima! — Dijo Rarity, sus amigas también compartieron la idea.

— Pero se verá mejor con esto. — Dijo Rainbow quien voló rápidamente hacia el cielo y luego bajo a toda velocidad haciendo su famoso _Sonic __Rainboom_ dejando el cielo con un arcoíris de color alrededor de Twilight, todos quedaron maravillados con una sonrisa, dejado atrás la tristeza por la muerte de Celestia. Los tres hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo y tomaron su trasformación en ángeles rápidamente. Lucia quedo trasformada en un ángel con cabellos plateados y ojos verdes como una esmeralda, tenía un alba y una armadura de titanio tan brillante como el sol con unas alas blancas y finas. Fénix se trasformó en ángel con un pelo corto de color Turquesa con ojos grises, con un alba y una armadura de color plata como brillante que resaltaba su musculatura como una perla junto con su alas Y Jack se trasformó en ángel con una alba blanca y una armadura trasparente como el cristal, alas tan suaves como la seda y tan blancas como la nieve, ojos blancos que desprendía luz. Todos los Dioses tenían coronas, eran diferentes, la de Twilight tenía el cuerno de unicornio junto con el elemento de la magia, el de Lucida tenía tres garras en las puntas como perlas, Fénix tenía dos cuernos de Minotauros blancos y Jack tenía cuatro dientes caninos de lobo de oro.

Twilight descendió lentamente se reunió con los Dioses quedando los cuatro juntos con una mirada y pose épica, al lado izquierdo Fénix con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, al lado derecho Lucida con sus brazos en la cintura y lo ojos cerrados, en la mitad Twilight con sus manos levantadas como si estuviera levantando el Sol y Jack arriba de los Dos con sus alas extendidas y sus brazos abiertos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien. Los cuatro Dioses quedaron quietos iluminando sus auras blancas creando un destello de luz que todos los que estaban allí vieron maravillados, todos hicieron rápidamente un reverencia al ver a los cuatro Dioses en esa posición deslumbrando como un sol, en sus formar reales como Dioses en la mitad de la plaza rodeados de miles y miles de ponys, los cuatro Dioses finalmente se habían reunido.

* * *

Una hora después los cuatro Dioses se reunieron en el casillo de cristal en una habitación real del imperio de Equestria, la cual era una habitación tan grande que tenía vitarles los cuales contaban la historia de Equestria hasta el regreso del Rey Sombra. Había una mesa redonda de cristal donde los Dioses tomaron su lugar en forma de ángeles, junto con las cinco guardianas, Shining Armor, la princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadence. Jack tomo el orden y se hizo a cargo del mando en ese momento.

— Bien Dioses, guardianas de los elementos y princesas, nos hemos reunido en este tiempo oscuro, para hacerle frente a este enemigo, poderoso el cual destruirá el universo si no nos damos prisa, primero que todo necesito todo lo que más podamos de Equestria diferencia de algunas dimensiones utilizaremos el Hight-Tech ya que es más avanzado que cualquiera de otra dimensiones, tanques, aviones, cruceros de batalla aéreos etc. todo lo que tengamos a nuestra disposición para atacar el mal. — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Quieres decir que iremos a una guerra? — Exclamo Lucida.

—No tenemos opción hermanita, ya estamos en guerra desde que mataron a Celestia y a los habitantes de esta dimensión, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes, Luzbel tiene en su mano un ejército temeroso, pero no imposible de destrozar. Por eso ahora que estamos aquí tendremos que planear bien la estrategia. — Dijo Jack mientras que de la mesa de cristal un holograma de toda Equestria se posó frente a ellos, era toda Equestria como se encontraba en ese momento. — Sabemos que el enemigo conocido como Luzbel, se encuentra en la parte sur de Equestria, su reino es todo lo que conforma San Palomino Desert, Apple Loosa. Machintosh Hills, Badlands, Hayseed Swamps y Horse Shoe Bay, su castillo se encuentra en Badlands quien ha tomado tamaño considerable tanto que desde este castillo de puede observar. — Dijo Jack haciendo un pequeño Zoom en el mapa holográfico en las partes señaladas.

— No podemos hacer un ataque directo, la fortaleza de ese bastardo es impenetrable. — Dijo Fénix.

— Es cierto ya lo sabía, por esa razón lo vamos a atraer este punto... — Dijo Jack mientras navegaba por el mapa. — Aquí entre la meseta que se encuentra entre Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Neighagra Falls y el reino de cristal. Traeremos al ejército de Luzbel a ese lugar y allí nos enfrentaremos en una batalla final. — Dijo el Lobo.

— Si, parece ser la única forma de reunir a un ejército en ese lugar y luchar contra ese bastardo. — Dijo Fénix.

— Tu fénix estarás encargado de la artillería pesada, tanques, cañones, torretas etc., Lucida tú te encargaras de las fuerzas de tierra en ese lado, que incluirá todo tiempo de soldados reales, Shining Armor te encargaras del ataque aéreo, toda fuerza aérea que exista en Equestria y tengamos a nuestra disposición, Cadence tú te encargaras de cuidar a los habitantes niños y niñas que no estén en el campo de batalla, Luna tu manejaras tu ejercito de las sombras ya que eres más compatible con la oscuridad... y Twilight y yo con la ayuda de ustedes avanzaremos hasta donde este Luzbel una vez estemos allí los traeremos a ustedes dos para encerrar a Luzbel en un sello de cuatro trigramas. — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Jack y como esperas encerrar a ese mal nacido en ese sello? pasaran... ¿qué?.. Unos dos siglos y saldrá, no es lo suficientemente fuerte ese sello para pararlo. — Dijo Lucida.

— Lucida tiene razón muchacho, tenemos que destruirlo con el poder de la Luz, acabemos con ese bastardo de una vez por todas. — Dijo Fénix chocando los puños en la mesa.

— Podríamos no se... soy nueva en esto...tal vez matarlo como hice con Mammon. — Dijo Twilight.

— ¡¿Derrotaste al dijo de Luzbel?! — Exclamo sorprendida Lucida.

— Si, utilizando el poder de la luz y no es mala idea hacerlo, pero necesitamos que seamos nosotros cuatro, en ese caso utilizaremos los elementos de la armonía para hacer un sello el cual lo mantenga quieto y le contrarreste sus poderes y así podremos quemarlo. — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Acaso escuche bien, los elementos lo mantendrán atados? — Dijo Rarity algo asustada.

— Si, ustedes que son las guardianas de los elementos y con el quinto elemento la magia y con el poder de Jack ejecutaran un sello. — Dijo Fénix.

— No se preocupen chicas, ustedes canalizaran la energía y así lo mantendremos atrapado mientras lo destrozamos. — Dijo Jack. — Además no permitiría que a mis cinco cualidades les pasara algo. — Agrego el lobo.

— Un segundo vaquero ¿Cualidades, somos tus cualidades? — Exclamo Applejack.

— Verán chicas tengo que explicarles algo muy importante, algo que tienen que saber... — Dijo Jack. —...no te molesta ¿verdad Luna? — Le pregunto Jack.

— A mí...no…bueno un poco...pero adelante... — Dijo Luna algo incomoda.

— Bueno lo diré omitiendo algunas cosas personales de Luna... — Dijo Jack haciendo referencia al a relación que alguna vez tuvieron, no era el momento de que lo supieran pero luego lo sabrían. Jack comenzó la explicación el día que Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, como se crearon los cinco elementos de la armonía y como su poder se reveló antes las seis guardianas, entendieron que su destino siempre estaba ligado ante los Dioses y que cada gema era una cualidad de Jack personal, explico el inmenso poder que tienen las gemas y así poco a poco lo fueron comprendiendo.

— ¿Entonces yo soy la generosidad tuya...? — Dijo Rarity.

— La generosidad de un Dios... — Explico Lucida.

— ¡Oh genial...entonces yo soy la risa de un Dios...!— Grito felizmente Pinkie Pie.

— Me alegro que comprendan, no solo es el símbolo o la gema, ustedes son los seres que estaban destinados a utilizar el poder, lo hicieron con Nightmare Moon...quiero decir Luna...lo hicieron una vez con Discord y otras veces más salvando a Equestria, tienen mucho potencial. — Agrego el lobo.

— Tenías razón cuando dijiste que olvidáramos todo lo que se nos enseñó en nuestra vida. — Dijo Rainbow. — Pero pues me alegra ser la parte leal de un Dios. — Agrego.

— El poder que tienen es superior, lo han sabido manejar muy bien, por eso confió en ustedes mucho.

— E-emmm Jack mi señor eso suena bien pero ¿d-donde están las gemas? — Exclamo Fluttershy.

— Buena pregunta, ahora que lo recuerdo ese demonio nos las quito antes de convertirnos en piedra. — Dijo Rainbow.

— ¡Yo convertida en piedra, genial! — Dijo Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Como las vamos a conseguir Jack? — Dijo Rarity.

— Creo que esa respuesta la sabe Twilight ¿verdad amor? — Le dijo Jack a su brillo crepuscular.

— Bueno pues...la verdad creo tener una idea, no hay que ir por ellas, porque chicas... — Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ellas.

— ...Cada cosa que las hace especiales, está en su corazón, una de las cosas que aprendí de todos estos años estando con ustedes es sobre la verdadera amistad, la verdadera amistad ríe llevando alegría y tranquilidad, la verdadera amistad es generosa con los demás haciéndolos felices, la verdadera amistad es hambre con el prójimo haciéndonos bondadosos, la verdadera amistad es honesta con los demás dando confianza y la verdadera amistad es la lealtad que siempre da apoyo en nuestras vidas... — Dijo Twilight quien lentamente se acercaba a sus amigas una por una. —...Pero esas cualidades tienen un vínculo muy especial y se llama amor y cuando tu amas a una persona se queda el resto de tu vida en tu corazón, por más cosas malas que traten de alejarnos de los demás. — Dijo Twilight con una voz dulce.

Inmediatamente las cinco guardianas comenzaron a brillar y de la nada aparecieron unos collares en sus cuellos, eran de oro y tenían las gemas en ellas. Eso sorprendió a todos allí y Jack se llenó de mucha felicidad al ver sus cualidades allí juntas y reunidas finalmente.

— ¿N-no entiendo que paso? — Pregunto sorprendida Twilight.

— Al recordar lo que son, las verdaderas cualidades de tus amigas y todo lo que has compartido con ellas, los elementos de la armonía han regresado a sus guardianas. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Oh cielo santo... ya extrañaba mi preciosa gema! — Exclamo Rarity mientras tomaba entre sus cascos la gema violeta, tenía la forma del Cuite Mark de Rarity elemento de la generosidad. En esencia, las gemas eran de colores, él de Applejack de color naranja en forma de manzana, elemento de honestidad, él de Fluttershy de color rosado en forma de mariposa elemento de la bondad, él de Pinkie Pie de color azul en forma de globo elemento de la risa y él de Rainbow Dash de color escarlata en forma de trueno elemento de la lealtad.

— Su papel es muy importante chicas, tendrán que ser valientes, entenderán que cada elemento tiene una única maestra y su cualidad está ligado a su poder, por eso cada una tiene una personalidad diferente, Rainbow Dash era la fuerte la valiente y la ruda eso te hace leal a tus amigas. Fluttershy eres la amistosa y la tímida eso te hace bondadosa. Pinkie Pie eres la alegre y la extrovertida eso te da a ti la risa. Applejack eres la trabajadora y emprendedora eso te hace siempre honesta y Rarity tu eres la chica carismática y elegante ero te hace generosa. Puede ser que ustedes me conozcan de hace unas horas, pero yo las conozco de toda una vida. — Le dijo Jack, las cinco potras, quedaron sorprendidas y muy alagadas, pues no creyeron que Jack supiera sus personalidades de ellas.

— Ahora que tenemos los cinco el elementos junto con el de la magia que lo maneja Twilight, supongo que tendremos que resguardarnos y planear todo a la guerra ¿verdad? — Exclamo Lucida.

— De hecho solo tenemos dos horas ya que los elementos regresaron a sus guardianas, Luzbel tenia las gemas en su poder pero ahora se dará cuenta que desaparecieron entonces atacara. — Dijo el lobo.

— Se me ocurre hacer un hechizo de protección supremo Jack, para proteger todo el reino de cristal y así mantener a los que no van a luchar fuera de combate. — Dijo Lucida.

— Podremos poner también a las cinco guardianas dentro de él para que estén más protegidas y cuando estuvieras a punto de enfrentar a Luzbel las trasportarías allá con una invocación inversa. — Añadió Fénix.

— Me parece correcto, así no estarán en peligro. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Uff! ya me estaba preocupando. — Exclamo Fluttershy con voz baja.

— Yo estoy protegiendo el reino de cristal con un campo de fuerza que toca mantener cada dos horas, me ha quedado complicado, pero gracias a mi linda Cadence he podido mantener el campo. — Dijo Shining Armor coqueteando con su esposa.

— Con el hechizo de protección supremo no habrá problema. — Dijo Fénix.

— Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha y no perdamos ni un solo segundo más. — Dijo Jack.

Al final todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno fue a sus puestos y a preparar su parte, Jack se reuniría con Twilight pero ella acompaño a los otros Dioses para ejecutar el campo de protección supremo, Jack quedo en la sala mirando los vitrales y viendo la historia de Equestria.

— Lastima que aun queden cosas por revelar pero es mejor que las cosas pasen. — Dijo Jack.

— Pues deberías contarlas así no nos llevaremos otra sorpresa después. — Dijo riendo Luna quien se encontraba en la puerta de la sala real.

— Luna...creí que estarías preparando tus tropas... — Dijo Jack sorprendido.

— Si de hecho antes de eso quería hablar contigo, sé que no hay mucho tiempo así que iré al grano. — Dijo Luna acercándose a Jack. — ¿Eres feliz con ella Jack? — Pregunto la semi-diosa. Jack nunca se esperó esa pregunta y se sintió un poco ofendido.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso Luna? — Dijo molesto Jack.

— No me mal interpretes Jack, solo tengo curiosidad, quisiera saberlo ya que pues...has cambiado...la verdad me alegro mucho de eso...y creo que una de las razones es Twilight si no me equivoco. — Dijo Luna ocultando su mirada a los ojos de Jack.

— Bueno Luna no te equivocas, de hecho Twilight ha hecho cosas que me han dejado sorprendido, cuando estábamos en mi dimensión, debo decir que ella tuvo la valentía de buscar información y conocerme por su propia cuenta ya que pues yo no era una persona abierta, así que ella supo hacer las cosas para recuperar lo que había dentro de mí y muchas otras cosas más, compartir tiempo conmigo, darme apoyo y estar a mi lado a pesar de mi repulsiva forma de ser. — Dijo Jack con una voz más calmada.

— ¿La amas? — Pregunto incómodamente Luna.

— Lo suficiente. — Respondió Jack sin dudarlo. Luna oculto su rostro frustrado, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para ocultar lo triste que se encontraba.

— Y-yo...supongo que...e-eres feliz con ella... — Dijo con una voz quebradiza la semi-diosa.

— Pues no supones mal, Twilight se ha convertido en la felicidad de mi vida, se ha convertido en la luz de mi corazón, pero más que todo, eso es el amor en mi corazón, espero que lo entiendas Luna. — Dijo con seriedad Jack.

— No te preocupes, no estoy celosa... — Reprocho de mala gana Luna

—...Lo estas, se cómo eres Luna dure muchos años a tu lado, hay cosas que nunca cambian... — Apenas dijo el lobo mirando a los ojos. —...pero no estoy molesto, confió en ti y sé que nunca harías algo malo. — Dijo sonriendo Jack.

— ¿Desconfías de mi aun? — Dijo Luna sorprendida.

— No...Por eso te digo que confió en ti ¿no estás escuchándome? — Dijo malhumorado Jack. — No puedo desconfiar de ti Luna tú en el pasado fuiste la luz de mi vida, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y es hora de seguir adelante y te lo vuelvo a repetir como hace cuatro años, tu y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos...no lo olvides. — Dijo Jack con una voz más calmada.

— Gracias Jack... — Dijo Luna se proponía a abrazarlo pero ella se retractó inmediatamente, controlo las emociones y acepto la realidad.

— Apropósito si quieres ayudar de una forma te entregare algo que te pertenece. — Dijo Jack mientras se pinchaba el dedo y en el aire dibujaba con su sangre un sello. _—...Técnica de invocación inversa reversa, casco de cristal..._ — Dijo Jack y apareció frente a él, el casco de cristal de Nightmare Moon. Luna al ver el casco reacciono algo incomoda.

— Dijiste que jamás necesitaría este casco para demostrarte que puedo estar a tu lado. — Dijo Luna relinchando y dando un paso para atrás.

— Es cierto, yo dije eso, pero ahora veo la necedad y necesito tu apoyo en esto. — Dijo Jack entregándole el casco a Luna, ella lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

— Que te quede claro que solo lo voy a usar para ayudarte Jack. — Dijo Luna, sostenía el casco con su magia, su cuerno brillo en color azul.

— Eso lo sé. — Dijo Jack sonriéndole. Luna tomo el casco y lentamente se lo puso en su cabeza y mágicamente e trasformo en Nightmare Moon, lentamente se marchó de la sala dejando a Jack solo pero antes de irse le dijo algo.

— Las personas que amas por toda tu vida, se quedan en tu corazón, pese a las circunstancias siempre estarán en ti. — Dijo Ninghtmare Moon.

— No tienes idea de lo cierto que es eso. — Le respondió Jack lanzándole una sonrisa cálida.

— Te amo Jack, si ella te ama y tu igual, me da gusto que seas el de antes por ella y si tú eres feliz...yo también lo soy. — Dijo Nightmare Moon con una lágrima en su ojo derecho, marchándose del lugar. Jack quedo solo, pensando en la situación de Luna, de alguna forma la apreciaba mucho y por más que quisiera no le era imposible aceptar que el guardaba aun una pequeña parte de su recuerdo en su mente.

— También yo...Luna...también yo Nightmare Moon.

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo los Dioses se reunían y organizaban las tropas en la plaza principal, rápidamente miles y miles de ponys tomaron sus puestos en lo que se les iba ordenando, los ancianos y jóvenes no pelearon sino fueron refugiados con la princesa Cadence en una parte subterránea del reino.

— Shining Armor detén el campo de fuerza ahora nosotros haremos uno más poderoso. — Dijo Lucida.

— Claro inmediatamente. — Dijo el general, lanzado un rayo desde su cuerno el cual llego hasta lo más alto de la barrera en forma de cúpula que protegía todo el reino de cristal.

— No podemos detener a...ese demonio indefinidamente ¿sabías? — Exclamo preocupado Fénix.

— Bueno eso no significa que podamos retrasarlo...y su nombre es Luzbel, Fénix llamadlo por su nombre tratara de acabar contigo si puede. — Dijo con seriedad mirando lentamente como el campo de fuerza desaparecía Lucida. — _Elemento de cristal y hielo, ejercito de protección real_ — Dijo Lucida poniendo sus manos en el suelo de cristal, de inmediatamente cientos y cientos de guerreros con armaduras de cristal salieron del suelo creando un ejército que repondría a las órdenes de los Dioses, los guerreros tomaron posiciones y lentamente fueron resguardando las entradas y fortificando los bordes los muros. Una bruma negra comenzó a salir del suelo lentamente revelando a Nightmare Moon.

— ¿Princesa Luna? — Exclamo Twilight.

— Ahora en este momento no... — Dijo Nightmare Moon con su vos oscura y poderosa. Twilight dedujo que Jack le habría entregado el casco para que asumiera la trasformación. —...A mi defensa me he visto mucho peor. — Dijo sarcásticamente Luna sonriéndole a Twilight. Luego haciendo una aparición, Jack llego y se posiciono al lado de Twilight.

— ¿Estamos listos Dioses? — Pregunto Jack.

— Siempre hermano...siempre. — Dijo tragando saliva.

— Comencemos... — Dijo Jack. Fénix, Lucida y Nightmare Moon hicieron un círculo dejando a Jack en la mitad y comenzaron a crear la barrera de protección.

— _Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Repello Inimigotum_. — Decía Jack repitiendo el hechizo y otra vez, de sus manos salía una luz que se elevaba hacia el cielo y construía una membrana blanca brillante que se esparcía como agua por el cielo.

— _Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Repello Inimigotum_. — Decía Fénix repitiendo varias veces.

— _Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Repello Inimigotum_. — Decía Twilight recitando el hechizo.

— _Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Repello Inimigotum_. — Decía Lucida mientras sonreía.

— _Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Repello Inimigotum_. — Decía Nightmare Moon con calidez.

Rápidamente el campo de fuerza comenzó a crecer y a crecer, era tan grande que finalmente cubrió a toda la ciudad de cristal en un campo de fuerza hecho por Dioses que era impenetrable por fuerzas oscuras, en ese caso si alguien del mal trataba de pasar el campo de fuerza lo desintegraría. Finalmente los cinco terminaron de hacer el campo de fuerza supremo.

— La ciudad está asegurada Jack. — Dijo Lucida.

— Ahora...preparen las tropas a la entrada ya casi se aproxima la hora. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Atención todos los soldados! — Grito Lucida parecía más un rugido.

— ¡Preparen la artillería! — Dijo Fénix.

— ¡Prepárense a volar! — Dijo Shining Armor.

Una tropa de más de 30.000 soldados, comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida del reino para ir al campo de batalla, miles de tanques y artillería pesada también salieron de la ciudad y los ponys aéreos con aviones de combate y cruceros de batalla aéreos pasaron volando por el cielo.

— Ahora que el cielo nos ayude... — Dijo Jack algo nervioso. Twilight tomo su mano y le sonrió.

— ¡_Técnica de invocación, sombras ocurras de la Luna_! — Dijo Nightmare Moon haciendo esta técnica, miles de sombras en forma de ponys salieron del suelo y fueron comandadas por Nightmare Moon quien emprendió vuelo hacia el campo de batalla junto con sus tropas. Los cuatro Dioses anduvieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, los ciudadanos que no pelearon se quedaron al ver como valientemente todos iban a la guerra.


	17. Campo de Batalla Un Infierno

Campo de batalla un infierno

Pasaron dos horas justo como Jack lo había dicho desde que los elementos de la armonía regresaron a sus dueñas originales, Luzbel ya había llegado al lugar donde la batalla daría comienzo, traía un ejército con él con toda clase de criaturas, dragones, quimeras, ciclopes y bestias aladas de toda clase, aparte también de sus soldados demonios criaturas de la oscuridad. A solo unos setecientos metros de donde estaba el ejército de Equestria se detuvo al ver panorama.

— Así que es cierto, Jack está aquí... — Dijo lentamente Luzbel. —...Jamás aprende igual de arrogante que su padre...bueno no tengo más opción que matarlos a todos. — Dijo sonriendo maléficamente el demonio, a su lado saliendo de entre la tierra un demonio más delgado era como el general de Luzbel.

— Mi lord la tropas están preparadas. — Dijo el general.

— No quiero sobrevivientes, mátenlos a todos. — Dijo Luzbel despareciendo del lugar.

— ¡Mátenlos a todos! — Grito el general demonio levantando una espada de fuego en sus manos. Miles de criaturas comenzaron a gritar y a rugir fuerte, mientras la primera oleada de criaturas corría directamente hacia el ejército de Equestria.

Mientras tanto los Dioses al otro lado del campo de batalla veían como miles de demonios y criaturas venían hacia ellos.

— Vienen hacia aquí...hay que prepararse. — Dijo Fénix, pero Jack lo freno levantando su mano lentamente.

— No mandes aun...por cientos de años deje mi poder en el olvido, pero ahora es diferente, si analizamos la situación esto es demasiado fácil. — Dijo Jack con un tono confiado.

— ¿Acaso que planeas? — Dijo Lucida.

— Observen el poder de un Dios. — Dijo Jack, su aura lo envolvió rápidamente y ataco con la ferocidad de un Ángel.

— ¡_Técnica desaparición física, Destrucción del cuerpo_! — Dijo Jack y al terminar el hechizo vio que la primera oleada de demonios y criaturas que venían hacia ellos desparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, convirtiéndose en polvo, era una técnica única en Jack que ningún Dios podría hacer.

— ¡Bien hecho Jack! — Dijo su hermana Lucida.

—Ahora qué tal si atacamos a ese ejercito... ¡A la carga! — Grito Jack levantando sus alas.

— ¡Sí! — Gritaron todos los miles de soldados y los Dioses, rápidamente todo el ejército de Equestria se lanzó hacia la guerra.

Al otro extremo, el general demonio había quedado consternado al ver que la primera ola de tropas había sido destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Ese bastardo de Jack lo hizo apropósito... ¡a la guerra, todos! — Grito el general corriendo, levantando sus alas, arrancando rápidamente hacia el ejército de Equestria junto con todas las tropas que era miles y miles. Era un muro de soldados que chocaría contra un muro de demonios todos gritando con sus armas y espadas empuñadas. Los cuatro dioses se adelantaron más y cada uno hiso presente una espada de luz, Jack en sus manos hizo parecer dos y finalmente los dos ejércitos chocaron unos contra otros y todos comenzaron a luchar unos contra otros, la matanza comenzó en una brutal y sangrienta guerra. Jack iba corriendo por todas partes matando demonios y criaturas, saltando entre monstruo en monstruo quitándoles la cabeza y traspasándolos con sus espadas, devolviéndolos infierno, atacando con una gran ferocidad. Twilight hacia todo lo que podía con su gran magia atacando con los hechizos más poderosos de la luz, controlando los cuatro elementos, destrozando los demonios y convirtiéndolos en polvo. Fénix utilizaba las plumas de sus alas y las lanzaba como flechas hacia los demonios, haciendo que estos explotaran en miles de pedazos, además que con su gran musculatura tomaba a las quimeras y las partía en dos. Lucida hacia un buen uso de su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, destrozando todo a su paso utilizando sus alas como cuchillas que atravesaban lo enemigos. Nightmare Moon utilizabas la influencia del poder oscuro mandando de nuevo a los demonios al infierno, a veces los capturaba y extraía alma la cual utilizaba para crear más espíritus de sombras, también usaba la luz lunar para quemarlos. Más que todo, los ponys soldados combatían cuerpo a cuerpo cortando y destruyendo los demonios, la artillería pesada como tanques y demás disparaban a las tropas que seguían avanzando sin dañar a las tropas propias. En el cielo la fuerza aérea de Equestria luchaba contra dragones y criaturas aladas, destrozándolas y pulverizándolas, comandadas por Shining Armor, era todo un capo de batalla donde se escuchaban huesos romper, cuerpos destrozados y magia oscura y blanca chocar.

La batalla duro consecutivamente, hasta que las tropas comenzaron a bajar los números, poco apoco de ambos bandos morían solados y criaturas, sin embargo el ejercito de Equestria resista mucho más.

En medio de la batalla Fénix tenía muchos demonios encima, estaba hasta el tope.

— ¡Hay muchos de ellos...quítenmelos de encima! — Gritaba el Dios minotauro mientras aun disparaba plumas de sus alas.

— ¡Ahora mismo hermano! — Grito desde diez metros Lucida, corrió rápidamente e hiso una técnica especia saltando hacia el cielo. — ¡_Técnica de trasportación, apertura del infierno controlada_! — Golpeando el suelo en campo de batalla, se abrió una falla, rápidamente se convirtió en una grieta más grande y finalmente se separó dejando una especie de abismó que abría las puertas del infierno. — Ahora ¡Láncenlos al infierno! — Grito Lucida, rápidamente los soldados ponys comenzaron a empujar una parte del ejército del mal hacia el infierno mismo, ayudando a Fénix para que se liberara de los demonios que tenía encima de él, después la tierra volvió a la normalidad y el abismo se cerró volviendo a unir la tierra.

— ¡Gracias hermana! — Le grito Fénix seguía luchando.

— ¡Después me lo agradeces acabemos con los que quedan! — Rápidamente los dos Dioses se abrieron camino velozmente para llegar al lugar donde estaba Twilight, quien estaba muy concentrada matando demonios y criaturas con el arte de la magia, aparte de eso también usaba combates cuerpo a cuerpo, su velocidad era increíble y el control de la magia y el poder fue sorprendente. Fue entonces cuando un dragón demoniaco envuelto en fuego negro voló hasta ella precipitadamente, descendió del cielo tan rápido como un halcón y ataco directamente a Twilight, lanzándole una gran bocanada de fuego negro, ella no se dio cuenta, pero fue protegida del ataque por Lucida y Fénix creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de Twilight.

— ¡Dioses gracias, de no ser por ustedes ese ataque me hubiera lastimado! — Exclamo Twilight quien estaba aún intacta con mucha energía al rededor mientras su cuerno y el elemento de la magia brillaban constantemente.

— ¡No nos agradezcas cariño, los hermanos se apoyan mutuamente! — Dijo Lucida con una sonrisa, la cual le recordó a Celestia.

— ¿Hermanos? — Pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa a Lucida.

— Claro que sí, ahora eres una Diosa te podemos llamar hermana si no te molesta. — Dijo Fénix.

— En ese caso...gracias hermanos por la ayuda... — Dijo riendo Twilight. El campo de fuerza despareció y rápidamente Fénix voló hacia el cielo tomando al dragón de la cola y lanzándolo hacia el suelo haciéndolo estrellar contra otros demonios, Twilight creó una lanza de energía, se la clavo al dragón saltando sobre él en toda la cabeza. Fénix regreso a la tierra y los tres Dioses prepararon su ataque combinado, los tres se cubrieron la espalda mientras luchaban con varios demonios.

— ¿¡Eres buena en técnicas combinadas!? — Le pregunto Lucida a Twilight.

— Claro que si... ¿que planean hacer? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Vamos a desocupar esta zona, con eso ya tendremos gran parte del campo de batalla desocupado, lo haremos con una bomba de Dios pero tenemos que nivelar nuestras energías primero. — Dijo Fénix

— ¡No crees que es algo difícil hacerlo con todos estos bastardos atacando! — Dijo Twilight atacando a varios demonios con su lanza.

— Es cierto, no podemos crear clones para distraerlos, consumiría energía y de nada serviría reunirla. — Agrego Lucida.

— ¡Yo les ayudare! — Grito desde el cielo Nightmare Moon.

— ¡Nightmare Moon! — Exclamo Fénix al ver como la alicornia llego imponentemente y comenzó a defender a los tres Dioses con su ejército de sombrar tenebrosas, su crin y su cola nunca habían brillado tanto.

— ¡Luna...podrías cubrirnos unos momentos mientras preparamos la técnica! — Dijo Twilight mientras se defendía de los ataques de varios demonios.

— Claro que si Twilight...y mi nombre no es Luna es ¡Nightmare Moon! — Dijo gritando haciendo que temblara el suelo, haciendo que miles y miles de sombras salieran de la oscuridad y pelearan defendiendo ese círculo que los tres Dioses estaban invocando rápidamente, sombras y guardias oscuros de su ejército comenzaron a defender el perímetro, haciendo que los demonios no atacaran a Twilight, Lucida y Fénix. Mientras reunían energía y eran defendidos gracias al ejército de Luna. A unos cuantos metros de ese lugar, Jack luchaba con cientos de demonios que trataban de atacarlo, pero ninguno podía si quiera tocarlo, era muy difícil que tocaran a unos de los Dioses más poderosos.

— ¡Vamos eso es todo lo que tienen! — Grito Jack tomando a uno de los demonios y partiéndolos a la mitad.

— ¡Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! — Grito el demonio general saltando hasta donde estaba Jack estirando toda su espada directamente hacia él. Jack bloqueo el ataque de ese demonio.

— ¡Por fin alguien con quien vale la pena luchar! — Dijo Jack mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar Jack, espero que entiendas que debí supervisar el ataque desde las alturas. — Dijo el general demonio. Jack observo un segundo a su alrededor y lo que veía era grandes soldados y guerreros luchar hasta el final en una épica batalla, en la cual Equestria estaba ganando.

— Vas a morir ahora...yo mismo te acabare, porque no te rindes demonio y más bien te arrepientes de todos tus pecados, tal vez así puedas entrar al reino de Dios Todo Poderoso, las guerras que genera tu jefe, pues todas son en vano. — Dijo Jack mientras hacía desaparecer su espada de energía pues esta vez lucharía con ese Demonio como debería luchar a puño limpio.

— Rendirme es una deshonra, tu más que nadie lo sabe, me contaron como mataron a tu hermana...qué triste, la muy tonta se sacrificó para que su princesa favorita tomara su lugar como Diosa. — Dijo el demonio tratando de provocar a Jack.

— No te atrevas a hablar de Celestia demonio, ustedes pagaran por lo que han hecho. — Dijo Jack apretando sus puños. — No saben por qué Celestia lo hizo, todo lo que ella quería era confiar una vez más en alguien que por muchos años se estuvo esperando, ahora está aquí en este campo de batalla, defendiendo el honor y el legado de Celestia y porque estoy hablando contigo Demonio...es hora de acabar contigo... — Dijo Jack.

—...es curioso que lo digas porque... — Pero el demonio nunca termino su frase ya que Jack el arranco el corazón, fue tan rápido como la luz. Jack tenía el corazón del demonio en sus manos, lo aplasto con la misma mano, luego vio como el demonio caía al suelo.

— ¡Imposible, mi Lord había dicho que no tenías la misma fuerza que antes! — Exclamo el Demonio mientras lentamente su cuerpo se convertía en polvo.

— Tu jefe...es un idiota...y morirá como su hijo, sin chance de volver a la vida, nunca existirá más, así como tú. — Exclamo Jack mientras se acercaba al demonio moribundo. — Ahora muere tú también... — Dijo Jack destripando su cabeza con su pie derecho. Desde donde estaba él se vio una gigantesca onda de Luz que se expandió rápidamente.

— ¡_Técnica de Luz, Luz celestial de los tres Dioses_! — Dijeron gritando Lucida, Fénix y Twilight, haciendo que ellos brillaran tan fuerte que en un pestañeo, acabaron con todos los demonios del campo de batalla, cuando la luz disipo, el ejercito de Equestria celebro la victoria gritando al cielo y levantado las armas. Jack corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Twilight, dándose un gran beso lleno de amor y abrazándose muy fuerte. Todos al verlos estallaron en celebración, desde la ciudad de cristal se podía ver la gran celebración y el estallido de euforia de todo Equestria.

— Lo logramos cariño hemos vencido. — Dijo Twilight sin separarse de Jack.

— Si...pero aún queda alguien más, con el que tenemos una cuenta pendiente. — Dijo Jack posando su mirada hacia el sur y delante de todos a unos 20 metros una bruma negra comenzó a formarse en el suelo, finalmente de esa bruma salió Luzbel en su forma demoniaca, el ambiente se tornó frio y el cielo se oscureció mucho más de lo que estaba, el demonio tenia una mirada aterradora, no era así como lo recordaba Twilight pero el si había matado a Celestia.

— Increíble, los cuatro Dioses están juntos, pero pensé que eran solo tres, creí haber matado a tu hermana. — Dijo sarcásticamente Luzbel.

— Por fin das la cara ¿creíste que escaparías de mi verdad? — Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

— Jack, tú me sorprendiste mucho, no creí verte capas de regresar aquí, te dije que mataría a tu hermana ¿y no hizo nada para defenderse? — Dijo el demonio con su voz oscura y tenebrosa.

— Si hizo algo para defenderse, sus esperanzas las dejo en mí. — Dijo Twilight dando un paso adelante.

— ¡Twilight! Que haces es muy poderoso. — Exclamo Nightmare Moon.

— Eso lo sé, se perfectamente quien es, vi lo que le hizo a Celestia, pero no le tengo miedo, al único que le tengo miedo es a Dios Todo Poderoso. — Dijo Twilight. Luzbel se rio a carcajadas de una forma siniestra y desquiciada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Eres muy graciosa niña, así se veía Celestia justo cuando le quite su preciosa vida, creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo... — Pero fue golpeado en todo su abdomen con una fuerza descomunal, él no vio venir ese ataque, fue una velocidad impresionante casi la misa que Jack, pero esta era diferente, tenía algo en especial. El Puño de Twilight estaba hundido en todo el abdomen de Luzbel, la expresión de dolor del demonio fue inevitable nunca había sentido tanto dolor, no recordó haber sido atacado con semejante poder.

— No hables de Celestia, nunca en mi presencia...maldito. — Dijo Twilight quien empezó a brillar, su aura comenzó a intensificarse, creando una onda expansiva que lanzo a Luzbel lejos de allí. Todos quedaron impresionados, Jack no podía creer lo fuerte que era, era como si ella estuviera al nivel de Jack, estaba muy impresionado. Luzbel por otro lado se levantó muy adolorido y quedo impresionado, sangre salía de su boca, su expresión en su rostro cambio, ahora si estaba furioso.

— ¡Pequeña insolente, como te atreves a golpearme así! — Dijo mientras rechinaba sus dientes. — Bueno...te has vuelto fuerte pero no creas que volveré a caer en eso porque esta vez... — Pero otra vez fue golpeado por Twilight, esta vez fue una patada en toda la mandíbula tan fuerte que le saco más sangre, le tiro algunos dientes y luego otro golpe más en el pecho, finalmente una patada lanzándolo lejos de nuevo. Era increíble el poder y la velocidad de ella Jack no lo podía cree aun, estaba maravillado.

— ¡Así se hace! — Gritaba Fénix.

— ¡Duro con el malnacido! — Dijo Lucida.

— ¡Acaba con él! — Decía Nightmare Moon.

— Luzbel no está al nivel de Twilight, él ha perdido la batalla. — Dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos.

En definitiva Twilight tenía un poder increíble, Jack se acercó a lentamente.

— ¿No lo entiendo cómo es que ahora soy más poderosa que él? — Pregunto la joven Diosa, mientras miraba sus manos, sentía el inmenso poder que recorría por su cuerpo.

— Eso es porque tienes el elemento del amor, el amor tuyo por mi te da una fuerza, un poder increíble igual al mío, has avanzado muy rápido pero entiendo porque es, me alegra que tengas ese poder, creo que después de todo lo podremos matar y llego la hora. — Dijo Jack mordiéndose un poco su dedo pulgar, sacando un poco de sangre haciendo un símbolo en el piso y haciendo una invocación. — ¡_Técnica de invocación inversa reversa, cinco elementos de la armonía_! — Y en ese momento aparecieron las cinco guardianas portando sus elementos.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

— T-tranquila Rainbow recuerdas que Jack dijo que nos trasportaría al campo de batalla cuando ya fuera nuestro turno. — Dijo la dulce Fluttershy.

— Si ahora me acuerdo. — Dijo Rainbow mientras volaba con sus alas a una distancia de dos metros de suelo.

—Chicas llego la hora de cumplir su parte. — Dijo Twilight mientras se posicionaba entre ellas.

— Ahora y nunca cariño. — Dijo Rarity.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba Luzbel, el demonio estaba en el suelo con bastante dolor pues nunca pensó que Twilight tendría tanto poder.

— Es imposible ¿De dónde sacaste tanto poder? — Dijo el demonio sorprendido.

— El amor es el poder más fuerte que hay en el universo, por eso soy más fuerte que tú en ese momento. — Dijo Twilight, luego Jack se acercó y tomo a Luzbel del cuello apretando fuerte.

— Creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya, pensabas que triunfarías, no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estabas. — Dijo Jack apretándolo cada vez más.

— ¡Yo no te convertí en un monstruo Jack! tú tomaste el camino del mal cuando hiciste lo que hiciste con Luna absorbiendo el mal de ella. — Dijo el demonio.

— ¿Acaso me nos perdimos de algo? — Exclamo Applejack.

— Jack y yo éramos pareja hace mucho tiempo, para salvar el mundo tuvo que sellar el mal en su cuerpo que genere en el pasado. — Dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se acercaba con Lucida y Fénix a la zona donde Luzbel estaba rodeado por las cinco guardianas, Jack y Twilight. — Pero eso es otra historia. — Dijo Nightmare Moon. Jack continuo apretando el cuello de Luzbel, mientras el demonio trataba de zafarse, pero el Dios Ángel era mucho más fuerte.

— El mal nos convierte a todos en monstruos como tú... — Dijo Jack golpeándolo en los abdominales, haciendo que el demonio escupiera sangre color negra. — ¡Eso fue por atreverte a tomar el mundo! — Luego lo golpeo de nuevo en la cara. — ¡Eso es por haber tomado Equestria! — Luego lo soltó mientras Luzbel tomaba aire y recuperaba fuerzas pues los golpes lo habían dejado muy débil, Jack tomo las alas de luzbel y se las arranco de un tirón. — ¡Esto fue por desequilibrar el balance! — La sangre broto de la espalda de Luzbel, luego Jack dio unos pasos para atrás y preparo la técnica que lo mantendría agarrado mientras lo mataban. —...y eso es por Celestia, por haberla matado... ¡_Técnica de sellado de los seis elementos de la armonía, cadenas de cielo y la tierra_! — Dijo Jack mientras dibujaba un sello en el suelo, los seis elementos comenzaron a brillar y las portadoras se pusieron alrededor de Luzbel en círculo, la energía que salió de los cinco elementos junto con el de Twilight que era el más poderoso genero un rayo multicolor en forma de trueno que salió disparado hacia el cielo, donde rápidamente la oscuridad se desvaneció, del cielo salió una apertura donde varias y varias de cadenas blancas brillantes cayeron amarrando a Luzbel del cuerpo, de sus brazos y de su cuello. De la tierra también salieron cadenas que amarraron las piernas y la cola de Luzbel, las cadenas le generaba un dolor insoportable y le drenaba la energía al demonio lentamente.

— Sientes eso, es el poder del bien destruyéndote y haciéndote vulnerable. — Dijo Jack, mientras las cinco guardianas se retiraban y se hacían a unos metros de Luzbel, Twilight controlaba el sello y la fuerza con la que las cadenas se tensionaba y torturaban a Luzbel.

— ¡Tu...no eres Dios...tu eres simplemente...un ángel que tarde o temprano morirá como su hermana! — Grito Luzbel con dolor y con rabia sin poder moverse.

— No soy Dios pero soy su hijo soy un vengador de la justicia y del bien, tu nunca podrás obtener este mundo y mucho menos el universo, que te quede claro. — Dijo Jack mientras se elevaba al cielo junto con Fénix, Lucida y Twilight, todos miraron como los Dioses se elevaron lentamente hacia el cielo y como la luz que emanaban hacia que la tinieblas y la oscuridad del cielo fue retrocediendo. El ejercito de Equestria, los sobrevivientes desde la ciudad de cristal, Shining Armor, Nightmare Moon y las cinco guardianas quedaron perplejos al ver como los Dioses preparaban su ataque final para acabar con el demonio mientras este aún se mantenía atrapado entre las cadenas. Los Dioses se tomaron de las manos formaron un circulo, donde ellos comenzaron a girar rápidamente unidos de las manos con los ojos cerrados, fueron mesclando sus auras y entre más giraban rápidamente se veía un destello, ya no eran cuatro dioses si no una bola de energía que giraba a grandes velocidades expulsando energía pura, purificando el cielo haciendo que el ambiente fuera más blanco, expulsando la oscuridad de todo Equestria. El sol salió y se posiciono encima de los Dioses llenándolos de más poder.

— ¡_Técnica de luz, Estrella de los cuatro Doses_ _interdimencionales_! — Dijeron los cuatro ángeles que estaban en esa esfera de luz, haciendo que un brillo de luz como ningún otro iluminara todo Equestria y todo su ambiente. El cuerpo de Luzbel comenzó a chamuscarse su poder fue reducido al minio mientras que él se quemaba, su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente por la exposición de la luz de los cuatro Dioses. Sus gritos era horribles mientras se quejaba y mientras moría poco a poco, los quejidos que provenían de él eran de muerte, poco a poco su cuerpo se comenzó a desintegrar, finalmente no resistió mucho y su cuerpo se ilumino explotando librando una bruma negra y roja que se fue consumiendo como una llama de fuego que era ahogada por la luz, finalmente Luzbel había sido destruido, en cuerpo, alma y estado presente del universo, las cadenas desparecieron de la tierra y el cielo.

Los cuatro Dioses lentamente bajaron del cielo regresando a la normalidad, aún estaban agarrados de las manos, brillando en una luz tenue, cuando tocaron tierra abrieron los ojos y finalmente se escuchó el grito de la victoria. Todo el ejército de Equestria grito de alegría, los sobrevivientes de la ciudad de cristal, Nightmare Moon quien se quitó su casco para lanzarlo al cielo en señal de victoria y cuando lo volvió a atrapar era de nuevo Luna. Las cinco guardianas de los elementos que no podrían creer que todo volvería a la normalidad después de casi una eternidad en la oscuridad. Los Dioses junto a todo el mundo regresaron a la ciudad de cristal donde fueron recibidos por una gran multitud aplaudiendo, gritando de alegría y llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Lo logramos hermano, lo hemos conseguido! — Dijo con gran alegría Fénix mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

— ¡Así fénix que gusto me da, por fin podemos respirar tranquilidad! — Dijo Jack alegremente. Había una celebración increíble, aplausos por todas partes al ver como los cuatro Dioses habían luchado con valentía. Twilight y Jack se encontraron entre la multitud donde todos los veían y seguían celebrando, los dos se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron.

— ¡La paz regreso, regreso Twilight! — Le decía Jack.

— ¡Todo será diferente ahora amor! apropósito antes de todo esto ¿me estabas besando de una forma muy seductora no? — Dijo Twilight coquetamente.

— ¡Ah sí, ya me acuerdo! — Dijo Jack pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la Diosa, Twilight paso sus brazos por el cuello del Dios y ambos se fusionaron en un dulce y romántico beso, donde todo el mundo al verlos estallaron de alegría y euforia aplaudiendo sin fin.

— _Ahora y siempre te amare_ — Le dijo Twilight en la mente a Jack.

— _Nunca te dejare de amar mi brillo crepuscular._ — Le respondió el Lobo.

En ese momento llego Cadence quien se juntó con su esposo Shining Armor en un abraso y beso, luego corrió hacia donde Twilight y la abrazo eufóricamente.

— ¡Twilight eres increíble, juntos han podido derrotar ese mal! ahora todo el universo y las dimensiones estarán bien. — Decía la Princesa Cadence. — Mira...ahora es el turno tuyo de devolverle la armonía a Equestria por medio de esto. — Dijo la princesa dándole con su magia el corazón cristal a Twilight, ella lo tomo lentamente en sus manos y miro su belleza.

— Es hora que la nueva Diosa y reina de Equestria entregue la armonía a su tierra y a sus habitantes. — Dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de Twilight, ella no sabía que decir, pero sabía qué hacer con el corazón.

— Este corazón le perteneció a Celestia, pero siempre le perteneció a Equestria y siempre será así, ahora que el legado está en mis manos traeré la armonía de regreso a la tierra y a esta dimensión. — Dijo Twilight mientras se elevaba rápidamente, todos guardaron silencio pues ahora era el turno de Twilight. Levantándose como un astro desde de la tierra se elevó lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la punta del castillo de cristal y allí lentamente elevo el corazón de cristal donde este comenzó a brillar mágicamente lanzando un resplandor blanco con azul el cual se expandió por toda Equestria destruyendo el castillo de Luzbel recuperando las tierras contaminadas, limpiando el aire, reviviendo a los animales y ponys que murieron en todo este trascurso, restaurando mágicamente toda la tierra de Equestria y dejándola como nueva como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, las construcciones volvieron a ser como antes, el cielo tomo su color azul junto con el sol, Equestria volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Solo se escuchaba la celebración tan grande que pasa en todo el reino de cristal la gran victoria del bien contra el mal, una nueva era seria escrita en Equestria en las otras dimensiones.


	18. La Caida Y Ascenso Del Sol

La Caida Y Ascenso Del Sol

Paso el mes de diciembre y llego el año nuevo junto a eso, habían pasado un mes desde la gran batalla y todo en Equestria marchaba a la perfección, los ponys regresaron a sus vidas normales, todos eran muy felices olvidando la terrible época oscura de Equestria, ahora que todos conocían el originen de los Dioses y el funcionamiento del universo, estaban más tranquilos, pues ellos tenían ahora mayor protección. Sin embargo Jack se había ausentado un mes desde la victoria, pues tenía que restaurar su hogar ya que su fortaleza aérea había quedado destruida. Twilight por otro lado permanecía en Canterlot pero aún no había tomado el trono de Celestia formalmente, en ese lapso de tiempo Luna gobernaba el sol y la luna mientras se hacían los preparativos para la coronación de Twilight, pero por sugerencia de ella misma, no sería coronada hasta que le hicieran un funeral digno a Celestia. A pesar de no tener su cuerpo para enterrarlo, se tomaría la corona y la pechera de oro que Celestia siempre usaba, seria enterrada en el Jardín principal del palacio de Canterlot, el funeral fue organizado en unos dos días antes de La Celebración del Verano donde Twilight seria coronada finalmente. En Equestria se estaba terminado de empacar el invierno y darle paso al verano que sería la primera estación luego seguiría la primavera y luego el otoño finalmente el invierno, no era como en la dimensión de Jack. Por otro lado Twilight y Jack se extrañaban el uno al otro, no podían estar siempre juntos por que como Dioses tenían que ocupar sus labores en sus dimensiones. Ya había pasado ese tiempo, Twilight realmente extrañaba a Jack muchísimo, tanto que quiso ir a visitarlo pero controlo su gran impaciencia, sin embargo ella sabía que Jack regresaría y se quedaría un mes con ella, Jack regresaría el día que harían el funeral de Celestia, junto con sus hermanos. Por otro lado las guardianas de los elementos se habían convertido en grandes celebridades en Equestria, además de eso siempre se la pasaban con Twilight como antes. Twilight no utilizaba su trasformación en Dios Ángel, prefería estar como una alicornia ahora que ella podría verse a un espejo era como si fuera a viva imagen de Celestia, con sus crin y su cola ondulante y brillante del mismo tamaño de ella, más grande que sus amigas pero siempre las trataría igual nunca dejaron de ser sus amigas a pesar que Twilight estaba por encima de toda Equestria. Spike estaba orgulloso de su amiga y él se convirtió en el asistente real o al menos hasta que ella tomara su trono.

El día del funeral de Celestia había llegado, ese día cientos y ciento de ponys se reunieron en el jardín principal, los que no podían asistir que vivían lejos de Canterlot lo veían por televisión. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, todo se haría de una forma simbólica y tradicional, además que no era cualquier funeral, era el funeral de Celestia, esto implicó una reunión de lo más formal y calmada posible. En el jardín principal del palacio de Canterlot, estaban las cinco guardianas, Shining Armor y su esposa Cadence, los familiares de las cinco guardianas y de Twilight, Fénix y Lucida en sus forma de Dioses Ángeles igual que Twilight ese día, todo estaba organizado en forma de media torta y al frente de ellos estaba cubierta por una funda de oro una estatua que sería revelada en pocos minutos, Luna se había encargado de ser la que organizaba todo y tenía preparada una canción para darle la despedida a su hermana. Cada ser que estaba presente allí sentía unas ganas terribles de gritar, pues la muerte de Celestia a pesar de haber sido vengada, ninguno de los ponys o sus hermanos pudieron despedirse de ella correctamente, en el caso de Luna, ella se llevaba bien con su hermana, pero estos cinco años desde que había salido de la luna y regreso a ser ella misma, las cosas no fueron como antes, a pesar de ser una semi-diosa Luna jamás pensó que su hermana moriría de una forma tan barbará y sobretodo tan inhumana a manos de lo que era antes Luzbel. Pero sinceramente lo que más le rompía el corazón era que nunca podría verla de nuevo, abrasarla decirle lo muy arrepentida que sentía a ver sentido celos de ella, lo decepcionada que se sentía de ella misma por no ser lo que Celestia quiso en un comienzo, pero sin duda algo que partía su corazón en miles de pedazos era que antes de morir nunca le pudo decir lo maravillosa que era y lo orgullosa que se sentía al tener una hermana como ella, que a pesar de todas las cosas malas y oscuras que pasaron en un tiempo atrás siempre a amo como nadie amaría a una hermana. Jack compartía este sentimiento, Twilight sabia pero no decía nada al respecto de Jack pues cuando Jack supo lo de su hermana por medio de la joven alicornia, Jack nunca mostro dolor externamente, él se tragó su dolor y sus penas para evitar verse y sentirse vulnerable, pero ahora que Jack había recuperado el amor en su corazón se sentía mucho mejor, ese muro de "soy fuerte y aparento serlo" lentamente se despedazaba. La multitud estaba vestida de negro con excepción los Dioses Ángeles.

Todos estaban finalmente reunidos faltaba Jack y eso preocupaba un poco a Twilight.

— ¿Dónde está Jack hace 20 minutos debió llegar? — Exclamo Twilight muy preocupada.

— Tranquila Twily ya llegara. — Le dijo Spike quien estaba sentado al lado de ella.

— Lo sé pero...ya quiero verlo, hace ya un mes no veo y lo presiento en que mi mente, mi ser y mi persona lo necesitan mucho, gracias a él soy lo que soy ahora, gracias a él pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, que el amor es una magia maravillosa la cual se conforma por dos seres que están destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad. Aparte de eso, también me preocupa mucho como se sienta hoy, ya que pues nunca lo vi realmente triste por Celestia, al principio pensé que no le importo pero según lo que he leído lo que Lucida y Fénix me han contado, es que Jack y Celestia eran los hermanos más unidos, eran los mejores amigos, ahora que el mal a abandonado el cuerpo, alma y corazón de Jack, lo veré realmente como se siente. — Dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, Spike le seco la lagrima a su amiga, en ese momento un gran espacio se abrió entre la multitud, Jack venia caminando lentamente, acompañado por guardias reales que llevaban astas con la bandera de Equestria y el escudo de Celestia. Jack traía en sus manos una corona de rosas y blancas y rojas y en la mitad estaba la corona de Celestia junto con su pechera de oro. Todos en ese momento se pusieron de pie, bajaron sus cabezas honrando a la Diosa caída. Luna camino hacia el altar para dar unas pequeñas palabras mientras Jack se detenía en todo el camino junto con los guardias en la mitad del pasillo del jardín que dividía una parte de la multitud y en otra parte otra multitud.

Luna finalmente se posiciono en el altar y comenzó el funeral.

— Potras y caballos, Dioses y Diosas...nos reunimos aquí en este día, para despedir con gran honor, amor y calidez a Celestia. Queridos habitantes de Equestria, Celestia siempre estará en nuestros corazones, ella siempre estará pendiente de nosotros ahora en un plano superior, estará mirándonos y guiándonos, nos manda amor, nos protege como un ángel, nunca nos va a abandonar, siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestra alma, siempre estará aquí...en el corazón, porque cuando amas a un ser, este se queda aquí en tu corazón para toda la vida... — Decía Luna ocultando las lágrimas que salían de ella. —...ahora, quisiera decir una palabras personales para mi hermana... _Hermanita, hermanita, luz brillante como el sol, tu luz puede a verse apagado, pero el amor que dejaste en mi corazón, esa luz nunca se apagara, esta luz estará aquí presente en mí, porque a pesar que muchos soles y lunas se levanten en cielo, tu siempre será el sol de mi corazón y la luz de mi alma, te recordare con una sonrisa, recordare su risa llena de dulzura, tu mirada benevolente, la mágica forma de decir las cosas, tus suaves alas y tu voz que me llenaba de valor y felicidad al verte. Ojala hubiera podido pasar más tiempo contigo, pero sé que a pesar de todas las situaciones tu estas orgullosa de mi...y por eso tu imagen estará aquí presente en Canterlot y en Equestria por toda la eternidad..._ — Diciendo esto Luna con su magia comenzó lentamente a bajar la funda de oro que reveló una escultura de Celestia echa en un mármol blanco brillante como una perla. La estatua de Celestia tenía una pose particular, era ella con las patas delanteras levantadas, su cabello siendo movido por el viento y una sonrisa en su rostro. En la base de la escultura había un espacio vacío como una urna la cual estaba vacía. Jack en ese momento camino hacia la estatua, hiso una reverencia ante ella y deposito en la urna la corona la pechera de Celestia, luego la cerró con una lámina de mármol blanco que tenía una inscripción en latín, que decía "Vivat Dea Celestia" que significaba "Larga Vida A La Diosa Celestia" y más abajo decía "Siempre estarás presente en los corazones, princesa, reina, Diosa, hermana y maestra" Luego Jack se acercó al altar y dijo algunas palabras personales.

— Yo...la verdad...no me muestro con una cara de tristeza, pues sé que a mi hermana no le gustaría eso, siempre quiso verme con una sonrisa como las de antes, nunca pudo cumplir eso, pero sé que ahora me mira desde las alturas. Ella era como mi madre, nunca pensé que mi Padre Dios Todo Poderoso creara a un ser tan magnífico como ella, creativa, imaginativa, dulce, bondadosa, carismática, buena de corazón, valiente y benevolente. La amo, porque aun la tengo aquí en mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar nada, absolutamente nada, siempre la recordare por sus cabellos coloridos y esa sonrisa, la forma de divertirse, su forma jocosa de tomar las situaciones, pero más que nada de su forma lógica, pues siempre fue un misterio todas las cosas que ella hacia sin intervenir, siempre veía que el destino se encargaba del resto, confió en todos, encada uno de nosotros y al ser la Diosa de Equestria tenían plan para cada uno de ustedes y ese plan aún marcha, pues ustedes están vivos por el amor de ella...mi palabras son..._querida hermana, ya que no estás aquí, la luz de mi vida se ha opacado pues eras la luz suprema de mi camino, pero ahora sé que esa luz seguirá presente vaya a donde vaya, tu despedida no es el fin, es el paso a una vida superior, siempre te amare como una hijo ama a su madre y siempre se amare como mi mejor amiga._ — Dijo Jack sonriendo si derramar una sola lagrima, siempre sonreía, eso le dio una buena señal a Twilight ya que ella estaba más preocupada por los sentimientos de Jack hacia su hermana. Luego paso Lucida quien estaba con varias lágrimas y dijo su parte.

— Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando Dios Todo Poderoso me presente a Celestia, tenía celos de ella pero no malos si no celos en un buen sentido, ella y yo siempre fuimos buenas rivales, pero siempre estábamos allí para contarnos todo, era el ser en el que yo podía confiar y nunca dude de las lecciones que ella tomaba, Celestia desde pequeña siempre le puso a uno dudas, nunca intervenía porque tenía fe en que uno podría salir adelante y resolver los problemas, ella siempre me dijo que todo pasaba por alguna razón, pero siempre era una razón para aprender una buena lección...solo le digo a Celestia..._hermana brillante como el sol matutino llena de luz y amor, siempre hiciste las cosas con armonía y siempre supiste como actuar frente a todas las situaciones, nunca dudase de ninguno al poner tu fe y esperanza, gracias por darme todo tu apoyo, lo seguiré recibiendo gustosamente_. — Dijo Lucida tratando de controlar sus incontrolables lágrimas, luego paso al altar Fénix.

— Mi hermana siempre me dijo que la fuerza y el valor venían del corazón, al principio siempre demostró ser una chica muy sencilla, nunca tuvo dudas en cuestiones de sus decisiones, siempre supo tomar la decisión correcta, nunca se retractó de una decisión todas las tomaba sabiamente y su sabiduría era más grande que su misma magia...que puedo decir..._hermana de un solo sol, que iluminas toda la oscuridad, tu das fuerza y sabiduría para todos en esta vida, nunca dudare de las cosas que me dijiste y tomare siempre tu gran ejemplo, te amo hermana y siempre estarás conmigo._ — Dijo el Dios minotauro, luego lentamente Twilight se acercó al altar y comenzó a recitar lo que había pensado decir.

— Gracias a Celestia, conocí a mis grandes amigas, debido a eso supe lo importante que es la magia de la amistad, ella lo hizo porque al ver mi potencial sabía que necesitaba ayuda y ella lo brindo mucho, siempre me tuvo en cuenta, siempre tome muy encuentra sus grandes lecciones, todo lo que ella hizo fue para formarme, lo que soy ahora, su legado está ahora en mis manos y realmente nunca encontrare la forma para agradecérselo a ella, pero de alguna forma lo tengo claro, yo quiero leer esta última carta que hice para ella especialmente...y dice así..._Querida princesa Celestia, las cosas que has dejado en mi alma hasta el día de hoy, tienen una gran recompensa, pues entiendo perfectamente que la sabiduría es el poder más grande que existe sobre este universo, me enseñaste todo lo que existe de la amistad, como ser una buena persona, me enseñaste muchas cosas para mejorar mi persona, me mostraste la puerta al amor verdadero. al amor entre familia y amigos, nunca llegue a dudar de las cosas que tu ponías en mi camino, algunas eran confusas pero siempre llega la calma después de la tormenta, tú siempre has estado pendiente de mi de una forma excepcional, tanto siendo mi madrina, como mi maestra, mi princesa, mi Diosa...el legado que dejaste en mi lo aprovechare al máximo y cada día recordare tu luz, sonrisa y forma de ser, como lo fuiste con todos los habitantes de Equestria, te amo por ser como eres y como fuiste conmigo, gracias por todo...descansa en paz._ — Dijo Twilight derramando una lágrima sobre la carta pero tomando el ejemplo de Jack, sonreírle incluso a la muerte y verlo como un paso a una vida superior.

Todos se pusieron de pie para darle una despedida a Celestia dejando una rosa al frente de su estatua, la música comenzó a sonar de una forma lenta, mientras Luna cantaba una canción que decía así.

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night time  
to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

_Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go_

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

_I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
the darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
with you..._

Al final Jack y Twilight dejaron la corona de rosas blancas y rojas en el cuello de la estatua, lo pusieron con mucha delicadeza, regresaron y tomaron sus asientos nuevamente, luego se hizo un minuto de silencio mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte y la luna era levantada lentamente con la magia de la princesa de la noche. Luego hubo 3 trompetadas y varios disparos hacia el cielo, poco después que la fuerza aérea Equestria pasaba rápidamente sobrevolando el cielo, finalmente todos se volvieron a poner de pie y con un plauso no tan estruendoso pero si clamado y bastante largo, le dieron el último adiós a Celestia.

* * *

Aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana Jack se levantó bruscamente de la cama donde dormía, miro a su alrededor y la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, estando en su fase humana, solo tenía su ropa interior puesta dejando expuesta toda su perfecta musculatura sin sus alas. Jack se había quedado en un cuarto de huéspedes en Canterlot, había decidió estar un mes en Equestria pues tenía algo más que hacer antes de regresar a su dimensión. Camino fuera de la cama y observo detalladamente la habitación, tenía una chimenea y estaba ubicada en una de las torres del palacio. Las paredes blancas y las cortinas de color rojo escarlata con cuadros que eran ambientaciones los paisajes de Equestria, la cama donde dormía tenía dos cobijas azules y tres almohadas blancas crema, habían dos mesas de noche y un televisor pantalla plana en el lugar, también había una puerta que daba hacia un baño, aunque los baños en Equestria eran diferentes que de la dimensión de donde venía, solo uso el lavamanos y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, luego tomo una bata de color verde escarlata del armario que se encontraba allí, salió descalzó de la habitación y bajo de la torre al vestíbulo del castillo, al recorrerlo por la noche solo la luz de la luna entraba por los vitrales, camino y camino hasta entrar a la sala principal donde estaba el trono de la reina, una habitación real con toda clase de adornos, dejando que la luz entrara por los vitrales. Jack camino lentamente revisando cada vitral desde el destierro de Discord hasta la coronación de Twilight como princesa de Equestria, en ellos también se encontraba relatados en los vitrales como Celestia y Luna habían acabado con Discord, como podo después Luna se trasformó en Nightmare Moon y posteriormente fue encerrada por Celestia, también los vitrales de la lucha contra el rey sombra, el despertar de Nightmare Moon y la purificación usando los seis elementos de la armonía, posterior mente la lucha cuando Discord volvió a escapar de su prisión de piedra y como volvió a ser encerrado por las seis guardianas de la armonía. Así también como el regreso de la reina Chrysalis y su derrota mediante Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence, el vitral de cómo se salvó el reino de cristal, aparecía Spike entregando el corazón de cristal a la Princesa Cadence, luego otro más donde Discord por orden de Celestia había sido vuelto a la normalidad y con la ayuda de las seis guardianas pero específicamente con la ayuda de Fluttershy se había convertido en un espíritu bueno, Jack se detuvo finalmente en esa y la observo con más claridad.

— Después de tanto tiempo me alegra que nunca allá revelado nada, pero ¿por qué no estuviese presente ayer imbécil? — Dijo Jack poniendo las manos sobre el vitral, parecía que aún se escondían varios secretos que Jack no revelaría aun. — Si realmente la amabas... ¿porque no ayudaste y por qué no asomaste tus cuernos aquí? — Dijo Jack con algo de frustración, dejando el tema atrás. — Bueno después de todo toca cambiar y organizar la historia de Equestria, supongo que Twilight lo hará cuando se revele todo, pues aún hay cosas que no se deben saber por seguridad.

Jack camino de regreso a la puerta sin antes darle un último vistazo a la sala real y recordar como era antes cuando Celestia estaba vivía. Camino por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde dos guardias hacían vigilancia, ellos al ver a Jack le hicieron una reverencia.

— Mi Lord Jack. — Dijo uno de los guardias.

— Tranquilos, no hay necesidad de reverenciarme a pesar que ya sepan la verdad, solo háganlo cuando no me vena frecuentemente en el castillo.

— Si mi Lord Jack. — Respondió el otro guardia.

Jack salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde llego rápidamente donde estaba la escultura de Celestia, luego se arrodillo ante ella haciendo una reverencia, pero luego no soporto y apoyo sus manos en la grava y comenzó a llorar incansablemente.

— Porque...porque tu...la más dulce de todas...la primera que ha podido comprenderme durante mi ausencia durante mis días oscuros ¿Acaso ese es el destino que tienen los Dioses buenos? — Dijo Jack mientras lloraba incansablemente frente a la tumba de su hermana. — Hay cosas que, yo quisiera decirte pero...no tienen caso.

Justo en ese instante Jack sintió como un ala blanca y brillante lo cubrían a él, lentamente fue levantando la vista y desde atrás fue tomado y abrasado, Jack al ver quien era, sonrió sollozando, se trataba de Celestia quien estaba allí presente en forma espiritual con su forma Equina, la abraso muy fuerte en todo el pecho, mientras ella se frotaba en su espalda y sus alas lo cubrían con mucho cariño.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Dijo Jack sorprendido, Celestia le sonrió mientras con la punta de sus alas secaba las lágrimas de Jack.

— Nuestro padre…él quería que me despidiera de ti, no lo había hecho contigo así que me permitió bajar unos minutos en mi forma espiritual. — Le dijo Celestia sonriendo.

— Debí imaginarlo. — Respondió Jack — ¿Por qué Celestia, porque moriste, hubieras podido pelear más y dar todo tu poder? — Le pregunto Jack mientras miraba a los ojos lavanda de su hermana.

— Porque ambos sabemos Jack que no estaba preparada, Luzbel fue más rápido pero si me hubiera dado la oportunidad aun estaría aquí, pero anímate, Twilight está siguiendo mi legado, lo ha hecho de maravilla, es la mejor estudiante que he conocido, es la señal cuando la conocí por primera vez en la escuela de Canterlot cuando su poder era completamente inestable, supe en ese momento que ella sería la guardiana de tu corazón y puse mi fe y esperanza en ella, Twilight ha crecido de una forma increíble, gracias a ti ella ahora es más poderosa de lo que yo seré algún día, eso es porque te tiene a ti Jack. — Le dijo su dulce hermana con gran sabiduría. — Twilight es una Diosa que nuestro padre Dios Todo Poderoso aprueba, la considera como su nieta, como si fuera mi hija, ha llegado a un nivel tan alto de confianza, ha superado toda clase de pruebas, es una princesa de Equestria y la mejor de todas para ser una Reina y Diosa, siempre confié en ella, la amo Jack, tal como te amo a ti y estoy bastante agradecida con ella, porque supo cómo hacerte bueno nuevamente, nunca te había visto con esa sonría en siglos y nunca te había visto tan feliz, por eso nunca hallarle a alguien mejor para que sea mi sucesora, será una Diosa y reina mucho mejor de lo que fui o de lo que llegare a ser, así que...cuídala mucho...amala y sobretodo disfruta mucho su amor, cuando estén juntos unidos como marido y mujer, cuando llegue el momento de cásate, vive tu vida con ella, tienes mi bendición Jack y la de tu padre. — Dijo Celestia mirando a Jack con ternura.

— Bueno pues la verdad nunca pensé que me dirías esto, la verdad son cosas que no me esperaba o tal vez, si de alguna forma…pero no imagine que saldrían de tu boca, en unos miles de años cuando volviera al reino de mi padre creería que escucharía esas palabras y no ahora. — Dijo Jack.

— Algo más Jack…no sufras por mi muerte, todo lo que paso, paso por una razón, yo siempre estaré contigo, en el corazón, siempre estaré dispuesta ayudarte desde arriba, toma las decisiones correctas Jack, pues tu sabes tanto como yo que el mal regresara algún día de otra forma, mientras tanto disfruta lo que te queda que son miles de miles de años y más que todo estarás al lado de Twilight, cuidándola, amándola y protegiéndola, así que no estás solo Jack, ahora tienes amigos cosa que antes no hacías, ahora tienes un amor verdadero y este nunca te lastimara ni lastimara a los que este a tu alrededor, ahora tienes el poder de regreso en ti. — Le dijo mientras ella soltaba una lágrima que cayó en la grava y de allí salió una rosa blanca.

— Gracias hermana, eres la mejor, te amo. — Le dijo Jack mientras la volvía a abrazar muy fuerte.

— Y yo a ti mi dulce y lindo hermano, te amare siempre. — Dijo Celestia envolviendo a Jack en sus alas. Luego escucharon un ruido que venía de lejos, eran unos cascos, algún pony venia para ese lugar, pero Celestia no desapareció pues quien venía en ese momento, era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana Luna.

— ¡¿Ce-Celestia?! — Dijo Luna mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, quedando asombrada si nada que decir, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, corrió rápidamente hacia donde su hermana galopando. — ¡Celestia! — Grito la semi-diosa, cuando llego finalmente a ella, froto su cabeza en su pecho, su hermana hizo lo mismo, poniendo su pata derecha a su alrededor y soltando más lagrimas aun.

— ¡No puedo creerlo estas aquí ¿pero cómo?! — Dijo sorpresivamente si dejar de frotase en el pecho de su hermana.

— Tranquila dulce hermana, todo está bien, tus ojos brillan como la luz de la luna pequeña hermana. — Decía la Diosa.

— No tienes idea de cómo me siento, no tienes idea de lo mal que me he sentido porque nunca te pude decir que me sentía orgullosa de ser parte de ti, más que eso estar contigo es un regalo del cielo. — Dijo sollozando Luna.

— No tienes que decirlo hermana, porque yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, eres un ser muy valiente, no importan las cosas del pasado, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pues tu estas en mi corazón, por que como lo dijiste hoy, cuando amas a alguien, ese alguien se queda en tu corazón para toda la vida sin importar la distancia o las situaciones, ese lazo nunca se puede romper y nunca pasara. — Le decía Celestia.

— ¿Oye pero como acaso tu...? — Exclamo Luna llevándose una sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que no vi desde el cielo lo que pasaba, o creíste que pase desapercibida si ver ofrenda que me hicieron? los escuche a todos, a ti mi pequeña hermana. — Dijo riendo dulcemente Celestia. — Siempre estoy observándolos, vigilándolos y cuidándolos, nunca dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando estés sola hermana, te extraño pero estas en mi corazón y te amo porque siempre será así. Se fuerte ahora has crecido mucho eres una chica muy importante, confía mucho en Twilight pues yo confió en ambas, no te alejes Luna no lo hagas pues tienes a Jack, Twilight, a tus amigos nocturnos, a toda Equestria y me tienes a mí. — Dijo sollozando Luna, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a su hermana forma afectuosa.

— Lo hare hermana lo prometo, no te defraudare, seré mejor y más buena cada día. — Dijo Luna con una sonrisa sincera.

— Ahora me voy…estaré observándolos y cuidándolos, mi parte esta echa y es tiempo que un nuevo sol en Equestria tome mi lugar, los estaré esperando cuando el tiempo llegue y sea el correcto, los amo recuérdenlo… — Diciendo esto Celestia comenzó a brillar y rápidamente desapareció como si una luz se elevara en el cielo, finalmente se posó en el firmamento cerca de la luna como si una nueva estrella hubiera nacido en el firmamento nocturno. Jack vio a Luna quien aún se secaba las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto el lobo mirándola de frente.

— Si...mejor...creo que ahora que me pude despedir de mi hermana, quitarme el remordimiento, algunas cosas están más claras para mí, puedo sonreír de nuevo sin hacer tanto un esfuerzo. — Dijo Luna sonriéndole a Jack. — ¿Y tú estás también mejor? — Pregunto devolviéndole la interrogación levantando una ceja.

— Mejor que nunca, ahora igual que tú, algunas cosas me quedaron claras también a mí. — Dijo Jack.

—Me alegro Jack. — Dijo ella mientras se recostaba en su hombro de forma cariñosa, Jack acepto el cariño de parte de Luna.

— Hacia tiempo que no veía las estrellas de esta forma contigo, no es de la misma forma que antes, pero es un alcance a lo que fue, me siento cómoda de corazón Jack y estoy feliz de que seas feliz a tu manera, no quiero volver a ser celosa ni amargada, pues no quiero que por mi culpa los demás paguen las consecuencias. — Dijo ella con voz delicada bajando sus orejas.

— Tranquila Luna lo entiendo y pues me alegra de corazón que tengas eso en cuenta yo espero que la amistad que tenemos nosotros dos, llegue a ser de muy buenos amigos pues eres importante siempre será así, representas mucho para mí. — Dijo Jack pasando su brazo por detrás de ella y atrayéndola más hacia él, para Luna eso fue maravilloso, pues puso su casco en el pecho de Jack sin moverlo.

— Te amo Jack, espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pues aun lo siento y lo repito muchas veces cuando te veo. — Dijo Luna sonrojándose.

— No me molesta Luna, no puedo obligarte a decirte que no, porque eso es lo que sientes además es lindo cuando lo pronuncias. — Le dijo Jack, ella se sonrojo mucho más, para evitar que sus sentimientos la hicieran cometer una imprudencia cambio el tema directamente.

— Ahora Twilight estará al mando de Equestria, se convertirá en Reina y Diosa, yo seguiré como co-gobernate y virreina. — Exclamo Luna.

— ¿Te molesta que Twilight sea Reina y Diosa? — Dijo con voz seria Jack.

— Claro que no, no pienses eso, para nada, Twilight es como una hermana muy grande para mí, le tengo aprecio y la quiero mucho, tal vez la llegue amar más adelante como amo a Celestia...— Dijo sonrientemente Luna. —...a lo que voy es que ella será muy grande y será una Reina y Diosa para admirar, espero que ella te amé y se entregue como una esposa, devota, fiel, confiable, adorable y sobretodo que te amé mucho Jack. — Le dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír.

— Gracias Luna, yo también espero ser el mejor esposo, para mí este terreno del matrimonio, de una unión familiar me tienen con nervios, pues no sé cómo vayan a resultar las cosas, pero sé que lograre hacerlo, estaré allí para proteger a mi esposa. — Dijo Jack con mucha calma. Luego de quedarse con Luna por más de una hora viendo las estrellas, hablando y riendo. Jack regreso al dormitorio y allí consolido el sueño, pasó a estar más tranquilo, esperando un nuevo día para él, esperando que nuevas sorpresas le traería el futuro ahora que regresaba a ser él.

* * *

Llego el día de la coronación de Twilight que se realizaría a las 6 en punto de la mañana, ya que ella tendría que usar su magia, para levantar el sol, declararse Reina y Diosa de toda Equestria. Era un día muy importante para todos sus habitantes, pues con agrado y felicidad recibirían el nuevo reino a manos de Twilight. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y los preparativos estaba ya listos por terminar, la prensa estaba por todas partes cubriendo este importante acontecimiento, Twilight estaba en su habitación mientras sus mucamas y Rarity le ayudaban con el vestido real, Twilight recibiría la corona en su forma equina ya que era mejor presentarse a la nación de Equestria en su forma normal.

— Oh cariño, te vez fabulosa con ese vestido, definitivamente no puedo creer que hallas llegado tan lejos ahora, además de eso eres igual de grande a Celestia me cuesta imaginar por lo que has pasado en estos últimos meses, el cambio, el estrés etc. Son muchas cosas. — Decía Rarity mientras observaba a Twilight con el vestido real que le había confeccionado, era un ornamento real, una capa blanca la cual le permitía el buen uso de sus alas, con un borde y con encajes dorados, tenía también en sus cascos unas zapatillas de oro con filigrana, en la punta de su pecho una armadura de oro, su pelo estaba liso y ondulaba como lo hacía el de Celestia y Luna y ella emitía unos destellos como una Diosa al igual que su predecesora.

— Gracias Rarity definitivamente di con la mejor modista de toda Equestria, la verdad me encanta este vestido. — Decía Twilight mientras lo observaba por todas partes.

— Oh dulzura no es para tanto, los mejores diseños estarán siempre a la orden tuya, además también estaré encantada cuando me pidas que haga el de tu boda. — Dijo Rarity mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas en el vestido. Twilight se ruborizo bastante cuando Rarity le menciono "boda", ella y Jack aun no hablaban del tema pues aún se estaban conociendo pero ella realmente anhelaba eso de todo corazón, estaba esperando que Jack tomara el impulso para hacerla su esposa. Además después de tener una charla con Jack decidieron que era mejor esperar a que los dos durmieran juntos pues querían que el momento fuera especial, Jack solo le dejo claro que eso sería más adelante, estuvieron dispuestos a entregarse el amor mutuamente en la intimidad el día que Twilight lucho contra Mammon, después de eso Jack y Twilight no volvieron a dormir juntos.

— Porque te sonrojas cariño ¿Acaso Jack te pidió ya matrimonio? — Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa muy alegre.

—No, aun no, además ya las hubiera reunido a las cinco para darles la noticia, así que tan pronto ocurra algo ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo. — Dijo Twilight con sus mejillas rojas.

— Bueno eso es correcto... pero qué pasa con ese lobo ¿no se decide, no sabe si estar contigo o no, o hay reglas entre los Dioses para que no se casen? — Pregunto Rarity con algo de curiosidad.

— Jack ha tocado el tema, dice que no hay problema pero nunca se me ha insinuado para casarse conmigo, aunque sé que lo hará, me ama y yo lo amo. — Dijo Twilight mientras mira la foto que estaba en su mesa de noche, era Jack y ella durmiendo en un sofá, ambos sonriendo y abrazados.

— Por Dios querida...ojala no vayas a ser tú la que tenga que pedirle el matrimonio, para una chica a pesar de ser suficientemente doloroso esperándolo por la parte masculina es todo un tormento. — Dijo Rarity siendo un poco melodramática y estando indignada, Twilight rio al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

Finalmente Twilight estaba lista para ser coronada, el mismo Jack le pondría la corona. Rarity se adelantó para ocupar su puesto especial y ponerse su vestido, Twilight lentamente bajo de su dormitorio y se reunió en la entrada del salón real, de tras de ella se posicionaron los guardias reales con la bandera y escudos que sostenía de las astas, se paró al frente de la puerta. Pasando esa puerta estaba el trono, donde había cientos de ponys esperaban la llegada de la nueva Reina y Diosa. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Twilight, estaba nerviosa pero también emocionada pues nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos y que la vida le tendría estas maravillosas cosas, conocer a sus amigas, entender el verdadero significado de la magia de la amistad, estudiar como nadie lo había hecho y entrenar bajo presión, eso la llevo a convertirse en lo que era ahora. Finalmente las trompetas sonaron celestialmente, las puertas se abrieron y todos los invitados estaban allí presentes, su familia junto con su hermano y su cuñada estaban en primera fila al extremo derecho, al extremo izquierdo se encontraban sus amigas, la cinco guardianas estaban con sus vestidos de gala y con los elementos de la armonía en sus cuellos, al fono subiendo las escaleras reales, también estaban Lucida en su forma de leona y Fénix en su forma de minotauro y finalmente la virreina Luna quien ya portaba su nueva corona. En el trono a su lado estaba Jack en su forma de Ángel, Spike quien acompañaba a Jack tenía en un cojín en sus manos donde estaban las joyas de la corona misma, la corona de Twilight estaba en el asiento real, era una corona de oro y tenía incrustado el elemento de la magia, el corazón de Jack en él, la corona tenia diamantes y dos caballos que sostenían el bello elemento en forma de estrella de seis puntas. Twilight estaba muy nerviosa y mientras caminaba por el gran corredor encima del tapete rojo, miraba a todas partes, todos los que estaban allí reunidos la admiraban y le sonreían. Del techo caían varias banderas y el nuevo escudo de la Reina y Diosa de Equestria, las banderas tenían el Cuite Mark de Twilight en un fondo Lavanda y arriba de este estaba como señal emblemática la corona.

Twilight finalmente llego, subió lentamente las escaleras y se arrodillo frente al trono el cual tenía la corona. Jack se puso al frente de ella y todos tomaron asiento, los guardias reales se ubicaron en el pasillo custodiándolo mirando de frente a su compañeros listos para honrar a la Reina y Diosa levantando armas. Jack desenvaino la Espada real de Celestia, lentamente toco la punta de la espada con el piso y en ese momento comenzó la coronación.

— Tierra de Equestria, hoy nos reunimos todos para ver como un nuevo sol nace en esta tierra, estamos aquí presenciando el nacimiento de una nueva era, una era que será regida por la nueva reina, con su sabiduría, fuerza, poder, valentía, nobleza y humildad los girara a un futuro mejor, sus actos benevolentes harán que toda Equestria este con equilibrio y con toda paz conocida. — Dijo Jack, finalmente con la espada puso su filo sin lastimarla primero en el hombro izquierdo de Twilight, mientras ella aún permanecía haciendo reverencia.

— Por el poder que me ha otorgado Dios Todo Poderoso y por el poder que te ha otorgado la Diosa Celestia en el día de hoy, a partir de este momento te declaro a ti Twilight Sparkle Reina soberana, emperatriz suprema y Diosa de toda la tierra y la dimensión de Equestria. — Dijo Jack mientras bendecía a Twilight pasando la espada al otro hombro con mucho cuidado y finalmente tocando su cabeza. Luego envaino la espada, la corona se elevó por detrás de Jack con su magia, él la tomo con sus manos y aun cuando Twilight permanecía con la reverencia, Jack la fue poniendo en la cabeza de la alicornia, la corona tenía un espacio por donde pasaba su cuerno haciendo que este quedara alineado con el elemento de la magia.

— Twilight Sparkle juras lealtad a la corona real y a gobernar a la tierra de Equestria bajo las leyes y estatutos que fueron regidos por Celestia en el comienzo de los tiempos, juras seguir su legado y ser justa con los habitantes, defender el bien y utilizar todo el peso de la ley para esparcir armonía entre sus habitantes. — Dijo Jack mientras ponía finalmente la corona en su cabeza.

— Yo Twilight Sparkle juro lealtad a la corona real, a gobernar la tierra de Equestria bajo las leyes y estatutos que fueron regidos por Celestia en el comienzo de los tiempos, juro seguir su legado y ser justa con los habitantes, defender el bien y utilizar todo el peso de la ley para esparcir la armonía entre sus habitantes. — Dijo la alicornia sin levantarse aun.

— Has hecho un pacto de juramento real, esto implica que ahora usaras el poder de tu corona para establecer lo dicho anteriormente, finalmente te declaro como el nuevo sol naciente de Equestria tú y solamente tú Twilight Sparkle, Reina soberana, emperatriz suprema y Diosa Ángel de Equestria…tu dimensión. —Diciendo esto Jack tomo las otras joyas de la corona y se las puso a Twilight, ella luego dio media vuelta y tomo el trono real, luego Jack bajo las escaleras reales y lentamente hizo una reverencia a la cual todos los que estaban presentes allí respondieron inmediatamente reverenciando a la nueva líder de Equestria, la procesión continuo ya que Twilight ahora tenía que invocar al sol para levantarlo, como hacia Celestia, el himno de Equestria comenzó lentamente por la orquesta real de Canterlot quien estaba allí, mientras todos cantaban en el momento que Twilight bajo lentamente de las escaleras, como nueva Reina y Diosa, los guardias el pasillo levantaron armas en señal de honor mientras Twilight caminaba entre ellos, luego la guardia real, Jack, las cinco guardianas, sus padres, Shining Armor, la princesa Cándense, Luna, Lucida y Fénix siguieron a Twilight junto con una multitud lentamente hasta las afueras del palacio donde muchos más ponys esperaban a la nueva Diosa, estaban esperando la aparición de ella, el himno de Equestria era cantado por todos y decía así:

_We will sing together  
And the mountains will hear our call;  
And we will raise our voices  
Remembered forever, the Land of Equestria_

We will dance through the country  
And the night and the day will be one;  
Holding hooves, we will unite  
As one mind, as one soul, the name of Equestria

Oh, Luna's night full of bright stars  
With the moon shining down on the land;  
Celestia's summer skies  
To guide us, to lead us, in ruling Equestria

We will live in joyous laughter  
With the love and the trust that we share;  
And the world will know the good times  
Glory and honor, the Land of Equestria.

El himno se repetía y se repetía, mientras todos hacían la procesión hasta el monumento del sol que se ubica siempre en el festival del verano mirando hacia el este, para que el sol saliera y se alineara con este. Cuando llegaron habían más de 10.000 de ponis en toda la feria, el monumento del sol estaba rodeado por varios guardias reales que mantenían el himno de Equestria, finalmente todo estaba listo para que Twilight levantara el sol como lo había hecho Celestia, ya eran las 6:59 a un minuto de que la mañana comenzará y así fue como ocurrió, Twilight se ubicó frente al monumento, era el momento más importante y todos los recuerdos que vivió con Celestia vinieron a su mente incluso recuerda cuando antes ella era la que estaba en la multitud y Celestia ocupaba el lugar de ella en este momento. Twilight prosiguió y mientras su cuerno brillaba emanando una aura blanca, ella comenzó a elevarse lentamente con su magia lentamente el sol iba saliendo del este y se levantaba la velocidad que Twilight tomaba altura desde el suelo hasta la punta del monumento, finalmente cuando llego y se alineo el sol con el monumento y estos dos con Twilight mientras ella miraba al cielo, la luz brillo por toda Equestria dejando el luminoso sol radiante, que brillo como nunca había brillado en toda la historia, finalmente Twilight ya se había posicionado como la regidora de Equestria, su cuerno dejo de brillar y lentamente descendió al suelo, poniendo sus cascos finos en el mármol.

— ¡Larga vida a la Reina y Diosa de Equestria...su majestad Twilight Sparkle! — Dijo Jack con gran voz mientras todos volvían inclinarse ante ella. Lugo un plauso estallo en todo el lugar y comenzó una gran celebración real por la nueva Diosa de la tierra de Equestria.


	19. La Propuesta

La propuesta

Pasó un mes donde Jack compartió tiempo con su amada, durante ese lapso de tiempo ambos compartieron como una pareja normal, en ese tiempo el lobo y la alicornia convivían los dos en el castillo de Canterlot, desayunaban juntos, almorzaban juntos y cenaban juntos. Debido a que Twilight ahora tenía nuevas responsabilidades como gobernante de Equestria, ella y Jack tenían pocas citas para hacer crecer su relación, ambos comprendían que el poco tiempo que tenían a su disposición lo debían aprovechar al máximo, cuando pasaba eso iban a lugares donde podían compartir como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, a ferias, restaurantes, cines, espectáculos culturales, todo lo que Equestria les ofrecía, reían, compartían anécdotas, se interesaban en los gustos como el arte y música departe de cada uno, como pareja estaban muy unidos y sus sentimientos estaban claros el uno al otro.

A pesar de ser novios, Jack y Twilight mantenían la distancia intima, Jack había recordado el día que se declararon su amor, ese día casi se unen el uno al otro, todo hubiera pasado de no ser porque Mammon los había atacado en ese preciso momento. Desde ese entonces él y ella comprendieron que era mejor esperar a que ese momento mágico de amor llegara de la forma más hermosa posible, se prometieron como pareja no dormir juntos, aunque las ganas no faltaban, también a mantener una distancia intima para no exaltarse y terminar juntos en una cama. El lobo había propuesto eso, lo que llevo a comprender en Twilight que Jack era paciente, era respetuoso y que sabía que ese momento el cual anhelaban era sagrado y no simple pación desenfrenada y locura sexual.

El licántropo también aprovechaba el tiempo en Equestria para ayudar en algo, su presencia era más que bienvenida con una dicha enrome, en el tiempo que no podía estar con Twilight había decidido tomar el puesto de ella en lo que antes era su hogar y su trabajo en Ponyville, se hiso cargo de su biblioteca, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en ella, administrando el lugar, ayudando a los ponis de la aldea, compartiendo historias con los pequeños, ampliando la biblioteca con nuevos libros y dando un gesto amable a todo aquel que lo anhelaba del corazón. Sin duda Jack había regresado en sí, era tal como una vez era al principio del tiempo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, deslumbrante, que emanaba felicidad a cualquiera que lo viera, incluso su hermana Celestia que desde lo más alto de Edén en el paraíso de Dios Todo Poderoso lo veía, estaba orgullosa de ver como su hermano se había trasformado.

Todo esto fue gracias a Twilight la alicornia que lo comprendió, de forma indagatoria, Twilight se había enamorado de lo que Jack era en una pasado, de lo que fue en un tiempo corto con su maldad y el su sufrimiento de su gran personalidad. Jack le había dado todo a ella, comprensión, cariño, un apoyo desde el principio, ayuda, estabilidad y sobretodo siempre fue sincero con ella. En un sentido inverso Jack recibió la ayuda que tanto anhelaba una mano que se extendió hacia él en el momento más crucial, a pesar de que Jack siempre fue un ser él cual rechazaba la ayuda de los demás, incluyendo el de su hermana, solo faltaba alguien en especial, ese alguien quien lo comprendiera, pues las parejas enamoradas son las que no solo se enamoran de sus virtudes y cosas positivas, también se enamoran de sus errores y de sus terquedades. Tal como se describe a Twilight una alicornia adicta a la organización tanto que a veces llega a un estado neurótico y en extremo perfeccionista, eso amaba Jack de ella, sabiendo que era un defeco y un error en ella, pero más que error era su carácter por eso la aceptaba tal como es. Jack por otro lado seguía siendo terco no se dejaba ayudar a excepción de Twilight, pero ayudaba a los demás, seguía con humor sarcástico y a veces elocuente, con su distinguida forma narcisista y súper egocéntrica, cosa que Twilight amaba porque entendía tanto ella como él que las verdaderas parejas aman lo malo y lo bueno.

El lobo había estrechado su mano a las amigas de Twilight, no solo por la necesidad de saber quiénes eran las guardianas de sus virtudes, que eran la honestidad, lealtad, optimismo o risa, amabilidad y generosidad. Era para hacer nuevas amigas, a la larga Jack se llevaba mejor con el sexo opuesto por eso no tenía generalmente amigos masculinos pero en su dimensión si aún que ya no hablaban seguido con ellos. Un vínculo muy especial forjo el Dios Ángel, una amistad única nació en Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinki Pie y Rainbow Dash. Con Rarity recordó lo que era la generosidad con los demás, entregando lo que más amamos para ver la felicidad de los demás, eso nos llena a todos de una gran satisfacción al saber que hemos hecho algo correcto y hemos sido amables con el prójimo, el lobo ya había experimentado la generosidad con su hermana Celestia en el pasado cuando generosamente se ofreció en muchas tareas importantes personales de su hermana. Con Applejack recordó lo importante que es la honestidad, no solo con los demás sino con uno mismo, la verdad es el camino de la salvación, diciendo la verdad se llega a tener una vida mucho más equilibrada, él ya había experimentado la honestidad consigo mismo cuando conoció a Luna confesándole poco después que era un Dios Ángel. Con Fluttershy recordó lo que era la amabilidad, como extender gratitud ante los seres que nos rodean en todo momento, él ya había experimentado esta amabilidad en un comienzo con sus hermanos Celestia, Lucida y Fénix extendiendo gratitud hacia ellos correspondiéndoles en todo momento en una crisis o en adversidades que se presentaban. Con Pinki Pie recordó el optimismo o la risa, cosas que se olvidan cuando en la vida se presentan obstáculos que lo desaniman y lo amargan, él ya había experimentado la risa, al compartir con Celestia en un pasado con sus bromas pesadas y algo atrevidas que lo hacían poner como todo un payaso al frente de sus hermanos y el optimismo antes de separar los cinco elementos de la armonía al saber que todo lo que haría no era para un mal y que de todo eso, saldrían cosas mejores. Finalmente de Rainbow Dash recordó la lealtad, cosa que olvidamos, no solo con nuestros amigos si no también con nuestros padres y familiares, con un simple acto de valentía y honor que se demuestra en situaciones solitarias, él lobo no solo había experimentado esto en el pasado, lo hacía en la actualidad y lo hacía especialmente hacia su padre Dios Todo Poderoso, estando tomando orgullosamente él mandato de su padre y obedeciéndolo siempre en todo momento.

Jack no solo recordó estas cualidades que eran originales de él, ahora estaban siendo protegidas por cinco seres maravillosos, que tenían personalidades distintas y a en algunas ocasiones algo chocantes pero lo más importante es que juntas hacían de esas cualidades un solo sentimiento paz, no eran las cinco guardianas de unos sencillos elementos, eran las guardianas de las cualidades de un Dios Ángel. Jack al recordar todo esto, devolvió el favor a cada una de ellas, Con Rarity hiso una línea de ropa masculina para los potros y sementales de Equestria, generosamente le construyo una tienda de modas en Canterlot exclusivamente para ella donde ella podía vender sus diseños de moda en la capital. Con Applejack trabajo mucho en cosas que él se negaba a aceptar y a llegar a ser honesto, convirtiendo a la pony terrestre en su mejor amiga de confianza con la que se podía contar todo, pero no tanto como lo hacía con Twilight, a raíz de eso Jack amplio su granja de manzanas. Con Fluttershy viajo por dos días ayudando a los que más necesitaban ayuda médica o simplemente un consuelo, en especial con los animales del bosque, Jack le otorgó a la pegaso el don y la habilidad mágica de sanar a cualquier herido. Con Pinki Pie llevo risas y bromas pasables en Ponyville, a ella el lobo le construyo un teatro donde ella ahora repartiría risas y alegrías haciendo "stand up comedy" y finalmente con Rainbow Dash le ayudo a escalar nuevos títulos y enseñándole nuevas acrobacias por los cielos, Jack finalmente se las arregló para que en la academia de los Wonderbolts la subieran de grado dejándola como teniente y mano derecha de la general Spitfire de las fuerzas aéreas de Equestria.

Finalmente Jack había aprendió muchas cosas, recordando lo que él era y experimentando una amistad distinta en una dimensión que nunca pensó que amaría. Los grandes momentos los tenia frescos en la mente, pero todo estaba por cambiar, ahora tenía que regresar a su dimensión y retomar su puesto como Dios Ángel de la primera dimensión, tenía su mochila lista al lado derecho de su lomo en su forma de lobo con sus alas extendidas, preparado para regresar, se encontraba en la habitación de Twilight esa noche, había pasado un mes, donde vivió cosas increíbles pero era hora de marcharse, Jack camino hacia el balcón admirando la noche que lentamente era llenada por estrellas y la luna que la misma princesa de la noche hacia hecho, Twilight tenía su corona real como Reina de Equestria, su pelo ondulaba como el de Celestia, sus colores y sus destellos eran mágicos, parecía que hubiera una galaxia en su pelo con sus colores azul oscuro, purpuras y rosas. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, su expresión no era la mejor, no estaba totalmente feliz, ahora Jack se marchaba y finalmente necesitaba saber que sería de los dos.

— No soy bueno para las despedidas Twilight. — Dijo el lobo bajando su mirada hacia el suelo con voz seria. — Nunca lo he sido. — Musito el lobo.

— Jack... ¿Ahora qué? — Dijo Twilight con su voz, tratando de no llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta el cual le aprisionaba sus palabras.

— Ahora...tengo que seguir mi camino... — Dijo Jack, seriamente de una forma seca. —...pero no lo hare solo. — Dijo volteando la mirada hacia a la alicornia y sonriéndole, Twilight quedo algo confundida. — No voy a irme sin antes hacer algo, que estoy seguro que es lo correcto, dijo Jack, no es un adiós...es un para siempre. — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa dulce, sin embargo Twilight quedo en shock por que no entendía bien las palabras de su amado lobo.

— _Pero como puede decir que para siempre ¡Acaso no me ama!_ — Se dijo la alicornia en su mente, estaba que explotaba pues no entendía nada.

— Jack porque me haces esto...pensé que... — Pero fue interrumpida por Jack cuando se lanzó hacia ella besándola en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo su piel, pasando una pata por su mejilla con el cuidado de sus garras sin herirla, la alicornia le respondió de la misma forma, pasando un casco por el pelaje del lobo por su nunca y cerrando sus ojos, ruborizándose sin razón alguna y disfrutando el lento bailar de sus dos lenguas juntos en un apasionado beso lento y suave como la seda. Finalmente Jack se separó de ella lentamente sonriéndole para darle un beso como un lobo, pasando su lengua por su cuello hasta subir a su oreja derecha.

— Te amo mucho Twilight ¿en serio crees que me alejaría de ti por mi deber? — Dijo el lobo sonriente.

— No sé ¿deberías eso me pregunto yo? — Dijo Twilight ruborizada.

— No porque no lo voy a hacer, cuando digo que no lo voy a hacer solo me refiero que lo haremos juntos y de que más forma haciendo mi deber celestial que a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad o hasta que mi padre decida. — Dijo Jack siendo breve en la última parte.

— ¿No te entiendo Jack, que es lo que planeas? — Dijo algo confundida la alicornia, no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

— Seré breve en esto dijo Jack... ¿Dime como le redactabas las cartas a Celestia cuando ella te mando a estudiar sobre la amistad? solo dime el encabezado. — Dijo sonriente Jack.

— Emmm bueno siempre empezaba con "Querida princesa Celestia..." y hay continuaba escribiendo los reportes. — Dijo ella, recordando que ya no hacia eso desde hace bastante tiempo.

— Ammm bueno, en ese caso...lo hare para mi princesa... — Dijo Jack coquetamente, Twilight oculto su rostro ruborizado y penoso, soltando una risita, Jack tomo a Twilight poniendo sus dos patas en sus hombros con mucho cuidado y la miro a los ojos mientras iba hablando. — Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle... — Dijo Jack, rieron ambos, no lo pudieron evitar. — ...en este mes en Equestria descubrí y recordé lo importante que es, la generosidad, la honestidad, la amabilidad, el optimismo o risa y la lealtad con cinco maravillosas guardianas, a lo que me recuerda lo que era antes, gracias a ella he podio recordar lo que llevo haciendo por milenios en este universo tan vasto, cual es el propósito de mi vida aquí y en especial ¿quién soy yo, para donde voy, que tengo que hacer y qué es lo que estoy haciendo? creo que al dejar entrar de nuevo la amistad en mi corazón me ha dejado las cosas claras, conocer a tan singulares ponys me ha dejado claro que esta vida puede ser mejor. Pero nada de eso hubiera servido de no ser por lo más importante...aquí...ahora...y siempre...para mí...para mi vida eterna...eres tu gran brillo crepuscular, radiante como el universo, hermoso como la luz solar, cálido como un millón de estrellas. Gracias a ti, al amor que despertaste en mí has encendido esa llama que se apagó en mi ser, gracias a ti...soy lo que soy en este momento, lo que era antes y tal vez la eternidad no me alcance para agradecerte, pero yo Jack...te juro por mi eternidad que te entregare Generosidad todos los días, te daré Honestidad en los momentos de duda, Optimismo y Risa en la adversidad, Amabilidad cuando lo pidas de corazón y Lealtad eterna hacia ti mi gran amor…amor de mi vida…en este momento yo seré todo, tu luz, la felicidad, la alegría, la esperanza y armonía, de ahora en adelante te daré lo más preciado en mi...todo mi corazón completo para ti, porque estoy seguro que finalmente eres tú a quien le pertenece. — Dijo Jack, Twilight quedo atónita con esas palabras, mientras una lagrima decencia de uno de sus ojos...era una lagrima de amor.

Jack retiro sus patas de la alicornia, se alejó a un metro delante de ella, se quitó la mochila de su lomo, el arnés de oro y su pañoleta roja de su cuerpo dejándolo sin ningún accesorio.

— Jack... ¿qué vas a hacer amor? — Dijo intrigada la alicornia.

— Te voy a dar lo que siempre te perteneció, solo a ti...tienes la mitad pero, no tienes la otra mitad. — Dijo Jack poniendo su pata derecha en su pecho.

— ¡Que! — Dijo Twilight abriendo sus ojos como dos puertas, ella ya presentía con eso que era lo que Jack haría en ese momento.

El lobo lentamente extendió una garra por su pecho haciendo una incisión en él bastante grande, luego retiro su piel, masa muscular hasta dejar expuesto el esternón de su pecho, el cual brillaba como un zafiro desprendiendo un brillo rojo, la sangre no brotaba no era una herida era algo mágico.

— No te preocupes linda, no pasara nada malo. — Dijo Jack finalmente retirando su esternón y dejando a la vista de la alicornia el corazón de Jack, que era la mitad, bombeaba lentamente pero aparte de eso tenía un brillo muy hermoso como si de una súper nova se tratara con destellos rojos. El elemento de la magia que estaba en la corona de la alicornia comenzó a brillar y a hacer una especie de pulsación con la misma luz, como si los dos estuvieran sincronizados.

— Después de cientos de años los dos hermanos se encuentran de nuevo, uno alejado del otro. — Dijo Jack viendo la reacción del elemento de la magia.

Lentamente Jack se arrancó la mitad que le queda del corazón, puso su esternón de nuevo en el lugar, cerrándose la herida y juntando su piel, dejándola sin cicatriz y sin rastro de haber abierto su pecho. Mantenía la otra mitad de su corazón en su pata derecha con mucho cuidado, se sentó en dos patas y con sus patas delanteras cubrió la mitad de su corazón, cerro sus ojos un aura blanca envolvió sus patas delanteras, mientras terminaba de hacer algo lo cual la alicornia miraba impresionada con una expresión de asombro. La alicornia detecto que Jack deposito otra gran cantidad de poder en esa mitad de su corazón, parecía que tenía el mismo nivel de poder que la otra mitad el elemento de la magia.

Finalmente Jack abrió sus garras y en su pata derecha sobre sus almohadillas caninas apareció un anillo de oro que tenía la mitad del corazón de Jack en forma de zafiro rojo en forma de corazón completo. Jack hiso una reverencia sosteniendo el anillo en su pata acercándose a Twilight, soltó una lagrima de felicidad en su rostro.

— Twilight Sparkle...Princesa, Reina y Diosa de Equestria...me aria el honor...de ser mi esposa en esta eternidad... — Dijo Jack con una agradable voz y una sonrisa mientras miraba a la alicornia. Twilight se había llevado los dos cascos a sus rostro uno para esconder sus lágrimas y el otro para ocultar su boca y su expresión de felicidad. Twilight no le respondió, tomo a Jack con su magia lo acerco hacia ella y lo beso como nunca lo había besado, de una forma tan lenta, tan romántica, que las lágrimas de ella y de él entraban en sus bocas, sus lenguas se juntaban, el aliento de ambos se mesclaba una chispa de ternura los envolvió y así duraron por varios minutos, cuando rompieron el beso se alejaron lentamente mientras los labios de ambos se separaban cuidadosamente uno del otro.

— S-si...s-si... ¡Claro que me casare contigo Jack! mil veces sí...incluso si te hubiera conocido de más joven hace unos años cuando me convertí en alicornia claro que sí ¡te amo! — Dijo alegremente y gritando la Diosa.

— Tú me has hecho más feliz mi quería aprendiz, de hecho ahora tu eres la alicornia de mi corazón. — Dijo lujuriosamente Jack quien aún no podía secarse las lágrimas.

— Y tú el lobo que me resguarda, amor mío. — Dijo la alicornia seductoramente, volvieron a besarse, recordaron algo gracioso.

— ¿Dijiste que cuanto te convertirse en alicornio cuando eras una jovencita? — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Tenía 19 años cuando Celestia me dio las alas. — Dijo la Diosa. — Ahora tengo 21 y cumplo los 22 en unos meses. — Dijo la alicornia. — ¿Nunca te pregunte cuántos años tienes? — Dijo Twilight, la pregunta no era más que obvia para ella, dedujo que podía tener más de mil años.

— Como más de tres mil...creo. — Dijo el lobo llevándose una pata al mentón.

— Por Dios Supremo y la santísima Celestia, estoy con un viejo verde, que asco me da. — Dijo burlonamente Twilight a Jack.

— Oh si, y yo estoy con la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que hay en este universo. — Dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a Twilight, tomándola de la cintura, Jack puso el anillo en su cuerno alineándolo con el que estaban en la corona, ambos brillaron.

— Es hermoso, ahora puedo decir que estoy oficialmente comprometida contigo. — Musito la alicornia mientras pasaba sus patas delanteras por el cuello del lobo.

— Correcto mi amor. — Dijo Jack. — Ahora entenderás que no me voy del todo, tengo que casarme contigo, por el momento regresare en un mes, luego nos casaremos cuando llegue en una semana, hay que preparar todo. — Dijo Jack alegremente.

— Un mes será mucho tiempo para mí, quisiera que esto fuera ya. — Dijo la alicornia cambio a una expresión más seria y algo triste.

— Amor, una vez nos casemos, estaremos juntos por siempre y nunca me iré de tu lado, estaré contigo, siempre. — Dijo Jack pasando su pata derecha acariciando la crin de Twilight lentamente.

— Te extrañare mucho. — Dijo Twilight frotando su cabeza contra el pecho del lobo.

— No más que yo amada mía...no más que yo... — Dijo Jack cortando su voz para abrazar a su prometida, finalmente pasaron varios minutos, Jack se dio el último beso con Twilight apasionado, tomo su pañoleta su arnés y su mochila y se acercó de nuevo al balcón.

— Te estaré esperando con un beso y un abraso, recuerda que ahora desde ahora...nos pertenecemos el uno al otro mi gran lobo blanco. — Dijo la alicornia suspirando tratando de que sus lágrimas no se salieran.

— Y tú recuerda que te estaré pensando en cada momento. — Diciendo esto Jack extendió sus majestuosas alas y se elevó por el cielo nocturno alejándose rápidamente del balcón, regresando la mirada y lanzándole un beso a Twilight, se elevó a varios metros y voló por el cielo rápidamente. Voló hacia el norte listo para desparecer en medio del cielo trasportándose a su otra dimensión pero fue detenido por una voz familiar.

— ¡Jack, espera! — Dijo una voz dulce que lo perseguía rápidamente. Se detuvo en medio del cielo agitando sus alas y mirando quien lo había detenido, era Luna, ella lo alcanzo y ambos quedaron volando en el cielo aun altura bastante alta sobre el suelo, casi donde las nubes formaban un tapete blanco en el firmamento.

— Luna ¿qué haces aquí? — Dijo Jack sorprendido.

— Alcanzándote a ti, eres muy veloz volando. — Dijo Luna recuperando su aliento.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome y por qué? — Dijo Jack.

— Desde que saliste de Canterlot, por lo visto llevas mucha prisa, sé que estas de afán ¿pero por qué no te despediste de mí? — Dijo algo seca la alicornio azul.

— Bueno...yo...supuse que estarías ocupada levantando la luna hacia el cielo, no quise interrumpirte, además...estaba haciendo algo importante. — Dijo Jack tratando de evadir la pregunta.

— No tienes que evadir la pregunta Jack...no importa, lo vi todo y la verdad me alegro mucho por ti, si eres feliz con ella no hay problema. — Dijo Luna mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

— Por más que yo haga lo que haga, siempre te va a afectar Luna. — Musito Jack.

— Es verdad, no lo puedo evitar, pero las cosas son así y así tienen que ser. — Dijo Luna desviando la mirada de Jack, él se acercó lentamente hacia ella e inesperadamente la abraso, la princesa de la noche nunca se esperó eso, fue muy inesperado, pero ella también le devolvió el abraso.

— Tú seguirás siendo muy importante para mi Luna, pase lo que pase, fuiste mi primer amor, te quiero mucho y quiero que seas también feliz, sé que dirás que conmigo lo serias, pero las cosas no son como antes, tienes que seguir adelante. — Dijo Jack sin romper el abrazo.

— Digas lo que digas Jack, siempre te amare y siempre estaré pendiente de ti de una forma que ni te imaginas aun. — Dijo Luna, esta vez sonriendo y acariciando el lomo del lobo.

— Eso lo sé. Ahora tengo que continuar y tú tienes sueños que cuidar, espero verte pronto, regresare en un mes. — Dijo Jack para luego depositar un beso cariñoso en el cuerno de la princesa de la noche. Luna quedo estupefacta y sonrojada cerró los ojos y se sintió tranquila, pero al abrirlos no encontró a Jack, había desaparecido, dejando la dimensión de Equestria.


	20. El Regreso Del Ángel Perdido

El regreso del ángel perdido

Era de día en la primera dimensión, el mundo humano trascurría normal, con los problemas de una sociedad infectada por pecado original, a pesar de que el mal había desaparecido aún quedaba uno que otro, la vivienda aérea de Jack sobrevolaba la ciudad de Barcelona España un bello día de lo que comenzaba siendo un largo año. En la fortaleza aérea en su pent-house un clon de Jack, para ser más exactos, el clon la felicidad se encontraba caminando por el balcón, a pesar de ser un clon tenía la conciencia del Dios Ángel, haciéndolo omnipresente en cualquier parte. Ahora que Jack era puro sin maldad los clones vestían con ropas coloridas, jean azul y camisa blanca y sus distinguidas alas blancas.

— Ya debería haber llegado yo hace tiempo, porque me tardare ¿Sera que no puedo evitar estar en esa dimensión? — Dijo el clon de felicidad, finalmente un rayo cayó en el balcón sorprendiendo al clon y sobresaltándolo, era Jack quien había llegado finalmente, no estaba en su forma de lobo ahora y mucho menos en su forma de Dios Ángel, era ahora un ser humano a diferencia que sus alas lo diferenciaban del resto, su vestidura ahora era un pantalón blanco de tela fina, zapatos blancos, con un blazer blanco y una camisa blanca que irradiaba luz pero su corbata era negra por gusto de él hacia el color negro.

— Finalmente llegas mi lord. — Dijo el clon.

— Así es y no te imaginas lo feliz que me encuentro. — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Eso lo noto mi lord, parece como si hubiera sido el de antes. — Dijo el clon, ayudando a Jack con su mochila.

— Hubiéramos, recuerda que tú eres yo...

—...y yo soy tu. — Dijo el clon terminado la frase.

— Así es. — Dijo riendo Jack. — Y bien ¿cómo van las cosas? — Dijo Jack mientras entraba del balcón a la sala, respirando de nuevo su ambiente, seguido de su clon.

— Bueno, eso sí es feo, pero lo de siempre, aún hay maldad y se tiene que equilibrar. — Dijo con algo de inquietud el clon.

— Bueno y que estamos esperando ¿Hay que volver a los viejos tiempos? — Dijo Jack sonriendo y apretando sus manos una contra otra.

— ¿Mi lord, no me diga que va volver a hacer las cosas como en el pasado? — Dijo emocionado el clon.

— Así es, prepara la fortaleza, nos vamos a expandir como en el pasado. — Dijo Jack sonrientemente.

— Enseguida Señor. — Dijo el clon haciendo una seña militar, dejando la mochila de Jack en su oficina y saliendo hacia el balcón. Por otro lado Jack cambio completamente el pent-house por algo mejor.

— _Técnica de trasformación, castillo imperial del cielo de los ángeles._ — Dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el suelo y por arte de magia el pent-house se convirtió en un castillo blanco hecho de cristal puro, habitaciones gigantes, una cocina enorme, una habitación real con su balcón y el lobby principal real donde había un trono donde Jack había quedado, todo había cambiado incluso el cuarto donde Twilight se había quedado, era ahora una sola habitación junto con la de Jack, paredes y techos blancos de cristal, el piso era blanco y cuando se caminaba por encima de él este brillaba. Finalmente el castillo se terminó de construir solo en menos de un segundo. Jack se sentó en el trono y junto sus manos como si fuera a orar, ahora estaba reuniendo energía, las energías que eran enviadas de las otras dimensiones para combinarlas y así extender paz al mundo.

Por otro lado el clon de Jack que había salido al balcón a lo que ahora era la entrada principal del casillo, expandió la plataforma de tierra flotante.

— _Técnica de trasformación, tierra de los ángeles del cielo_. — Dijo el clon poniendo su mano en el cuerpo de plataforma.

La plataforma entonces comenzó una trasformación majestuosa, expandiéndose rápidamente por todo el cielo, cubrieron un área de 4 kilómetros en una circunferencia, ahora no era simplemente una plataforma en el cielo a cientos de kilómetros de la superficie terrestre, era una ciudad flotante, era una ciudad enorme, con casas de cristal, caminos de cristal, lugar y negocios de cristal donde vivirían familias. Finalmente el castillo de cristal había quedado rodeado de una ciudad más allá de la ciudad humana, era una locura de solo pensarlo, una ciudad flotante ubicada en la estratosfera terrestre a más 35 kilómetros sobre la superficie terrestre un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido.

Jack salió del casillo, tenía en su mano una esfera de energía con varios colores llamativos, esta no era destructiva era de buenas energías.

— Llego la hora... — Dijo Jack levantando la esfera con su magia hacia lo más alto de la atmosfera terrestre, esta estallo sin causar daño liberando colores y olores agradables que inundarían al mundo en pocas horas, los humanos sentirían las buenas energías y todo mejoraría.

— Excelente mi señor ¿todo está bien no es así? — Dijo el clon mirando el cielo y los colores.

— Así es, pero tenemos que llenar esa ciudad...con ángeles del cielo. — Dijo Jack. — ¡Padre...ahora trae a los ángeles para que convivan en paz! — Dijo Jack arrodillándose junto con su clon. El cielo se abrió un una luz ilumino todo el lugar, en ese instante cientos y cientos de ángeles bajaron de los cielos y se reunieron en la plaza principal de la ciudad que Jack había hecho con sus poderes, eran miles quienes vestían atuendos humanos pero coloridos y sus alas de varios tamaños con plumas blancas, ángeles mujeres y ángeles hombres, jóvenes de 20 a 28 años de edad. Se reunieron en un grupo, en total eran más de tres millones de ellos.

— ¡Sonorus! — Dijo Jack a toda voz, este hechizo le permitía aumentar su voz como si se utilizara un megáfono así los millones de ángeles que se encontraban en la plaza principal al frente del castillo y los que estaba distribuidos en la ciudad escucharon las palabras de Jack. — Bienvenidos hermanos míos, sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de los ángeles, hace muchos años no nos veíamos los rostros, reconozco a mucho de ustedes, no han cambiado nada. — Dijo sonriendo Jack mientras caminaba entre la multitud. — Debo pedir disculpas, pues la última que estuvieron en la tierra fue hace mil años atrás, por mi soberbia y mi maldad los expulse olvidando que todos tenemos que cumplir un propicito, los expulse de aquí, necesitaba tiempo, pero ahora todo es distinto pueden regresar a vivir conmigo, como una sociedad de ángeles como era hace años atrás, son leales, espero poder contar con todos para llevar paz al mundo, recuerden ustedes son los ángeles de la guarda, seres que fueron en la vida anterior seres que vivieron en este mundo y cuando se les permitió pasar al edén se convirtieron en lo que son ahora...ángeles, ángeles de Dios. — Dijo Jack mientras pasaba entre los ángeles, muchos le sonrieran otros lo aplaudían pero todos escuchaban con mucha atención lo que el Dios Ángel decía, mientras pasaba Jack estrechaba la mano con los que estaban a su alrededor. — Que gusto verlos de nuevo, aquí reunidos, ahora...hay que hacer lo que vinieron a hacer, vayan ángeles por todo el mundo ayudando a las personas que lo necesitan, repartan paz, tranquilidad, protejan a los inocentes, su lealtad hacia Dios Todo Poderoso será puesta a prueba y su lealtad hacia mí, será recompensada. — Dijo Jack tratando de mantener la sonrisa pues aun recordaba como los expulso fuera de la tierra regresándolos al cielo. Todos los ángeles se agacharon reverenciando a Jack, luego salieron volando envueltos en una bruma blanca y pura volando por el cielo dirigiéndose a varias partes del mundo haciendo lo que un ángel de la guarda sabe hacer más, proteger, defender y cuidar de las personas que necesitan ayuda, combatiendo el mal llevando el poder de los milagros de Dios hacia la humanidad, castigando a los malvados y luchando contra el mal. Un grupo pequeño se quedó en la gran ciudad flotante terminando los acabados para que pudiera ser habitada asignando casas y trabajo para que fuera una sociedad pura como lo era antes.

Jack asigno a una guardia real para él, ya que entre los presentes él era el de mayor rango, convirtiéndolos en guerreros que protegerían la ciudad, la resguardarían y estarían pendientes de las peticiones y ordenes de Jack. Él recordó rápidamente lo que se sentía ser un rey, ser tratado como la realeza pues así era en su dimensión.

— ¡Quietus! — Dijo Jack ejecutando el contra hechizo para regresar su voz a la normalidad. —Necesito una lista rápida de los ángeles que estén dispuestos a unirse a la guardia angelical de la ciudad. — Dijo Jack mientras caminaba de regreso a la entrada del castillo acompañado por su clon.

— Si mi lord, en seguida hare un censo de los aquí presentes. — Dijo el clon. Luego antes de que Jack entrara fue llamado por un viejo amigo que le llamaba desde lejos.

— ¡Jack espera! — Dijo el ángel subieron por las escaleras de la entrada del castillo alcanzando a Jack.

— ¡Vehuel! — Dijo Jack al ver la ángel acercándose a él, el Dios Ángel la abraso muy fuerte como si de una vieja amiga se tratara, Jack la conocía pues era su mejor amiga en el cielo, definitivamente la trataba como su hermana. Vehuel era un ángel femenino, de la guardia real de Dios Todo Poderoso, era alta como Jack, sus alas eran blanco cremoso, a diferencia de los ángeles venia de la orden de arcángel miguel, vestía con un traje de guerra romano, sin armadura, rojo y llevaba consigo una espada, su pelo era largo le llegaba hasta la cintura sus mejillas rojas se notaban siempre pues su piel era blanca, tenía ojos verdes su pelo al ser largo era rizado y rubia, su labios eran lilas, deslumbraba belleza.

— ¡Que gusto verte, después de tantos años! — Dijo Vehuel eufóricamente.

— Lo mismo digo yo, aunque aquí parece ser una eternidad, cuando estás en el paraíso debió ser unos días allá.

— Puede que sí, me alegro de verte de nuevo, te extrañe mucho hermanito. — Dijo el joven ángel abrazando con cariño a Jack.

— ¿Dime como esta mi hermana? — Dijo Jack cortando el abrazo lentamente.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes, está muy bien y orgullosa de ti. ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar? no me lo vas a creer pero todos los superiores y también Padre supremo observaron esa dedicatoria tan hermosa que le hiciste a la nueva Diosa de Equestria, estamos muy felices y mi hermana esta dichosa. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa el ángel quien no paraba de sonreír.

— Gracias Vehuel, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me encuentro ¿y mi padre? — Dijo Jack refiriéndose al Dios Todo Poderoso.

— Esta muy contento de tenerte de vuelta, como eras antes también te envía su sagrada bendición para tu matrimonio delante de los ojos de él, será toda una celebración en el cielo. — Dijo picándole un ojo el ángel.

— Gracias padre. — Dijo Jack mirando hacia el cielo. — Y bueno, vienes sola están los compañeros de la academia en este lugar.

— Nicolás está aquí, junto con Daniel y Ariel. — Dijo ella entusiasmada.

— Genial ya quiero verlos a todos reunidos. — Dijo Jack sonriendo.

— Ansioso para volver a ver tus cuatro estudiantes favoritos. — Dijo el ángel sin bajar su sonrisa.

— Más que mis alumnos cuando estuve en el cielo, son mis amigos hace siglos que no los veo. — Dijo Jack entusiasmado.

— Ya los veras después, se fueron hacia el norte del mundo hacia Alemania para ayudar. — Dijo el ángel.

— ¿Así que decidieron ser ángeles de la guarda? — Exclamo Jack orgullosamente.

— Si, pero ellos quieren ser mas, con tu permiso...de hecho nosotros cuatro queríamos...estar en la guardia real de la ciudad. — Dijo el ángel amablemente.

— ¡De acuerdo, concedido! — Dijo Jack sin pensarlo.

— ¿Enserio? así de fácil ¿no necesitas que hagamos una prueba? — Exclamo sorprendida Vehuel.

— ¿Por qué habría de? confió plenamente en el juicio de los cuatro, es más tu...querida mía...tú serás la general la guardia real. — Dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella.

— ¡Yo pero por qué! — Exclamo sorprendida el ángel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Cuatro palabras...tengo fe en ti...eso es lo que me hace nombrarte mi general, y los otros tres chicos estarán a tus ordenes, asígnales un puesto digno para ellos, siempre tengo altas expectativas para mis alumnos de academia. — Dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos lentamente manteniendo una sonrisa.

— Increíble has cambiado. — Musito el ángel ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Decías algo? — Exclamo Jack.

— No…olvídalo, pensamientos internos...que salen a flote...en ese caso, estoy a tus órdenes mi lord. — Dijo el ángel haciendo una reverencia.

— Perfecto... — Dijo Jack. —...mi querido yo... — Dijo Jack dirigiéndose a su clon. —...de ahora en adelante serás el asistente personal de Vehuel, todo lo que ella necesite, concédeselo.

— Si mi lord será todo un honor trabajar a su lado y para ella. — Dijo el clon de Jack.

— ¿Me asignaras a uno de tu clones? — Exclamó el ángel.

— Si, él es mi clon de felicidad, se volvió positivo desde que recupere mi personalidad, antes era la ira. — Exclamo Jack mirando al clon.

— Por favor mi lord no recuerde ese nombre blasfemo. — Dijo el clon de Jack antagónico al nombre de "ira".

— Si definitivamente has cambiado. — Con una voz casi inaudible exclamo el ángel. — En fin, será un honor tener a tu clon cerca de mí...recibo órdenes mi lord. — Dijo el ángel desenvainando su espada poniéndola en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

— Tus órdenes son, proteger, defender y cuidar esta ciudad, tienes todos los recursos disponibles y mi aprobación. — Dijo Jack tomando la espada de la ángel y pasándola por sus hombros y lentamente por encima de su cabeza nombrándola general.

— Mi señor. — Dijo el ángel levantando su mano hacia la frente como un saludo militar y tomando la espada de la empuñadura y envainándola. El ángel se retiró directamente hacia el comando central que cuartel general real que se ubicó cerca del castillo.

— ¿Escucho sus pequeñas apalabras señor? — Exclamo el clon.

— Claro que si...a ella le da vergüenza decirme que he cambiado, pero lo nota. — Dijo Jack con orgullo.

— Lo notaran todos los que están aquí a su alrededor. — Musito el clon.

— Así es...bueno...iré a mi trono tengo que concentrarme para seguir convirtiendo la energía que vienen de las dimensiones para crear paz. — Dijo Jack caminando hacia la entrada del castillo, entrando finalmente, caminado por los pasillos lentamente, el castillo tenía banderas y banderines con el símbolo del Cuite Mark de Jack pero también tenía el símbolo de Dios el cual era muy difícil de comprender para un mortal. La ventanas eran vitrales donde se contaba la historia de Jack hasta la actualidad, camino hasta el lobby principal donde estaba su trono, en él estaba su corona de oro con dos lobos alrededor de él, una túnica real blanca con bordes crema nata y con manchas negras. Ya estaban algunos ángeles y guardias que se encontraban allí, vestían albas blancas con armaduras de plata, estáticos mirando al frente, se encontraban a los laterales del tapete que daba de la entrada hasta el trono, un trono hecho en oro con dos querubines como lobos en él. Jack al entrar los guardias levantaron sus armas y las banderas, Jack camino hacia el trono y tomo primero la túnica real y finalmente la corona tomando su trono como rey de la primera dimensión y Dios Ángel de la misma.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Jack cada vez mas era esmerado en su puesto, el tiempo libre lo utilizaba para escribir poesía que guardaba en un cofre de oro diamantado con su símbolo, y lo hacía cada noche cuando la luz de la luna tocaba el interior del castillo. Los ángeles habían combatido el mal residente en los humanos, pero era complicado, una raza la cual fue intoxicada por el pecado original, siempre estaba propensa a cometer faltas contra su misma especie y ofensas contra Dios Todo Poderoso. Por eso los ángeles siempre andaban presentes, no los podían ver pero utilizaban su poder divino para acercar a las personas para que hicieran actos positivos.

Una semana después Jack se encontraba en su trono, reuniendo energías positivas provenientes de las otras dimensiones, concentrado su poder aumentaba despidiendo un aura blanca por todo el castillo que se elevaba por el cielo cubriendo y espaciándose por la tierra y el universo, sin duda no había olvidado la práctica, se esmeraba siempre y se concentraba en su larga labor. Ese día, su leal compañero Nicolás un ángel de la orden de Rafael, de pelo negro largo con una alba azul zafiro, ojos azules, entro al lobby real, los guardias hicieron un saludo militar al ver a Nicolás entrar al lobby. Vio que Jack estaba concentrado, no quiso interrumpirlo y prefirió retirarse. Pero al dar media vuelta Jack estaba detrás del. Rápidamente Nicolás volteo a mirar al trono y en efecto Jack se había trasportado hacia él.

— ¡Santo cielo por qué haces eso, puedes matar a alguien de esa forma! — Exclamo el ángel, Jack no pudo evitar reír.

— Oye ¿tranquilo, porque te ibas? — Exclamo Jack.

— Estabas concentrado, no quiero interrumpir tu concentración. — Dijo ocultando su mirada.

— Oye tranquilo, ven, dime necesitabas hablar conmigo vamos a hablar. — Dijo Jack caminando hacia su trono nuevamente seguido por Nicolás, Jack se recostó poniendo las manos sobre los brazos del trono y exhalando lentamente.

— ¿Y bien, que tienes para mí? — Pregunto Jack.

— Parece que la maldad está disminuyendo de un 10% a un 7% sin embargo, han surgido obstáculos en el proceso, hay lugares inaccesibles para nosotros. — Exclamo Nicolás entregándole un pergamino a Jack, él lo observo era una especie de reporte, tenía que guardarlo para tener un registro de lo que se hacía cada día.

— Excelente, entiendo que el mal se resiste, pero entre más se hace débil es cuando más me preocupa. — Dijo Jack llevándose su mano derecha al mentón.

— ¿Tienes alguna clase de idea de lo que esté planeando el mal? — Exclamo Nicolás.

— No aun no, después del golpe bajo, al destrozar el alama de Luzbel, el mal no dejara de pensar en alguna forma para conquistar el universo, pero mientras estemos aquí, nada de eso pasara. —Dijo Jack enlazando sus dedos.

— Estaremos presentes en ese caso, por el momento todo parece estar tranquilo. — Dijo con tranquilidad Nicolás.

— Si supongo que sí, — Respondió Jack exhalando.

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde no se dijo nada, Nicolás permanecía estático al lado del trono de Jack y finalmente rompió el silencio.

— Jack...primero que todo me alegra mucho verte de regreso como te conocí, bueno de corazón, pero...hablando de corazón... ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste con su corazón al entregárselo a la Diosa Sparkle?...entiendo que todo fue por amor...pero ¿recuerda lo que paso con Luna?... — Dijo Nicolás. Jack le echo una mirada fulminante, la cual asusto a Nicolás, quien trago saliva y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del lobby.

— Relájate, ya no me molesta pero pregunto ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? — Dijo Jack.

— Bueno...recuerda lo que le paso a Luna...le dejaste la mitad y ella casi consigue llenar el corazón con maldad... ¿qué pasaría si...? — Pero no pudo terminar la palabra al ser interrumpido.

— Eso no pasara...Twilight nunca se tornaría malvada, he visto su mente, he sentido su corazón, es un ser espectacular, no dudo en absoluto que es algo peligroso al dejarle mi corazón completo, pero nunca dudare de la bondad y lo pura que es ella, mi corazón está en buenas manos, además ella y yo solo podemos explotar poder que está en él. — Dijo Jack clamando un poco los nervios de Nicolás, él se sintió más tranquilo al ver que a Jack no le molesto la inquietud que le planto, además le dio garantía y tranquilidad. — Sin embargo ¿por qué me lo preguntaste? — Dijo Jack con una voz suave.

— Bueno...ya sabes...es como si se repitiera la historia dos veces, no con el caso de Luna y su alter-ego, me refiero a lo que paso con Celestia. — Dijo Nicolás con tranquilidad.

Jack comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería su amigo, era algo similar a lo que le paso a Celestia, recordó el corazón de cristal que se encontraba en el reino de cristal en Equestria y su verdadera historia de por qué Celestia se lo había sacado también del pecho.

— Había olvidado eso, no pensé que...hemos hecho las misas cosas, a excepción que a ella la hicieron sufrir, vaya que era fuerte en ese sentido ¿cómo hizo para amar y reprimir? — Exclamo Jack.

— Lo que paso con Dante en ese entonces fue una muestra de cómo podernos cambiar de una forma completamente positiva a negativa, tu hermana tenía el poder para detenerlo, sin embargo decidió dejarlo ser libre y que le costó un montón de... — Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Jack de una forma tranquila.

—...no lo digas, lo que mi hermana hizo fue un gesto de amor, verla enamorada en ese entonces fue tranquilo pero al verla feliz casi sacrifica su familia, dejándome a mí como el malo del paseo. — Exclamo nostálgicamente.

— Pero lo que hiciste fue por obvias razones, Padre Todo Poderoso conocía claramente que Dante no era fiable. — Dijo Nicolás haciéndole recordar a Jack lo ocurrido.

— En ese entonces hasta yo mismo estaba cegado por las intenciones de Dante con respecto a mi hermana, cuando a ella se le fue asignada la segunda dimensión por parte de Dios Supremo, las intenciones de Dante fueron aún más obvias, a pesar de que la amaba, vio la oportunidad de cometer sus planes...tal como lo definimos fue una discordia total y caos por doquier. — Exclamo Jack.

En ese momento nadie ni siquiera Jack se esperó lo ocurrido en ese momento, las puertas del lobby se abrieron de par en par y Vehuel entro seguida por otros diez guardias quien custodiaban a alguien, al parecer era un prisionero o un renegado pensó Jack al ver la gran multitud. Al final Vehuel se paró frente al trono de Jack a unos tres metros e hizo una reverencia.

— Mi lord, no debiera entrar abruptamente e interrumpirlo, pero esto es de suma importancia. — Dijo Vehuel sin dejar de hacer la reverencia.

— ¡De pie! — Dijo Jack con seriedad mientras él se levantaba de su trono. Vehuel se levantó rápidamente haciendo un saludo militar a Jack.

— Explícate. — Resumió Jack manteniendo una postura imponente.

— Hemos traído a alguien que quería una audiencia con usted, creo que después de todo, debería hablar con él — Dijo Vehuel.

— Si... ¿quién es? — Pregunto Jack mirando a los guardias quien tapaban la vista del prisionero ante Jack. Vehuel dio una orden con dar un chasquido con sus dedos, los guardias abrieron el círculo de seguridad dejando si custodia al prisionero. Era un ser extraño pero estaba en su forma humana, un físico de un hombre de 42 años, era fornido, vestía prendas extrañas un pantalón café de paño, una camisa blanca con una corbata de color rojo escarlata, zapatos de cuero algo desgastados, con un blazer color beige, en su mano derecha tenía un guante amarillo claro y en el otro uno amarillo oscuro, de la punta de sus guantes salían unas garras, tenía ojos amarillos con rojo su pelo era largo pero no le llegaba al cuello era blanco con negro y tenía una especie de barba de chivo, su piel era algo pálida, de su espalda salían dos alas una era como la de un murciélago pero estaba desgastada y la otra era como la de un ángel con plumas sucias. Sus vestiduras estaban algo desgastas y sucias, tenía las manos atadas con unos grilletes y miraba cabizbajo pero tenía una sonrisa sínica, algo alegre pero a la vez como de un psicópata. Jack lo reconoció al instante y su expresión fue algo seca y malhumorada.

— Vaya, vaya, hablando del rey de roma. — Exclamo Nicolás quien se cruzó de brazos. Jack camino hacia Vehuel, tomando su espada de su funda, camino hasta el prisionero y con un rápido movimiento rompió los grilletes liberando al ser extraño, este rio sínicamente.

— Ustedes los ángeles son muy graciosos ¿así tratan a sus súbditos cuando los visitan? — Dijo riendo el ser.

— Tú también eres un ángel, idiota. — Dijo Nicolás acercándose un poco al sujeto. Jack entrego la espada a Vehuel y miro de frente al visitante quien lo miraba de una forma burlona.

— No has cambiado nada Dante y que coincidencia que estuviera hablando de ti. — Dijo malhumorado Jack.

— ¿Enserio, debo entonces ser muy importante para ti? — Dijo riendo Dante.

— Sigue soñando Dante, no eres importante para Jack, nunca lo fuiste, el tema salió inesperadamente. — Dijo Nicolás lazándole una mirada fulminante.

— Oh...pues eso me tiene realmente dolido... — Exclamo Dante dramáticamente. — En fin ¿se puede saber por qué?...o ya sé...ya se... el tema salió por que estaban hablando del corazón de cristal de Celestia ¿no?...y lo compararon con el que ya no tienes Jack... ¿se lo entregaste a alguien en especial...acaso tomaste el ejemplo de tu dulce hermana? — Dijo burlonamente y sínicamente Dante. Eso fue una ofensa directa para Jack, Dante había descubierto varias cosas con solo mirar a Jack, tenía esa habilidad pero no tan poderosa como la de Jack y sus hermanos.

Nicolás y Vehuel estuvieron a punto de reprocharle a Dante su comportamiento frente a Jack.

— ¡Como te atreves a hablar así de Jack y decirle esa cosas!... ¡Te doy a dar un...! — Pero Nicolás fue frenado por Jack quien levanto su mano derecha dando una orden de calma.

— Nicolás, Vehuel retírense con todos los guardias de esta habitación, déjeme a solas con Dante.

— Pero mi señor él podría... — Pero Vehuel no término la palabra.

— He dicho...que se retiren...el no podrá hacer nada aquí frente a mí...además quiero saber por qué esta aquí. — Dijo Jack con un todo de voz fuerte que resonó entre el cristal de lobby. Los dos ángeles se retiraron con todos los guardias incluso los que estaban custodiando a Jack, finalmente se cerraron las puertas y solo quedo Jack con Dante.

— Los tratas como si fueran tus perros de casería... — Dijo riendo Dante.

— Lealtad...así se llama lo que hacen por mí, obedecen mis órdenes ¿pero ya sabes de esa lealtad no Dante? cualidad que no nació de ti...ahora entiendo porque mi Padre te convirtió en un ángel semi-caído...pero tú te convertiste en el resto por tu...extraña y repulsiva forma de ser. — Dijo Jack con voz temible, pero Dante no se inmuto ante la forma amenazante de Jack.

— Oye, no me reproches por lo que fui en un pasado...no me reproches por lo que hice y lo que provoque, es mi naturaleza...acaso... — Pero fue interrumpido el semi-ángel por Jack quien comenzó a caminar hacia él con una mirada fuerte, agresiva y malhumorada, Jack comenzó a destellar rallos por todo su cuerpo y un aura blanca lentamente salía de él, Dante retrocedió al darse cuenta de que Jack estaba algo furioso con él.

—...acaso que ¡Acaso que!...sales con estas escusas... ¿tu naturaleza desde cuando saliste diciendo esto?... ¡patrañas!...tu y yo incluso Celestia que te conoció bien, sabemos que no es tu naturaleza...tu cambiaste por tu voluntad...decidiste utilizar tu poder para controlar el caos en vez de contrarrestarlo... ¡no tienes por qué salir con esa clase de escusas! — Dijo Jack con una voz furiosa mientras caminaba hacia él, Dante seguía retrocediendo tratando de que Jack mantuviera su distancia, a pesar de mantener su sonrisa sínica y sarcástica, sabía lo poderoso que era Jack.

— ¡Oye tranquilo viejo!...tú también utilizaste el odio en ti cuando aprendiste a manejar la maldad y controlarla a voluntad cuando Luna se... — Pero fue interrumpido por un gran grito de Jack.

— ¡Silencio...! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Discordante! — Dijo Jack pronunciando un nombre el cual Dante había adaptado para él.

— Oye hacía rato que no me decías así...pero prefiero el nombre de Discord. — Dijo riendo sarcástica y vilmente. — Y no me atrevo Jack, simplemente te muestro como es la realidad y el pasado si te pones a comprarme con el pasado, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. — Dijo riendo de nuevo Discord.

— ¡No juegues conmigo Discordante! — Dijo Jack caminando hasta él. Finalmente Discord quedo entre las puertas del lobby arrinconado por Jack.

— No estoy jugando contigo pequeño can...simplemente soy realista. — Exclamo burlonamente. Jack lo tomo fuerte del cuello de su camisa sin lastimarlo.

— Te juro que si no le hubiera prometido a Celestia que no te rompería la cara... ¡Te rompería la cara! — Dijo Jack desafiándolo mirándolo con sus ojos que eran ahora blancos y brillantes.

— Y la verdad me siento totalmente agradecido con la dulce y hermosa Diosa del sol de Equestria. — Dijo Discord sin inmutarse a la forma de Jack.

Discord era todo el caos de Jack, la desesperación, frustración y burla, Jack nunca tolero el comportamiento de él, tomaba demasiada confianza y siempre jugaba con Jack y hasta a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo? — Exclamo Jack frustrado sin soltar a Discord.

— Años...décadas...siglos y milenios de prácticas...yo no sufro de locura Jack... ¡La disfruto a todo momento! — Dijo Discord carcajeándose. — Pero enserio...dejemos estos roces que nos hacen perder la cabeza...como tú lo haces en este momento... — Dijo con ironía Discord.

— ¡Tú me haces perder la cabeza con esa forma de ser! ... ¡Aahhh! — Dijo Jack gritando sin soportar más, con la mano que tenía libre le lanzo un puño a Discord directamente a su rostro.

— Recuerda a Celestia querido Jack. — Dijo Discord antes que el puño tocara su cara, Jack al escucharlo desvió el puño estrellándolo contra la puerta de cristal, fracturándola sin romperla haciendo cientos de grietas en ella, Jack respiro calmándose lentamente y mansamente inhalaba y exhalaba.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...cinco...seis, siete...ocho... — Dijo Jack calmándose lentamente, fue soltando el cuello de la camisa de Discord dejándolo libre.

— Eso es lobito...cálmate... — Dijo Discord burlonamente ante Jack.

— ¡Bah! — Bufo Jack dándole la espalda a Discord. — ¿A qué has venido Discord? — Dijo más clamado Jack pero con una voz seca y seria cruzándose de brazos.

— Escuche, sé que estabas reuniendo tropas para arreglar este mundo loco loquillo...así que ofrezco mi ayuda ante ti. — Dijo Discord sin una voz de demostrar risa, burla o sarcasmo. Jack comenzó a reírse eso si lo hiso reír, aun mas, hiso que Jack soltara una carcajada y no pudiera parar de reír.

— ¡Ahora si la sacaste del estadio, eso sí me hizo reír! — Dijo el Dios Ángel sin parar de reír.

— Hablo enserio Jacky...no es un chiste. — Dijo seriamente Discord. Jack dejo de reír abruptamente al escuchar ser llamado por su diminutivo, pero luego comprendió que Discord decía la verdad y cuando decía la verdad era por medio de la voz seria de Discord, era realmente cuando se tomaba enserio sus palabras. Él se dio la vuelta y miro seriamente a Discord.

— Tu...ayudarme... ¿por qué? — Dijo Jack acercando su rostro hacia la cara de Discord mostrando sus dientes de una forma amenazante.

— Porque es una promesa conmigo mismo, veras antes de marcharme de Equestria, Celestia me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda en su dimensión, me dijo que tenía a las seis guardianas de los elementos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza u obstáculo. Además fui reformado Jack utilizo el caos pero para ayudar al bien. — Dijo Discord sin quitarle la vista de los ojos a Jack.

— Ammm si...de eso ya había escuchado, Celestia me lo había dicho...el amor que ella sentía por ti fue tanto que aun decidió reformarte y hacerte un espíritu puro, creo que te subestime, no recordaba eso... — Dijo Jack alejándose de él y camino hacia su trono lentamente seguido de Discord. — Por cierto... ¿quién te ayudo a reformarte? — Pregunto Jack.

— Pues esta pony de cabello rosa claro... Fluttershy por supuesto. — Dijo el semi-ángel. — Mi gran amiga Fluttershy — Jack levanto su ceja en señal de asombro.

— ¿La tímida? Interesante...su amabilidad no tiene límites. — Exclamo Jack.

— Si eso me di cuenta, de hecho el pilar que me hizo aclarar mis comportamientos, reconocer mis errores y ser alguien ejemplar es ella, es muy persuasiva y jugó muy bien con esa carta, la amistad que ella me ofreció es eso, con ella me llevo muy bien, es lo que ahora me define Jacky. — Exclamo Discord.

— No es persuasión ni un juego, es amabilidad...y por favor déjame de llamarme Jacky...es algo fastidioso, es como una mosca zumbando...no deja de fregar. — Dijo Jack con algo de sequedad, finalmente llego a su trono donde dejo caer su cuerpo. — Pero comprendo tus intenciones...aunque aún dudo de tu cambio, pero el tiempo lo dirá, si Celestia tenía fe en ti, por alguna razón estas aquí y no como una estatua decorativa en su jardín. — Dijo Jack mientras se acomodaba en su trono de cristal.

— Eso lo sé...no creas que no lo sé...no olvido lo que ella me dijo y la promesa que le hice... — Dijo suspirando Discord. —...y sé que las cosas con ella no van a ser como antes, sé que me ama, pero...no sé hasta qué punto. — Dijo con una voz suave.

— Te amaba... — Musito Jack.

— ¿Me amaba, que quieres decir Jack? — Reacciono confundido Discord al escuchar eso de Jack.

— ¿Aun no lo sabes? — Dijo Jack mirando a Discord.

— ¿Saber que Jack, que paso, acaso ella se enamoró de alguien más? — Pregunto aún más preocupado el semi-ángel. Jack se llevó una mano a la frente y desvió su mirada de Discord, el aun no sabía lo que había pasado con Celestia, lo ignoraba totalmente.

— Celestia...murió Discord...murió hace más de siete u ocho meses...de echo...la mataron. — Musito Jack con algo de tristeza al recordar. En ese momento Discord quedo en shock, su expresión en sus ojos se volvió seca, triste y su mirada se llenó rápidamente de lágrimas, su respiración se aceleró un poco.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices, que estás diciendo?!...¡qué paso con Celestia Jack! — Dijo Discord quien se dejó caer en el suelo apoyándose en sus rodillas y poniendo un puño en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a Jack.

— Es complicado...hace ya tiempo ocurrió una catástrofe, todo ocurrió por las ambiciones de Luzbel...hace ocho meses ya... — Dijo Jack quien lentamente le explico a Discord lo ocurrido con Luzbel, lo que había ocurrido, como mato de una forma cobarde a Celestia y como el mal se apodero de Equestria. Jack le conto todo a Discord sin saltarse absolutamente nada, finalmente cuando todo se rebeló ante Discord, Jack suspiro y finalizo dejando un silencio largo. Discord escucho todo el relato de Jack sin interrumpirlo, lo que hacía era sollozar, nunca se le veía tan miserable desde lo ocurrido en el pasado con Celestia y con su padre Dios Todo Poderoso.

— Ahora lo entiendo… entiendo por qué...creo que si no me hubiera ido de Equestria no hubiera pasado esto, tal vez así hubiera podido protegerla. — Dijo Discord secándose sus lágrimas.

— Hubieras muerto de todas formas, no estas a nivel de Luzbel...y por cierto ya que lo mencionas... ¿pensé que ya lo sabías? ahora entiendo porque no estuviese en el funeral lo que me lleva al a siguiente pregunta... ¿por qué te fuiste de Equestria y desapareciste por más de 2 años? — Pregunto el Dios Ángel.

— Estuve buscándote a ti Jack, es más fácil encontrar el fracaso que a ti, pensaba que estabas en el bosque como un lobo o en el trasero del triángulo de las bermudas, solo quería ayudar y demostrarle a los demás que puedo hacer buenas obras. — Dijo Discord de una forma ofensiva pero sin mostrar agresividad, se levantó del suelo y termino de secarse sus lágrimas.

— Bueno pues aquí estoy, y ya que se cuáles son tus intenciones, creo que después de todo la fe y el amor que Celestia te tenia, ha dado un resultado notable, no del todo pero algo es algo al tenerte aquí y tras de echo diciéndome que has cambiado, solo el tiempo me mostrara ese cambio Discord. — Dijo Jack llevándose la mano izquierda a su mentón.

—...querrás decir el amor que ella me tiene... — Musito Discord.

— ¿Disculpa? — Exclamo confundido Jack.

— Ella me amo aquí en este espacio mortal, pero ella me ama aun...por qué...tú sabes...cuando uno ama a alguien ese alguien...

—...ese alguien se queda en tu corazón toda la vida...eso lo sé...me alegra saber que ahora lo comprendas. — Dijo sonriendo Jack. — Bien...pues en ese caso estarás asignado al grupo de re confrontación espiritual liderado por Ariel, el estará a cargo de ti... — Dijo Jack sonriéndole de forma amable... — si demuestras más...te tengo una misión muy importante para ti ya que sé que eres el único que me puede ayudar con algo...que sé que es peligroso. —Agrego él de una forma misteriosa.

— Gracias... — Dijo Discord mientras lentamente le hacia una reverencia a Jack. —...mi lord, no lo defraudare. — Musito con algo de arrogancia al decir eso. Jack al verlo así, al haberlo escuchado, no pudo evitar reír.

— Enserio...si Celestia te viera haciendo esto, no lo podría creer. — Dijo Jack sin parar de reír.

— Que te quede claro Jacky, que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por la promesa que le hice a Celestia y también por mí. — Dijo frustrado Discord, Jack no paraba de reír, pero finalmente se detuvo, se levantó de su trono y miro a Discord.

— Levántate Dante, te ves patético así. — Dijo Jack sonriendo, mientras Discord se ponía de pie delante de él. — No hagas eso, ni me llames lord, sé que no lo toleras, entiendo porque lo haces, dejare que actúes y seas tú mismo, confiare por el momento en lo que Celestia dejo en ti, después, podre llegar a confiar en ti si demuestras el cambio. — Dijo Jack sin quitarle la mirada. — Pero te advierto, si llegas a cometer algo que este más visto por todos y por la mirada Celestia de Dios Todo Poderoso, yo mismo me encargare de convertir el placer que genera el caos para ti...en un infierno... — Dijo Jack con una voz fuerte, cambiando sus ojos de color azul a rojos con negros utilizando algo de maldad, pero rápidamente los puso blancos de nuevo, eso hizo que Discord sufriera de un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza donde pareció un estallido eléctrico, eso sí lo hacía asustarse pues si a algo aparte de Dios le tenía miedo, era la maldad y la magia oscura que Jack sabia usar y algunas vez escucho sobre esta, pero nunca la vio en acción.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo Discord tragando saliva. — No pasara nada lo juro por Celestia. — Dijo Discord seriamente.

— Eso espero Dante...eso espero. Ahora necesito privacidad, retírate hacia el comando central, escribiré una carta hacia Ariel informándole de la situación, por favor cuando salgas dile a los guardias pueden entrar de nuevo. — Dijo Jack amablemente.

— Perfecto, en ese caso mi lord...quiero decir...Jacky...me retiro con el mayor de los gustos. — Dijo sarcásticamente Discord.

— Y dale con "Jacky". — Exclamo Jack.

Discord se retiró del lobby real abriendo las puestas y dejando que los guardias que custodiaban el lobby y a Jack retomaran sus posiciones. Jack regreso a su trono y lentamente dejo caerse, pero algo lo hiso sonrojar y a la vez a pensar, los guardias reales no pudieron evitar soltar una risita pero luego volvieron a poner sus expresiones secas y serias. Se había producido un sonido cuando Jack sentó, parecía como si él hubiera tenido flatulencias, pero no era así, reviso bajo el cojín que estaba en el trono y encontró una bolsa de flatulencias, era una broma ¿Quien más la había puesto? obviamente Discord con su magia caótica.

— ¡Pero será cabrón! — Dijo algo molesto Jack mientras observaba la bolsa de flatulencias. — Ahora entiendo de donde adquirió lo troll mi hermana, del rey de los trolls. — Dijo riendo Jack, dejando a un lado la broma y acomodándose en su trono nuevamente. — Si definitivamente eran tal para cual ¿cierto trollestia? — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana del lobby observando el sol, recordando a su hermana.


	21. La Sopresa

La sorpresa

Y otro mes paso, durante el cual Jack estuvo muy pendiente de su dimensión, luchando contra el mal, haciéndole frente y cuidando a los inocentes con sus ángeles de la guarda, sus tareas diarias lo mantenían ocupado, pero trataba de poner una sonrisa a pesar de que su trabajo era estresante, además sabía que todo era con el fin de obtener un mejor universo y que las almas y los seres pudieran redimir sus faltas para vivir en paz. Pero Jack no siempre tenía su mente en su deber, pensaba día, tarde y noche en su amada alicornia, a la cual extrañaba muchísimo, no podía pasar un segundo sin pensar en ella, el amor por ella no tenía descripción metafísica ni física, era complicado y Jack no resista un segundo más sin tenerla a su lado.

Por otro lado Discord se comportó mejor de lo que Jack esperaba, tomando muy enserio la ayuda que brindaba a Jack, sin embargo era común que hiciera bromas tanto pasables y tolerables como fuertes y alguna veces ofensivas, pero siempre estaba sacándole una sonrisa a todos los ángeles en especial a Jack, pera él era un dolor de cabeza pero lo toleraba muy bien, de vez en cuando también compartía sus bromas y reía. Recordaba que la risa en cualquier circunstancia levantaba los ánimos y ya Discord comenzaba a caerle bien sin recalcarle el pasado.

Como ya había pasado un mes aproximadamente, era finales de febrero y Jack se sentía feliz de saber que en un día regresaría a Equestria para estar con su amada lo más probable era que finalmente se casara con ella y eso lo llenaba de altas expectativas. Quería reunirse con sus hermanos para planear una reunión entre los cuatro Dioses interdimencionales, ponerse al tanto de las situaciones ocurridas en los últimos dos años y también invitarlos a su matrimonio el cual estaba recordando en todo momento por su cabeza. Ese día antes de regresar a Equestria Jack se encontraba en su real habitación, toda echa de cristal, una cama tamaño King con sabanas de color blanco y cobijas negras, detrás de su cama estaba la pintura que había hecho cuando se había enamorado de Twilight "Brillo Crepuscular" además tenía en su mesa de noche varias fotos con ella, su cuarto tenía una ventana que daba hacia un balcón donde habían unas gárgolas de cristal en forma de lobos con alas, en diferentes posiciones, unos atacando, otros en defensa, otros acostados y otros sentados con las alas extendidas. Su armario estaba cerca de su cama junto con su baño con acabados perfectos y reales, siempre se veía el símbolo de Jack su Cuite Mark en todas partes, banderines, en toallas, en jabones, en el vidrio de su ducha, de color blanco en la cobija negra de su cama hasta en su bata cuando se levantaba de su cama. Tenía un televisor de 84 pulgadas delante de su cama y alrededor de su cuarto varias bocinas para el sonido de su sistema de cine, pues amaba las películas humanas en especial las que hablaban de ángeles. Jack se encontraba en su cama firmando algunos pergaminos que era de cuestiones reales de la ciudad que había creado sobre el cielo terrestre, eran las 5:30 de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba ocultando lentamente, a pesar de saber que se iba para Equestria al día entrante no necesitaba llevar mucho equipaje. Llamaron a su puerta golpeándola delicadamente.

— Adelante. — Respondió Jack sin apartar los ojos de sus pergaminos. A su habitación entro su clon de la felicidad.

— Mi lord. — Dijo el clon haciendo una reverencia. — Sé que dijo que no lo interrumpiera pero quiero informarle que la cena está servida. — Dijo el clon levantándose.

— Vaya, hoy está más temprano que de costumbre ¿puedo saber por qué? — Dijo Jack, sabiendo que no era algo común en los chefs del castillo, normalmente cenaba a las 7 de la noche.

— Bueno, la verdad su hermano y su hermana respondieron hace unas tres horas, querían reunirse con usted...conmigo...para hablar de asuntos celestiales. — Dijo el clon amablemente.

— Veo ¿Tu lo planeaste? — Pregunto Jack.

— Me pareció que los hermanos deberían cenar esta noche en un ambiente privado, además tienen un repertorio de cosas planeadas para usted esta noche. — Dijo el clon.

— En ese caso, ya mismo bajo al comedor. — Dijo Jack terminado de hacer su papeleo y dejándolo organizado en un fólder el cual hiso desaparecer con su magia. Tomo su corona y se desplazó hasta el comedor real junto con su clon. El comedor tenía una mesa de cristal rectangular biselada, los asientos eran de cristal con terciopelo de color blanco, habían unos 20 puestos, pero de esos solo tres estaban preparados. El comedor estaba decorado con armaduras y escudos en las paredes con espadas y armas medievales, también habían retratos de varios episodios de la historia de los ángeles, al llegar al comedor Jack noto que sus hermanos estaban esperándolo gustosamente.

— Hermano. — Exclamo alegremente Fénix quien lo saludo con un abrazo fraternal, seguido de Lucida quien mantenía una sonrisa característica.

— ¿Cómo has estado Jack? — Pregunto su hermana.

— Muy bien, gracias Lucida, que gusto tenerlos aquí a los dos. — Dijo emotivamente mientras tomaba haciendo en el extremo de la mesa donde estaban los cubiertos listos, Lucida y Fénix se sentaron a al lado de él en los laterales.

— La verdad me sorprenden que estén aquí. — Exclamo Jack sinceramente.

— Bueno tu clon...nos invitó hoy, fue una idea de él. — Dijo Fénix.

— Si, se podría decir que tú mismo lo hiciste. — Añadió Lucida.

— Cuantas veces les he dicho que no soy yo, es una parte de mi pero tiene su propia conciencia y hace lo que yo haría. — Rio Jack.

— Eso lo sabemos solo que sigue siendo confuso. — Exclamo Fénix.

Los dos hermanos estaban en su forma humana, vestían como dos jóvenes a diferencia es que tenían las alas extendidas, pero cuando se sentaron las plegaron en su cuerpo. En eso, llega el chef un ángel algo pasado de peso junto con otros más quienes traían los platos de la cena, lentamente los ubicaron en los puestos donde los ángeles estaban.

— Bueno, a pegarle al diente. — Exclamo Fénix levantando la tapa circular de su palto. Normalmente comían carne pero esta tenía una presentación más elegante acompañada con papa humeada un poco de arroz y verduras.

— ¿Y cómo van las respectivas dimensiones? — Exclamo Jack mientras cortaba su carne.

— La mía va de maravilla... — Dijo Fénix engullendo un gran trozo de carne y hablando con la boca llena. —...siempre hay que mantener el orden y pues por el momento no hay nada malo...pero no nos deberíamos preocupar por la neutras dimensiones, después de todo el mal se origina de esa donde nos encontramos. — Dijo comiendo desaforadamente, Lucida abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la forma de comer de su hermano.

— ¿No te da vergüenza comer así? ¡Compórtate como un Dios Ángel...! — Exclamo Lucida algo molesta.

— ¿Qué...? Tengo hambre...además los ángeles de Jack cocinan mucho mejor que los míos. — Exclamo gustosamente Fénix mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino.

— Entendiendo que el mal venga de esta dimensión... — Dijo Jack ignorando la forma salvaje de comer de su hermano. —...pero siempre hay que estar precavidos. — Dijo Jack mientras comía lentamente.

— ¿Acaso hay algo malo Jack? — Pregunto preocupada Lucida.

— No, todo nada bien, estamos equilibrados pero, tu sabes cariño, siempre tenemos enemigos presentes con artimañas sucias. — Dijo Jack.

— Lo único que si detectamos mi hermana y yo fue una energía familiar a comienzos de mes en tu dimensión. — Dijo Fénix.

— Supimos que era Discord, ahora que Vehuel nos ha explicado la situación en la que esta Discord contigo pues nos dejó claro muchas dudas. — Dijo Lucida.

— Sin embargo tenemos que preguntarte si es seguro que el este aquí, comprendemos que allá cambiado pero ¿estás seguro que se puede fiar de él? — Dijo Fénix quien interrumpió su deber de alimentarse.

— Bueno...no voy a decirles que no, pero hay que darle una oportunidad, como ustedes sabrán, Celestia confiaba en que él podría reformarse y eso fue lo que paso, Fluttershy lo hiso y se convirtió en su mejor amiga, hay que darle una oportunidad a Dante, en el tiempo que lleva a aquí no ha cometido nada malo, ha estado ayudando a todos a su manera y claro no se pasa de bromista y sarcástico. — Dijo Jack soltando una leve sonrisa.

— Entendemos eso ¿pero qué te hace asegurarte que el hará todo por Celestia? — Exclamo Lucida.

— Porque...cuando le conté que Celestia había fallecido...no lo vi tan triste y miserable desde que se separaron y lo ocurrido con nuestro Padre, pude ver que en realidad quiere hacer esto, así que le di una oportunidad. — Dijo Jack.

— Bueno, esa es razón suficiente para mí...con eso me basta para saber que si está cambiando. — Exclamo Fénix resumiendo su deber al comer.

— También para mí, solo espero que Celestia no se haya equivocado. — Dijo Lucida.

— ¿Dudas sobre las acciones tomadas por Celestia Lucida? — Dijo Jack un poco molesto.

— No, bueno...uno nunca sabe...todos podemos cometer errores. — Dijo Lucida desviando la mirada de Jack.

— Me sorprende eso. — Dijo Riendo Jack. — Y todo se debe a que ella nunca cometió un error y nunca se equivocó, todo lo que ella hizo en secreto o con metáforas o depositando la fe en alguno de sus súbditos ya sea en Discord o...Twilight, lo hizo para bien, ella sabía cómo hacer sus cosas. — Exclamo Jack. — Era muy inteligente, hacia hacer las cosas para que salieran bien según sus planes, siempre tomo las mejores decisiones...a veces pienso que ella debió tomar esta dimensión. — Dijo Jack con algo de nostalgia.

— No digas eso Jack, es cierto te doy la razón, ella nunca se equivocó, pero no te compares con ella, puede ser que ella fuera un poco más...flexible que tu...pero ella es muy inocente para que Padre la hubiera asignado a esta dimensión. — Le dijo Lucida tomándolo de la mano amablemente.

— Si, supongo que hay algo de lógica y razón en eso. — Dijo Jack levantando de nuevo su mirada.

— Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, ya sabemos de Discord y sabemos que las dimensiones están bien ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista? — Exclamo Fénix quien tomaba una rebanada de jamón y la mordía con ferocidad.

— Supongo que tenemos que explicarle las reglas a Twilight sobre lo que implica ser una Diosa y en especial que sepa todo lo ocurrido con nosotros, hasta el más mínimo detalle. — Dijo Lucida.

— De eso me encargo yo, quiero ser yo el que le cuente todo. — Dijo Jack mientras tomaba un sobro de su copa.

— ¿No les has contado todo Jack? — Dijo Lucida.

— Bueno algunas cosas, ella sabe más de mí que de la misma Celestia, de hecho me falta contarle sobre ustedes, Celestia y algo de Dios. — Dijo Jack mirando su plato.

—Sera mejor que omitas lo de nosotros...Lucida y yo no tenemos mucho que ver en eso aunque...es idéntico lo que nos ha ocurrido. — Exclamo Fénix.

— Si, eso mismo digo yo, es mejor que sepa lo de Celestia, lo de nosotros es pasajero. — Dijo Lucida con una voz algo triste. Los dos hermanos se pusieron nostálgicos, ambos compartían muchas cosas por razones de Dios ambos habían hecho sacrificios de amor, Jack lo había hecho con Luna sacándose el corazón, de hecho todos los Dioses Ángeles se habían sacado el corazón y se lo habían entregado al primer amor que nunca fue correspondido, esto se conoció entre los Dioses como "La Hermandad De Los Corazones Destrozados" una antigua historia de Dioses, ya conocemos lo que paso con Jack pero aún nos falta saber que paso con Celestia y con los otros dos Dioses. Normalmente era un tema vetado entre ellos, ninguno de ellos se atreve hablar de su pasado pues eso les causa dolor, pero Jack hasta el momento es el primero que lo ha logrado superar al encontrar su verdadero amor.

— Entiendo y no quiero que se pongan tristes con ese tema, pero aún faltan muchos años y podrán encontrar a alguien que los haga felices. — Exclamo Jack con una sonrisa, dándoles consuelo a sus hermanos.

— Pues creo en eso Jack, a todos nos pasara, ya te paso a ti y lograste encontrar ese ser con el que vas a estar por toda la eternidad. — Dijo Fénix levantando su sonrisa.

— Concuerdo con lo que dices querido hermano. — Dijo Lucida lanzándole una sonrisa más tranquila.

— Bueno sin embargo hay que decirle esto a Twilight y como lo dije yo lo hare, luego podremos hacer una reunión entre todos y mirar cómo están las cosas. — Dijo Jack. — Además...puede que al reunirnos nuestro Padre nos mande alguna señal divina para alguna petición por parte de él que debemos cumplir. — Añadió Jack.

— Si, siempre pasa. — Exclamo Lucida.

Eso fue lo último que hablaron, porque en ese momento alguien entro al comedor con una grabadora en el hombro a todo volumen, era Discord que llego con una sonrisa loca.

— Pero que sorpresa...los tres hermanitos están reunidos, hacía tiempo que no los veía así, echo de menos la academia de ángeles. — Dijo burlonamente Discord.

— Dante, jamás pensé en volver a ver tu...singular rostro, claro. — Dijo Fénix de una manera seca. Dante se acercó lentamente a donde estaban los Dioses, puso su grabadora en suelo y se acercó a la mesa.

— Wow, este banquete se ve de muerte lenta. — Dijo Discord pasando su lengua por sus labios, como si pudiera saborear la comida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Adelante sírvete hay para todos. — Dijo Lucida Amablemente.

— Vaya Lucida, tus modales me dejan impresionado, no como la última vez que me gritaste y me lanzaste...mmmm... ¿creo que era un pedazo de baldosa...? — Dijo con risas Discord.

— Era un ladrillo. — Dijo Lucida sin ponerle mucha atención continuando su cena.

— Así...ya me acorde... — Dijo el semi-ángel tocándose la barbilla con una risilla.

— Dante, me sorprende verte aquí, a que se debe el leproso placer. — Exclamo desagradablemente Jack con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Bueno creo que he escuchado rumores sobre una fiesta, pero no se no estoy seguro si podré ir la verdad me gustan, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. — Dijo Discord mientras de los platillos que estaban en la mesa comenzaba a servirse.

— ¿Una fiesta? eso suena genial. — Exclamo Lucida.

— Si eso suena genial leoncita, pero ya que lo recuerdo Jack se volvió un aburrido y no ha vuelto a divertirse antes eras el alma de la fiesta Jack ¿qué paso, te como la lengua la Luna? — Dijo burlonamente Discord.

— Discord...te lo advierto... — Dijo Jack lanzándole una mirada fulminante debido al comentario del semi-ángel.

— Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba, no te cabrees así... — Dijo Discord mientras se sentaba a la lado de Lúcida.

— Oye hermano, podríamos aprovechar y relajarnos, una fiesta no nos caería mal. — Exclamo Fénix quien seguía comiendo.

— Si además te vas para Equestria mañana y supongo que te quedaras por bastante tiempo, además supongo que te casaras lo más rápido posible ¿no? — Dijo Lucida quien partía su carne con delicadeza.

— Una boda...amo las bodas... ¡alcohol por todas partes! — Grito eufórico Discord saltando de su asiento. Los tres Dioses lo miraron irónicamente.

— Ah...perdón...es mi idea...pero es tu boda Jack. — Dijo Discord. Retomando su asiento.

— Bueno, eso suena genial, pero tú sabes, no es lo mismo sin Celestia, ella si era él alma de la fiesta. — Exclamo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Si es cierto y que forma de beber la de ella y como resistía sin estar borracha. — Dijo Fénix recordando sin tristeza.

— El punto es que, no hay necesidad...además no quiero llegar borracho a Equestria, la última vez que estuve de resaca termine en el espacio. — Exclamo Jack apenado.

— Vaya parece que tienes mucha experiencia con el trago Jack...como haces... ¿lo mesclas con café o con energizantes? — Exclamo Discord.

— Porque lo dices ¿parece que el que sabe aquí más del tema eres tú? — Dijo riendo Jack. — No, olvídenlo, prefiero dormir temprano. — Dijo Jack bebiendo un poco de vino.

— Y dime Dante ¿quién lo está organizando? — Pregunto Lucida.

— Bueno no es que yo me la pase de chismoso o indagando en cosas que no debería...— Dijo el semi-ángel haciendo una pausa.

— _Cabronazo mentiroso_. — Dijo en su mente Jack mientras seguía bebiendo.

—...pero si más lo recuerdo...fuiste tú Jack quien la está organizando. — Dijo Discord. Jack no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa y escupió el vino de la impresión.

— ¡Que dices! en ningún momento estuve organizando una fiesta ¿Acaso esto es uno de tus trucos Discord? — Dijo malhumorado Jack.

— Para nada jefazo. — Dijo Discord bebiendo de su vaso.

— Dante perdona a Jack, el no trataba de decir eso...debe existir obviamente una confusión. — Exclamo Lucida.

— Si pero, Jack lo acababa de negar hermana, además ¿por qué dices que fue Jack quien la organizo, Discord? — Inquirió Fénix.

— Pues eso escuche, la verdad no le puse mucha intención solo escuche decirlo de...Jack hacia Vehuel. — Dijo Discord riendo.

— Ammm ahora lo entiendo... ¡Felicidad! — Grito Jack dejando de comer en ese momento. Y en ese momento el clon de Jack, Felicidad, se presentó ante todos apareció a un lado de Jack.

— Mi lord... ¿está bien? — Pregunto el clon al ver algo molesto a Jack.

— Explicarme sobre la fiesta. — Dijo Jack seriamente.

— La fiesta...bueno pues...yo... ¿cómo lo supo quién le dijo? — Pregunto algo nervioso el clon.

— Discord está diciendo que yo organice una fiesta, la verdad no me molesta, pero ¿quiero saber por qué? — Dijo calmadamente Jack. El clon del Dios Ángel vio a Discord quien estaba sonriéndole, sin embargo se sintió un poco malhumorado porque se supone que era una sorpresa.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Se supone que era una sorpresa... ¡Te voy a estrangular! — Dijo el clon pero Jack lo detuvo con solo chasquear sus dedos.

— Alto, no le hagas nada...si fue algo imprudente pero ya paso. — Dijo Jack calmando los ánimos de su contraparte.

— Estoy bien pero no entiendo porque lo... ¡Dijiste! — Dijo el clon.

— Oye creo que Jack merece descansar y divertirse así que por que tanto el misterio. — Exclamo Discord.

— Bueno, por lo menos no dijiste nada más. — Dijo el clon, que al darse cuenta que había tratado de revelar más, se tapó la boca con sus manos.

— ¿Mas, acaso hay algo más? — Pregunto Jack serio.

— Ammm...Emmm... — No podía decir nada el clon, estaba algo nervioso.

— Immmm...Ommmm...Ummmm...Habla claro quieres, no eres un tartamudo. — Dijo irónicamente Discord riendo, mientras Lucida y Fénix disfrutaban viendo la escena y riendo.

— Tú cierra el pico. — Dijo el clon con una fuerte voz. Discord chasqueo sus dedos y cambio su boca por un pico de pollo y paso sus dedos como si de una cremallera se trataran.

— Felicidad...no me has respondido nada... — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa irónica.

— La verdad no es...gran cosa...pero debería venir, lo otro no es nada malo, créame mi lord y de paso con sus hermanos... — Dijo el clon con algo más de alivio. —...y si quiere de paso con este payanaso también puede ir. — Dijo el clon señalando a Discord.

— Mmmm bueno, supongo que pasar tiempo con mis hermanos no será mala idea. — Dijo Jack mucho más calmado, finalmente aceptando la invitación.

— Perfecto hermano, nos vamos a divertir a lo grande. — Dijo Fénix con una gran emoción. Discord chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y el pico de pollo que estaba en su boca desapareció y regreso a la normalidad.

— Conmigo no cuentes jefecito, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta. — Dijo Discord.

— ¿Que pasa Discord, no querías beber? — Dijo Fénix sarcásticamente.

— Si quiero pequeño toro, pero no este día, tal vez después. — Dijo Discord sonriendo y terminado de comer.

— En ese caso, pues yo iré con mis hermanos tan pronto termine de comer. — Dijo Jack.

— Perfecto, lo esperamos en gran sala real mi señor, me retiro con su permiso. — Dijo el clon despareciendo finalmente.

— Parece que te tiene algo más preparado. — Dijo Lucida terminado de comer y limpiando sus boca sutilmente con su servilleta de tela que tenía sobre sus piernas.

— Si eso lo note, pero evitó hablar de eso, ya nos daremos cuenta de que se trata. — Dijo Jack terminando su cena. Luego Jack regreso a su alcoba y allí cambio de atuendos, se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de manga corta para estar más cómodo. Luego se dirigió junto con sus hermanos a la sala allí se encontró con su clon quien mantenía las puertas cerradas.

—Y bien ¿con quién mas es la fiesta? — Pregunto Jack con los brazos cruzados.

— Bueno, invite a algunos pocos, conocidos sé que me lo agradecerás. — Dijo el clon con una sonrisa mientras abría las puertas de la sala, estaba completamente oscuro, Jack junto los demás entraron y en ese momento las luces se encendieron, mucho confeti y serpentinas fueron lanzados sobre Jack y sus hermanos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron los allí presentes al unisonó. Jack se llevó una sorpresa y una sonrisa salió de sus rostro, pues la verdad no espero encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que seres de Equestria trasformados en humanos, eran ponys que ya con los que ya había convivido en la dimensión pero nunca los vio en su forma humana. Estaban muchos conocidos que inmediatamente fueron a saludar a Jack, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en saludar emotivamente a Jack, ella estaba con confeti y serpentinas en toda su ropa. Vestía una falda rosada la cual tenía la imagen de su Cuite Mark, una camisa blanca y una blusa azul, tenía un moño azul y su pelo estaba largo y esponjado como siempre.

— Jack, que gusto, mira la fiesta que organizamos entre tu clon y yo ¡Te gusta! ¿Te gusta?— Dijo Pinki Pie emotivamente. — Estas que revientas de la felicidad ¡Sí! ... ¡súbele a la música Vinyl Scratch! — De dijo Pinki Pie a una joven de pelo azul turquesa que tenía una camisa blanca con una nota musical, era su Cuite Mark tenia ojos azules pero estos no se veían pues tenía una gafas con marco azul y vidrios morados, tenía en su cuello unos audífonos los cuales manen tenía en ellos mientras con sus manos tomaba unos vinilos y los ponía en lo que parecía un equipo de música con mescladores y muchos elementos para producción musical. La música comenzó a sonar y todo el público estallo en un aplauso y comenzaron a bailar.

— Debí suponerlo, una fiesta así solo la planearías tú, ya que eres la elegida para ese trabajo. — Dijo Jack. Rarity abraso a Jack lentamente, vestía un traje blanco con zapatos hechos de cristal.

— Jack, cariño, que gusto verte de nuevo, espero no te moleste que hayamos llegado a esta extraña dimensión. — Dijo Rarity amablemente.

— Para nada, no estoy molesto pero si me he llevado una gran sorpresa. — Dijo Jack. Applejack luego se le acerca, ella vestía como toda una vaquera y no se quitaba su sombrero, tenía dos aretes que tenían la forma de su Cuite Mark, Rarity llevaba un collar con el símbolo de su Cuite Mark.

— ¡Jack! dulzura gracias por la invitación, esta de locos. — Dijo Applejack. Rainbow Dash estaba detrás de Jack y salto hacia el dándole un brazo muy amistoso. Vestía con un jean azul y botas negras y una camisa con los colores del arcoíris tal como estaba su pelo, tenía un brazalete con el símbolo de su Cuite Mark.

— Definitivamente eres más genial cada día ¿cómo se acostumbran los humanos a llevar estas prendas? — Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

— Por...que...así es esta dimensión, pero el caso es que fue aquí mi querido clon el que la organizo. — Exclamo Jack. Fluttershy camino tímidamente hacia él y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

— Ammm...es bueno estar aquí, solo espero pues la sorpresa no allá sido improvisada. — Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, quien vestía con un jean verde y un blazer amarillo, tenía un anillo en la forma de su Cuite Mark.

— No es improvisada, es una excelente fiesta además ¡Llegue yo y esto se va a prender por qué se va a prender! — Dijo Jack gritando y con su magia haciendo aparecer un botella de whisky "Jack Daniel's", la multitud aplaudió y lentamente Jack y sus hermanos se introdujeron a la gran multitud, mientras Jack bebía directamente de su botella iba saludando a los que se iba entontando y a la vez bailaba a la par la música con los que se fuera encontrando. Se encontró con Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence, nunca pensó verlos en su forma humana, Shining Armor vestía con un jean blanco y una camisa manga corta azul tenía la imagen de su Cuite Mark, Cadence por otro lado un jean rosado y una camisa rosa claro y encima tenía una chaqueta delgada rosada más oscura su Cuite Mark lo tenía en forma de collar, al ser alicornia en su forma humana sus alas estaba extendidas y tenía una corona con su cuerno.

— Vaya, vaya pero si son sus majestades, como les va. — Dijo Jack mientras seguía bebiendo.

— Wow con calma Jack, no querrás estar pedo tan rápido sin disfrutar la fiesta. — Dijo riendo Shining Armor.

— Yo pedo...nah...para que yo llegue a eso tengo que beber por lo menos nueve botellas más. — Dijo riendo eufóricamente Jack quien estaba en sus cinco sentidos. — Nunca pensé verlos aquí a sus majestades. — Exclamo Jack.

— Bueno no nos perderíamos una fiesta de Pinki Pie y mucho menos no la dejaríamos de hacer en tu dimensión, además para suerte de todos tus hermanos están aquí. — Dijo Cadence mirando al otro lado de la fiesta donde estaba Lucida mientras jugaban limbo para ver quien bajaba más el palo que era sostenido por Rainbow Dash y Pinki Pie.

— ¡Hasta abajo, hasta abajo hasta abajo! — Gritaban las cinco guardianas junto con Fénix y otros invitados más que veían el juego.

— Si parece que se van a divertir mucho esta noche. — Dijo riendo Jack.

— Nos vamos a divertir todos aquí, no creas que vinimos a bailar también. — Dijo una voz detrás de Jack familiar, Jack volteo lentamente y se encontró con Luna, en sus forma humana ella era alta como Jack su pelo ondulaba con su color azul cobalto moderado, largo hasta la cintura, vestía con un traje de seda negro, debajo de él tenía una camisa de manga corta azul y llevaba con ella una mini falda azul, sus alas estaban cubriendo su espalda, su corona tenía su cuerno y brillaba, se veía muy provocativa para cualquier hombre su piel era blanca. Tenía en una mano una manzana roja la cual mordida gustosamente.

— Wow Luna...te vez diferente... — Dijo Jack muy sorprendido mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo.

— Diferente... ¿diferente en qué sentido Jack? — Dijo de una forma coqueta Luna.

— Emmm pues nunca te había visto en tu forma humana. — Dijo Jack reaccionando y sonriéndole.

— Claro... — Respondió Luna de una forma picara. — Nunca pensaste o se te paso por la mente que estaríamos aquí todos reunidos. — Dijo Luna mordiendo la manzana.

— Bueno la verdad si me lleve una sorpresa por parte de mi clon. — Dijo Jack frotando una mano sobre su cuello.

— Pues hay que disfrutarla, ven a bailar un rato conmigo. — Dijo Luna tomando a Jack de las manos, el Dios Ángel apenas pudo entregarle la botella a Shining Armor quien rio al ver como Luna lo jalaba hacia ella, ella no tenía malas intenciones con Jack solo quería bailar con él, ella tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, ya que Jack se casaría muy pronto.

Ella y Jack bailaron un buen rato, ya que era una música bastante movida no había necesidad de tener contacto físico, así que ambos bailaban gustosamente sonriendo sin necesidad de estar incómodos, mas por la parte de Jack ya que a Luna le hubiera encantado eso. Finalmente el volumen de la música fue bajando lentamente y todos se detuvieron para tomar un descanso, Luna abraso a Jack y luego fue a tomar una manzana de la mesa del centro de la sala, la botella de Whisky fue lanzada desde lejos por Shining Armor hacia Jack quien la atrapo en el aire, pero Jack se había enrolado durante los primero diez minutos que nunca se le ocurrió pensar en su amada Twilight.

— Si todos están aquí ¿dónde está ella? — Dijo Jack tomando otro sorbo de su botella.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron lentamente y una luz inundo todo el lugar, la música se detuvo inmediatamente y todo el mundo dejo de bailar, sus ojos fueron puestos en la luz que provenía de la entrada de la sala, una figura femenina entro lentamente, extendía sus alas blancas en todo su esplendor, era como el sol su luz inundo toda la sala sin cegar a los que estaban allí. Vestía con unas botas de cuero color lila, con encajes dorados, tenía un vestido de poliéster de color blanco con lavanda, era un vestido con falda y blusa combinado, la falda le llegaba a unos diez centímetros de la rodilla, traía consigo un anillo con una gema roja en forma de corazón, tenía una corona de oro donde había otra gema, era el elemento de la magia junto con su cuerno. Su pelo era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura color azul oscuro con una franja purpura y otra rosa el cual ondulaba como una Diosa, sus los labios de su boca eran rosados su piel blanca.

— Su majestad la Diosa Twilight Sparkle. — Dijo uno de los integrantes de la fiesta. En ese momento todos hicieron una reverencia. El corazón de Jack latió fuerte pues hacía tiempo que no la veía, además se veía muy atractiva, Jack dejo la botella a un lado cerca de la mesa central y corrió hasta donde estaba ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y rápidamente besándola.

— Te extrañe... — Dijo Jack separándose de la boca de su prometida lentamente.

— Se nota. — Dijo Twilight sin abrir sus ojos. Ella volvió a besar a Jack y ambos olvidaron que estuvieran reunidos con varios seres más, eran solo él y ella en esa sala, besándose amorosamente, jugando con sus lenguas, hablando con sus labios y sus lenguas en solo un idioma, así duraron por un segundo, hasta que Pinkie Pie grito energéticamente.

— ¡Oigan...que no se suponía que esto era una fiesta! — Dijo Pinkie reiniciando la música rápidamente, haciendo que te todos volvieran a bailar y a resumir lo que estuvieran haciendo, hablando, bailando o riendo con actividades como el limbo, cartas, fuerza, etc. Twilight pasaba su mano pos los cabellos de Jack, él la tomaba de la cintura y acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

— ¿Pensé que no estarías aquí? — Dijo Jack acariciándola lentamente.

— Era una sorpresa querido, todo ideado de tu clon. — Dijo riendo la Diosa.

— Siendo así, pues "yo he ideado algo increíble" — Dijo Jack volviendo a besar a su prometida.

Luego Jack, Twilight, Lucida, Fénix, Cadence, Shining Armor y Luna se acomodaron en una especie de sofá redondo.

— Twily que bueno que vengas a divertirte. — Dijo su hermano alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano a Cadence.

— La verdad no lo tenía planeado, si no es porque el clon de mi querido Jack me lo dice, después de todo. — Dijo Twilight quien tomaba la mano de su novio delicadamente.

— Oye ahora que lo mencionan y todo están aquí reunidos ¿quién está haciendo deberes reales? — Pregunto Jack.

— Decidimos dejarle ese trabajo a mi querido primo Blueblood. — Dijo Luna mientras tomaba un sorbo de un vaso con Ron.

— Pues a mí me parece que es mejor que haga algo, pues es simplemente un chico mimado. Si no fuera por mi tía...Celestia yo no lo dejaría estar en el círculo familiar. — Dijo Cadence.

— Olvídenlo por un momento estamos aquí reunidos todos, como una familia, sin ofender los más importantes. — Dijo Shining Armor, levantando su copa, seguido por todos los allí presentes.

— Estoy impresionado por Jack y Twilight, definitivamente el matrimonio es un vínculo de unión muy especial. — Dijo Fénix.

— Y Jack, la verdad me alegro que te vayas a casar con mi hermana, los dos hacen una bonita pareja. — Dijo Shining Armor.

— El amor entre ustedes dos es algo que se siente en el aire y los sé, soy la guardiana del amor. — Agrego Cadence. — Cuando se casen, serán un solo ser.

— Y ahora que la princesa Cadence lo menciona ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? — Pregunto Fénix. Jack y Twilight se sonrojaron y se miraron a los ojos.

— Bueno, por el momento eso lo íbamos a arreglar en esta semana, mañana cuando regresemos a Equestria creo que hablaremos de eso. — Dijo Jack.

— Además tenemos que preparar algunas cosas para la boda. — Agrego Twilight.

— Estaba pensando que Fénix, Shining Armor y Nicolás fueran mis padrinos. — Dijo Jack.

— Claro hermano, ni más faltaba. — Dijo Fénix.

— Yo estaré horrado Jack. — Dijo modestamente Shining Armor.

— Supongo que tendré que decirle después a Nicolás cuando lo encuentre.

— Y por mi lado, quería dejar a mis amigas como damas de honor, pero en cuanto a Cadence, Luna y Lucida...me gustaría que fueran mis madrinas.

— Claro dulzura, estaría encantada. — Dijo Lucida.

— Eres más que mi cuñada, eres mi hermana Twilight, estaría honrada. — Le respondió Cadence.

— Claro que si Twilight no te preocupes, te apoyare. — Dijo Luna sonriendo sinceramente.

— En ese caso ya tenemos a los que harán presente y serán nuestros testigos. — Dijo Jack mirando a Twilight.

— Poco a poco haremos de nuestra boda algo inolvidable. — Dijo la Diosa dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

El resto de la noche, bailaron, compartieron experiencias e historias y rieron con chistes e historias inéditas del pasado. Jack no se separó de su prometida en toda la noche y ella tampoco, cuando se miraban a los ojos, ambos se perdían entre ellos, también aprovecharon para bailar juntos música romántica a petición de ellos dos, fue entonces cuando olvidaron que estaban con más invitados y se trasportaron a la sala pero sin nadie, solo ellos dos y la pista de baile y sus besos los hacían olvidar la realidad, su amor que se sentían mutuamente era inmenso.

Cuando la fiesta se acabó, algunos ponis decidieron quedarse en la dimensión de Jack por esa noche disfrutando de su forma humana, otros regresaron a la Dimensión de Equestria junto con Cadence y Luna, los que se quedaron ocuparon la mayoría de las habitaciones para invitados del castillo, por otro lado Jack y Twilight subieron a su habitación tomados de la mano. Ella reconoció que el cuarto de Jack avía cambiado, ahora era el cuarto de él y ella.

— Aun tiene cosas mías. — Dijo Twilight al entrar y observar la habitación.

— Cosas que se quedaron aquí cuando te fuiste. — Dijo Jack cerrando la puerta. Con su magia cerro las cortinas, apago la luz y solo prendió la chimenea de la habitación, la cual al frente de ella tenía un sofá blanco, donde Jack se sentó y Twilight se recostó encima de él poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Jack acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Te extrañe mucho Jack, durante casi todo este mes, ha sido una eternidad, no exista un solo momento donde no dejaras de ocupar mi pensamiento. — Dijo la Diosa sonrojándose y ocultando sus mejillas en sus manos. Jack le dio un beso en la frente y la seguía acariciando.

— Pues tú no te quedas atrás hermosa, me pasa algo similar cuando no estás a mi lado. — Dijo Jack. Twilight le sonrió y se acomodó de tal manera que pudo ver los ojos de Jack, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho por encima de su camisa.

— Ahora que vas a regresar a Equestria mañana ¿has pensado cuando nos vamos a casar? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Claro que si amor, quiero que nos casemos lo más rápido posible. — Dijo Jack. Twilight levanto su cabeza del pecho de Jack y una sonrisa junto con unas lágrimas se fueron asomando.

— Amorcito, que te pasa, porque lloras. — Dijo Jack con dulzura.

— Lloro porque me vas a hacer la mujer más feliz del universo y porque mi deseo se cumplió. — Dijo Twilight secándose las lágrimas, mientras Jack pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Y cual fue tu deseo que se cumplió. — Dijo Jack.

— Que me respondieras como lo acabas de decir, lo más rápido posible. — Dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

— En ese caso mi amor ¿cuál día te gustaría? — Dijo Jack.

— Bueno, ya que me dices que lo más rápido, yo te diría que mañana mismo, pero para preparar todo no alcanza el tiempo ¿Qué te parece si en tres meses contando desde mañana? Quiero que todo esté listo para ese día.— Dijo Twilight.

— Entonces que así sea. — Dijo Jack dándole un beso en su boca, suave y lento, ambos comenzaron una danza de besos y finalmente se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Y...te gusto...la sorpresa de hoy pequeño lobito? — Pregunto la Diosa que seguía recostada en el pecho de su amado.

— No tienes idea, me emocione cuando los vi a todos y a tus amigas, pero cando tu entraste de esa forma a la sala, no pude reaccionar, tan bella, tan sencilla, tan deslumbrante como el sol tú hiciste que mi corazón latiera como nunca. — Dijo Jack pasando sus manos por los cabellos de la Diosa, Twilight extendió sus alas para abrazar a Jack por los costados.

— Twily...quería...hablar contigo. — Dijo Jack con una voz entre cortada. La Diosa lo miro a los ojos, se percató por medio de la voz de Jack que se trataba de algo serio.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Jack? — Pregunto algo confundida.

— No, no es algo malo pero, necesito que lo comprendas, se trata de...de...Discord. — Dijo Jack. En ese momento Twilight se levantó del pecho de Jack y su rostro cambio, se puspo seria y algo asustada.

— ¿Que paso con él? — Pregunto la Diosa.

— Está trabajando en mi dimensión, está a mi lado como un ángel. — Dijo Jack. Twilight se levantó inmediatamente y se sentó, Jack también se sentó y la miro de frente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jack? — Dijo la Diosa en un tono más fuerte, parecía que no le gustaba la idea.

— Primero quiero que comprendas que él no tiene chance conmigo... — Pero el lobo fue interrumpido.

—...ni conmigo tampoco ¿que hizo esta vez Discord? la última vez que trate con él fue hace tiempo, es cierto que Fluttershy lo reformo pero no sé a qué nivel. — Exclamo Twilight.

— Eso lo sé...pero...no fue por parte de Fluttershy del todo...veras...hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre Celestia y Discord, él está involucrado...muy involucrado.


	22. El Amor De Una Diosa

El amor de una Diosa

Twilight se sorprendió inmediatamente, al principio creyó escuchar mal, pero era cierto.

— ¿Celestia, pero que tiene que ver Discord en esto? — Pregunto confundida.

— Mucho, a un nivel el cual no te imaginas. La verdad es que te tengo que contar la historia de Celestia, no como la muestran los libros sagrados de los Dioses, ella fue la primera perjudicada por el amor. — Dijo Jack de una forma seria.

— ¿Cariño a que te refieres? Dime ya... — Dijo Twilight algo nerviosa y asustada por la forma en que Jack hablaba.

— De acuerdo...lo que te voy a contar es algo muy importante, es algo de los Dioses y quiero que los sepas porque esto es el secreto más guardado a parte del mío y mi pasado. Déjame relatarte una historia la cual se encuentra en el tiempo de los Dioses. Regresemos durante miles de años atrás cuando solo existía esta dimensión y los humanos comieron del fruto prohibido.

* * *

**Celestia la Diosa del equilibrio**

"Y Yavé Dios Padre Todo Poderoso plantó un huerto en Edén, al oriente; y puso ahí al hombre que había formado. Tomó, pues, Yavé Dios al hombre, y lo puso en el huerto del Edén, para que lo labrara y lo guardase"

Como lo sabrás Twilight, abras leído la biblia, toda la creación de Dios, este libro no nos menciona a nosotros, pues se oculta la verdad de Dios, cosas que ya sabes, las dimensiones y nosotros los Dioses, nosotros habíamos nacido con un propósito y nos mantuvimos ocultos en esta dimensión. El Edén en la biblia se refiere al paraíso, es el jardín sagrado de Dios, es el jardín del cielo, tan inmenso como te lo puedas imaginar y yo he estado allí, es lo más majestuoso y precioso que existe, no hay lugar más bello como el edén y este jardín seria el hogar de la raza humana, para que fuera poblada, para que los humanos que son la raza semejante a Dios vivieran allí, es como decir Equestria, ahora entiendes por qué Celestia vivían con ustedes, ustedes están en un paraíso que es Equestria. El punto es que Dios les entrego ese jardín a la humanidad, sería su regalo hacia la raza. Existían unos árboles que cuando fueron creados, lo vi con mis ojos, Dios se sacó literalmente dos vértebras de su cuerpo y de allí nacieron los arboles "El Árbol del Conocimiento o Bien y el Mal " y "El Árbol De La Vida". Poco después la serpiente o el mal, tentó a Eva la primera humana, a que comiera del árbol del conocimiento, Dios les había prohibido que comieran de ese árbol y solamente de ese árbol, las consecuencias serían graves si lo hicieran. Pero Eva se dejó tentar de la serpiente, ya que la serpiente le dijo que "No moriréis al comer del árbol del conocimiento, serán abiertos vuestros ojos, y seréis como Dios, sabiendo el bien y el mal" y entonces Eva al ver que el fruto era bueno para los ojos, lo comió y le dio de comer a su esposo. El fruto es un arma de doble filo, si hablamos en sentido figurativo, el árbol del conocimiento o del bien y el mal da el mayor conocimiento adquirido que es la capacidad moral, eso quiere decir que los seres humanos comenzaron a juzgar si los hechos eran buenos o malos, como la desnudez natural, se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, se sintieron avergonzados. El acto de desobediencia abrió los ojos de Adán y Eva al mal por eso la raza humana es como es, el elemento sexual no es simplemente un placer, es algo sagrado, la raza humana lo usa para satisfacer su necesidad sexual y si no es echo bajo el mandato de Dios Padre en el sagrado matrimonio, en vez de eso si es echo con fines lujuriosos o placenteros sin amor, sin sentimiento y sobre todo si hay vergüenza, no está visto como el bien. Dios expulso a Adán y a Eva del paraíso y los puso aquí en la tierra, creando así la primera dimensión. Al comer el fruto del conocimiento se volvieron mortales y fueron desterrados del cielo, además de eso Dios les dio un castigo. La mujer daría a luz con mayor dificultad y dolor, el hombre tendría ahora que cultivar su propia comida. Pero porque te cuento esto, porque está ligado al pasado de Celestia pues ella antes era querubín y protegía el árbol de la vida en el huerto, en el paraíso.

El ser humano fue expulsado y así pasaron los años y los años, nosotros los Dioses Ángeles aun no teníamos nuestra cuite Mark pues aun no éramos asignados para lo que fuimos creados originalmente. Celestia se la pasaba en el jardín del edén en su forma de ángel, en ese entonces su cabello era como vino al mundo de color rosa claro, no era colorido y como había pasado poco tiempo éramos muy jóvenes no nos veíamos tan adultos, éramos como niños de 15 años pero teníamos ya varios cientos de años.

Celestia en ese entonces conmigo no era la hermana más apegada a mí, pero me tenía cariño y respeto pero no teníamos esa confianza de hermanos aun, yo me encontraba ese día, tomando sombra bajo el árbol del conocimiento, viendo como los frutos colgaban de sus ramas y como eran movidos por el viento, a diferencia de los humanos, Dios nos había permitido comer del fruto y cuando me réferi que era una fruta de doble filo, quise decir que es buena para a aquéllos que son buenos de corazón pero si el ser es propenso a cometer un pecado antes de comer la fruta, puede ser perjudicar, por eso nosotros los Dioses a pesar de comer del fruto del conocimiento no sentimos maldad ni nos avergonzábamos de nosotros, al contrario entendimos muchas cosas y lo analizamos más con lógica, por eso no tuvo efectos negativos. Yo en ese entonces era maestro de los ángeles que nacían, era su maestro era el encargado de la academia de los ángeles de Dios, enseñadores de todo, dándoles lecciones, sobretodo formándolos como un ejército en contra del mal y ángeles que alabarían por la eternidad a Dios. Ese día estaba comiendo del árbol del conocimiento aun que ya había adquirido su comprensión y no necesitaba comerlo más, lo comía porque su fruto es el más dulce y perfecto en todo el universo, disfrutaba de cada mordisco y su sabor, era sensacional.

— Tu, me lo imagine. — Dijo Celestia quien se puso enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados.

— Pero si es la pequeña estrella de la constelación pegaso...me tapas el sol ¿puedes moverte por favor? — Le respondí amablemente.

— Si, disculpa...solo vengo a decirte que algunos estudiantes ángeles están sacando buenas notas, aprenden rápido te felicito, lo haces bien como maestro. — Dijo Celestia tomando un fruto del árbol.

— Gracias, sin duda alguna nadie se queda en esos cursos para reprobar, supongo que estas aquí por algo mas ¿no? — Le pregunte mientras le daba otro mordisco al fruto.

— Bueno...p-pues... — Dijo tímidamente Celestia. Ella era tan tímida y poco le preguntaba por su vida, nuestra relación de hermanos aun no será fuerte.

— Eres un caso. — Reí amablemente. — Tranquila, no voy a morderte.

— Bueno la pregunta es ¿cuándo conoces a alguien que te agrada como haces para saber si también está interesado en ti? — Pregunto Celestia.

— Porque la pregunta hermanita ¿acaso hay alguien que te interesa? — Pregunte muy serio.

— Bueno...t-tú lo conoces, pero pues no sé, es tan...misterioso, además eres el guardián del amor tu sabes de estas cosas. — Dijo ella mientras se agachaba y se sentaba al lado mío. — Pero para dejarlo claro...es...es...D-Dante. — Dijo sonrojándose, ocultando sus mejillas y su boca con su cabellera rosa claro. Mi reacción hacia la atracción que sentía mi hermana por Dante me dejo algo fuera de onda, pues son seres completamente distintos.

— Quieres decir que tú, la Diosa de la armonía, te atrae el Ángel guardián del caos ¿Discordante? — Dije sorprendido.

— No lo llames así, tú y Fénix le pusieron ese nombre. — Dijo Celestia algo molesta.

— Pero hasta el mismo se dice así, y es obvio, el guardián del caos, es una discordia completa ¿conoces esa palaba discordia? — Dije con algo de burla pero luego recobre la seriedad. — Perdón, solo jugaba contigo, pero bueno, la verdad no lo sé, Dante es extraño por no decir que algo...misterioso. — Exclame sin decir lo que realmente pensaba por él, Dante nunca me trajo buena espina desde que lo conocí. Era un ángel de la rama de Miguel, controlaba el caos lo hacía como todo un maestro pero siempre existía la idea de que fuera más allá al ser un ángel con menor rango se le tenía prohibido comer del árbol del conocimiento ya que podría traer problemas.

Durante el tiempo Dante y Celestia salieron como una pareja, tenían citas y poco a poco se fueron enamorando uno del otro. Celestia actuaba como una jovencita enamorada, sus actitudes eran extrañas, ahora pasaba más tiempo con Dante que con sus hermanos y a veces cuando Padre Todo Poderoso quería pasar tiempo con nosotros llegaba tarde, aunque Padre nunca la reprendió ni la regaño, siempre trataba de ayudarla, Celestia con él se abrió completamente y le explico su relación con Dante. Padre entendió y no puso problema de que ella sintiera el amor por otro ser, pero nunca le critico nada de Dante, sin embargo Padre sabía algo que nosotros desconocíamos y era cuestión de tiempo para darnos cuenta y enterarnos de la situación.

Cierto día me encontraba dando clases, mis alumnos hacían un pequeño examen escrito sobre el tema que estábamos viendo, astronomía en este caso.

— Muy bien se acabó el tiempo, pasen las hojas de atrás hacia delante fila por fila. — Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento al frente de la clase.

— Bien, veo que todos entregaron, antes de terminar la clase quiero proponer un tema para que empecemos a pensar en términos al examen final, es el tema humano en unos cientos de años acerca de la "Zarr" contra el determinismo en el universo ¿Quién es el valiente? — Le dije a la clase para comenzar un pequeño debate. Vehuel quien era mi estudiante en este entonces levanto la mano.

— Vehuel... — Dije mientras le daba la palabra.

— El determinismo dice que los sucesos en la naturaleza son causados por eventos precedentes o por leyes naturales, que todo lo que nos lleva hasta este punto pasa por una razón. — Dijo Vehuel, la joven ángel desde su puesto de estudio.

— Así es, es lo que el determinismo nos dice. — Dije mientras me acercaba a mi escritorio y tomaba un modelo a escala del sol, del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

— Nicolás...dame un dato sobre el sol. — Dije lanzándole la pequeña bola y el la atrapo con sus manos desde su puesto de estudio.

— Esta caliente. — Dijo riendo mientras los otros estudiantes se reían al ver su superficial respuesta.

— Más información. — Dije con una pequeña risa.

— La temperatura es de cinco mil quinientos grados en la superficie y de quince millones en el centro. — Dijo el ángel.

— Bien... — Respondí y le hice una seña con la mano para que me volviera a lanzar la esfera, la cual atrape, luego me dirigí a otra estudiante que estaba más cerca de mí.

— Ariel... — La llame y le lance con cuidado la esfera y ella lo recibió.

— Una palabra o dos de su composición. — Dije cruzando los brazos.

— Sobretodo hidrogeno, también helio con algo de carbono y nitrógeno en él. — Dijo ella y luego me devolvió la esfera, la cual sostuve con magia adelante de mí.

— Excelente, ahora quiero que todos analicen la perfecta combinación que Dios Padre puso en esta esfera celestial de fuego precisamente... — Dije haciendo una pausa mientras con mi magia tomaba un modelo más pequeño de la tierra, esta era una esfera más pequeña, la cual representaba al sol. —...a la distancia correcta de ese planeta azul para que evolucionara la vida...pero es un lindo pensamiento ¿no? todo tiene un propósito, todo tiene un orden, está determinado y es cosa de Dios. — Dije tomando los las dos esferas poniéndolas de regreso en mi mesa. — Pero también está el otro lado de la humanidad y el argumento, es la teoría de la Zarr que dice que todo es simple coincidencia. El mero hecho de que existan ellos mismos como humanos, no es nada más que el resultado de una compleja pero inevitable serie de accidentes químicos y mutaciones biológicas, no hay ningún gran significado...y ningún propósito. — Eso ultimo lo dije, recordando el mal uso que los humanos le dieron al conocimiento, haciendo creer más en la ciencia que en la realidad y olvidando de donde vienen, haciendo creer que no existe un Dios y convirtiéndolos en ateos. Me quede callado, con algo de dolor y con algo de amargura, la ver como una raza puede darle la espalda a Dios, ese tema trataba de eso ¿Qué es lo que mueve el universo, Dios o la ciencia?

— ¿Qué crees tú maestro Jack? — Pregunto Vehuel preocupada, de hecho todos los estudiantes quedaron algo preocupados por mi reacción lo último dicho.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte algo confundido.

— Díganos... ¿qué crees tú? — Dijo Vehuel.

— Yo creo que...todos los humanos son unos malditos desagradecidos. Yo pienso eso...la clase término. — Dije con seriedad. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron algo pensativos y sorprendidos mi reacción, además será algo brusca, mientras los estudiantes salían del salón note que mi hermano Fénix estaba allí.

— Oye es un poco temprano para maldecir ¿no lo crees? — Dijo riendo Fénix quien estaba en la entrada del salón yo recogía mis cosas y me disponía a salir.

— Desde cuando mi querido hermano se preocupa de cómo les enseño a mis estudiantes o el gueto que uso para explicar. — Dije con algo de seriedad.

— Bueno...desde nada, la verdad solo quería avistarte de Padre nos necesita con urgencia...parce que...el día que...nos asignan nuestro trabajo ha llegado. — Dijo Fénix con una sonrisa.

— Que te hace estar tan seguro. — Le pregunte.

— Intuición...creo que Padre no nos llamaría a los cuatro solamente. — Dijo Fénix.

— En ese caso vamos de inmediato. — Dije y desaparecimos del aula en un campo magnético, apareciendo en la entrada del palacio de Dios Todo Poderoso. El palacio era blanco, hecho con mármol de oro, el cual resplandecía, tiene una arquitectura estilo romana pero a la vez griega con algo hebrea. Había unos 30 escalones en la entrada y allí estaban custodiadas por varios querubines con armaduras de oro. El castillo tenía en promedio unos 300 metros de altura imponente deslumbrando luz. Lucida estaba en las escaleras sentada, cuando llegamos ella se levantó de allí.

— Eso fue rápido. — Dijo Lucida.

— No hay que hacer esperar a Padre ¿parece que ya estaban aquí desde hace tiempo? — Exclame con suave voz.

— Yo llegue hace 20 minutos, estaba esperándolos ¿Dónde está Celestia? — Pregunto Lucida.

— Si no me equivoco debe estar Dante. — Dijo Fénix.

— Y ella sabe que nuestro Padre nos necesita con urgencia, esto es serio ¿qué le pasa? — Dijo Lucida algo molesta por las actitudes de Celestia.

— Pues ya llegara vamos, Padre nos espera. — Dije mientras caminábamos por las escaleras llegando hasta la entrada.

— ¡Esperen! — Grito desde lejos Celestia quien venía corriendo rápidamente.

— Llego... — Exclamo Fénix dando un suspiro de clama.

— Ustedes adelántense, yo voy a hablar con ella. — Dije mientras ellos entraban al palacio y cerraban la puerta. Celestia subió rápidamente las escaleras, finalmente llego a la cima.

— Bueno ya estoy aquí, andando. — Dijo Celestia abriendo la puerta pero rápidamente evite que la abriera.

— Antes de entrar hermana, quiero decirte algo. — Dije seriamente sin quitar los ojos de ella.

— ¿Dime que paso? — Dijo ella apartando su mano de la puerta de oro.

— Tal vez Padre no te lo diga, pero no es justo que lo hagas esperar... — Dije haciendo una pausa.

—...solo me retrase eso es todo Jack tranquilo. — Dijo Celestia volviendo a abrir la puerta, pero esta vez la tranque con más fuerza.

— Espera...esto es serio, no lo digo ahora, lo digo porque cuando él te llama siempre llegas tarde ¿qué te pasa Celestia? entiendo que tu relación con Dante vaya bien pero... ¿el tiempo de Padre qué? — Pregunte algo molesto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y además son cosas de familia. — Dijo irritada Celestia.

— ¡Que dices! — Exclame molesto, me interpuse entre la puerta y ella y me cruce de brazos. — Acaso te has vuelto loca...se trata de Padre ¿cómo te atreves a decir que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo? no digas cosas blasfemas Celestia...es nuestro Padre que te pasa, estas rara desde que estas con Dante. — Dije con una voz dura.

— ¡Ahora es Dante! dime ¿Qué hay de malo que yo este con él, a que juegas Jack? — Ya estaba muy malhumorada en su tono.

— No lo sé...dime tu, desde que estas con el ya no pasas tiempo con Padre y mucho menos con nosotros, prefieres estar con Dante y dices que son cosas de familia ¿qué te sucede? ahora Dante es más importante que Padre... — Dije recuperando el aliento, Celestia bajo la cabeza y me oculto la mirada. — ¡Responde Celestia! — Dije ya gritándole.

— No...Pero si más importante que ustedes...Padre sigue siendo mi prioridad y mi lealtad es hacia él, ustedes pueden ser mis hermanos...pero seamos sinceros Jack, no combinamos como hermanos, tal vez Fénix, Lucida y tú sí, pero yo no estoy en ese grupo, Dante en cambio es una ser que me entiende y me comprende...lo amo Jack estoy enamorada de él. — Dijo con frialdad.

— Así que es eso...Dante es más importante que nosotros, ahora lo entendió...a pesar de que nosotros tratamos de estar contigo tu estas con él y lo prefieres a él. — Dije con decepción.

— No te lo tomes a mal Jack, pero a pesar de ser hermanos, no somos los mejores hermanos, además veo las cosas diferentes con Dante ahora. — Dijo con una voz seca.

— Por qué dices eso...acaso... — Me trabe al decir algo, no encontraba la forma pues mis palabras no salían bien.

— Olvídalo, tú te preocupas mucho por mí, pero yo soy diferente a ti Jack, quiero ser libre. — Dijo Celestia sonriendo.

— Eres libre, Padre te da mucha libertad. — Dije.

— No esa clase de libertad hermano...no lo entenderías. — Dijo ella abriéndose paso ante mí y entrando finalmente al palacio. Comprendí que algo estaba mal en Celestia, ella había cambiado o alguien la estaba haciendo cambiar, en ese momento al ser yo el descendiente de directo del arcángel Gabriel sabía que había un peligro, algo no estaba bien en el cielo, esto no era como debía ser, sin embargo no dije nada, me quede callado, camine con Celestia por los pasillos del palacio que era brillantes y limpios, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, finalmente nos encontramos con Lucida y Fénix quienes nos esperaban en la entrada del salón real donde estaba Dios Todo Poderoso.

— Que hay ¿dónde estaban los dos? — Pregunto Fénix.

— Estábamos...hablando...sobre las clases maravillosas que da Jack. — Dijo Celestia, mintiendo para evitar hablar del tema, pero mis hermanos sabían que solo era una escapatoria para evitar ser sermoneada por ellos.

— En fin...adelante...Padre nos espera. — Dijo Lucida abriendo las puerta del salón, al entrar la luz era tan fuerte que nos segaba pero poco a poco su luminosidad bajaba, a unos metros de la entrada había una figura masculina, con unas sandalias, su musculatura era impresionante, era un hombre fuerte con una túnica blanca y pulcra de pie al frente de su trono tan majestuoso imposible de explicar, tenía los ojos blancos y una barba blanca con bigote largo y brillante, estaba sonriendo, un aura blanca con destellos blancos lo cubrían su poder era ilimitado e incalculable, la grandeza de su corazón inmensa.

— Padre...hemos llegado...estamos aquí ante ti...postrados ante ti...como vuestros sirvientes... — Dije mientras me arrodillaba ante el haciendo una reverencia, mis hermanos estaban detrás de mí. —...úsanos como vuestro instrumento, tus ordenes siempre se harán y cumpliremos tu voluntad. Dios bajo la mirada hacia mi sonrientemente, tomo mi mano derecha, sentir su calor da una alegría indestructible, tanto que en ese momento olvide que estaba malhumorado con mi hermana Celestia, solo sentía paz y mi corazón latía fuerte.

— Mi hijo Jack, sol naciente de Canis Mayoris ¿cómo estas hijo mío? — Dijo Dios, su voz era tan suave y tan dulce que te hacía sentir felicidad instantánea, además hablaba muy suave, lentamente me hiso levantar y me dio un fuerte abrazo besándome las dos mejillas, luego se dirigió a mi hermanos.

— Celestia, hija hermosa, del sol naciente Enif ¿estás bien hija? — Dijo Dios con su suave voz, abrasándola y besando sus mejillas, ella sonrió. Luego se acercó a Lucida.

— Mi otra hija Lucida, del sol naciente Regulus ¿cómo la has pasado hija? — Dijo Dios dándole un beso en cada mejilla y dándole un abraso. Luego miro a Fénix.

— Mi otro hijo Fénix, del sol naciente Aldebarán ¿cómo te sientes hijo? — Dijo Dios dándole un beso en cada mejilla y dándole un abraso. Luego se sentó en su trono y nos miró.

— Que grandes están, han pasado ya unos años desde que ustedes nacieron lo recuerdo muy bien. — Dijo sonrientemente Dios. — Ahora que todos han alcanzado cierta madures es el momento de que ustedes tomen su propósito en el universo. — Dijo Dios Padre. — En este momento he enviado por medio del "espíritu santo" la encarnación de mi hijo a la tierra, una parte de mi esta allá en la tierra, tiene una misión muy importante de hecho es de lo que ya habíamos hablado. — Dijo Dios calmadamente.

— Acaso ¿hará el sacrificio por la humanidad? — Pregunto Fénix.

— Así es hijo, es la única forma de perdonar los pecados de la humanidad, la construcción de mi palabra, aunque sé que esto no acabara con el mal, es uno de los primeros pasos que debemos dar. — Dijo Dios. — A pesar de que mi hijo se sacrificara en cuerpo y alma por la humanidad, necesitamos algo más, por eso los mande a llamar. — Dijo Dios irguiendo su postura en el trono.

— Estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que nos ordenes Padre. — Dije inclinando la cabeza.

— Ustedes entenderán, son más que Ángeles tienen el poder para crear vida eso los convierte en Dioses, pero más que eso yo los cree con el propósito de controlar cualidades que se necesitan en el universo, son guardianes pero también son creadores tres de los cuatro crearan una dimensión individual, quiero que lo aprendido por mí lo apliquen en estas dimensiones allí serán Dioses, no habrá necesidad de probar la lealtad de las criaturas que vayan a crear por medio de un fruto del conocimiento, estas criaturas serán creadas de ustedes, déjenlas que exploren el mundo, enséñeles cómo vivir en armonía y en paz. — Dijo Dios haciendo una pausa. — Celestia tu crearas una dimensión para que criaturas sean imagen y semejanza angelical tuya, convivan en armonía, tú al ser una Alicornio supongo que tus criaturas tendrán un parentesco a ti. — Dijo Dios con clama.

— Serán como hermosos caballos creo que lo hare más pequeños pero serán adorables, los llamare ponys. — Dijo Celestia haciendo una reverencia.

— Bien, tu Lucida harás otra dimensión para que las criaturas que crees a tu imagen y semejanza angelical convivan en equilibrio, tú al ser una Leona supongo que tus criaturas serán como tú. — Dijo Dios.

— Si Padre, creare esta dimensión y le daré vida a estas criaturas serán como leones. — Dijo amablemente Lucida.

— Excelente, tu Fénix crearas finalmente otra dimensión, para que las criaturas que hagas allá a tu imagen y semejanza angelical convivan en prosperidad. Supongo que como eres un minotauro serán como tú. — Dijo Dios.

— Si Padre mío, creare esta Dimensión y las criaturas allí serán como Minotauros. — Dijo Fénix inclinando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Bien y para ti Jack, que eres el Dios Ángel más poderoso, podría decir que mi mano derecha te dejare como guardián de las tres dimensiones pero estarás a cargo de la primera dimensión, donde están los humanos. — Dijo Dios sonriéndome. Mis hermanos estaba felices conmigo incluso Celestia hizo una mueca pero al final sonrió. — Al crear las dimensiones y las criaturas generaran armonía, prosperidad y equilibrio, estas energías se trasportaran a la primera dimensión y tu Jack las combinareis con tu amor así generaras paz que extenderéis por el mundo para darle estabilidad al universo. — Dijo Padre, pero luego su expresión se volvió seca y seria. — Pero...el mal tratara de atacarlos, principalmente la primera dimensión, no les tomara tiempo indagar sobre este plan, este plan el cual ustedes están destinados a cumplir. — Dijo Padre.

— Padre...no cuestiono tus decisiones pero ¿soy digno de ser el guardián de la primera dimensión? — Le pregunte, bajando la mirada sin verlo a los ojos.

— Jack...mírame, no bajes tu cabeza ante mí. — Dijo Dios dulcemente, lentamente levante la vista. — No dudes de tus capacidades, confió plenamente en ti, existirá un camino difícil y tendrás varias pruebas, tal vez pierdas tu camino, tal vez pierdas tu esencia, pero cuando te digo que confió en ti y en todos ustedes lo digo de todo corazón. — Dijo Dios tomándome de los hombros con suavidad. — Arrodíllate hijo... — Dijo Dios. Inmediatamente lo hice sin dudarlo. Luego él puso su mano derecha en mi cabeza.

— Eres el más poderoso, el más inteligente, el más valiente por eso tú tienes que ser un ejemplo para tu hermanos, ayudarlos, comparte con ellos, comprenderlos, amarlos a todos, por eso tú tienes todo en tu interior para ser un buen líder, no me defraudaras, ni los defraudaras a ellos, todo lo que tengas que hacer para proteger las dimensiones y a tus hermanos hazlo bajo mi consentimiento pues te permito que tomes soluciones para los problemas que se encuentren en el camino. — Dijo Padre, finalmente me levante y me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

— Es imperativo que las criaturas de las dimensiones desconozcan de las demás dimensiones y también que los reconozcan a ustedes como Dioses, al hacerlo me estarán reconociendo a mi sin saber que yo existo pues ustedes son mis hijos. Para la primera dimensión donde estará Jack yo seguiré reinando entre las creencia que nazca de mi hijo enviado por el espíritu santo, tu deber Jack es proteger el bien a sus personas de buen corazón, defenderlos y cuidarlos, tienes todo a tu disposición, ángeles, y querubines que seguirán tus órdenes. — Dijo Dios retomando su puesto en el trono. Mis hermanos y yo nos arrodillamos frente a él y respondimos al unisonó.

— Tú eres el Santo Padre, Dios Todo Poderoso tu voluntad se cumplirá, seremos leales a tu palabra, por siempre y para siempre. — Dijimos los cuatro.

— Bien, que así sea, entonces espero que mañana cuando salga el sol cada uno esté en su respectiva dimensión, los estaré cuidado desde las alturas todas las decisiones que tomen para el bien del universo háganlas de corazón. — Dijo Dios.

Mi hermanos se retiraron Fénix y Lucida, Celestia quería hablar con Padre, pero esa charla nunca ocurrió pues entrando al cuarto real de Dios entro Dante.

— Mi señor, discúlpeme mi atrevimiento. — Dijo Dante arrodillándose, en ese entonces era un Ángel que vestía como Miguel Arcángel, era el ángel del caos, su piel era blanca y sus ojos dorados, sus alas blancas el más bello de todos los ángeles inferiores. Dios no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

— Adelante hijo, sé que no estás aquí por que necesites hablar conmigo, estas aquí porque esperas a Celestia. — Dijo Dios amablemente sonriendo.

— ¿Pero padre, quería hablar contigo? — Dijo Celestia.

— Hay tiempo...después de todo como lo dijiste...tengo todo el tiempo del universo. — Dijo Padre levantando una ceja y sonriéndole. Celestia supo de inmediato que cuando discutió conmigo en la entrada del palacio Dios la había escuchado, él es omnipresente así que él ve todo y escucha todo. Celestia se sintió apenada, la dulce joven de cabello rosa claro, salió rápido junto con Dante tomados de la mano, me quede viendo la escena, parecía que después de todo Celestia no había entendido nada, si yo hubiera estado en sus zapatos le hubiera insistido a Padre.

— Esos dos son un caso... — Dijo mirando a la puerta, luego voltee a mirar a Padre. — Padre...entiendo la relación entre mi hermana y Dante pero... — Pero fui interrumpido por la dulce voz de Él.

—...tranquilo hijo mío sé a qué refieres cuando hablamos de Dante, escucho todo lo que ocurre en el universo, se lo que le dijiste a Celestia antes de venir aquí y es cierto, ella ha cambiado, temo que eso...será perjudicial para ella. — Dijo padre levantándose de su trono y caminando lentamente alrededor de su trono. — No eres el único que presiente algo malo con Dante hijo. — Dijo Dios seriamente.

— ¿Malo? entonces es cierto hay algo malo con Dante. — Exclame impacientemente.

— Si...pero… ¿me creerías si te digo que es inofensivo para el universo? — Dijo Dios sonriendo.

— No...Quiero decir si...es decir no entendí Padre. — Dije algo confundido, Dios rio alegremente le causo risa mi inocente confusión.

— No era mi intención confundirte con lo que acabo de decir. Él en si cometerá algo grave tan grave que me recuerda a Adán y a Eva. — Dijo con una voz melancólica, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

— ¿Quieres decir que él...? No, no... ¡No! Celestia no lo permitiría ella no lo haría. — Dije con algo de furia, sabía lo que pasaría, Dante comería del fruto prohibido para los humanos y ángeles de menor rango, comería del árbol del conocimiento, después de todas las cosas no eran tan graves como yo lo pensaba, eran peores.

— Hijo Dante no comería de un fruto el cual no tiene acceso ¿por qué crees que esta con tu hermana? él le pedirá a tu hermana que le permita comer del árbol del conocimiento inmediatamente comerá del árbol de la vida para evitar convertirse en mortal, pero eso no sea como él cree que será, eso lo convertirá en un semi-ángel. — Dijo Dios.

— ¿Pero para que Dante quiere del fruto del conocimiento? — Pregunte aún más confundido.

— Tú ya has comido del fruto del conocimiento ¿Que has aprendido de él? — Pregunto Dios.

— Tengo una comprensión distinta a lo que me rodea, entiendo que el bien y el mal están a nuestro alrededor, de alguna forma también comprendo la moral y la inocencia, se comprende de una forma correcta uno podía aprovechar esa moral para cometer maldad, es un fruto con doble filo. —Respondí.

— Como lo dijiste, es un fruto con doble filo, Dante quiere conocer más sobre todo, parece que quiere ser como Celestia. — Dijo Dios.

— Pero si eso es así...es como lo que paso con...

—...Con Satanás al principio, al comienzo de los tiempos. — Dijo Dios seriamente. El ambiente se llenó de algo de tención, pero Padre mantenía sonriendo y ya conocía su sonrisa, sabía que esto terminaría bien de lo contrario su expresión sería distinta.

— En ese caso, como dices Celestia no le ha dado el fruto, así que yo lo puedo prevenir. Si lo hace ella al ser la guardiana del Edén estará desobedeciendo tus órdenes, no quiero que ella cometa un error y tú la castigues. — Dije valientemente.

— Si, eso lo sé hijo, pero deja que Celestia le del fruto a Dante. — Dijo Dios tranquilamente.

— ¿Padre? explícate. — Pregunte, pues presentía que Él tenía un plan.

— Veras Dante esta llevado por el poder, al controlar el caos sabe lo que puede hacer con él, pero no sabe lo grande que se puede volver con ese poder. Dejarlo que coma del fruto lo condenara a ser diferente y quitara la máscara que lleva puesta. Si yo le digo algo a Celestia, sé que ella no me hará caso y lo menos que quiero es tener castigar a mi hija pero conoces mis reglas, Celestia no tienen la culpa, Dante la está manipulando, cuando llegue el momento ella se dará cuenta de lo cometido por Dante, para ese entonces espero que ella te pida tu ayuda. — Dijo Dios.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Pregunte.

— Deja que Dante y Celestia tengan su relación, déjala amarlo a él, después de todo Dante la ama, pero la quiere para otros propósitos. No suelo castigar a mis hijos, pero quiero que ella tome una lección a base de lo que es más valioso para ella, el amor que le tiene a Dante, así aprenderá. — Dijo Dios.

— Sabes que no me llevo bien con Celestia y no es por Dante, ella tiene una personalidad distinta. — Exclame.

— Le falta aprender, así como a todos ustedes, a ti también, tú no te salvas tampoco del aprendizaje. — Dijo sonriendo Dios.

— Sé que aprenderé cuando baje la cabeza hacia el sol. — Dije mirándolo a los ojos. — Pero lo hare Padre, además me llevo bien con mis hermanos pero con ella es diferente. — Añadí desviándole la mirada.

— Hijo, tú lo estás haciendo bien, ama a tu hermana ella también te ayudara en el futuro además de eso la tendrás a tu lado siempre, ella guarda una dulzura inmensa en su corazón, pero ahora es otra Celestia, no es mala, solo está siendo manipulada como una marioneta. — Dijo Dios calmadamente.

— Entiendo padre. — Dije, luego me retire sin antes darle un abraso y una reverencia, salí de la salón real y de paso también salí del palacio, encontré a Fénix y a Lucida en las escaleras, parecía que estaban haciendo algo pues estaban contentos, cuando me acerque más pude ver que ocurría, a Fénix y a Lucida les había aparecido su Cuite Mark en la espalda, la de Fénix era un sol de color azul turquesa con ocho puntas como si estas fueran echas de agua como las olas del mar. El de Lucida era también un sol también tenía ocho puntas de color plata pero estas puntas aparecían en forma como ondas del viento.

— ¡Jack, ya viste aparecieron nuestras Cuite Marks! — Dijo Fénix. Baje por las esclareas hasta llegar a ellos extendiendo mis alas, con una sonrisa sarcástica y con los brazos cruzados.

— Y por qué te emocionas, que la tengas no significa que sepas que cual es tu propósito. — Dije riendo.

— Oh...tienes razón. — Exclamo Fénix estupefacto.

— Jack no seas payaso, no vez que Fénix estaba esperando su Cuite Mark, no lo desanimes. — Dijo Lucida con una risita. — Pero ahora que estas aquí ¿supongo que también tienes tu Cuite Mark? — Pregunto mi hermana amablemente.

— Emmm no lo sé, porque no le echas un vistazo Fénix, no puedo ver mi propia espalda. — Dije rascándome la nuca. Fénix hecho un vistazo y también confirmo.

— Si, definitivamente ya tienes tu Cuite Mark, en la mitad de tu espalda, es un sol como el de nosotros de ocho puntas pero el tuyo es raro, es negro y blanco con cuatro puntas blancas y cuatro negras es brillante, parece ser más poderoso que el de nosotros, pero las puntas parecen más agresivas, es raro.— Dijo Fénix asombrado.

— Pero que esperabas es el Dios Ángel supremo, tienes una responsabilidad enorme hermano. — Dijo Lucida.

— Hablando de responsabilidades tengo que cuidarlos a los tres, eso me recuerda ¿dónde está Celestia?

— Ammm...mírala, está allí con su noviecito Dante. — Exclamo Fénix señalando a Celestia que estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente de agua que estaba al frente del palacio, no estaba sola estaba con Dante.

— Si me permiten tengo que traerla aquí. — Le dije a mis hermanos, para evitar caminar hasta allá desaparecí y aparecí al frente de ellos, eso causo que interrumpirá un beso que Dante le estaba dando a Celestia haciendo que este se callera dentro de la fuente, desde lejos notaba que Fénix y Lucida reían como locos.

— ¡Oh lo siento te asuste! — Dije riendo.

— ¡Jack! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Exclamo Celestia algo molesta mientras ayudaba a salir a Dante de la fuente quien estaba todo mojado. — Estas bien dulzura no te lastimaste.

— No...No fue nada, algo de agua no nos hace daño. — Dijo Dante sonriéndole a Celestia sin embargo el me miro diferente como si me estuviera retando a algo más con malicia.

— Bueno la verdad, pensé que como Padre dijo que teníamos que trabajar juntos y me nombro a mí el guardián de las dimensiones, creo que tenemos que dejar algunos puntos claros. — Dije mientras ponía mis manos atrás. — Por ciento que linda Cuite Mark. — Dije al verle la espalda a mi hermana tenía un sol con ocho puntas en el centro amarillo y alrededor de ella, las puntas como fuego de color dorado.

— Gracias Jack, pero Dante y yo estamos hablando cosas de nosotros dos. — Dijo ella con un tono fuerte de voz.

— ¿Enserio? no me digas y desde cuando necesitas tener la boca de él en tu boca con su lengua para hablar de cosas ¿acaso hablan así de cosas? — Dije irónicamente.

— Bueno se nota que no sabes del lenguaje del amor o si Jack ¿no eres el ángel del amor? — Dijo Dante sarcásticamente.

— Como te atreves a hablarme así ¿acaso no olvidas que soy superior a ti? — Dije algo molesto por la forma en la que Dante me hablo, al ser ángel inferior tenía que referirse a mí como alguien supremo como lo hacía con los demás, quera darle una lección pero Celestia se interpuso abriendo sus brazos protegiéndolo.

— ¡Quieto! no lo lastimaras, está bajo mi jurisdicción, puede hablarte así porque está conmigo, eso lo hace uno de nosotros. — Dijo Celestia con un tono envalentonado.

— Uno de nosotros...pero... — Dije algo ofuscado, pero luego me calme y respire. —...está bien haz lo que quieras, pero si necesito que vengas ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre cosas de Dioses y tiene que ser ahora, pues la diferentica entre mi Padre y yo... ¡Es que yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! — Dije malhumorado levantando la voz, Celestia no se inmuto también estaba muy desafiante ante mí, definitivamente era diferente.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo ella a regañadientes, luego camine hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, Dante se despidió de Celestia con un beso y luego ella camino hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

— Bien...entonces cual es el plan. — Dijo Celestia sin mirarme, mirando mis otros hermanos, estaba muy malhumorada conmigo.k

— Bueno, crearemos una dimensión, al crearla será una copia de la primera pero sin humanos pero con el mismo planeta, lo sincronizaremos para que estén alineados, así utilizaremos una técnica de trasporte interdimencional para traspórtanos a las diferentes dimisiones cuando tengamos que vernos. — Dijo Fénix.

— Como dijo Padre, seremos los Dioses soberanos de las dimisiones y crearemos vida. — Dijo Lucida.

— Si así es, propongo que una vez al mes nos reunamos para hablar y discutir temas y algunas cosas. — Dije.

— Si claro no hay problema ¿qué les parece chicas? — Dijo Fénix. Mis dos hermanas respondieron asintiendo la cabeza.

— Se me ocurría que, podíamos hacer un libro mágico, uno para cada uno "se llamara el libro sagrado de los Dioses" y allí guardaremos todos nuestros secretos y lo que hemos hecho a través del tiempo y las vivencias. — Exclamo Lucida.

— Si eso lo podemos hacer, de hecho también quiero que tengamos esto representado en un documento real. — Dije y con mi magia hice aparecer un pergamino color crema y una pluma con tinta. Mientras redactaba el documento mis hermanos hicieron con su magia plata, la moldearon haciendo un anillo que tenía la forma de las Cuite Mark de cada uno de ellos. Finalmente cuando lo termine de redactar hice mi anillo y cada uno lo firmo utilizando su firma y poniendo el sello de su anillo en él. Cuando el documento se le pasó a Celestia ella lo miro, todo andaba en orden pero luego exclamo.

— Creo que voy a vivir con Dante en mi dimensión él y yo. — Exclamo Celestia, todos hicimos silencio, pero pronto yo lo rompí.

— ¿Que dices? — Exclame confundido y a la vez malhumorado.

— Si, me iré a vivir con Dante a esa dimensión él y yo serrémoslos gobernantes de Equestria. — Dijo Celestia sonriendo.

— ¿Equestria...? así llamaran la dimensión — Dijo Fénix.

— De hecho el nombre lo idee yo, fue mi idea a Dante no le interesa tanto el nombre. — Exclamo Celestia.

— No ha pasado ni una hora desde que Padre nos dijo que teníamos que hacer y le vas contando a cualquiera sobre tu propósito y más encima de todo vas a compartir con él. — Exclame con algo de seriedad y claro ira.

— Oye yo veré que hago en mi dimensión Jack, allí soy soberana de esa tierra nadie me va a dar órdenes y no tendré que seguir ordenes, creare el bien y etc. pero eso no evitara que no pueda estar con Dante, además quiero estar con él...quiero casarme con Dante. — Dijo Celestia malhumorada. El silencio inundo el momento, mis hermanos y yo nos miramos mutuamente, no sabíamos que no era correcto, además las actitudes de Celestia no eran las correctas.

— Hermana, debes pensarlo tal vez Dante y tú no están preparados para eso. — Dijo delicadamente Lucida.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lucida? de todos los ángeles me lo esperaba de Jack menos de ti. — Dijo Celestia.

— Ellos dos no son los únicos que piensan eso, yo creo que no es el momento. — Dijo Fénix.

— ¿Ahora tú? no puedo creer que mis propios hermanos, no me apoyen, esto es injusto. — Dijo Celestia, las lágrimas de sus ojos ya se estaban formando.

— Injusto...te diré que es injusto, que te cases con un ángel que te ha estado alejando de nosotros y no ha querido integrarse como ángel ¿que no lo ves? él te está alejando de nosotros. — Dije con un todo de voz muy fuerte. — Ahora lo entiendes Celestia, no somos nosotros, es él. — Dije más clamado.

— Si ahora lo entiendo. — Dijo Celestia mas clamada. — Ahora entiendo que ustedes no pueden darle la oportunidad a nadie y parece que Dante no es bueno para ustedes. — Dijo Celestia ya con sus lágrimas por sus ojos. — Tal vez a la vista de sus ojos no esté bien, pero a la vista de Padre si, por que él no ha dicho nada. — Dijo la joven Diosa del sol de Equestria.

— _Que equivocada estas hermana_. — Dije en mi mente. — Bueno, como quieras ¿vas a firmar? — Dije acercándole la pluma.

— Solo con una condición Jack, no te acerques a Equestria nunca. — Dijo secamente Celestia. Mi hermanos abriendo los ojos como platos y quedaron sorprendidos por el ultimátum que Celestia acababa de proponerme. Mis hermanos se sorprendieron cuando le respondí a Celestia.

— De acuerdo, no iré a tu dimensión nunca, pero tú si eres bienvenida en la mía cuando quieras. — Le dije con una sonrisa, dulcemente. Ella se quedó estupefacta, pensó que reaccionaria mal, pero al contrario yo le respondí amablemente. Tomo la pluma y firmo, luego puso el sello de su anillo y rápidamente se fue de allí. Tome el pergamino y lo guarde en dentro de mi alba.

— Esta diferente. — Exclamo Lucida observando como Celestia se marchaba rápidamente.

— Es una niña, con la edad que tiene es una niña. — Dije, mire como Celestia se alejaba, se iba hacia el Edén, supe que se iría a ver con Dante, tal vez le daría el fruto, ahora todo sería diferente, yo podía evitarlo pero ya tenía un plan que seguir que Padre me ordeno.

Fénix se agacho para recorrer algo del suelo, parecía que algo se le había caído a Celestia.

— Mira Jack, parece que a Celestia le sacaste una cana y valla que es gruesa. — Dijo Riendo Fénix. Tome cabello blanco que se le desprendió a Celestia, pero no era un cabello, era algo más que eso, Celestia tenía el pelo rosa claro y a los Dioses no les salen canas. Descubrí al segundo que no era más ni nada menos que una fibra de energía, pero ya había notado esto, parecía que era el único que lo había visto pues Celestia tenía no uno si no varios pegados a su cuerpo, era una forma de control, ahora lo entendía...Dante estaba manipulando a Celestia, tal como Padre lo había dicho...como una marioneta.

Pasaron más de cien años desde que mis hermanos hicieron las dimensiones alternas siguiendo las órdenes de Dios Padre, Fénix creo su dimensión la llamo Filustre y allí abundaban criaturas a su imagen y semejanza, Lucida también creo su dimensión y la llamo Gordon con criaturas casi idénticas a ella y Celestia creo también su dimensión dijo que la llamaría Equestria pero no todo fue así. Esto es historia vieja que debes saber de lo que antes era Equestria. Celestia creó a los ponys, tres razas; pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, sin embargo ella nunca se presentó ante sus creaciones como Diosa, se mantuvo oculta en el cielo como yo lo hago en mi dimensión en una plataforma de tierra donde ningún poni la pudiera encontrar ni siquiera un pegaso. Allí tenía su vivienda una casa humilde echa de cristal donde vivía con Discord, después de todo se fue a vivir con él. Celestia al haber creado a sus criaturas las lleno de muchas virtudes y talentos con su magia de Diosa, pero por alguna razón las razas de ponys no se llevaban bien, los pegasos podían despejar el cielo para que los de tierra pudieran cultivar alimentos para ellos y para los unicornios que a cambio levantan el sol y la luna sobre ese territorio sin nombre. Un dato curioso Celestia al comienzo nunca levanto el sol ni la luna las física en su dimensión fue diferentes y se regía y se sigue rigiendo por la magia. A parte de eso, ella nunca quiso intervenir en las diferencias de los ponys pegaso, unicornios y de tierra que estaban llevados por el individualismo, odio entre ellos y codicia y envidia, no tenía armonía en sus corazones y no tenían presente en sus almas lo que era la amistad.

Cierto día me encontraba en mi plataforma en mi dimensión, al comienzo había hecho un pequeño castillo de mármol donde vivían conmigo algunos ángeles que eran ángeles de la guarda, estoy hablando del año 139 D.C y ese día mis hermana Lucida me visito, para ese entonces los ángeles de la academia a los cuales ya les había dado clase y se avían graduado con honores eran ahora ángeles de la guarda, mis cuatro ángeles estrellas, Nicolás, Vehuel, Ariel y Daniel eran los que acataban todas mis órdenes. Vehuel entro rápidamente al salón real, yo estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en pergaminos, me interrumpió abruptamente.

— Mi lord, siento molestarlo pero su hermana Lucida está aquí. — Dijo Vehuel abriendo las puertas de par en par y haciendo una reverencia.

— Gracias... ¿Pero por qué? — Pregunte sin mirarla pues estaba ocupado escribiendo.

— No lo sé mi señor, supongo que debe ser algo urgente, no me dijo nada. — Dijo Vehuel algo apenada.

— Bueno dile que pase. — Dije ocultando el pergamino con magia. Mi hermana entro rápidamente Vehuel le hiso un saludo militar junto con otros ángeles.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes hermano? — Dijo Lucida caminando directamente hacia mi trono, estaba algo molesta.

— Oye lo que yo sé es que está molesta y espero que no sea por mí. — Dije calmadamente.

— Si estoy molesta, lo notaste. — Dijo finalmente deteniéndose ante mí y cruzándose de brazos. — Pero no es sobre ti hermano, es Celestia. — Dijo rechinando los dientes.

— Si ¿Que hay con ella? — Dije poniendo mi mano derecha en mi mentón.

— ¿No lo sabes? tú el Dios ángel más poderoso ¿y no lo sabes? — Dijo algo malhumorada.

— Oye tengo mucho poder sí, pero la omnipresencia mía no es tan perfecta ni llegara a serlo como la de Padre. — Dije con un tono defensivo. — Además tengo una dimensión que cuidar y las cosas no han estado tan bien desde que el mal ha tomado muchos corazones, esto se está poniendo difícil. — Dije mirando a los ojos de mi hermana mientras también me cruzaba de brazos.

— Entiendo, pero no te voy a seguir reprochando, todos cometemos errores, no somos perfectos. — Dijo Lucida bajando su mirada. — El caso, estoy molesta por mi hermana, parece que no está haciendo el trabajo bien, por el momento está dejando que las criaturas que ella creo tomen sus decisiones "hagan lo que se les plazca" sin una guía o un camino trazado ¿En que estará pensando ella? — Dijo preocupada Lucida con algo de agobio. — Sea lo que sea, no es la forma ni el camino, esas criaturas necesitan que alguien las guie, necesitan una creencia, así como las criaturas de la dimensión de fénix, creen en él lo ven y conviven y en la mía viceversa, en la tuya es un caso completamente diferente ya que...bueno...tu entiendes, esta no es solo la dimensión tuya es la de Dios Padre y te la puso a su cuidado. — Dijo Lucida.

— Así es hermanita, pero también me puso al cuidado y protección de las otras ¿y qué dice Fénix al respecto creo que él también está al tanto, verdad? — Dije sin apartar la mirada y repose mi pie izquierdo sobre el derecho.

— También lo sabe y me dijo que es hora que actúes. — Dijo mi hermana manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Intervenir? me encantaría pero ya sabes le prometí a Celestia que no irían nunca a su dimensión y de paso me prometí ni intervenir en ningún asunto de ella. — Dije con algo de melancolía.

— Jack pero desde cuando puedes ser tan relajado y fresco al decir eso, es nuestra hermana, necesita tu ayuda, necesita la ayuda de nosotros...de todos nosotros... ¿acaso no estás recibiendo la energía de la armonía de parte de su dimensión? — Dijo Lucida con gran impacto llevándose la mano a la cabeza muy sorprendida.

— Perdóname, tal vez estoy siendo algo arrogante con Celestia, pero sé que no manda mucha energía aquí y no es de las criaturas que tenga en su dimensión, viene de su corazón, así que ella es consciente de sus planes. — Dije con una risa. — Pero ayudare, aunque no daré un paso hacia esa dimensión ayudare de una manera distinta, hare que sus ponys se den cuenta de sus errores que los lleva a cometer actos de odio, envidia y soberanía excesiva sobre otros sin compartir y dar las cosas a cambio obteniendo un beneficio. — Dije mientras me levantaba de mi trono.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo si no vas? — Dijo Lucida irónicamente levantando una ceja.

— Fácil, los ponis se darán cuenta que están contaminando sus corazones lanzando todas estas energías negativas, pero tienen que convivir juntos como una unidad, recordando la amistad. — Dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente. — Se me ocurre enviarles un mal perjudicial que les abra los ojos para que entiendan que tienen que ser equilibrados y amistosos en vez de estar llenos de odio y sentimientos negativos. — Dije deteniéndome frente a Lucida.

— ¿Que, un mal? no entiendo Jack. — Dijo Lucida algo asustada. — Eso no los matara ¿verdad? — Dijo confundida.

— No, bueno tal vez los congele pero no los matara. Sencillo. — Dije mientras me remangaba las mangas de mi túnica. — ¡_Técnica de creación de vida: Criaturas del mal y el odio Espíritus del invierno_! — Dije poniendo mi mano derecha en el suelo y del suelo salieron tres caballos con ojos azules brillantes y trasparentes como espíritus de color azul claro, los caballos cuando exhalaban botaban un viento helado como si estuvieran hechos de hielo.

— ¿Jack que son esas cosas? — Dijo asustada Lucida mientras corría detrás de Jack ocultándose.

— Son Windigos, en la mitología de los pueblos Algonquinos en el futuro, los Windigos son representados como espíritus antropofagicos sobrenaturales o deidades fuertemente asociadas al frio, al hambre y la inanición, estas criaturas se alimentan del odio y de las emociones negativas, produciendo una nevada mágica que solo los pensamientos y las emociones positivas pueden alejar y los pueden destruir. Mi plan es que tú lleves a estos espíritus a la dimensión de Celestia y ellos harán el resto, los ponys tendrán que tener pensamientos y emociones positivos para que desparezcan estos espíritus. — Dije mientras me acercaba a los espíritus y los acariciaba lentamente, las criaturas eran dóciles hacia mí y me reverenciaban, eran atemorizantes pero eran leales hacia los Dioses.

— Es una locura ¿mandas el mal para combatir el mal? — Exclamo sorprendida Lucida.

— Es la única forma que esos ponys se organicen, además creo que hay que combatir el fuego con el fuego. — Dije con una sonrisa. Lucida lentamente se acercó a los espíritus y froto su mano contra su lomo, los caballos demostraron ser dóciles.

— ¿De dónde dices eso? Jack, esto es oscuro, es magia y energía oscura ¿cómo puedes controlarla? — Pregunto Lucida.

— Bueno no me tomo más de un día descubrir el significado de mi Cuite Mark, es un sol negro y blanco de ocho puntas, cuatro negras y cuatro blancas, el negro representa la oscuridad y el blanco la pureza, puedo controlar a voluntad ambas, sin embargo tu sabes hay que tener un equilibrio. — Dije calmadamente.

— Y por qué crees que es así, es decir ¿por qué crees que tu Cuite Mark es así y su significado es así? — Pregunto Lucida.

— No lo sé, supongo que hay que combatir el fuego con fuego, pero la maldad está controlada, además hermana tu sabes que soy muy alegre y nunca lastimaría una mosca, estos espíritus simplemente les abrirá los ojos a los ponys, lamento llegar a estos extremos pero decidí usar lo menos dañino para dar una enseñanza. — Dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando los espíritus.

— A ver si te entendí ¿Este mal lo usaras como un bien para combatir un mal y dejar una enseñanza? — Pregunto Lucida aun confundida.

— Si, está más claro que el agua, además obedecen a los Dioses, pero a Celestia no porque ella tiene pensamientos negativos por parte mía, sin embargo yo la quiero mucho. — Dije sonriente.

— Esta bien Jack, lo hare llevare estos espíritus a la dimensión de Celestia, solo tengo una duda ¿Cuando Celestia se dé cuenta de esto, que pasara? — Pregunto Lucida.

— Para cuando ella lo sepa, sus ponys estarán viviendo en equilibrio y también en armonía, en ese entonces ella acudirá a mí para reprocharme y cuando lo haga estaré listo para liberarla. — Dije suspirando.

— ¿Liberarla? Explícate — Pregunto Lucida aún más confundida.

— Ya lo sabrás, por el momento tú has lo que te pido, créeme, yo iría hasta allá, pero soy un ser de palabra, no voy pisar esa dimensión.

— Ok, bien, espero que sepas lo que haces. — Dijo Lucida con un tono de esperanza.

Ella se fue del palacio y de mi dimensión junto con los Windigos que la siguieron, espere a que lucida hiciera lo que le pedí, mi plan era astuto y tuve que recurrir a la magia oscura, en ese momento también comprendí del poder que tenía, pero también comprendí del mal que podía hacer, por eso me mantuve en la luz para no caer en la oscuridad.

Pasaron los días y los meses, finalmente sentí que los Windigos habían sido derrotados y en cuestión de tiempo mi hermana vendría a reprocharme. Al comienzo las tres tribus de ponys, los pegasos, los unicornios y los terrestres fueron azotados por esos espíritus, convirtiendo su reino en un terreno frio, matando los cultivos y haciendo que se quejaran unos a otros, esto género que las tribus buscaran un nuevo lugar para vivir, los líderes de las tribus salieron en búsqueda de otros terrenos para que sus habitantes tuvieran mejor oportunidad de vivir, sin embargo eso no sería posible hasta que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias. Cuando encontraron el lugar para vivir se establecieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que cada líder se había establecido en ese nuevo lugar, eso trajo una rivalidad y competencia de odio y malas energías que atrajo a los Windigos, finalmente quedaron atrapados en una cueva junto con sus sirvientes, los tres líderes se congelaron así como sus corazones estaban congelados, pero sus sirvientes no, ellos no querían pelear, resolvieron sus diferencias y activaron la llama de la amistad de sus corazones y entre ellos hicieron que los Windigos desparecieran y finalmente se restauró el clima, el equilibrio y la armonía en esa dimensión, los líderes también fueron descongelados y fueron mucho más amigables y entendieron lo que pasaba, finalmente las tres tribus decidieron unirse, convivir en armonía y fundar la tierra de Equestria basada en armonía, equilibrio y amistad.

Mi plan había funcionado pero no pasó desapercibido, Celestia se dio cuenta y llego a mi dimensión, ese día me encontraba paseando por los jardines de mi palacio contemplando los pájaros, el sol y la paz que existía en ese momento, entonces el sol se oscureció y un relámpago callo al frente mío en todo el jardín a unos diez metros de distancia, era Celestia su en su forma de ángel con su armadura de oro, su expresión facial era de ira y odio contra mí. Yo por otro lado solo le sonreí amablemente.

— Hermana tiempo si verte. — Le dije sonriendo.

— ¡Cállate! Tú hiciste algo que no debías, metiste sus manos en mi dimensión ¡Eso no te lo perdonare! — Dijo Celestia mientras un aura blanca la envolvía, su cabello rosa claro se movía con el viento y rayos pequeños de energía salían de su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, sin embargo su piel era gris, estaba gris ¿pero por qué, que le había pasado?

— Oye, relájate, tus ponys están bien y eso les ayudó mucho, ahora viven en equilibrio ¿no puedo ayudar en algo para lo que fui creado? — Dije calmadamente.

— No tienes el derecho. — Dijo con una voz fuerte.

— Lo tengo soy superior a ti, soy tu hermano y soy el Dios Ángel del amor y guardián de las dimensiones...tú estás haciendo algo mal y no quiero que llegues a un extremo. — Dije cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Cállate! — Dijo Celestia y eso fue lo que rebaso el vaso de su paciencia, me ataco, de sus manos salieron bolas de energía como el fuego del sol, me las lanzo directamente y rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de evadirlas, pero esas bolas nunca me tocaron, explotaron antes de tocarme pues tenía un campo de energía blanco y esférico que me protegía. Cuando el humo se disipo Celestia quedo impresionada.

— No tengo rencores porque me ataques hermana y tampoco porque le hallas dalo del fruto del conocimiento a Dante. — Dije dulcemente.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo sorprendida y algo nerviosa. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Dijo asustada bajando su guardia.

— Digamos que siempre hay alguien pendiente de ti, un ser superior, ese ser que tiene todo el tiempo del universo...como lo dijiste una vez. — Dije mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

— P-Padre...y-ya sabía... — Dijo tartamudeando Celestia y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba reaccionando, para ser más específicos Celestia estaba siendo manipulada, eso lo supe cuando descubrir que esas fibras que al principio parecían canas, no eran más ni nada menos que hilos de energía, como lo dije, ella era como una marioneta y Dante la estaba manipulando, me di cuenta que aun tenia esos hilos y que ahora eran más delgados, sería fácil romperlos.

Camine hacia ella lentamente, parecía que al recordar a Padre ella estaba resistiendo a la manipulación de Dante.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada Celestia tú no lo hiciste a propicito, lo estás haciendo porque te están manipulando. — Dije, cuando estuve al frente de ella. Celestia abrió los ojos como platos y una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos, pero justamente observe los hilos de energía que estaban en sus extremidades, cuerpo y cabeza, se tensionaron, parece que Dante desde donde estuviera manipulando a Celestia se dio cuenta que me avía percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces cuando esos hilos se tensionaron, Celestia me acato con sus esferas de energía rápidamente, no era ella, era Dante.

Pero de nada funciono el ataque, rápidamente lo esquive, salte por encima de Celestia y haciendo que mis uñas crecieran como las de un lobo, destroce los hilos de energía casi invisibles que Celestia tenía por su cuerpo, ella lentamente cayo pero la alcanzase sostener con mi magia, luego me agache y la recosté en mis piernas inmediatamente vi que su color corporal recuperaba su esencia, ya no era gris y eso se debía a la manipulación de Dante, Celestia quedo inconsciente por más de dos horas.

Cuando Celestia recupero la conciencia, lo primero que vio fue el techo de mi alcoba, estaba recostada en mi cama y yo me encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, esperando a que ella despertara, apenas me vio le sonreí.

— Bienvenida bella durmiente. — Le dije dulcemente. Ella apenas me vio se levantó rápidamente y me abraso, luego comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente en mi pecho.

— Jack perdóname, no era mi intención, no sabía lo que hacía pero dentro de mi creía que era lo correcto, todo esto lo ocurrido desde que Padre nos encargó hacer las dimensiones fue por tonta y estúpida. — Dijo Celestia mientras sollozaba, me abrazaba tan fuerte, nunca me había abrazado así, parecía te tenía miedo, estaba asustada, con mis alas la abrace lentamente.

— Tranquila hermanita, no fue tu culpa no te eches la culpa de algo que no tuviste que ver. — Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por sus cabellos lentamente.

— Si tuve que ver Jack, creí que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, creí por un momento que todas las decisiones que estaba tomando eran las acertadas además, te ataque violentamente Jack, llevada por el impulso...no sé...esto que siento no lo había experimentado. — Dijo la Diosa gimiendo tratando de dejar de llorar.

— A eso se le llama ira hermana, parece que nunca habías experimentado la ira. Pero como lo digo no es culpa tuya...tu sabes quien fue... — Dije cortando mi voz sin mencionar aquel nombre.

—...D-Dante... — Dijo Celestia respirando con miedo. —...no creí que...el llegaría a hacerme esto...yo lo amo ¿y me hace esto, por qué? — Pregunto Celestia sin consuelo.

— Hermanita Dante es...es diferente...él quiere parecerse a uno de nosotros o en lo posible a Padre, quiere tener su reinado. — Dije levantado el rostro de Celestia delicadamente. — Desde que comió del fruto del conocimiento ha cambiado y respecto a eso no te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de aquello, también fuste manipulada por Dante. — Dije con amabilidad.

— Jack, Si Padre y tú ya sabían que yo iba a hacer eso ¿por qué no me detuvieron? es mas ¿por qué no he sido castigada? — Pregunto Celestia con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

— Porque Padre jamás hubiera querido tomar medidas grandes contigo, él sabía que si hablaba contigo acerca de Dante, tú no lo escucharías y hubieran surgido algunos problemas, él no quería evitar eso, además el castigo no es un castigo, es una enseñanza pero tienes que sufrir por amor por no darte cuenta desde el principio. — Dije mirándola a los ojos. — Sé que suena duro, pero así son las cosas. — Añadí con un suspiro.

Celestia comprendió inmediatamente que Dante la había usado, la había engañado y la había manipulado para conseguir un beneficio propio, pero lo que más le dolía a Celestia era que ella le había entregado todo, su amor, pero yo desconocía que tanto.

— Dime... ¿te casaste con el cómo lo habías dicho hace años? — Le pregunte amablemente.

— No...No lo hice...pero le entregue algo de mi cuerpo, algo que realmente le pertenece a Equestria y que ese de mi dimensión. — Dijo Celestia, mientras se alejaba un poco de mí, se quitó su armadura pectoral de su cuerpo, lentamente abrió su alba mostrando una parte de su pecho y luego lentamente abrió su piel mostrando su esternón, haciéndolo a un lado y dando vista hacia donde debería estar su corazón. Quede sorprendido, pues le había entregado su corazón.

— ¡Celestia! Le entregaste tu corazón a Dante ¿por qué? — Dije preocupado.

— Jack lo amo, lo amo mucho, se lo entregue con el propósito de que entendiera su significado, el significado del amor y Jack tu más que nadie sabes que entregar el corazón es entregar todo por un ser. Amarlo de verdad es la prueba más grande, tú también lo harías. — Dijo Celestia cerrando lentamente su pecho, sin dejar una herida, cubriéndose con el alba y poniéndose de nuevo su pechera de oro.

— Si...creo que lo haría. — Dije sinceramente. — Pero también sería muy difícil, igual, aun no me he enamorado. — Musite.

— Pues tienes una gran suerte, porque enamorarse del amor no correspondido...duele Jack...duele mucho. — Dijo Celestia sollozando. En ese momento tome una decisión, ayudaría a Celestia, pero ella tenía que hacerlo sola, quería que ella tomara esa decisión y quería que se sacrificara por una vez en su eternidad en su bienestar y su dimensión.

— Hermana del sol radiante de Equestria, tienes que enfrentar a Dante, tienes que protegerte a ti misma, escúchame, nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin tu consentimiento, nadie en el mundo se debe considerar que puede hacer contigo lo que quiera, ahora que sabes la verdad, debes enfrentar a Dante. — Le dije tomándola de los hombros cuidadosamente.

— ¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer? Dante tiene una cantidad de poder casi igual a la mía ahora que no tengo mi corazón en mi cuerpo. — Dijo Celestia preocupada.

— Yo te ayudare, te entregare una fuente de poder la cual he estado perfeccionado, sería mi regalo de bodas cuando te casaras con Dante... — Dije cortando la voz.

— Un segundo ¿A pesar de lo ocurrido hubieras estado presente en mi matrimonio si se hubiera efectuado? No te gusto la idea pero ¿lo hubieras hecho? — Dijo Celestia asombrada.

— Lo hubiera hecho por ti, porque sé que es importante para ti, además tu amor por él es muy puro en eso no me puedo equivocar, así que...en cierta forma...estaría para ti Celestia porque tú eres mi pariente y te amo mucho hermanita. — Dije cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, lo único que sentí fue un fuerte abraso de Celestia, ella rompió a llorar en mi pecho.

— No puedo creer que me haya equivocado, eres muy bueno de corazón Jack, Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo y de amarme de esa forma hermano. — Dijo Celestia dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Ahora tienes que secarte esas lágrimas, una Diosa no puede estar llorando, tiene que ser fuerte, tienes que darle fuerza a tus súbditos y cuidarlos, no te escondas de ellos Celestia. — Le dije amablemente.

— Lo sé, lo sé, después de todo creo que fue mi ser controlado por Dante. Ahora tengo que regresar a Equestria a enfrentar a Dante. — Dijo Celestia suspirando.

— Mira, antes que te vayas, toma esto, es el regalo que te dije que te iba a dar... _Técnica de invocación...llaves de la armonía._ — Dije, mientras ejecutaba una técnica mágica la cual saco de mi cuerpo cinco brillantes gemas de colores. Las tome en mis manos, las gemas eran octagonales.

— Mira, estos son los elementos de la armonía, llevo tiempo canalizando mis buenas energías en cinco gemas formadas de mi cuerpo, cada una está hecha con una cualidad específica. La azul es el elemento de la risa u optimismo, el rosado es el elemento de la amabilidad, el rojo escarlata es el elemento de la lealtad, el naranja el elemento de la honestidad y finalmente el violeta el elemento de la generosidad. — Dije mientras le entregaba las gemas a Celestia y las ponía en la palma de su mano derecha. Ella observo las gemas las cuales brillaban y reaccionaban ante la magia que desprendía el cuerpo de ella misma.

— Esto es impresionante, hay una cantidad increíble de energía dentro de ellas... — Exclamo sorprendida. —...supongo que esto servirá para destruir a Dante. — Dijo algo triste.

— Bueno eso ya va en tu decisión, pero yo no voy a golpearlo, el que tiene que golpearlo eres tú, además con esas gemas no estarás con una desventaja en poder. — Dije riendo un poco.

— Bien en ese caso, creo que ya sé que voy a hacer...pero creo que no podré hacerlo sola. Jack ¿vendrías conmigo? — Dijo Celestia amablemente.

— Enserio recuerdo que dijiste...

—...recuerdo lo que dije y lo lamento, no era yo, puedes venir hermano cuando quieras a mi dimensión, vamos juntos. — Dijo Celestia sonriéndome.

— Pues no perdamos más tiempo, el destino de Equestria está en peligro. — Dije levantándome de la cama.

Celestia y yo nos dirigimos al balcón de mi cuarto y allí desaparecimos por medio de un rayo de luz.

Llegamos a Equestria pero aparecimos en el balcón de la habitación de Celestia, estaba en mi forma de lobo blanco con mis alas y Celestia apareció en su forma de alicornia con su cabello rosado, el clima no estaba bien, en vez de nubes normales, habían nubes echas de algodón de azúcar las cuales hacían llover leche con chocolate. Pero no solo eso, el sol y la luna aparecían al tiempo, cuando me asome desde el balcón pude ver desde la atura a la que nos encontrábamos del suelo, observe a los ponis de Celestia que eran dominados por el caos que Dante había generado, la física y la lógica no tenían explicación, casas flotando, el pasto de varios colores, los animales de otras formas extrañas, objetos moviéndose por su propia voluntad, era un desastre.

— Es una locura. — Dije muy sorprendido.

— Dante se ha hecho con el control de Equestria, creo que después de enterarse que ya no estoy bajo su control, puede hacer lo que quiera, hay que detenerlo. — Dijo mi hermana mientras su pelo ondulaba mágicamente. Corrimos rápido por el palacio de Celestia que se encontraba flotando a cientos de metros sobre la tierra, llegamos rápido al lobby principal donde estaba un ángel sentado en el trono de Celestia, era el mismo Dante con la diferencia que sus ojos tenían un color rojo fuego, en su forma de ángel, pero tenía en su mano derecha el corazón de Celestia, que resultó ser un corazón de color azul claro de cristal en forma de gema.

— Discordante... — Dije tan pronto abrí la puerta.

— ¿J-Jack...q-que haces aquí? — Dijo realmente sorprendido Dante, con miedo y tartamudeando, él sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa, creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya? no tienes idea en lo que estas metido...semi-ángel. — Dije secamente.

— Semi-ángel, te equivocas Jack...soy un ángel...como tu... — Dijo Dante con voz entre cortada.

— No, ya no lo eres, desde que comiste del fruto del conocimiento te condenaste...porque no me das tu verdadera forma Discord. — Dije finalmente llamándolo por un nombre el cual el automáticamente se proclamó.

— Mmmm Discord...como la discordia...el caos y el desequilibrio...claro...su majestad. — Dijo Dante, lentamente se levantó y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Se convirtió en una criatura extraña, era como un dragón con una brazo de león y otro en forma de garra de agila, cola de serpiente, cabeza de pony, con dos cuernos, uno de alce y el otro de dragón, una de sus alas era de murciélago y la otra era de un ángel caído, su mirada era malvada pero al a vez sarcástica e irónica. De la cintura para abajo una de sus patas era de un reptil y la otra era como de equino, parecía un demonio.

— Que te parece mi verdadera forma Jack, poco después de comer de ese fruto del conocimiento, obtuve este magnífico cuerpo, no me desagrada, me encanta, digamos que no tiene sentido ¿me entiendes? pero dese cuando es bueno tener sentido al sentido lógico. Sin embargo también me entere que puedo controlar el caos a mi voluntad y usarlo no solo para el bien sino también para la maldad y que mejor forma que cambiando este lugar. — Dijo Dante riendo a carcajadas.

— Te has condenado y ahora llego el momento de acabar con esto. — Dije secamente, Dante se asustó mucho, pero todo cambio con lo que dije después. — Sin embargo, esto no está en mis manos, pues la que realmente tiene el poder es mi hermana, Celestia. — Dije riendo, mientras mi hermana caminaba de por detrás mío, se había mantenido atrás mío todo este tiempo.

— Celestia. — Dijo Dante sorprendido.

— Dante...quiero decir Discord... — Dijo con malhumor Celestia. Dante se echó a reír inmediatamente, mientras aún mantenía el corazón de cristal en sus manos.

— Tu...mi quería Celestia, pensé que me amas... — Dijo Dante mientras sonreía. Pero la expresión en Celestia era mucho más grave de lo que él se esperó, ella comenzó a llorar.

— Te di todo, amor, confianza, cariño, mi alma y una parte de mi cuerpo muy importante, mi corazón y tú me mentiste, todo este tiempo me mentiste, me utilizaste para conseguir tus metas... ¿y qué hay de mí y mi amor por ti? lo echaste a perder. — Dijo sollozando Celestia. Dante se sentó en el trono y se cruzó de brazos, esta vez no estaba riendo, ahora su expresión se volvo fría y maléfica.

— Si, así es Celestia, te utilice para mis propios medios, pero lo único que puedo decir es que te amo, sin embargo hay que sacrificar muchas cosas para llegar al poder y superarlo, por ejemplo, al comer del fruto del conocimiento me di cuenta de que podía llegar a ser más que Dios Todo Poderoso y que mejor forma de que hacerlo teniendo mi propia dimensión, acepto que al tenerte bajo mi control me daba algo de dolor pero era la única forma, luego esta Jack, supe que no tengo oportunidad contra él, pero al tenerte a ti como su hermana, me da una gran ventaja en este juego. Creo que después de todo el atacaría a mis órdenes una vez tu estuvieras en peligro, cosa que nunca se llegó a cumplir y si te preguntas ¿por qué lo hice? bueno no voy a vivir en la sombra de Dios y mucho menos de ustedes los Dioses, por eso me vi en la obligación de tomar medidas extremas. Con Equestria en mis manos, no pasara mucho tiempo para obtener más poder y así atacar a las otras dimensiones y al final poder enfrentarme Dios. — Dijo Dante riendo de forma macabra. Celestia por otro lado al escuchar las palabras de Dante comenzó a llorar aún mucho más sin parar, pero era hora de que ella tomara una decisión.

— Suena duro para ti Celestia, pero eso ocurre porque no entiendes mi plan. Tengo que abrirte los ojos de una forma dura que es atacando a tu hermanos y a Dios, pero recuerda que te amo por lo que eres y por todas esas cosas grandes, que me has dicho, pero necesito esto. — Dijo Dante lentamente y entonces levanto sus manos de las cuales en cada una apareció un artefacto de madera, eran dos palos formando una "X" y de allí se extendían varias cuerdas delgadas de energía que flotaban lentamente, las puntas estaban listas para adherirse a algo. — Tendré que manipularte a ti amada mía para conseguir mi propósito... _Técnica oscura del caos, hilos del marionetista_. — Dijo él mientras atacaba con esa técnica, los hilos de energía salientes de los guantes del marionetista Dante, se dirigieron hacia Celestia para tocarla y manipularla. Pero no pasó nada, pues un campo de energía protegía a Celestia de las malas energías, ella no lo había conjurado y mucho menos yo lo había hecho.

— ¿Que, como es posible que mi técnica haya fallado? Dijiste que no ibas a intervenir Jack. — Dijo Malhumorado Dante.

— Yo no hice nada. — Dije cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el enfrentamiento.

— Sé que no fuiste tú Celestia... ¿quién más está aquí? — Dijo Dante gritando en todo el lobby con furia. Luego Celestia se dio cuenta que habían sido los elementos de la armonía, los cuales habían creado ese campo de fuerza esférico alrededor de ella. Comprendió que la magia de los elementos la protegería de energías malignas. Pero sobretodo comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

— Esto se acabó Discord, no permitiré que utilices el caos, no mientras yo esté aquí, protegeré a mis ponys, protegeré a mi reino y protegeré esta dimensión, pero sobretodo protegeré a mis hermanos y a mi Padre. — Dijo con seriedad y con imponencia. — Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de los Dioses... — _Técnica de sellado...llaves de la armonía_. — Dijo Celestia su cuerno brillo, los elementos brillaron y se elevaron alrededor de ella, la luz aumento rápidamente y Celestia disparo un rayo de varios colores directamente sobre Dante. Él lo último que pudo hacer fue gritar y finalmente se acabó. Dante no había muerto, pero había sido convertido en piedra, en una piedra sólida. Celestia había decidido acabar con él, encerrándolo en un tormento convirtiéndolo en piedra por el resto de la vida, lo mamaba lo suficiente por eso nunca lo mato. Los elemento lentamente descendieron y Celestia los tomo entre sus cascos reales, cuando la luz se disipo, el cabello de la crin y cola de Celestia había cambiado, ya no era solo rosa claro, ahora era de color turquesa, verde pálido, azul pálido y rosa claro.

— Tu cabello, ha cambiado. — Exclame.

— Si eso lo veo. — Dijo Celestia mirando su crin y su cola son una sonrisa. — Creo que los elementos de la armonía lo han hecho.

— Si, eso veo... ¿pero por qué? — Exclame confundido.

— Aun no lo sé, creo que estos elementos no solo convirtieron a Dante en piedra, también han hecho un cambio en mí, pero me gusta, mi cabello se ve mucho mejor así. — Dijo sonriendo Celestia.

— Te vez como toda una Diosa Celestia, brillas como el sol. — Dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego nos acercamos hasta la forma de piedra de Dante. Celestia tomo con mucho cuidado con sus magia el su corazón de cristal que estaba en la mano de Dante.

— Esto ahora ya no le pertenece a Dante. — Dijo Celestia mientras miraba su corazón.

— Y que vas a hacer con él ¿lo pondrás en tu pecho de nuevo? — Pregunte.

— No...Esto le pertenece a mi reino...le pertenece a Equestria...es de mi queridos ponys. — Dijo Celestia haciendo brillar el corazón el cual se llenó de brillo y luego se expandió restaurando la armonía en la tierra de Equestria. El caos desapareció y la armonía regreso.

— Creo que deberías ahora revelar tu identidad y tu poder ante tus ponys, ellos desconocen quienes los crearon, deben saberlo. — Dije amablemente.

— Lo hare Jack, créeme que lo hare, eso no lo dudes. — Respondió la Diosa. — Pero antes quiero organizarme mentalmente. — Exclamo Celestia observando la figura de Dante echa piedra unas lágrimas gotearon por sus ojos, lo miro con mucha tristeza.

— Ejem…que... ¿qué piensas hacer con él? — Le pregunte con una voz suave mientras extendí mi ala derecha sobre ella.

— No lo destruí por qué no me pareció correcto hacerlo, creo que después de todo...aun lo amo, pero esto es necesario, solo estará congelado por mucho tiempo. — Dijo Celestia derramando algunas lágrimas.

— Hiciste lo correcto hermana, no te convenzas que fue lo peor, esto es algo que era necesario, admiro mucho el sacrificio tan grande que acabas de realizar. — La mire a sus ojos y le di un fuerte y armonioso abrazo, cubriéndola con las mis alas con mucho cuidado, ella también hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más fuerza, sollozo sin parar. Celestia había cambiado, sacrifico el amor por ella, su amor no fue correspondido, su dolor no tenía comparación, me preocupaba su futuro, sus sentimientos ¿Le afectaría, la cambiaria y en que la convertiría? temía lo peor, luego se fue separando de mi lentamente, me miro a los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

— Como pude ser tan terca...no creí que me ayudarías con lo ocurrido, gracias Jack. — Dijo la Diosa, su colorido cabello ondulaba esplendorosamente.

— Celestia, soy tu hermano, te amo...mucho... — Exclame pero no me dejo terminar, se lanzó de nuevo contra mi abrazándome con sus alas y con uno de sus cascos pasándolos por mi cuello, acercando su boca a una de mis orejas.

—...y yo a ti hermanito...también te amo. — Dijo con dulzura.

Que puedo decir, Celestia cambio ese día, cambio de una forma maravillosa, nunca había conocido a mi hermana, resulto ser todo para mí y yo para ella como su mejor amigo para siempre, uña y mugre, blanco y negro, agua y aceite, éramos eso y muchas cosas más. Días después Celestia creó a Luna, cortándose una punta de su cuerno y tomando una roca de la Luna con algo de su sangre, luego bajo de los cielos de su dimensión, se revelaría como Diosa de Equestria, pero sus súbditos se convencieron tan pronto la vieron junto con Luna, poco después se fundó Canterlot y finalmente Celestia y Luna tomaron sus trabajos, Celestia levantaría el Sol y Luna traería la noche con las estrellas y la luna. Fueron tiempos excelentes, Celestia se quedó con los elementos de la armonía durante un tiempo luego me los devolvió. Después pasaron unos años más adelante, pero Celestia siempre que podía bajaba al jardín y se quedaba al lado de Dante convertido en piedra candándole canciones de cuna, Luna me conoció y pues de resto ya conoces mi historia, finalmente Celestia oculto su corazón de Cristal en un reino hecho de cristal conocido como el Imperio De Cristal, lo hiso porque un Dios al entregar su corazón físicamente a su amor y si este no le corresponde no puede ser puesto de regreso en el cuerpo pues por alguna razón la magia y los poderes divinos no lo permiten.

* * *

Finalmente Jack termino su historia, Twilight estaba muy sacudida de la cabeza, pues no había escuchado algo así nunca y ahora comprendía otras cosas, ahora sabia de donde venía el corazón de cristal, Dante para ella el mismo Discord y el inicio de Equestria. Durante el relato de Jack, ella no le quito la vista de sus ojos, nunca interrumpió, mientras Jack le contaba la historia ella solo reaccionaba expresivamente con los ojos o tapándose la boca y cosas así cuando se revelaba algo o cuando se relataban sucesos impactantes. Twilight finalmente regreso a la realidad después de imaginarse toda la escena contada por Jack.

— Celestia no era siempre como te la imaginabas, sacrifico muchas cosas, su amor, su integridad emocional, de cierta forma se moldeo a su carácter, pero nunca guardo maldad a pesar de lo ocurrido... — Dijo Jack suspirando lentamente. —... de cierta forma mi hermana estuvo después de eso mucho mejor, se le veía sonreír, formo un vínculo más estrecho con todos nosotros, sus hermanos pero en especial conmigo, porque la ayude, la rescate. — Dijo Jack mirando a Twilight.

— Así que el corazón que encuentra en el reino de cristal, que está bajo la supervisión de la princesa Cadence... ¿es el corazón de Celestia?... ¡quién lo diría! — Dijo sorpresivamente Twilight.

— Lo es, por alguna razón Cadence lo puede controlar bien, pero tú, al ser La Diosa del Equilibro puedes controlar su poder también, el corazón de Celestia es un medio de defensa impresiónate, te sorprenderá su poder. — Dijo Jack mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por la espalda de Twilight acariciando sus cabellos lentamente, ella se recostó en el pecho de Jack, sintiendo su calor corporal. Jack jugaba con el pelo de Twilight pasándolo entre sus dedos mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la mano de ella y la entrelazaba.

— Para poder saber porque Discord está cumpliendo su palabra es porque poco después de que Celestia lo liberara y Fluttershy lo "reintegrara" hablo con ella y lo había perdonado, sin embargo Celestia creció tanto que lo quería mucho pero ya no podía llegar a amarlo. — Dijo Jack.

— Celestia fue muy fuerte, pero aún me queda una duda ¿Por qué Discord escapo por primera vez de su prisión de piedra? Celestia había dicho que ella y Luna habían perdido el vínculo mágico con los elementos de la armonía, cosa que sé que fue mentira porque a la larga solo fue Celestia quien lo encerró ¿entonces qué paso? — Pregunto la Diosa.

— Bueno Celestia decidió ocultar la verdad al decidir que ella y Luna había utilizado los elementos para derrotar a Discord, Luna no habían existido en ese entonces, solo fue una tapadera para ocultar la verdad, la vida privada de los Dioses es muy complicada. — Musito Jack, pero había evitado contestarle a Twilight con toda la verdad.

— Si pero ¿Por qué Discord se escapó? siendo así las cosas entonces es verdad...algo paso con los elementos... ¿Se debilitaron verdad? — Dijo Twilight.

— _Lo descubrió, realmente es buena._ — Dijo Jack en su mente sorprendido. — Bueno de hecho si, Discord escapo porque... — Dijo con algo de nervios Jack, ya que lo recordaba muy bien, sabia porque pasó eso. —...los elementos de la armonía son parte de mí, un regalo para Celestia, me los devolvió luego, decidí dejarlos como uno de los medios más fuertes para la defensa de las dimensiones. — Dijo Jack despaciosamente. Luego tomo a Twilight lentamente de sus mejillas con mucho cuidado y la miro a los ojos, ella se perdió en los de él y se sonrojo al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Jack en sus mejillas. — De hecho los elementos de la armonía se debilitaron porque tienen un vínculo conmigo, ya que son parte de mí. Al debilitarse, Discord se liberó con facilidad, por esa razón tú y las guardianas cayeron en la influencia de Discord. — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Por qué, que ocurrió contigo Jack? — Pregunto con ternura Twilight acariciando la cabeza de Jack.

— Bueno...la maldad que residía en mi aumento en ese entonces drásticamente y decidí romper el vínculo directamente con ellos, hasta ese entonces la controlaba bien pero...si seguía ligado a ellos podía ser peligroso. En ese entonces me volví más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa y decidí alejarme de todo, el vínculo lo retome poco después pero los elementos ya estaban acoplados, es decir tú y tus amigas los controlaban perfectamente. Celestia me relato mucho de ustedes pero yo lo ignoraba completamente no era de mi interés además...ojala nunca me hallas conocido así, dure bastante tiempo en ese estado maligno, cuando tú te convertiste en alicornia paso un año y me recupere y eso se debe a que al ser tú la única capaz de manejar el elemento de la magia, lo purificaste del todo. — Dijo Jack con algo de temor, no le daba pena hablar de eso, pero si se sentía incómodo revelar cosas de su oscuro pasado a su futura esposa.

— Tranquilo amor, ahora estas mejor que antes, por tu tono de voz deduzco que no te gusta recordad lo que fuiste en el pasado y no quiero que te sientas incomodo por eso, ahora estamos en otro tiempo de la historia y me tienes a mí. — Dijo Twilight, ella se acercó a los labios de Jack y lo beso muy lentamente, Jack la tomo con mucho cuidado, pasando sus manos por su cabello y ella acariciaba sus mejillas.

— Ahora te tengo a ti y no estaré solo otra vez. — Dijo Jack con suave voz.

— Siempre estaré contigo Jack, yo soy tu guardiana y cuidare bien de tu corazón, por toda la eternidad, lo he hecho siempre y así será para siempre. — Dijo dulcemente Twilight, besando las mejillas del Dios.

— ¿Que haría yo sin ti Twilight? — Exclamo alegremente Jack. — Apareciste en mi vida con un alivio, como ese apoyo que me falto por muchos años. — Dijo el lobo mientras acariciaba a Twilight, no soltaba su cabellera de las yemas de sus dedos.

— Yo soy tu protectora recuérdalo. — Le dijo ella besándolo muy amorosamente. — Te agradezco que me hallas contado sobre tu hermana, de cierta forma Celestia siempre fue un misterio para mí. — Dijo la Diosa.

— No tienes idea...para mi sigue siendo un gran misterio. — Dijo suspirando Jack, luego Jack se recostó en todo el sillón y lo tomo como cama, Twilight se recostó en su pecho, Jack chasqueo los dedos y una cobija apareció encima de ellos para llenarse de calor. El fuego de la chimenea comenzaba lentamente a bajar pero ambos se mantenían juntos.

— Duerme mi dulce princesa, mañana regresaremos a Equestria, además tenemos que comenzar a hacer los preparativos de nuestra boda. — Dijo Jack tiernamente.

— Ya estoy ansiosa por que estemos tú y yo, formando un solo ser. — Exclamo la Diosa.

— Y será como en los cuentos de hadas "y vivieron felices para siempre". — Dijo Jack con una risita.

— Ya estoy ansiosa para que suceda eso y empecemos nuestra vida juntos, nunca te abandonare estaré siempre a tu lado Jack, recuérdalo, siempre estaré a tu lado. — Dijo Twilight mientras besaba a su prometido y se acurrucaba junto a él en un abrazo amoroso, Jack extendió sus alas y la abraso por encima de ella cubriéndola así con la manta y sus extremidades plumosas. Ella fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

— Yo hare grandes sacrificios por ti hermosa, no tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí. — Dijo suspirando Jack besando la frente de su amada y lentamente cerrando sus ojos.


	23. El Ascenso Del Amor

El Ascenso Del Amor

Tres meses largos pasaron desde la fiesta en la dimensión principal y desde ese entonces Jack estableció su vivienda en Equestria, conviviendo con los seres de esa dimensión, estando cerca del ser que sería su prometida en poco tiempo la Diosa de Equestria. Era la primera vez que Jack dejaba su dimensión por más de un mes, era algo diferente para él, pero a la ver gratificante ya que convivía la mayor tiempo con Twilight, le ayudaba en sus deberes reales y siempre estaba a su lado sentado a su derecha en su trono en su forma lobuna con sus alas de ángel acompañando a su alicornia. Fueron varios momentos compartidos con ella. Realmente ya quería vivir con Twilight poder compartir muchas cosas más, mucho más maravillosas. Jack cada día cambiaba mucho más, olvidado la oscuridad del pasado y olvidado esas pesadillas, unas pesadillas que antes no lo dejaban dormir, no lo dejaban respirar y no lo dejaban soñar despierto, debería ser muy frustrante para un Dios torturarse a sí mismo, pero Jack supo que eso se lo merecía, sin embargo ahora vivía esa felicidad y por primera vez se sentía completo. Pero siempre existía él pero, no existía la excepción al momento que se repitiera a sí mismo "¿Cuánto tiempo durara?" No era paranoico, pero era realista, no pensaba que las cosas saldrían mal, pero sabía que tendría que enfrentar cosas que si se podrían avecinar, porque el más que nadie sabe que el mal nunca descansa y al haber matado a un demonio superior no le garantizaba la victoria completa. Pero mientras eso pasaba, disfrutaba su mundo perfecto tal como estaba ocurriendo en él, viviendo, sonriendo, siendo feliz como nunca antes finalmente con el amor que tanto le hacía falta.

Ahora que han pasado tres meses finalmente, en este día Jack se casara con Twilight y todo será completamente diferente de ahora en adelante para él. En el último mes antes de casarse Jack y Twilight acordaron no besarse y acariciarse, pero si se podían decir cosas lindas y tratarse bien, es decir renunciar a esos besos y caricias no significa que no se amen, es una forma de decir "Te Amo a pesar de no tocarte ni besarte y no te amo por tus besos o por tus caricias, te amo es por todo aquello que eres y que siempre serás" Fue algo complicado al principio pero Twilight y Jack lo manejaron muy bien. Jack también decidió que dormiría en otro lugar para encontrarse con Twilight en el altar a las cuatro de la tarde de ese día, Twilight le ofreció que Jack se quedara en la biblioteca de ella, el antiguo hogar de Twilight en Ponyville, Jack acepto y esa noche durmió en la cama que una vez fue de Twilight, fue muy agradable para Jack ya que la cama tenía su aroma así que fue fácil quedarse dormido como un bebe.

Jack abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se filtraba por la persiana de la habitación, lentamente fue saliendo de las cobijas, las cuales había dejado con algo de pelos blancos ya que se encontraba en su forma lobuna. Como todo canino estiro sus patas delanteras y luego las traseras, luego del famoso "saludo al sol" y bostezo, estiro sus alas a su máxima envergadura y finalmente se acercó a la ventana, levanto la persiana y toda la habitación se llenó de luz, sonrió inmediatamente y abrió la ventana para sentir el aroma de esa mañana.

Luego arreglo el lugar teniendo la cama y levantando algunos libros que había dejado cerca de la mesa de noche el día anterior. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban 25 minutos para las ocho de la mañana, había dormido bastante pues él solía despertarse más temprano. Bajo lentamente por las escaleras, sus garras de lobo sonaban al tocar la madera, mientras bajaba miraba las fotos que colgaban en la pared de la escalera, podía ver a Twilight en las fotos junto a sus amigas, también tenía fotos con Celestia. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana siempre protegiendo a Twilight en las fotos, pues con solo poner su ala derecha al lado de su estudiante ya significaba mucho. Observo otras fotos más, cuando ella aun no tenía alas y aún era una adolecente, siempre se le veía alegre y siempre estaba con sus amigas. Jack finalmente bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina donde busco rápidamente un poco de café, mientras lo preparaba lentamente, de un maletín que estaba en uno de los asientos de la cocina, sacaba su encendedor y un cigarrillo con su magia levitándolos. Luego camino con una taza y lo que acababa de tomar de su maleta levitándolos por los aires hacia el comedor. Tomo su café lentamente mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

— Creo que no le molestara que me fume uno aquí, pero pues espero que la madera no absorba el olor. — Dijo el lobo aspirando una gran bocanada de humo. Tomo lentamente de su taza el café que había preparado, luego hizo aparecer su diario y un bolígrafo. Y comenzó a escribir.

— Bueno y así es como finalmente mi último día de soltero llega a su fin ahora en pocas horas estaré casado finalmente. La verdad no creí que me casaría, pensé que Celestia se casaría primero pero no fue así, parece que el camino de Dios se cumplió y quién diría que sería yo el primero de mis hermanos que se casaría. No es el hecho de que las relaciones que ellos tuvieron en un pasado hayan salido mal. Las cosas ocurrieron porque si y punto, pero me hubiera gustado ver a uno de ellos en la posición donde me encuentro ahora, la verdad todos merecemos amor verdadero y sé que ellos lo tendrán. Ahora estoy tomándome un café y fumándome un cigarrillo y pienso en muchas cosas, en como llegue hasta aquí, como enfrente el pasado y como he cambiado por el tiempo. No creí que ese sueño y esa ilusión de amor llegaran a mi vida, pero me siento feliz y le agradezco a mi padre porque él puso a mi lado ese ser que tanto anhelaba, supo quién era y con quien debería estar. Es irónico de cierta forma, porque de todas maneras ya me encontraba en esta posición, escribiendo esto, hace muchos años atrás ese día cuando Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon. Y lo único que me dejo fue maldad. Recuerdo que había escribido algo como esto, no de la misma forma pero si con este sentimiento en el pecho, este sentimiento que tengo al pensar en Twilight. Amor, si ese es el sentimiento que tengo ahora, que alguien me pellizque, aunque sé que es una realidad. Acepto que en ese entonces era un poco melodramático en cierta ocasión, pero nunca me deje caer, a pesar de sacrificar el amor de Luna por la maldad, nunca me arrepentí. Sé que hubiera podido estar con ella, juntos, incluso me hubiera arriesgado a casarme con ella y volverme un ser malvado como ella, pero no podría vivir con un ser infectado por la maldad. De hecho yo nunca me tolere a mí mismo por vivir con maldad, es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie ni a mi peor enemigo hablando en términos hipotéticos y figurativos, es algo que destruye el alma, espero no recaer en ello, pues soy consciente que soy vulnerable a la maldad ya que manejo magia negra y también la misma oscuridad. Me recuerda mucho a lo que Nicolás me dijo tiempo atrás "¿Por qué los seres son malvados?" y yo le respondí "Porque dentro de cada uno hay dos perros personales, uno es el perro amable, amoroso y cariñoso, juguetón y bueno, pero el otro es un perro negativo, malvado, malo, lleno de odio, envidia y oscuridad, estos perros se pelean constantemente" y luego me planteo la siguiente incógnita "¿Y cuál de los dos ganara"?

Admito que en ese entonces no supe responderle, ahora ni me acuerdo que le dije pero si pudiera responderle, le diría algo como "Depende al perro al que yo alimente y al que no le de comida, pues el que se alimenta se vuelve más fuerte ante el que no coma", creo que sería algo así y ahora que lo pienso, bastante tiempo lleve alimentando esa bestia dentó de mí, haciendo que maltratara al otro animal indefenso, casi al punto de casi matarlo. Ese monstro aún está allí adentro, ya no se alimenta de casi nada o tal vez de lo poco que queda que son sobras putrefactas de la maldad absorbida en el pasado, en cambio el otro animal se ha recuperado, se está alimentando muy bien con esas cosas positivas que tengo desde que estoy en un noviazgo con Twilight, ese animal se ha convertido en un hermoso lobo blanco, el cual era antes, sin embargo el no ataca al otro lobo pues es tan puro de corazón que le perdona la vida ya que gracia a él, a los golpes ha resistido y ha sabido cómo enfrentar todo. No pienso que acabar con la maldad en mí sea una razón justa, pues se necesita ese equilibrio y a veces si necesito alimentar esa maldad.

Eso es tan figurativo que yo ni me la creo, pero en parte es verdad, ya que sin eso, no sería lo que soy ahora, creo que fue un mal necesario, solo espero no recurrí a él en el futuro. Me convertí en un ser peligroso, por fortuna lo controlaba muy bien, pero si no lo hubiera podido controlar creo que las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Espero no recordar nada en el futuro y comenzar una nueva vida, eso pasara desde hoy. Twilight se ha convertido en ese apoyo tan grande en mi vida que a veces pienso en no merecerlo, por el simple hecho de que he cometido cosas brutales, pero admiro que ella pueda comprenderlo, de cierta forma es muy sensible y analiza las cosas con lógica y puedo decir que me he enamorado lo suficiente para ir por ella hasta el mismo inframundo si es posible, como dije antes, sacrificaría muchas cosas por ella es una de mis prioridades, pues eso que siento es...mmmm...no tengo palabras para expresar ese sentimiento, solo con hechos y acciones. Cosas que hare con ella y por ella porque ella me está brindando su corazón tal como yo lo hice, ella me ha entregado su corazón, no físicamente, pero sí sé que tengo el suyo, confía demasiado en mí. A veces temo lastimarla, porque ¿Quién me asegura que no sea el de siempre? realmente tengo miedo, me conozco, por eso tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo y si yo llego a lastimar a Twilight en algún momento renunciaría a todo, todo lo conocido hasta ahora. Espero que eso no pase, pero aún tengo esa duda, me veo confundido sin embargo mi amor por ella es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, la amo con todo mi ser, la amo con mi corazón, la amo por lo que ella es, por el apoyo que me ha brindado. Me siento muy agradecido de tenerla a ella como mi pareja, le agradezco mucho a mi padre por ella, porque fue él quien la puso a mi lado, no desaprovechare ningún momento con ella, la hare tan feliz, la hare muy feliz como ella se lo merece, será mi prioridad.

Bueno creo que volveré a escribir mis memorias en un mes o depende, pues esta noche empezare mi luna de miel y estaré algo ocupado con ella, ojala ese momento durara para siempre…soy Jack el Dios Ángel y esta es mi bitácora. — Finalmente Jack dejo de escribir, el bolígrafo y el libro desapareció haciendo uso de su magia. Termino de fumar su cigarrillo, camino un rato por la casa mirando varios libros de la biblioteca y finalmente decidió darse un baño para estar preparado para su gran día.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de distancia Twilight estaba en su trono real, con su traje de Diosa el mismo que Celestia usaba, la corona con la mitad del corazón de Jack y la pechera de oro con su Cuite Mark en forma de gema, la verdad era de adorno pues en la pesuña derecha tenía el anillo que Jack le había dado en señal de compromiso. Su cabello ondulaba, sonreía al mirar la ventana y al ver su anillo. Luego retomaba sus deberes reales firmando cartas y pergaminos reales, cosas políticas del reino de Equestria, realmente le aburría un poco pero sabía que era su deber.

Spike su querido dragón asistente la acompañaba, ella misma lo había nombrado su asesor real, así que siempre estaba con ella, la acompañaba a un lado del trono, también revisaba algunos documentos y corregía los que faltaba, la verdad tenía más correcciones que hacer pues Twilight no estaba del todo concentrada ese día, pues en su mente solo estaba Jack y para ella las horas pasaban lentas, era fastidioso, además necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y sobretodo besarlo, pues más de un mes sin besarlo era doloroso para ella, pero sabía que era para bien.

— Spike dime ¿Cuándos papeles más faltan por revisar? — Pregunto un poco cansada la Diosa desde su trono.

— Bueno, como vamos creo que unos cien a doscientos. — Dijo el joven dragón.

— No suena alentador, revisar esas normativas toma mucho tiempo. — Dijo suspirando Twilight. — Creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa. — Musito la alicornia.

— ¿Bueno y que propones? — Pregunto el dragón mientras organizaba pergaminos en varios folders.

— No sé... — Dijo tímidamente la Diosa. —...la verdad me encantaría revisar lo de esta tarde, hasta ahora son las 11 de la mañana y la verdad, me gustaría saber cómo está todo el asunto. — Dijo Twilight.

— No, eso no ¿No recuerdas que tus amigas van a organizar todo para tu boda? y la verdad ellas ya lo tienen todo listo. Hablando del tiempo ya que lo dices Rarity te estará esperando en tu habitación en una hora, pues tienes que estar lista en poco tiempo ya que a las 4 será tu gran boda. — Dijo el dragón. — Twilight no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por ti, has encontrado el amor, has descubierto algo más que la amistad. — Dijo el dragón sonriéndole.

— Es más que eso Spike, la verdad no tienes idea de lo alegre que esta mi corazón, la verdad no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento...es...como un sueño, nunca creí que...este día llegaría en mi vida. — Dijo la alicornia. — Gracias Spike, te agradezco que compartas este momento tan importante de mi vida, eres mi mejor amigo y me alegro mucho que estés a mi lado. — Dijo nerviosamente la Diosa.

— Tranquila Twili, estaré para ti siempre los amigos están para eso pero los mejores amigos siempre te acompañaran. — Dijo el dragón.

— Te quiero mucho Spike, eres como mi segundo hermano. — Sonrió la alicornia. — Bueno supongo que aprovechare este poco tiempo que me queda, tengo que escribir algo muy importante. — Dijo la alicornia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Dijo el dragón ofreciendo su ayuda.

— No Spike, no te preocupes, esto que tengo que escribir es algo más mío y muy privado. — Exclamo Twilight.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes. — Dijo el dragón comprendiendo la situación sin tomárselo a mal. — En ese caso pediré a los guardias del salón que se retiren. ¡Atención todos! — Dijo el Dragón haciendo que los guardias que estaban en la sala real custodiando a Twilight captaran su atención. — La reina quiere privacidad, así que todos nos retiraremos. — Dijo el dragón, bajando las escaleras del panteón real donde estaba Twilight, caminando hacia la puerta junto con los guardias. — Recuérdalo Twilight, en una hora ve a tu cuarto. — Dijo el dragón guiñándole un ojo en señal de confianza y cerrando la puerta, Twilight finalmente suspiro profundamente.

— Maestra, no pensé estar tan nerviosa. — Dijo la alicornia mirando un vitral donde aparecía la imagen de Celestia. — Creo que es algo por lo cual nunca pensé que llegaría. — Musito Twilight.

Se levantó de su asiento y bajo también del panteón real, sus cascos sonaban delicadamente ya que llevaba zapatillas de oro. Camino hasta la uno de los vitrales de allí, donde ahora se mostraba una imagen de los cuatro Dioses, Lucida, Fénix y Celestia aparecían en una de ellos y arriba como el sol el Dios Ángel Jack. También aparecían vitrales con imágenes tristes, no hace falta mencionar que la muerte de Celestia estaba allí, pero había otras como la victoria del bien, la derrota de ese demonio innombrable y claro la coronación de Twilight. Finalmente ella se detuvo en un vitral especifico, este era nuevo, Jack lo manto hacer, fue un momento especial en la vida de él, en el vitral aparecía el cielo de Equestria, un balcón con dos seres, Celestia y Jack, pero el cielo tenía un color lavanda.

— "Brillo Crepuscular" quién lo diría...quién diría que...yo me convertiría en ese brillo para ti Jack. — Musito Twilight, sonrió, con su magia hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

— Escribo esto porque últimamente me encuentro muy alejada del a escritura, la responsabilidad que tenía Celestia es demasiada, no digo que me parezca difícil y que sea mucha para mis habilidades, pero ¡Wow! sí que vivía ocupada. La extraño mucho, siempre la llevo en el corazón, además gracias a ella estoy donde estoy, definitivamente ella confió todo en mí. Ando aburrida, los pergaminos que tengo que arreglar son leyes, códigos y mandatos de Equestria, también peticiones de los subordinados y plebeyos del reino. Vaya, es increíble, no creí que les fuera a decir plebeyos ¿será que realmente me olvido que venía de ese lado? Pero no escribo para eso, escribo porque...me siento feliz, tan feliz que estoy que lloro de la felicidad, ese día tan soñado ha llegado y pues me encuentro con los nervios de punta. Vivir con Jack va a ser lo más maravilloso de esta vida, ha pasado más de un año desde que nos conocemos y ya siento que lo conozco de toda la vida. Es un buen chico, debo admitir que al comienzo me desconcertó un poco su actitud, pero todo tenía una explicación, estaba destinada a enamorarme de él, cosa que no me arrepiento, es un ser estupendo, educado, sincero de corazón, generoso, amable, fiel, alegre, romántico, sin embargo debo aceptar que su parte negativa cuando lo conocí me llamo mucho la atención, es un "chico rebelde" tiene estilo. Nunca me llamo la atención su físico, a pesar que es llamativo nunca me paso, pues no veo la belleza física, noto más la interna, que bueno que se manejar eso.

Jack ha sufrido mucho, conozco su vida se cómo es, reconozco que es complicado saber que tanto podría el ser peligroso. Aun desconozco lo peligroso que fue un pasado, pues cuando lo conocí si era malvado pero se controlaba muy bien, no quiero imaginarme como era, de todas formas me enamore de sus dos facetas, tanto de la malvada como de la buena, sus personalidades son chocantes pero a la vez ese es el equilibrio que él ha logrado incorporar en su ser.

Tengo grandes expectativas, personales, no con él, pues bien sé que Jack sería capaz de ir hasta el infierno por mí, confió plenamente en él pues ya me entrego su corazón y como veo las cosas, el corazón de un Dios es el símbolo de amor puro y verdadero hacia su pareja, algún día yo haré lo mismo, que no lo haga ahora no significa que él no sea el dueño del mío. ¡Vaya! me sonrojo diciendo estas cosas, parezco una potranca joven, pero retomando el tema, mis expectativas conmigo son enormes y lo que quiero hacer es brindarle todo el amor posible a Jack, entregare hasta la última gota de mi ser y mi amor a él, pues es mi deber y propósito, además que lo hago de todo corazón. Sé mi deber, hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo y creo que he comprendido muchas cosas del amor en poco tiempo, uno ama a pesar de las malas costumbres y defectos de un ser, sé que tengo mi forma neurótica y compulsiva y Jack puede ser un poco agresivo, en algunas ocasiones imprudente, pero tanto como él me acepta, yo lo acepto como es él. Ahora va a ser la eternidad junto con él.

Wow...había olvidado que ahora soy eterna, eso me dejo un poco confundida en un momento, es frustrante pues ya que soy inmortal tendré que ver muchas cosas, algo doloroso es ver como mis padres morirán igual que mis amigas y toda la gente de Equestria que tengo bajo mi responsabilidad en este tiempo, creo que será doloroso, me partiré a la mitad, pero tendré el apoyo de Jack para salir de esta, además no importan los años todo comenzara con un para siempre y un siempre jamás. Soy consciente de eso, ellos no vivirán para siempre así que compartiré mucho con ellos y ellas el tiempo restante.

Y saber que todo comenzó de una forma tan inesperada, que yo no creo lo que estoy viviendo, pues no creí llegar tan lejos. Ahora todo es diferente...y me gusta, me gusta como esta mi vida ahora. Bien supongo que mi soltería llega hasta aquí, el día más hermoso de mi vida, donde Jack y yo formaremos un único ser y comenzaremos a crear una familia…hablando de eso creo que no perderemos el tiempo, pues las cosas hablan más que claras. Pero estoy nerviosa y ansiosa, el tiempo parece una eternidad, es relativo ahora mismo, cuando me esté preparando para casarme el tiempo estará en mi contra. Si, realmente me siento como una potranca, quisiera salir, saltar y revolcarme en un capo de flores, sola, solamente con Jack, lejos de aquí y perderme en sus ojos azules, su pelo blanco como la nieve y sus labios.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, espero cumplir todo lo que me proponga de aquí en adelante junto con Jack y más importante ahora agradecerle a Dios Todo Poderosos y a Celestia por esta gran vida que me han dado, aquí estoy yo...la Diosa de Equestria...Reina Twilight Sparkle, viviendo mi momento. — Dijo Twilight suspirando lentamente. — Vivir mi momento junto a Jack...amo como suena eso. — Sonrió y termino de escribir en el pergamino, lo hiso desparecer junto con la pluma con su magia, luego. Camino lentamente por el largo tapete rojo que conectaba la entrada al panteón real, abrió lentamente las puertas y los guardias hicieron un saludo militar y subió lentamente hacia sus aposentos. Al entrar, Rarity, Cadence y su madre Twilight Velvet la esperaban ansiosa mente.

— ¡Mi hija! — Dijo eufóricamente su madre Velvet acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce abraso especial de madre a hija.

— Madre...estas aquí. — Dijo alegremente Twilight.

— Claro que si, Rarity quería que te viera con tu vestido de novia, vas a lucir como una estrella mi pequeña potranca. — Dijo su madre, besándola en la mejilla, algunas lágrimas salían de ella, Twilight no pudo evitarlo tampoco.

— Vas a lucir fabulosa querida, este traje de novia es el más espectacular que he logrado de confeccionar, además es un honor ser la encargada para este trabajo. — Dijo Rarity quien quitaba algunas hebras del vestido que estaba puesto sobre algunos maniquís en forma de poni.

— ¡Esta hermoso Rarity! gracias. — Le dijo Twilight a su fabulosa amiga.

— Ven Twili, te ayudaremos a vestirte. — Dijo Cadence.

— Gracias amigas y a ti madre ¿Dónde está papá? — Pregunto la alicornia.

— Ya lo veras, creo que fue a ver a Jack pues tenía que hablar con él. — Dijo su madre.

* * *

Por otro lado en la biblioteca Jack terminaba de alistarse, su vestido era blanco con un corbatín negro, el traje le permitía dejar sus alas expuestas, también tenía puestos unos zapatos de charol, hechos a la medida para sus patas de lobo. Jack se acomodaba lentamente su corbatín al frente de un espejo ubicado en el baño. Jack y Twilight decidieron pasar su matrimonio convertidos en su forma natural, él como un lobo ella como una alicornia ya que se unirían tal como son sus verdaderas formas, además era lógico pues así fueron creados los dos. Jack termino vestirse, se puso un poco de perfume y camino hacia la sala, saco de su mochila un álbum de fotos y se puso a ojearlo. En ese momento tocaron a su puerta. Jack dejo el álbum encima del sofá y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa era Luna, vestía un traje de seda elegante y llevaba su corona como princesa de la noche, sus cascos eran de cristal plateados, se veía totalmente refinada.

— Hola Jack. — Dijo la princesa sonriéndole al lobo.

— No te esperaba Luna, pasa. — Dijo Jack invitando a Luna a entrar a la biblioteca.

— Te vez bien, muy elegante, casi ni te reconozco. — Dijo Luna con un tono gracioso.

— Gracias, tú también te vez bien, de hecho te luce ese traje. — Dijo Jack amablemente.

— Si...esperaba a que lo reconocieras... — Dijo Luna bajando su mirada y sonrojándose.

— ¡Pero claro...! — Exclamo Jack tan pronto lo miro con mejor detalle. — Ese vestido te lo regale hace tiempo, de echo pensé que lo usarías durante nuestra recepción. — Dijo Jack mientras recordaba.

— Si, pero bueno...de todas formas lo usare hoy en tu boda. — Dijo Luna amablemente.

— Pues la verdad te vez muy bien, además te luce, va mucho con tu personalidad. — Dijo Jack.

— Gracias…y… ¿qué haces? aún faltan unas cuantas horas. — Dijo Luna mientras caminaba por toda la biblioteca mirando los estantes con los cientos de libros que se encontraban allí.

— Bueno estaba mirando un álbum de fotos ¿me acompañas? — Dijo Jack.

— Claro, será divertido. — Dijo Luna. Ambos caminaron hacia el sofá y se acomodaron, Jack tomo el álbum y comenzó a mostrarle las fotos a Luna, abrió con cuidado el álbum en la primera página donde parecía varias fotos, era el comienzo de la vida de Jack parecía un niño de cuatro años y estaba junto a sus hermanos agarrados de la mano, era un ángel pequeño.

— Esta foto la recuerdo, tenías cuerpo de cuatro años pero tu mentalidad era de unos 19 años. — Exclamo Luna.

— Si así es, recuerdo esa foto, Celestia estaba al lado mío y Lucida y Fénix sonreían saltaban mucho, no se quedaban quietos. — Dijo sonriendo Jack. — O mira esta, fue un día cuando fuimos de picnic Celestia y mis hermanos al jardín del edén, de hecho fue la primera vez que padre nos dejó entrar. — Exclamo Jack.

— ¡Pero mira como molestas a Celestia! — Dijo riendo Luna. — Le quitabas la bufanda que llevaba ese día. — Aclaro Luna.

— Si fue excelente. — Sonrió Jack, mientras por su mente esos momentos volvían a pasar, los recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Pasaron la página y siguieron viendo fotos, ya cuando Jack y sus hermanos estaban más grandes, eran fotos más casuales aun.

— ¡Ja! me encanta la expresión de mi hermana en esta foto. — Dijo Luna mirando una foto donde aparecía Celestia comiéndose una torta, al ver la foto se sabía que a Celestia se le había atrapado comiéndose un pedazo de torta en medio de la noche.

— ¡Sí! esa foto la tomo Fénix, luego duramos varios días molestando a nuestra hermana, por su gusto hacia los postres y a su repetida forma de negación "Estoy a dieta". — Exclamo Jack.

— Esta me gusta. — Dijo Luna al ver una foto donde parecían los cuatro hermanos de espaldas mostrando sus Cuite Marks con los brazos cruzados y sus alas extendidas. — Es hermosa "Los Cuatro Dioses" — Musito Luna.

— Mira esta, es una de mis favoritas. — Dijo Jack mostrándole una foto donde aparecía él con sus cuatro hermanos y su Padre, su padre con el brazo derecho tomaba a Jack y a Fénix y con el brazo derecho a Lucida y a Celestia, Dios Todo Poderoso, sonreía hacia la cámara de forma alegre mientras sus hijos lo miraban con gozo.

— ¡Vaya! por fin veo el rostro de Dios, es bellísimo. — Dijo Luna y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

— Si lo es y como padre es el mejor, es único. — Dijo Jack. Luego paso a otra página donde habían unas fotos especiales, cuando trabajaba en su dimensión, una foto de Lucida cantando Karaoke y una la cual llamo la atención de Luna inmediatamente, era Luna con Jack y ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras se besaban románticamente.

— No pensé que...tendrías esa foto aun. — Dijo Luna posando sus ojos en el rostro de Jack.

— ¿Te molesta? si quieres la quito. — Dijo bromeando Jack.

— ¡Si! no...Quiero decir...no la quites, déjala contigo porque...yo siempre cargo esa foto en especial. — Dijo Luna mientras sacaba de su cartera negra su billetera y de allí la misma foto pero en blanco y negro pues así le gustaba más a ella. —Es como mi forma de tenerte así, espero no te molestes. — Dijo Luna ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— No me molesta Luna, es lindo es muy tierno, me agrada. — Dijo Jack sonriéndole.

— Te importa si... ¿nos tomamos una foto juntos? — Pregunto Luna tímidamente.

— Claro que no, adelante. — Dijo Jack sin pensarlo. Luna saco una cámara de fotos instantáneas, Jack la tomo lentamente, luego Luna se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Jack juntando sus cabezas como si de dos mejores amigos se tratara. Jack tomo la foto sonriendo, luego de la cámara salió un papel que lentamente Luna tomo entre su pesuña y comenzó a sacudirlo para que la tinta se secara. Finalmente la foto se rebeló y mostro una foto donde Jack salía sonriendo dulcemente sin embargo Luna salía mirando a Jack de una forma romántica.

— Me gusta. — Dijo Jack. Tomo la foto y con su magia la duplico, quedándose con una copia y entregándole la original a Luna. — Me quedare con esta y la pondré en el álbum. — Dijo Jack mientras tomaba la foto y la ponía con las últimas fotos en su álbum.

— Claro, me gustaría que te quedaras con una de esas. — Dijo Luna guardando las dos fotos, la más antigua y la más nueva en su billetera junto con su cámara, inmediatamente una lagrima salió de uno de los ojos de Luna, ella trato de disimularlo lo más rápido posible, pero fue inútil, Jack lo noto, el tomo un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y tomo con mucha delicadeza a la princesa de la noche de sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto confundida Luna, evitando que Jack lo hiciera, pero al sentir los dedos de Jack en su mentón, se quedó muy quieta.

— Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar, solo quiero secarse esa lagrima. — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. — Eso es, ya está. — Dijo tomando de nuevo el pañuelo guardándolo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Pregunto Luna confundida.

— Porque no me gusta verte llorar, no debes botar más lagrimas por mi Luna. — Dijo Jack.

— No te creas tan importante Jack ¿Porque crees que esa lágrima es para ti? — Pregunto irónicamente Luna.

— Entonces si no es para mí ¿Para quién es? o aún mejor esta pregunta ¿qué te duele? — Pregunto amablemente Jack, tomando a Luna de su casco, ella se sintió nerviosa al sentir la pata de Jack en uno de sus cascos. Su corazón se aceleró, la garganta se le trabo, no podía tragar saliva, realmente si se sentía así por Jack, pero no quería demostrarlo más, creía que a Jack le molestaría.

— Te mentí Jack, esa lagrima si tenía parte de ti, me siento como una tonta, la verdad me quisiera matar por esto...yo...no sé pero...me duele un poco. — Dijo Luna en ese momento sus ojos se aguaron. Jack la tomo lentamente del mentón levantándolo lentamente, luego estiro sus patas y abraso a Luna, ella quedo en Shock y completamente estupefacta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus patas estaban tiesas y lentamente fue rodeando a Jack con ellas por su espalda. Cuando pudo abrasar a Jack rompió a llorar completamente.

— Ya te vas a casar y no hay nadie que lo impida, nada lo cambiara, no quiero que te molestes Jack pero, la verdad...te perdí...para siempre. — Dijo Luna mientras lloraba sin consuelo, Jack no lo tomo a mal, sabia por lo que pasaba Luna, no le molestaba, pero en cierta forma Luna tenía razón, después de todo lo único que separo a Jack de ella fue la maldad. — Nunca me disculpe contigo, por haber arruinado nuestro matrimonio, nuestra vida, nuestro bienestar...si las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo...tu y yo estaríamos ahora...juntos... — Dijo melancólicamente. Jack se separó lentamente de ella y volvió a tomar su pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas.

— Luna, comprendo que sientes, porque me amas, diga lo que yo diga nunca cambiaras de opinión, la verdad no quiero que sufras por mí, mírate...eres una semi-diosa, tienes el derecho de hacer tu vida como quieras, pero no me gusta que te lastimes por mí, créeme que me duele más lo que haces contigo ahora, que lo que paso en el pasado, yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti, es obvio que las cosas no pueden ser iguales pero, tu ocupaste un lugar en mi corazón y estas en mi mente siempre, no soy de palo, también tengo ese dolor pero comprendí que nada saco con lamentarme, llegara el día donde tu encuentres un ser que te de todo su amor y te enamoraras de él, lo amaras mucho más que a mí y ese ser te hará la mujer más feliz, no te lastimes así Luna, no llores...no lo hagas más. — Dijo Jack secando las lágrimas de Luna con delicadeza.

— Perdóname mi sentimentalismo Jack, eso solo que aun te amo y creo que seguiré así hasta el día que ya no sienta nada, soy consciente, más adelante mirare al pasado y me dará risa, pero sé que todo el sentimiento vino de ti, de ese ser que eres tú, por que fuiste mi primer amor a primera vista, recuerdo aun ese día cuando nos conocimos, te vi y me enamore de ti inmediatamente. — Dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tranquila, te entiendo, tú no tienes la culpa, el amor puede ser a veces un cuchillo, menos mal no me viste en esos días después de lo ocurrido, era un monstro pero...hay que dejar las cosas en el pasado Luna, hay un futuro maravilloso para cada uno de nosotros y te aseguro que Dios Supremo tiene un futuro maravilloso para ti, Él también se preocupa por ti. — Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa Jack. Luna lo volvió a abrasar, luego ella se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta.

— Gracias Jack, gracias por comprender todo, pensé que serias egoísta. — Dijo Luna.

— ¿Egoísta, porque habría de serlo? — Pregunto Jack confundido.

— Porque sabes lo que siento y me permites sentirlo sin decirme que no lo haga, tal vez me lastimo y lo sé, pero te amo y nadie por ahora va a cambiar eso. — Dijo Luna sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Ningún ser puede prohibirle a otro evitar sentir el amor a pesar que no sea el amor correspondido. — Dijo Jack mirando hacia los ojos de Luna.

— Es verdad, eres el Dios Ángel del amor, eso está más que claro. — Dijo sonrientemente Luna. — Ahora nos veremos Jack. — Dijo Luna y se fue de la biblioteca.

— Algún día Luna, algún día encontraras el amor verdadero, solo ten fe y sigue sonriendo. — Musito Jack, tomo el álbum y lo guardo en su mochila. Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta, Jack la abrió y llegaron los padrinos de la boda, que eran conformados por Fénix, Shining Armor, Nicolás y el padre de Twilight, Night Light. Los cuatro estaban ya con sus trajes elegantes y le sonrieron a Jack cuando les abrió la puerta.

— Vaya, todos están aquí ¿no es muy temprano aun? — Exclamo mientras saluda con un fuerte abrazo a sus padrinos.

— ¿Temprano? Jack falta una hora para que te cases. — Dijo Fénix.

— ¡¿Que, qué?! — Exclamo Jack muy preocupado, parecía que había pasado horas desde que estaba con Luna.

— No tienes la noción del tiempo verdad muchacho. — Exclamo Night Light. — Cuando me case con Twilight Velvet también me pasó lo mismo, llegue un minuto antes de que ella hiciera su magnífica entrada. — Dijo el unicornio de color azul medio.

— Bueno yo no me di cuenta...a qué horas paso el tiempo, pero en fin ¿Ya es hora de irse no? — Dijo Jack entusiasmado.

— Antes de ir a tu boda Jack quería hablar contigo muchacho. — Dijo Night Light.

— Claro eso no será problema, sigan pueden seguir. — Dijo Jack invitando a pasar a los cuatro integrantes. Shining Armor, Fénix y Nicolás se fueron a la cocina a hablar entre ellos y a tomar un poco de jugo de la nevera, en especial Fénix quien tenía mucha hambre. Por otro lado Jack y Night Light se acomodaron en la sala y hablaron un rato.

— Muchacho, la verdad nunca te di mi bendición ni Velvet lo hizo, pero creo que no hubo necesidad, sin embargo es una tradición que siempre se debe hacer. Pero nunca es tarde verdad muchacho. — Dijo el padre de Twilight, se levantó y puso sus cascos en los hombros de Jack y le hablo a mirándolo a los ojos. — De hoy en adelante eres uno más de nuestra familia, es un honor que estés con nosotros, pero más que eso, me alegro mucho que hallas entrado a la vida de mi hija, no lo digo solo por mí, también Velvet está muy feliz, confió mucho en ti Jack, sé que respetaras, cuidaras, amaras y protegerás a Twilight, por eso en nombre de Velvet que no está aquí ahora y en mi nombre, bienvenido a la familia Jack, es un honor tenerte como uno más de nosotros, ahora eres como un hijo para nosotros. — Dijo el padre de Twilight. Jack inmediatamente le dio un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

— El honor es mío y no tienes que preocuparte por Twilight, la amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi amor por ella no tiene límite. Las cosas que hare por ella van a ser impresionante, la hare la mujer más feliz del universo. Gracias Night Light, por confiar en mí. — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Bueno supongo que llego la hora, andando lobo blanco, vamos a casarte. — Dijo Shining Armor.

— Bien, andando. — Dijo Jack, caminaron hasta la salida, subieron a una carrosa que venía desde Canterlot que era llevaba por ocho pegasos blancos con armaduras, subieron a la carrosa y esta comenzó a elevarse rápidamente.

Unos minutos después la carrosa llego rápidamente a la entrada del palacio de Canterlot. Cientos de ponis estaban presenciando el acontecimiento, la prensa estaba por todos lados y una celebración se aproximaba rápidamente. Jack bajo de la carrosa inmediatamente, todos los allí presentes chocaron los cascos contra el suelo en señal de alegría y felicitaciones, Jack se sintió algo apenado pero levanto la mirada nunca la bajo, extendió sus alas en seña de imponencia, esta vez se le subió el ego y reía. Fue acompañado por sus padrinos hasta la entrada. Velvet, Cadence y Luna estaban en la entrada esperando al novio. A llegar Velvet abraso a Jack, no pudo evitar llorar pues estaba feliz por ambos, la feliz pareja pronto se uniría.

— Ya está, nuestro nuevo hijo ¡que felices estamos!— Dijo Velvet, mientras Night Light se hacía a su lado.

— Bien muchacho, yo seré quien te lleve al altar, Velvet acompañara a Twilight y allí en el altar los uniremos los entregaremos el unió al otro. — Dijo Night Light.

— Esta bien... — Dijo Jack nervioso, su cola se tensiono y la metió entre las piernas, acurruco sus alas sobre su lomo y sus orejas se agacharon.

— ¿Estas nervioso? — Pregunto Fénix.

— Un poco, pero... ¿son nervios normales verdad? — Musito Jack mirando hacia la entrada del castillo donde habían guardias a los lados del tapete rojo.

— ¿Preparado? — Pregunto Shining Armor.

— Siempre estoy preparado, andando. — Dijo Jack mientras comenzó a caminar, Night Light se quedó al lado derecho de Jack mientras hacían su entrada, caminaron hasta llegar al salón real que había sido modificado para esa ocasión especial. Existían varios asientos de madera donde estaban varios individuos, amigos de Equestria y algunos ángeles de la dimensión de Jack. Del lado derecho estaban los ángeles y al izquierdo los ponys, del techo colgaban pendones en los cuales estaba el Cuite Mark de Jack y de Twilight juntos rodeados por un Lobo y un alicornio.

En el alatar estaba Lucida quien los casaría esta vez, su hermana seria la que les daría la bendición. Atrás del altar a espaldas de Lucida había una imagen de Jack y Twilight echa en vitral, la cual marcaría el día donde dos Dioses se casarían. Jack camino lentamente hacia el altar, Twilight llegaría en unos momentos y a Jack casi se le salía el alma por los ojos, a pesar de que no tenía su corazón en su pecho sentía esa sensación de adrenalina en él y su latir. Detrás de él venía Cadence junto con Shining Armor y Luna con Fénix representando los testigos principales. Jack noto que las amigas de Twilight estaban al lado derecho del altar. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity. Las cinco ponys lucían sus vestidos de gala, tenían los elementos de la armonía en sus cuellos como joyería, se veían elegantes.

Finalmente Jack se posiciono al lado derecho del altar, junto con Night Light, Fénix, Shining Armor y Nicolás, Luna se hizo al lado derecho junto con las cinco guardianas y Cadence. Ahora solo faltaba que de las puestas del salón real entrara Twilight. El sudor en cuerpo de Jack comenzó a darse, le dio pena, ya que lo último que quería era oler a perro sudoroso, su respiración se volvió un poco agitada, era ahora no nunca. Por un segundo recordó el día cuando Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, trato de controlarse y continuar. No era que le importara eso, eso era lo menos relevante en ese momento, era el hecho que no quería que pasara eso, estaba muy traumatizado, pero continuo manteniendo una sonrisa que apenas por los nervios podía mostrar.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió de par en par en par, lentamente, Jack trabo saliva mientras la entrada de Twilight comenzaba. Cuatro tres ponis pequeñas caminaron hacia el altar, soltando pétalos de rosa en el tapete, seguidas por Spike quien tenía su traje elegante, manteniendo las sortijas en una almohada de color rojo escarlata. La música comenzó a sonar cuando Twilight comenzó a entrar al salón real tomada del hombro de su madre Velvet. La música era tocada desde un piano, el cual inundaba el salón con una bella melodía. Twilight camino lentamente entre el tapete rojo, sus extremidades le temblaban pero no se notaba, estaba muy nerviosa. Vestía un atraje blanco, con encajes de oro finos y delegados, en sus patas delanteras tenía unas mallas blancas de seda, su velo cubría su rostro de forma angelical, llevaba su corona puesta, sus alas estaban en reposo y en sus cascos llevaba zapatillas de oro con filigrana, deslumbraba como una estrella. Definitivamente Jack no pudo abrir la boca, quedo asombrado y muy tieso, la observaba de arriba para abajo, a pesar que era su forma de alicornia se veía encantadora.

Por otro lado Twilight encontró encantador al gran lobo blanco quien le sonreía al lado del altar.

— _A pocos metros Twilight, ya casi estas cerca, de ese momento soñado que por meses quisiste…ya casi._ — Decía la alicornia en su mente.

— _Carajo, hay muchas cosas que...quisiera decirle pero... ¡Ahhh...!...no tengo opción...si no se las digo ahora...será inoportuno, pero tengo que decírselo, debería decírselo en los votos...pero es muy importante._ — Dijo Jack en su mente. — _Es ahora o nunca_... _Aresto Momentum... _— Dijo Jack, ejecutando su hechizo para detener el tiempo haciendo que Twilight fuera la única que pudiera moverse, de resto todo se congelo en el tiempo. Twilight se detuvo al ver que su mamá se quedó paralizada, al principio pensó que algo malo ocurría pero cuando detecto que Jack había hecho ese hechizo, sonrió hacia él, Jack al ver que todo se había congelado en el tiempo, camino hacia Twilight, ella se soltó de su madre y camino lentamente hacia Jack, se encontraron a la mitad del camino hacia el altar.

Jack se inclinó como todo un caballero delante de su prometida, Twilight se sonrojo.

— Señorita... ¿me podría decir por qué está usted hoy tan hermosa? — Dijo sonriendo Jack, Twilight se sonrojo aún más.

— Señora...dentro de pronto seré Señora de Jack, del Dios Ángel. — Dijo la alicornia.

Jack la tomo lentamente de su pata derecha y beso su casco, a ella se le acelero el corazón.

— Quiera decirte algo antes de que estuviéramos al frente de todos pero para eso tengo que ejecutar esta técnica...creo que ya la habías visto, pero ahora tengo que saber que tanto ha crecido. — Dijo Jack...dio un paso para atrás lentamente. — "_Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas..." _— Dijo Jack ejecutando ese hechizo, por medio de su hechizo Twilight se conectó con Jack, inmediatamente un aura mágica salió de Jack de color blanca y del cuerno de Twilight también, las dos auras se unieron juntas y algo mágico sucedió. Twilight cerró los ojos y los abrió, ya no se encontraba en el salón real de Canterlot y no estaba vestida de novia, ahora se encontraba en un campo gigantesco de rosas. El campo era tan amplio que al ver al horizonte no se le veía fin, era cálido, y el sol iluminaba todo ese espacio. Luego se miró a sí misma con detalle y vio que estaba en su forma humana, con su cabello suelto vestida tal como conoció a Jack, vestía con un jean azul y una camisa con estrellas moradas y un par de tenis blancos, era tal como llego al dimensión de Jack. Luego vio a Jack caminar hacia ella, vestía de blanco, un pantalón blanco con un blazer blanco y unos zapatos negros de cuero.

— ¿Dónde estamos? es hermoso este lugar. — Dijo Twilight.

— Este lugar, existe en nuestros corazones Twilight, es un lugar de protección único que nosotros dos tenemos, esta echo y formado por nuestro amor, es lo suficiente para crear esto.

— ¿Es real? — Pregunto la chica.

— Lo es, está en nuestras almas, el resultado perfecto de la técnica "Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas". — Dijo Jack sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en una parte con pasto al lado de Twilight, ella también se sentó a su lado.

— Con que "Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas", fue el hechizo que usaste ese día que nos vimos por primera vez, pero no recuerdo que fuera así. — Dijo Twilight sonriente.

— Bueno, el hechizo realmente puede funcionar para muchas cosas, para dar amor a un ser, para hacer recordarles el amor a las parejas que se pelean, para repartir amor entre los seres, pero cuando un Dios siente amor ocurre otra cosa y la verdad no me imagine que fuera esto, pero lo comprendo, había escuchado de este lugar, Dante y Celestia tenían su propio lugar de amor, es como el Edén de las parejas, este es nuestro Edén. Pero el hechizo solo se une con su lama gemela, es decir solo se unirá con el ser el cual este destinado a estar con el ser. — Dijo Jack.

— Quieres decir que ¿somos almas gemelas? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Bueno eso parece veras... — Pero Jack no termino de decir la palabra, pues Twilight se le lanzo encima abrazándolo y besándolo.

— Wow, eso no me lo espere. — Sonrió Jack acariciando los cabellos azules de Twilight.

— Almas gemelas, dispuestas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad, se cómo es, a pesar de que tú y yo hubiéramos estado en otras circunstancias realmente estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Jack esto es maravilloso ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste? — Pregunto Twilight.

— Tenía que estar seguro amor, veras cuando lo hice la primera vez que te conocí, lo ignore por completo pues la maldad me tenía aprisionado, era muy escéptico, pero sabía que si las cosas iban mejorando, podía llegar a esto. — Hizo una pausa Jack. — Además no podría llegar y decirte "Hola como estas, somos alamas gemelas ¿Sabias?" ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tú? — Dijo riendo Jack.

— Bueno tienes razón, hubiera reaccionado asustada pero...creo que lo confirmaría, igual me hubiera entendido muy bien contigo, como lo hemos hecho en este momento. — Dijo Twilight. — Con que " Amorem Alicuius Deus Vera Caritas" y si no me equivoco eso significa "El verdadero amor de un Dios de amor" ¿Verdad? — Dijo Twilight mientras se recostaba al lado de Jack.

En verdad tiene muchos significados puede decir también "Amor de un Dios, Amor verdadero" o "Amor de Dios, amor sincero" tiene varios significados. — Dijo Jack mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de Twilight haciendo a un lado sus cabellos. — Pero lo importante es saber lo que puede hacer y lo que significa. Veras, este hechizo te permite conectarte a la mente de tu "alma gemela" encontrarla es complicado pues el hechizo solo funciona con la persona indicada, además con el tiempo si los dos seres se enamoran, el hechizo va tomando fuerza y finalmente crea esto, pero te sorprenderá por las cosas que puede hacer, una vez el vínculo se ha hecho los seres no pueden separarse del uno del otro cuando lo hacen el hechizo queda bloqueado y no pueden vivir sin uno y el otro. Por eso al principio cuando nos conocimos y ejecute el hechizo, nos pudimos concertar, al principio pensé que era una locura pero luego lo comprobé, pero te lo repito de nuevo, mi maldad interna no permitía ver más allá de mis narices y darme cuenta de la realidad. — Dijo Jack sonriéndole con una mirada picara.

— ¿Y cuál es esa realidad? — Pregunto traviesamente Twilight. Jack tomo lentamente a su prometida y la recostó en el pasto, luego se apoyó lentamente alrededor de ella quedado encima de ella pero sin lastimarla.

— De esto, quería decirlo antes de que llegaras al altar. Twilight, no me enamore de ti por el hecho de que sabía que estabas destinada a estar conmigo, eso de que sirve si realmente no te hubiera conocido como te conocí, de que me sirve tener la inmortalidad si no podía estar contigo, compartiendo esa dulzura y ternura. Aún recuerdo muy bien lo que te dijo Celestia "Tu eres la semilla de salvación" nunca dude en eso, a pesar de convivir conmigo sabias los peligros que enfrentarías, además conociste que no soy un ser fácil de comprender, pero tú fuiste más allá, al ver que yo me cerré conmigo mismo y con los demás, indagaste, investigaste y supiste por donde entrar en mi corazón, tú me has ayudado a liberarme de la maldad, a no guardarme las lágrimas y creerme el fuerte. Todo eso fue una tapadera. — Dijo Jack mientras le hablaba a unos centímetros de su boca mientras la miraba a los ojos. Twilight pasó una mano por la nuca de Jack y otra acariciaba su mejilla derecha.

— Amor, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo, es verdad, te cerraste mucho para que yo te conociera, pero para entenderte tuve que comenzar desde el principio, leer tu historia comprender el por qué tan misterioso, de todas formas siempre me pareciste interesante, además te lo digo Jack, yo soy capaz de ti por ti a donde sea, al fin del mundo, te acompañare a donde estés, nunca te dejare. — Dijo Twilight, se acercó a la boca de su prometido ya ambos se juntaron en un gran beso, tan profundo que no querían separarse. Luego al separarse lentamente un hilo de saliva quedo entre los dos.

— Wow, eso nunca había pasado. — Dijo Twilight mientras movía sus dulces ojos seductoramente mirando a Jack, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Entiendo lo que dices, en cierta forma es algo fascinante. — Dijo Jack mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labrios degustando el sabor que había quedado en el de los labios de su amada.

— Casémonos de una vez, quiero comenzar mi eternidad junto a ti, mi dulce lobito blanco. — Dijo coquetamente Twilight.

— Como digas, mi dulce majestad. — Dijo Jack.

El hechizo termino y los dos abrieron los ojos, el aura desapareció y se encontraron allí en el pasillo alrededor de todos, el tiempo aún permanecía congelado. Jack regreso a su puesto a lado del altar y Twilight volvió a tomar a su madre del brazo que permanecía congelada en el tiempo.

— Es hora de que estemos juntos como debe ser. — Dijo Jack. _— Finite Incantatem_. — Dijo en su mente y por los poderes de él, comenzó a correr de nuevo el tiempo. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera Fénix ni Lucida, la boda continuo como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que habían pasado algunos minutos.

Twilight continuo su camino hacia el altar, cuando finalmente llego al frente del altar, Jack camino hacia ella junto con Night Light. La pata derecha de Twilight fue tomada por su madre y la izquierda de Jack por Night Light.

— Ahora Jack te entregamos a Twilight, nuestra pequeña potranca, que se ha convertido en toda una Diosa, cuídala, respétala y amala con todo tu ser. — Dijo Night Light.

— Tu hija mía, agarra la mano de tu futuro esposo, no la sueltes nunca, porque él siempre te protegerá, ahora ustedes se convertirán en uno para siempre. — Dijo Velvet. Luego su padre y su madre se retiraron, Night Light junto a la izquierda del altar y Velvet a la derecha. Finalmente Jack se encontraba tomado de la mano con Twilight, todos los allí presentes tomaron asiento y Jack y su prometida permanecieron al frente del altar donde Lucida los casaría.

— Queridos amigos míos, damas y caballeros, potros y potrancas. Nos hemos reunido aquí en esta bella tarde, para unir a dos seres y convertirlos en uno solo, por medio del sagrado matrimonio. Ante los ojos de Dios, ante los ojos de Él, ustedes dos, Jack hijo de Dios naciente del sol Canis Mayoris y tu Twilight Sparkle naciente del brillo del crepúsculo adyacente, se convertirán en marido y mujer. — Dijo Lucida con una dulce voz.

El matrimonio estaba por continuar como debería ser, pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz en todo el salón, era una voz familiar.

— _Un segundo hermana..._ — Dijo la voz misteriosa. A juzgar por su tomo era el de una mujer.

— ¿Esa voz? ¡Sera posible que...! — Dijo Jack cortando su expresión, era de asombro, pues reconoció el tono de voz. — ¡Celestia, donde estas! — Dijo Jack expresivamente mirando por todos lados.

En efecto era Celestia, pero no estaba presente, fue entonces cuando se le escucho hablar de nuevo.

— Aquí con ustedes. — Dijo Celestia y en efecto apareció detrás de Lucida, al verla todos quedaron sólidos como una piedra, por efecto todos los allí presentes reverenciaron a Celestia incluso sus hermanos y la misma Twilight sin soltar la mano de su prometido. Celestia sonrió y rio dulcemente, estaba en su forma de alicornia, brillaba como un sol y era de un tono trasparente, pues estaba como un espíritu.

— ¿Hermana estas aquí...? — Exclamo Lucida.

— Solo en espíritu hermana, te extrañe mucho. — Dijo Celestia abrasando a la leona. Lucida la podía sentir, no pudo evitar llorar de la alegría. — Jack... ¿Creíste que me perdería tu matrimonio verdad? — Dijo sonriendo la Diosa del sol.

— En verdad ya comenzaba a preguntarme por qué te tardabas tanto, siempre das esas clases de sorpresas eres predecible para mi hermanita. — Dijo Jack sonriendo.

— Bueno...la verdad quería casarlos a los dos pero veo que Lucida ya está en eso. — Dijo Celestia.

— Pero eso no hay problema hermana ¡¿Que dicen todos?! — Dijo Lucida con fuerza hacia el público. No hubo decir que todos los presentes allí aceptaron, chocando los cascos incluso Fénix aplaudiendo con emoción y los ángeles presentes, aun mas Jack y Twilight, ese gesto para ellos fue magnífico.

— Esta bien, está bien...lo hare con gusto. — Dijo modestamente Celestia sonriendo. Todos volvieron a sus puestos y la boda continuo, ella aclaro su voz haciendo un sonido con la garganta, lucida le dio espacio para que ella pudiera estar en el altar. — Comprendo que el amor se presenta y se manifiesta en varias formas, el amor es un sentimiento tan aleatorio, lo podemos sentir con el corazón, con los ojos, con la boca, pero más que eso lo sentimos con el alma, porque cuando estamos enamorados no podemos evitar sentir ese amor, aun que nos neguemos rotundamente a no sentirlo, ahora lo veo frente a mis ojos, el amor a renacido de nuevo en mi hermano y está en buenas manos, en las manos...quiero decir cascos...de mi dulce aprendiz, la Diosa Twilight Sparkle. — Celestia hiso una pausa para continuar con el proceso. — Twilight expresa unión matrimonial con tus votos querida. — Exclamo la Diosa del sol a su aprendiz. La alicornia lavanda tomo la pata de Jack y lo miro a los ojos con dulzura, la verdad estaba a punto de lanzársele encima y besarlo como nunca.

— Yo Twilight Sparkle, quiero que sepas Jack te tomare tu corazón y lo cuidare por siempre, ya que siempre fue mi deber y gustosamente lo hare con mucho amor, quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante, seré todo para ti, tu mañana, tarde y noche, tu cama, tu alimento y bebida, tu felicidad, tu luz y sobretodo tu guardiana la que siempre te cuidara, por siempre y para siempre, te alejare de esa oscuridad por que seré tu héroe para ti, seré todo en tu eternidad, no te pido un castillo, ni lujos, ni poder ilimitado, solo pido que me ames para siempre...porque yo te amo con todo mi ser. — Dijo Twilight mientras una lágrima de felicidad salía de entre sus ojos, sus cascos temblaban y su boca tenía unas inalcanzables ganas de besar a Jack.

— Que así sea, ahora Jack, mi valiente hermano, di los votos a tu mujer, quiero escuchar tus palabras. — Dijo Celestia mirando a su hermano el lobo.

— Yo quiero que sepas, que ahora todo de mi te pertenece, no solo mi corazón, también yo, todo lo que soy yo, es ahora tuyo preciosa, nada en este mundo te faltara, porque yo estaré allí para ti. Cuando estés triste; no dudes en abrázame. Cuando tengas una duda; no dudes en buscarme. Cuando tengas algún problema; no dudes en buscar ayuda en mí. Cuando tengas frio; seré esa manta cubriéndote en las noches. Cuando tengas sed; seré el vino que refrescara tu garganta. Cuando tengas calor; seré el viento refrescando tus labios. Cuando tengas miedo; te tomare de la mano. Nunca estarás sola mi dulce Twilight porque siempre estaré contigo, así como ahora ¿Sientes esta mano en tu casco? Nunca la soltaras y cuando no la sientas, estaré aquí... — Dijo Jack tocando el pecho de Twilight, donde estaba su corazón, Jack sintió el palpitar de Twilight, estaba muy acelerada. —...en tu corazón, en tu ser, siempre estaré contigo, iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti y pagaría el precio por salvarte a ti...porque te amo...como no te imaginas. — Dijo Jack con una lenta, cálida y suave voz. Twilight puso sus casos en su boca pues no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas palabras tan hermosas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, Jack también sintió lo mismo.

— Se han hecho los votos y juramentos, ahora necesito los anillos por favor. — Dijo Celestia. Spike quien los tenía en una almohada gamuzada. El anillo de Twilight que tenía la mitad del corazón de Jack y el anillo de Jack una gema en forma de la Cuite Mark de la alicornia. Con mucho cuidado Spike le alcanzo los anillos a Jack quien los tomo con mucho cuidado con sus garras. Tomo el anillo de Twilight y lentamente lo puso en su en su cuerno con mucho cuidado.

— Con este anillo, se forma un vínculo, uno que nadie podrá romper, porque ahora estaremos juntos, seremos uno solo y siempre tendrás una parte de mí. — Dijo Jack con delicadeza mientras ponía el anillo. Luego Twilight tomo el de Jack y lentamente se lo puso en la pata derecha de Jack, entre uno de sus dedos y garras.

— Con ese anillo, entrego todo de mí, mi promesa y mi juramento, siempre estaré contigo y nadie nos podrá separar, nunca pasara, siempre tendremos una parte de cada uno. — Dijo Twilight mientras ponía el anillo y le sonreía a Jack.

— Twilight Sparkle... ¿Aceptas a Jack hijo de Dios, como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? — Exclamo Celestia.

— Yo, Twilight Sparkle te acepto a ti, Jack como mi legítimo esposo, juro amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte nos separe. — Dijo la alicornia mientras trababa saliva con dificultad. — Te acepto con todo mi amor y corazón. — Agrego.

— Y tu Jack... ¿Aceptas a Twilight Sparkle Diosa de Equestria como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? — Exclamo Celestia.

— Yo, Jack te acepto a ti, Twilight Sparkle como mi legítima esposa, juro amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe. — Dijo el Dios Ángel, Al igual que su compañera, le costaba tragar saliva. — Te acepto con todo mi amor y corazón por toda la eternidad. — Agrego el lobo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Siendo si, como Diosa del Sol, princesa e hija de Dios...Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante los ojos de Dios Todo Poderoso. Que Él en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no lo separe jamás, con un gusto enorme...yo Celestia...los declaro...marido y mujer...puedes besar a la novia Jack. — Dijo sonrientemente Celestia mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

Jack lentamente quito el velo de su esposa con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Tan pronto quedo el rostro de Twilight descubierto, no paso un milisegundo cuando ella se lanzó a los brazos de Jack uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, frenético, dulce, amoroso. Todo el, mundo se levantó y estallo en un gran aplauso gritando con fuerza "Vivian los novios" "Larga vida a los Dioses" "Larga vida al lobo y a la alicornia" y cosas por el estilo. Jack y Twilight giraron juntos y rápidamente tomaron sus formas de ángeles, donde Twilight quedo en los brazos de Jack pasándolos por su nuca y su mejilla, Jack con mucho cuidado agarrando a Twilight de su cintura con delicadeza y de su espalda, estirando sus alas, con magnificencia igual que su esposa.

El padre y madre de Twilight estaban felices con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, las cinco guardianas estaban alegres y Pinkie Pie como siempre estaba saltando de la emoción, Fénix y Lucida aplaudieron fuerte junto con Nicolay, Shining Armor y Cadence. Luego los dos lentamente dejaron de besarse y quedaron frente a frente, por instinto comenzaron a cantar una canción que ya habían preparado.

Twilight

— Si lo sé  
mi vida que tú y yo  
estaremos juntos  
solo algún instante  
que callados miraremos  
el cielo en la ventana  
este mundo que despierta  
y la noche va yéndose lejana  
tan lejana.

Jack  
— Mira nuestra tierra que  
que gira con los dos  
hasta estando oscuro  
Mira nuestra tierra que  
que nos ofrece el sol  
y no nos deja solos, solos, solos.

Twilight  
My love, amor, cariño mío  
siento que me llamas  
y el mar parece  
como si fuera tu suspiro  
y que tu amor me trae  
este amor que va  
como escondido en medio de sus olas  
de todas esas olas  
como una barca que...

Jack  
— Mira nuestra tierra que  
que gira con los dos  
hasta estando oscuro  
Mira nuestra tierra que  
que nos ofrece el sol  
y no nos deja solos, solos.

Jack y Twilight  
Mira nuestra tierra que  
que gira con los dos  
hasta estando oscuro  
Mira nuestra tierra que  
que nos ofrece el sol  
y no nos deja solos

Jack y Twilight  
Sol poderoso  
Sol poderoso


	24. Juntos Por Toda La Eternidad

Juntos Por Toda La Eternidad

Dieron una media vuelta, Twilight agarro a Jack de su hombro como pudo, recostó su cabeza sobre él y suspiro. Celestia, apareció frente a ellos y les sonrió.

— Ahora son uno, recuérdenlo siempre, que el amor sea lo único que este en sus vidas y se mantenga presente. — Dijo Celestia mientras mantenía las ganas de llorar.

— Hermana...tú...me has sorprendido. — Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Enserio ¿Porque? — Pregunto curiosa Celestia.

— Por el simple hecho de que todo lo que una vez dijiste se cumplió... ¿lo recuerdas? — Dijo Jack picando un ojo, Celestia no pudo evitar reír de forma calmada y alegre.

— Si, lo recuerdo bien Jack, no es algo imperativo Jack lo ocurrido en aquel entonces, pero tenía fe, tal como la sigo teniendo. — Dijo Celestia.

— Nunca nos abandones tontica... — Dijo Jack con cariño, en ese momento Celestia se le lanzo a Jack y lo abraso, el abrazo fraternal entre hermano y hermana, único, especial, afectuoso, Celestia pasaba sus cascos por el lomo de Jack mientras su lagrimas escurrían y caían en el hombro derecho de lobo blanco.

— No me digas eso bobito...siempre estaré pendiente de ti, de todos, ahora estas bien, siempre quise ver este momento y así espero seguir observándote, nunca olvides que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti y está allí arriba. — Dijo Celestia gimiendo mientras sus lágrimas salían, pero mantenía una sonrisa.

— No...No estás allá arriba...estás aquí... — Musito Jack, mientras con su pata toco el pecho de su hermana. —...aquí en el corazón, porque los que amas nunca se olvidan y permanecen contigo siempre. — Dijo Jack con una dulce sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Celestia sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza, luego miro a Twilight que la veía con magnificencia y con alegría.

— Gracias Twilight, aprendí muchas cosas contigo. — Dijo Celestia.

— Pero maestra...yo aprendí más de usted... ¿qué podía enseñarle yo a usted? — Exclamo la alicornia lavanda.

— A tener fe mi querida estudiante...y que el amor si se puede encontrar en el lugar menos inesperado, que los opuestos se atraen y que las almas gemelas no nacen...se hacen. — Dijo Celestia, luego dio unos pasos para atrás y hablo con su majestuosa voz.

— Escúchenme todos...quiero decir que me siento muy alegre, orgullosa y con mucha esperanza al saber que aquí mi dulce hermano está en buenas manos y que mi protegida estudiante y nueva Diosa, cuidara muy bien del corazón de mi hermano, larga vida a los Dioses... — Dijo Celestia mientras hacia una reverencia a Jack y Twilight, la multitud hiso lo mismo reverenciando a los Dioses. —...Yo siempre estaré vigilándolos y cuidándolos, tengan fe...siempre en sus corazones... — Y diciendo eso Celestia se desvaneció dejando el mundo mortal y regresando al panteón de Dios Todo Poderoso.

La multitud quedo asombrada y luego hubo un estallido de emoción, los recién casados volvieron a besarse, tomaron la forma original de sus cuerpos siendo un lobo y una alicornia, caminaron por el pasillo real mientras eran alabados con aplausos, risas, lanzando arroz y muchas sonrisas. Finalmente la recepción se hiso en los jardines del palacio donde estaba la estatua de Celestia, habían varias mesas de bufet, grandes cantidades de comida y bebida, luces por todas partes y cientos de asientos para los invitados principales. Habían dos esculturas de hielo que habían sido talladas por Applejack un lobo y una alicornia, ella misma había preparado el bufet y los pasa bocas, Rarity estaba encargada de los adornos en la recepción, Pinkie Pie había organizado varias actividades, como las que había organizado en la fiesta de Jack, pero esta vez sin alcohol. Fluttershy se había encargado de que sus aves de varios colores entonaran una canción en la recepción y Rainbow Dash al ser de los Wonderbolts había preparado un espectáculo aéreo para la pareja de los recién casados. Primero que todo Jack y Twilight partieron la torta de bodas, de tres plataformas, en la punta estaba la figura de Jack y Twilight, una alicornia y un lobo formando un corazón, era de manzana claro y estaba cubierto por pastillaje de menta, tenía formas del mismo material comestible, en forma de corazones.

La pareja paso a partir el pastel, con mucho cuidado Twilight y Jack tomaron un cuchillo y entre los dos partieron la torta, era el momento soñado por Twilight, no teína palabras para expresarse bien, pero algo era claro, no le quito los ojos de encima a su esposo, ahora eran uno y nadie ni nadie los separaría, siempre estaba a su lado. Luego vino la presentación de Rainbow Dash junto con los Wonderbolts, fue una presentación espectacular al final ser término con una Rain-implosión sónica. Finalmente Fluttershy junto con su coro de aves, entonaron una bella melodía, el vals, la tradición en una boda. Jack y Twilight salieron a la pista de baile, ambos estuvieron juntos. Finalmente Jack tomo a su esposa de su casco y de su cintura, lentamente comenzaron a bailar el vals que entonaba el bello canto de las aves. Cadence y Shining Armor caminaron a la pista y rápidamente fueron la siguiente pareja. Luna quien se llevaba muy bien con Fénix lo invito a bailar el no opuso resistencia, Lucida por otro lado al ver que el hermano de Applejack no tenía pareja lo saco a la pista a Big Macintosh, el pobrecito se puso como todo un tomate y sintió pena al bailar un vals con una Diosa. Night Light tomo a su esposa Velvet y juntos se unieron a las parejas que bailaban, poco a poco más parejas se unieron. Finalmente Jack y Twilight se encontraban juntos, en su momento, juntos, se miraban a los ojos y se perdían en sus miradas, el momento finalmente se cumplió.

— Finalmente, estamos juntos...quien diría que una nerd como tú se convertiría en la dueña de mi corazón. — Dijo Jack en forma de burla pero con mucho cariño.

— Es verdad y quién diría que un malvadito como tú se convertiría en todo mi mundo. — Dijo Twilight devolviéndole la burla pero mientras lo hacía, pasaba su casco por la mejilla del lobo. — Te amo Jack, ahora estamos juntos, no quiero perderte, no soportaría que eso... — Pero Twilight fue interrumpida directamente por un beso de Jack, fue callada por un beso de su esposo, paso sus casos por su cuello mientras tanto, podía pararse en dos patas en su forma de alicornia, era incomodo pero estaba perdida en el baile y en el beso de Jack, lo mismo le pasaba a Jack, con su forma de lobo. Era una pareja digna de mirar, de observar el amor que estaba en ellos. No existía mejor sentimiento en ese momento en todo el universo y Jack y Twilight lo disfrutaban mucho.

El vals duro un poco más, de no ser por Pinkie Pie quien tomó el micrófono y sobresalto a la multitud.

— Bueno amigos ¡Es hora del cambio de parejas! — Grito enérgicamente la pony melena rosada. Jack y Twilight se separaron, las parejas de disiparon, Twilight quedo bailando con Fénix, Shining Armor con Lucida, Night Light con Cadence, Big Macintosh con Velvet y Luna ya se imaginaran con quien quedo de pareja.

— Vaya, veo que todos están muy alegres. — Dijo Luna.

— Dices todos... ¿acaso tu...? — Insinuó Jack mientras bailaba con Luna.

— Bueno...sé que no debo mirar al pasado debo disfrutar el presente y del futuro, además...lo que me dijiste hoy, me dejo claro muchas cosas. — Dijo Luna tímidamente.

— Entiendo...quiero que sepas que tal como lo dijo tu hermana, los seres que tu amas se quedan en el corazón. — Dijo Jack.

— ¡Es decir que tu aun me...! — Dijo Luna mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

— Toda la vida Luna...porque eres muy importante para mí...puede que las cosas cambien pero marcaste una parte de mi vida...igual yo no puedo hacer nada, además que no te diga no que quiere decir que no lo sienta… ¿me entiendes? — Dijo Dulcemente Jack.

Luna por parte lo abraso con sus dos cascos y pego su rostro a su pecho.

— A pesar de no tener tu corazón en tu pecho, se escucha un latir en él. — Dijo Luna al recostar su cabeza en el pecho del lobo. — Espero que tu esposa no se ponga celosa. — Dijo Luna tragando saliva.

— No, porque ella sabe lo que tú sientes por mí, le incomoda pero sabe que tú no serias capaz de hacer algo por separarnos, además yo confió en ti Luna, mucho. — Dijo alegremente Jack. Luna suspiro lentamente y abraso un poco más fuerte a Jack.

Luego de unos minutos más, las parejas se restablecieron de nuevo, Jack a penas tomo a Twilight sonrió, ella se puso muy roja y sellaron su mirada en un beso.

En un momento de la recepción Jack se alejó de su esposa y se escabullo por la parte de atrás de los jardines, tomo su forma humana y saco un cigarrillo rápidamente para fumar.

— ¡Wow! sí que necesitaba uno. — Dijo el Dios Ángel mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire enorme.

— Quien lo diría...al fin y al cabo ella y yo ya estamos juntos, pero... ¿por cuánto durara? — Exclamo Jack

— Todo el tiempo que tenga que durar. — Dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de él.

— ¡No puede ser! — Dijo Jack, se puso nervioso al punto que su cigarrillo casi se le cae. — ¡Padre! — Exclamo Jack.

En efecto su padre Dios Todo Poderoso estaba allí atrás de él, vestía con un traje blanco, la corbata y los zapatos de charol era lo único de color negro. Su barba ocultaba su boca pero sus ojos calmaban la vista y las emociones negativas.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! — Dijo Jack sin poder tragar saliva.

— No tienes idea hijo mío. — Dijo Dios con una tranquila voz. — Veo que aun mantienes ese horrible vicio. — Dijo con un poco de desagrado su Padre.

— Bueno, la verdad no me hace daño... solo lo hago... por imagen. — Dijo Jack con dificultad mientras sus palabras aun no salían fruidlas.

— No te pongas nervioso hijo, no estoy para regañarte o reprenderte por tú pasado. — Dijo Dios. Jack cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniendo su peso con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía su cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué, por qué haces esto? No merezco ser visto por ti, después de tantas cosas terribles, mil años sin verte por que decidí ser otro. Las lágrimas de Jack comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. — Como se supone que...puedo volver a mirarte como antes. — Dijo Jack mientras trataba de no llorar.

— Con los mismos ojos con los que naciste. — Dijo Dios mientras le sonreía. Jack se sorprendió por la respuesta, no era una respuesta ordinaria, otros seres no la entenderían. — Muchacho no estoy molesto contigo, no estoy decepcionado, estoy muy orgulloso y después de todo mírate como estas ahora, lo ves...has crecido mucho. — Dijo su Padre mientras caminaba hacia él, Jack termino de fumar su cigarrillo, aun no lo miraba a los ojos, se mantenía en el suelo respirando lentamente. Su Padre se sentó al frente de él en el suelo y lo miro sonriente.

— Hijo, sabes...es verdad que se cometieron algunas cosas, pero siempre supe que eras el de siempre, sé que superarías solo todo lo ocurrido y podrías salir de las tinieblas. Al igual que muchas otras cosas, yo no he dudado de ti nunca. — Dijo Dios con una cálida voz.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Es decir...como puedes perdonar semejantes faltas que he cometido ¿cómo haces? — Pregunto Jack con algo de nerviosismo.

— Todos merecemos oportunidades Jack, tú tienes las tuyas, sabes perfectamente que siempre has tenido apoyo, nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, has tomado buenas decisiones, también malas, pero lo importante es saber que te has arrepentido del todo. Mírame a los ojos hijo. — Dijo Dios con delicadeza.

Jack levanto la mirada, observo a su padre, sus ojos estaba alegres y mantenía una sonrisa, el Dios Ángel también le sonrió.

— No has cambiado nada Padre. — Dijo Jack siendo amigable.

— Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. — Dijo Dios.

Los dos inmortales se levantaron del suelo y Jack abraso a su Padre, Dios era más alto que Jack así que Jack solo alcanzaba a darle por encima de la cintura.

— Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, yo tengo altas esperanzas en ti, el camino no es fácil, pero la recompensa es enorme. — Dijo Dios mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a Jack, luego se separó de él y lo tomo suavemente de los hombros. — Ahora...quisiera conocer a mi nuera.

— Ahora mismo voy por ella. — Dijo Jack alegremente.

— Eso no será necesidad, espera un segundo ya vendrá. — Dijo Dios.

— Todo lo tienes siempre planeado. — Dijo Jack alegremente.

— Todo ocurre como debe ocurrir tu sabes cómo funciona eso. — Exclamo Dios.

En efecto no paso mucho tiempo y Twilight encontró a Jack.

— Amor... ¿Dónde estás?...Es hora de hacer la rifa del liguero... — Exclamo Twilight al llegar a esa parte alejada del jardín, al ver a Jack junto con Dios no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Cariño! qué bueno que llegas...quería presentarte a mi padre...Dios Todo Poderoso. — Dijo Jack mientras tomaba con delicadeza a Twilight de su casco derecho. La alicornia quedo sorprendida, pues nunca había visto a Dios, tal como Jack, le dio vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ante él.

— Dios Supremo...es un placer conocerlo mi señor. — Dijo Twilight mientras reverenciaba al único Dios. Jack rio un poco en forma amigable, lentamente tomo a Twilight de su casco nuevamente con delicadeza.

— Tranquila amor, no hay necesidad que hagas eso. — Exclamo Jack.

— ¡Pero qué disparates dices cariño! Es tu Padre...es el Dios Todo Poderoso...el único Dios, el Dios supremo...hay que demostrar... — Pero Twilight fue silenciada por un beso en los labios por su esposo. Jack nunca la había besado estando él en su forma de ángel y ella como alicornia, sintió el pelaje que envolvía los labios de la alicornia. Sin duda alguna Twilight quedo sin palabras, de cierta forma los besos de su esposo le quitaban el aliento. Luego Dios Supremo la tomo con mucho cuidado con sus manos y la elevo por los aires como si de su hija se tratara. Twilight solo reía como una niña consentida, se sintió apenada.

— ¿Así que tú eres mi nuera? vaya pues mi hija Celestia creó un ser hermoso, grandiosa la obra de mi hija. — Dijo Dios sin soltar a la alicornia. Jack los veía con alegría, para el parecía una escena de padre e hija.

— No es cierto mi Señor, no solo Celestia, también soy una obra de usted, Celestia viene de usted también. — Dijo Twilight con mucha calma y se reía mientras hablaba.

— Bueno en eso tienes razón, son dos bellas obras que hice, ahora estás junto a mi hijo, estoy muy feliz de que las cosas estén ahora de esa forma. Esperemos que en el futuro, todo vaya mejorando en la vida de ambos. — Dijo Dios mientras volvía y ponía a Twilight con mucho cuidado en el suelo. — Definitivamente los dos hacen una pareja excepcional, siempre estarán protegidos por mí. — Añadió Dios.

— Gracias Padre. — Exclamo Jack agachando un poco la cabeza simultáneamente con Twilight en señal de gratitud y alabanza.

— Ahora eres de la familia dulce Twilight. — Dijo Dios mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño, luego le dio un beso en la base de su cuerno. Twilight cerró sus ojos, sintió un cálido viento en su frente. — Cuida mucho a mi hijo, eres la indicada para eso pequeña. — Dijo Dios mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía rápidamente.

— Siempre será así mi señor. — Dijo Twilight reverenciándolo con elegancia.

— Saluda a Trollestia de mi parte. — Exclamo Jack sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él observaba como Dios Todo poderoso se desvanecía, hasta que finalmente su presencia ya no estaba en ese lugar.

— Dime... ¿lo volveremos a ver? — Pregunto Twilight con suave voz.

— Tal vez. — Dijo Jack caminado hacia ella. — Pero lo importante es que Él siempre está con nosotros, la verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que Él se encuentra en nuestras vidas. — Dijo Jack quien tomo la forma de lobo.

— Eso lo sé, confió también en Él, fue suerte que viniera a buscarte hasta aquí, para conocerlo. — Dijo Twilight mientras miraba a su esposo.

— Ya estaba destinado a ser así amor, ya estaba destinado. — Dijo suspirando. — _Padre, gracias por todo, gracias de verdad._ — Dijo Jack en su mente.

Finalmente después de un rato de bebidas, baile y algunas actividades donde todos se integraron, la recepción se acabó, finalmente Twilight lanzo el ramo de flores, Rarity trato de agarrarlo, pero cayó en las manos de Luna, no fue raro que Fénix la mirara coquetamente, eso hiso que Luna se sonrojara pero luego se molestó entregándole las flores a Lucida.

Jack y Twilight estaban listos para empezar su luna de miel, cuando todos los invitados se habían ido, se quedaron Lucida, Fénix, Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor.

— Jack, hermano te felicito de verdad, espero que de ahora en adelante tu vida este llena de amor. — Exclamo Fénix.

— Lo estará Fénix, Jack está en buenas manos y de la misma forma Twilight, ambos son una pareja hermosa. — Dijo Cadence.

— Twily, ahora que estarás casada... ¿no te alejaras de tu hermano? — Exclamo Shining Armor.

— Claro que no hermanito, nunca lo hiciste tu...yo tampoco lo hare. — Dijo ella quien estaba tomada del casco derecho por la mano izquierda de Jack.

— Lucida les deseo lo mejor y no te preocupes Jack tómense las vacaciones que quieran, Luna se encargara de Equestria y Nicolás se encargara de la tuya mientras tanto.

— Gracias hermanita. — Exclamo Jack.

— Lucida ahora que lo dices ¿dónde se encuentra Luna? parecía que actuó algo raro esta noche ¿le pasa algo? — Dijo Twilight, ella era consciente de lo que ocurría pero estaba muy tranquila para ponerse a armar problema, además no quería arruinar su noche de bodas.

— Bueno ella decidió marcharse a su recamara, debe estar cansada supongo. — Dijo Lucida desviando la mirada.

— No importa, dale saludos de nuestra parte, ahora nosotros nos iremos de aquí. — Dijo Jack apretando el casco de su amada con cariño, su esposa le sonrió cariñosamente. Jack y Twilight les dieron la espalda a todos y suspiraron lentamente.

— Ahora... ¿que pasara después? — Dijo coquetamente Twilight mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— Tú solo déjate llevar...ahora veras... — Dijo Jack quien extendió su ala izquierda para cubrir y ambos desaparecieron por medio un trueno que descendió rápidamente del cielo nocturno de Equestria.

Jack tenía planes para pasar la mejor noche de bodas con su esposa, además quería que su luna de miel fuera inolvidable, así que lo había preparado todo a la perfección. Él junto con su esposo se habían trasportado a su dimensión, Jack quería sin duda alguna pasar la mejor noche en un lugar paradisiaco, sin que nadie los molestara, por eso apareció nada más y nada menos que en una de las islas privadas de Dubái. Jack tenía una isla en el archipiélago "The Word" en Dubái, por esa razón habían regresado a su dimensión y habían llegado justamente a esa isla. La isla era grande pero era una de las muchas que pertenecían al archipiélago artificial que habían creado los humanos para darle a las personas poderosas un lugar donde vivir. Era de noche y hacia algo de calor, el viento soplaba despacio, la isla tenía una parte de vegetación pero Jack y Twilight habían quedado a unos metros de la entrada de una casa muy grande, casi parecida a una mansión pero no era así. La casa demostraba elegancia, tenia de todo lo que una pareja de recién casados pudieran tener. Twilight y Jack habían quedado en su forma humana, con sus alas escondidas, solo tenía puesto sus vestidos de recién casados, a Twilight definitivamente se vería mucho mejor con ese vestido de novia en su forma humana.

— ¡Jack por Dios, esto es...hermoso! Creía que pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel en Equestria en algún hotel o en la biblioteca, no tenías por qué alquilar algo así. — Dijo Twilight mientras su pelo era agitado lentamente por el viento.

— La verdad no es alquilado, es nuestra casa. — Le dijo Jack al odio.

— ¡¿Nuestra casa?! — Exclamo muy sorprendida Twilight, que casi pierde el equilibrio.

— Si, la plataforma donde me conociste y conviviste conmigo es una base de operaciones para mí, además tú sabes que ha cambiado para que los ángeles pudieran venir a este plano, esta casa la adquirí hace poco y es mi regalo de bodas para ti, para mi dulce Brillo Crepuscular. — Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— ¿Es enserio? — Pregunto la Diosa con algo de dificultad pues eso la sorprendió mucho.

— Claro que sí, esta será nuestra casa privada, aquí estaremos nosotros juntos, aquí estará nuestra familia, aquí tendremos la paz y la tranquilidad, para solo dedicarnos al amor. — Añadió.

— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme y claro que sí, esa idea me parece maravillosa amor. — Exclamo su esposa que rápidamente se lanzó hacia él y lo beso con mucha pasión. Ambos entraron a la casa, la cual estaba bien iluminada, tenía espacios grandes una sala enrome la cual permitía la vista del mar directamente, una cocina doble y por el momento una pequeño comedor, todo era fino, las telas, la madera los acabados dentro de la casa, Twilight la observo por todas partes, haciendo un rápido recorrido con sus ojos.

— ¡Es nuestra casa...! — Exclamo emocionada Twilight mientras corría hacia los abrazos de su marido. Jack la tomo entre sus brazos y los dos giraron allí, Twilight paso los brazos por el cuello de él y el por su cintura.

— Te imaginas, nosotros dos aquí y también nuestro hijo. — Dijo Twilight sonriente. Jack se sorprendió sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso de Twilight, su esposa se sonrojo y oculto su mirada con sus cabellos.

— H-hijos... — Exclamo entrecortado Jack.

— Claro que si Jack...quiero tener un hijo contigo, así seremos una familia feliz y perfecta ¿o tú no quieres tener un hijo amor? — Exclamo Twilight, lo último lo había dicho con algo de dificultad como con tristeza.

— Pero claro que si amor, solo pensé que tomaríamos un tiempo para hablar de eso y creí que eso tomaría su... — Pero antes de terminar Jack fue silenciado por un beso de su esposa.

— Dejemos que esta noche...hable sola. — Dijo con tono seductor la Diosa. Jack se sonrojo mucho, sin embargo era paciente.

Twilight hiso un recorrió por la gran casa, observando cada rincón, cada habitación, salto como una niña cuando vio que Jack le había mandado a hacer una biblioteca y que había traído los libros de su biblioteca a la nueva casa. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación principal, al abrirla Twilight se encontró con una habitación fantástica, una cama tamaño King, tenía una cobijas blancas, la luz no era eléctrica esta vez pues habían velas en toda la habitación y pétalos de rosa puestos en la cama, atrás de la cama en la pared estaba pintada a misma imagen que en el cuarto anterior de Jack en su plataforma flotante.

En ese momento el corazón de Twilight se aceleró, su respiración se tornó muy acelerada, mientras varias sensaciones recorrían su espalda. Jack la tomo por la parte de atrás, Jack pasó sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar a su vientre y lentamente la besaba por su cuello, eso hacía que Twilight se estremeciera y entre los besos cariñosos que su esposo le proporcionaba, la hacía cerrar los ojos y sonreír, Twilight puso sus manos sobre las de Jack mientras él la besaba lentamente, ella temblaba, se sentía dominada en ese momento y ahora era cuando menos quería pensar en los demás, se olvidó de todo, de que era una Diosa, de que tenía amigas o familia, en ese momento era ella y Jack.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi dulce alicornia, está nerviosa? — Dijo Jack con un tono más coqueto que de costumbre. Twilight decidió seguirle el juego seductor.

— Lo que pasa es que...tengo un lobo pegado a mí, sus manos me hacen estremecer y su aliento me quema la piel. — Decía la Diosa con un tono tentador — Además yo soy una potra indefensa y este depredador esta está al acecho. — Agrego Twilight mientras se mordía los labios y miraba a Jack con sus ojos.

— Pues este depredador aún no ha decidido atacar aun, simplemente quiere intimidar a su presa antes de lanzarse sobre ella y no dejarla escapar. — Dijo Jack mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Twilight. Fue despacio, sin afanes, sin prisas, sin necesidad ser brusco, ya que esta vez sería muy especial para ambos. Jack tomo con mucho cuidado a la alicornia por la cintura, subía sus, manos por los costados de su cuerpo, pasando con mucha delicadeza sus yemas, eso hacía que su esposa temblara delicadamente, subiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su axilas pero luego llevando sus manos a la espalda de su esposa mientras ponía sus manos en el fino cordón de oro que amaraba el corset blanco de su esposa, quien lentamente lo desataba, lentamente caminaron hacia la cama con mucha tranquilidad. Sin embargo Jack no dejaba de besar con mucho cuidado el cuello de su esposa con mucha delicadeza, a veces respirado muy cerca de él, hacía que la piel de ella se tornara tensa pero al a vez se relajaba.

Finalmente Jack desato el cordón, lo quito con mucho cuidado, luego bajo con mucha delicadeza la cremallera que era lo último que le impedía descubrir la espalda de su esposa. Con mucho cuidado quito el corset con mucha delicadeza, dejando de la cintura hasta el cuello de Twilight completamente desnudo, dejando descubierta toda su piel. Jack beso por detrás de su cuello pasado finalmente su lengua por la espalda de su querida y amada esposa. Twilight si apenas podía mantener la compostura, trataba de mantener sus sentidos bien, le era imposible, pues era el tacto de Jack contra su preciosa espalda, ella poco a poco se fue quitando el velo de su cabeza junto con la corona, hizo uso de su magia para dejar la corona en la mesa de noche que se encontraba allí. Jack termino de recorrer la espalda de la diosa.

— _Estilo de agua y viento: combinación._ — Dijo Jack en la mente generando un cambio en su lengua pasando de ser cálida a convertirla en algo frio y eso si rebaso el vaso, Twilight no soporto al sentir como la lengua de su esposo tomo temperatura fría y como subía por toda su espalda, hizo que Twilight lanzara su primer gemido de amor en esa noche. Twilight rápidamente giro 180 grados, quedando frente a su esposo, sus mejillas se había sonrojado y mucho más al ver que se encontraba semidesnuda al frente de Jack, pero era ahora su esposo por lo que poco le intereso, entendía ahora ese pudor que generaba su cuerpo humano en ese instante.

— Te vez hermosa. — Exclamo Jack.

— Bellas palabras para un depredador, el cual consume mi carne con ternura y delicadeza. — Exclamo Twilight mientras miraba con pasión a su marido. — Parece que aún no atacas como debe ser. — Exclamo con picardía su esposa.

— No me provoques...porque después de eso ya no podré parar. — Dijo persuasivamente Jack con un tono de lujuria.

— Esa es la idea. — Dijo sonriéndole la alicornia quien finalmente se lanzó hacia Jack besando como nunca lo había besado, lentamente, románticamente sin prisa, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios y la textura de su lengua. Twilight poco a poco fue quitándole el blazer, el corbatín y finalmente la camisa a su esposo, pasando sus manos delicadamente por el abdomen y pecho de el gran Dios Ángel, lo recordaba como la primera vez, la calidez de su piel, su suavidad. Poco a poco la pasión aumentaba más y ya no abrían los ojos pues ambos estaban sumergidos en ese pequeño universo mutuo de amor. Lentamente Jack fue llevando a Twilight a la cama con mucha delicadeza, terminando de quitar su vestido y dejando a Twilight con su ropa interior y su ligero blanco, Twilight no se quedó atrás dejando finalmente a Jack de la misma forma.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más donde los se besaban muy delicadamente, donde Jack mordía con delicadeza los labios de Twilight, pasando las manos por sus delicadas caderas, hasta llegar a su nalga izquierda donde estaba la Cuite Mark de Twilight, eso hiso que Twilight gimiera con pasión, fue tanto el impacto que sus alas ser rebelaron y salieron de su espalda, haciendo que varios pétalos de rosa volaran por todo el lugar cubriendo a los dos amantes. Finalmente ambos se miraron, Twilight tenía una mano en el pecho de Jack y otra en su cuello, Jack tenía una mano en su nalga izquierda y la otra la pasaba por lentamente por los cabellos de ella, se encontraba agitada con un rubor en sus mejillas tan rojo como la sangre, de la misma forma Jack, ambos no dijeron nada, solo continuaron la danza del amor, donde Jack fue directamente a su cuello, donde le daba pequeños mordiscos y besos mientras acariciaba la nalga de Twilight con mucha delicadeza. Twilight lo tomaba del cuello y lo empujaba hacia ella, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Jack junto donde está su Cuite Mark. Jack poco apoco comenzó a descender, primero por el cuello de Twilight lentamente con sus lengua, sus pequeños besos hasta llegar a los senos de su esposa. Poco a poco eso producía una adicción en Jack al besar la piel de su esposa, ella se encontraba en el paraíso y sus gemidos poco a poco se iban elevando. A pesar de ser dos inexpertos, lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

Twilight en medio de sus gemidos, le decía Jack en su odio cosas como "Te Amo" "Nunca te voy a dejar" "Bébeme como al vino y calma tu sed", Jack sonreía mientras seguía besando con mucha delicadeza los senos de su esposa. La pasión y las carisias no tenían límites, ambos finalmente se estaban entregando el uno al otro. Jack siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Twilight, besando la mitad de su pecho, por su abdomen y en el vientre de ella, donde le producía algo de risa a Twilight así que su rostro tenía una sonrisa con mucho placer. Twilight ya solo alcanzaba a acariciar el cabello rubio de su esposo, mientras él la miraba con sus ojos azules y ella con sus ojos violetas. Jack bajo un poco más y con sus dientes lentamente desprendía la ropa interior de su esposa, la cual tenía un encaje blanco, cosa que le termino gustado mucho a Jack, eso se reflejó en una sonrisa mientras miraba a Twilight, al ver la reacción de su esposo, le dio la razón a Rarity, pues ella le había ayudado con algo de la lencería. Jack desprendió con delicadeza la prenda mientras sonreía, Twilight le sonreía mientras enrollaba algo de sus cabellos con unos de sus dedos de su mano izquierda y se mordía los otros dedos, su rubor era delicado pero la hacía verse mucho más hermosa.

Finalmente su feminidad había quedado descubierta, con mucha delicadeza y algo de timidez Twilight separo un poco sus piernas invitando al lobo mientras le picaba un ojo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Jack tocara la feminidad de su esposa con sus labios y su carnosa lengua, llevando a Twilight a un nuevo nivel de sensaciones. Esas sensaciones que nunca pensó sentir, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, algo como eso nunca lo había vivido, su corazón presionaba su esternón con fuerza, el sudor por su cuerpo se hiso notable, poco a poco las cobijas se impregnaban del sudor, Twilight extendido mano derecha hacia la cama apretándola con fuerza mientras que con la izquierda presiono la cabeza de Jack hacia ella, haciéndole entender que eso era lo que ella quería en este momento, ya no había nada que los separara pues juntos estaban ahora.

— Bébeme...no dejes de beberme...porque ahora soy tu bebida, calma tu sed con mi cuerpo, quémame con el fuego de tu amor, mantén esa llama...encendida dentro de mí. — Exclamo Twilight en medio de sus sollozos de placer.

Jack simplemente hacia su trabajo, besaba con mucha delicadeza, esa parte tan delicada en su mujer, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y que cada vez apretara las sabanas con su mano con mucha fuerza, mientras sus alas se extendían en toda su envergadura. Durante unos cuantos minutos los gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes, donde finalmente la humedad se hizo notable en la intimidad de la Diosa. Nunca pensó que el clímax de ella llegara tan fuerte, siendo así la primera vez de la radiante alicornia. Jack lentamente se alejó del tesoro de su esposa y la miro con picardía, Twilight respiraba con mucha agitación, se acercó hacia donde su esposo y le planto un beso en su boca, tomándolo por el cuello, Twilight lentamente le quito el bóxer a su esposo dejando completamente desnudo, dejando a la luz la masculinidad del Dios Ángel, Twilight quedo algo sorprendida ya haya sido por la proporción o por lo erguido que se encontraba, pero luego regreso a su beso y dejo que las cosas pasaran. Pero Twilight tenía otros planes, tomando con mucho cuidado a su esposo, cambio de lugar dejándolo a él esta vez recostado en la cama y ella encima de él, en el punto donde ambos cuerpos rosaban su intimidad.

— Creo que...después de todo...el lobo ha capturado a su presa. — Exclamo la Diosa mientras extendía sus alas y respiraba agitadamente.

— Y el lobo ahora se va a alimentar de su presa, nutriéndose de todo ese amor que tiene para darle. — Dijo pícaramente Jack quien también estaba algo agitado pero no tanto como su esposa. Twilight se lanzó hacia el besándolo lentamente, mientras con mucho cuidado levantaba su cadera, era el momento de la unión, donde ambos fusionarían sus cuerpos y serian solo uno, era el momento donde ambos se entregarían el uno al otro, Twilight estaba muy nerviosa pero ofreció todo de ella y lentamente junto con su feminidad y la masculinidad de sus esposo la junto, con mucho cuidado ella bajo, lenta y cuidadosamente, sentía dolor pues era la primera vez, Jack tampoco se quedó a tras sintió algo de dolor pero sabía que era peor el que sentía Twilight, así que con mucho cuidado la ayudo a descender tomándola con sus manos de sus caderas con mucho cuidado. Twilight soportaba el dolor, al parecer ahora que era una Diosa su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente, pero en este caso no era igual, esto era algo tan natural y tan delicado que el cuerpo no lo regeneraría, si acaso si podría aminorar el dolor.

Después de unos minutos, Twilight decidió descender totalmente y cuando eso paso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, un gemido la alcanzó, sus alas se extendieron y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. En el caso de Jack sus alas aparecieron también extendiéndose, pero sin gemir, de cierta forma sintió algo similar, de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas mientras miraba a su esposa, de los ojos de Twilight también brotaron algunas lágrimas que cayeron en pecho de Jack.

— No te preocupes amor, es la primera vez. — Dijo tímidamente Twilight ruborizándose. Después de tanto tiempo, Jack y Twilight formaban un único ser, eran solo uno, nadie más existía en ese momento, eran ellos y nadie más estaban unidos y nadie los separaría. Twilight lentamente se acercó a la boca de su esposo para darle un delicado beso, donde recorrió el interior de su boca con su lengua haciéndolo delicadamente.

— Twilight, recuerda ahora, recuerda esto siempre, no dejes que nada de lo que ocurra más adelante te lo haga olvidar. — Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba lentamente los cabellos de su esposa. — Te amo, siempre te amare, ahora estamos juntos, para siempre. — Dijo el lobo mientras suspiraba.

— Recuérdalo también mi Jack, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar y yo siempre seré todo para ti como tú eres el todo para mí, te amo Jack por siempre. — Dijo la alicornia quien lentamente beso al lobo y juntos comenzaron la danza sus cuerpos con mucha delicadeza, con mucho amor. Ambos se cubrieron con sus alas, ambos se juntaron en uno solo, mientras compartían el calor que producían sus cuerpos, el sudor, el ambiente y el amor se sentían en esa habitación, tanto para llegar a empañar los vidrios de las ventanas. Ya estaban completamente fundidos como dos almas, pero era más que eso, Jack y Twilight eran más que almas gemelas, eran una parte del espacio, una parte para el equilibrio del universo. Durante el trascurso del tiempo, Jack besaba el cuello de Twilight la hacía gemir mientras aumentaban sus movimientos, Jack solo pensaba en Twilight en ese momento, solo en ella y el tiempo trascurría muy lento, tenían toda la noche entera.

Después de bastantes minutos Jack y Twilight generaron vida, única vida, dos cuerpos y dos seres haciendo la vida, la gran vida que solo pueden dar dos Dioses. Los dos finalmente terminaron al unisonó, con una pasión y frenesí enorme, donde ambos forjaban bastante fuerza, pero lo hacían con amor, se acariciaban se besaban. Twilight nunca había sentido nada igual y ahora se sentía completa, era único para ella, de la misma forma que para Jack quien al detenerse debido al gran clímax mutual, respiro agitadamente.

Poco después Twilight se acostó de lado, Jack abrazo a su esposa por la espalda cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con sus alas de ángel. Twilight besaba los dedos de Jack mientras el arcaizaba su larga cabellera.

— Es increíble... — Dijo Twilight mientras besaba los dedos de su amado, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Que es increíble mi amor? — Pregunto el lobo mientras pasaba sus yemas por los cabellos de la diosa.

— Que por más que hagamos el amor, nunca me voy a cansar, es decir físicamente siento que podría destrozar un planeta. — Musito con una risita.

— Bueno esa es la ventaja de ser un Dios Ángel, además aún no se acaba la noche. — Dijo Jack besando con mucho cuidado la espalda de Twilight.

— Esto es impresionante...nunca vamos a parar. — Dijo Twilight besando la mano de Jack. Luego ella giro y quedo al frente de su esposo, abrigada por las alas de él, lo miro con dulces ojo y le daba pequeños besos en su boca.

— Te amo...no lo olvides. — Dijo tímidamente la Diosa.

— Yo también te amo Twili, ahora y siempre. — Dijo Jack acariciando sus mejillas.

— Que nos esperara en el futuro, me refiero...que viviremos, ahora que todos los días me despertare a tu lado. — Exclamo la alicornia.

— Bueno, eso lo descubriremos mañana en la mañana, además nuestra luna de miel recién ha comenzado. — Dijo Jack.

— Y vaya forma de comenzarla, es increíble, me siento tan feliz, gracias Jack. — Dijo la Diosa mientras se acercaba al pecho de su marido y lo besaba.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias amor? — Pregunto confundido el lobo.

— Por conocerte, gracias por abrir tu corazón para mí, por dármelo, el regalo más importante para un Dios. Lo cuidare bien, ya sabes que siempre será así, pero más que todo gracias por amarme Jack. — Dijo la Diosa mientras acariciaba con su lengua el cuello de su esposo.

— No me tienes que agradecer por eso amor, el amor no es un sentimiento el cual se deba agradecer, es un sentimiento que se siente, se entrega se toca, se manifiesta de muchas maneras. Tal vez no me alcance la eternidad para poder demostrarte cuanto te amo, pero cada día será único y diferente en realidad, lo que nunca cambiara por mí es ese sentimiento de amor por ti Twilight. — Dijo Jack mientras beso la frente de su esposa. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Twilight, se acercó más a Jack y pasó sus brazos por su cuello llevando su boca hacia la de él.

— Ahora que lo mencionas...quisiera que siguieras manifestando ese amor que sientes por mí. — Dijo seductoramente la alicornia.

— ¿Así y de qué forma le gustaría a mí hermosa y bella Diosa del sol naciente de Equestria que yo manifestara ese amor? — Dijo Jack siguiéndole la corriente, mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de ella, haciendo que ella se retorciera un poco.

—...Porque no dejas que nuestros cuerpos hablen solos, después de todos parece que se entienden a la perfección. — Exclamo la Diosa guiñándole un ojo a lobo, la respuesta fue automática de Jack, tomando con delicadeza a Twilight y besándola con mucha pasión. Esa noche, solo la luz de la luna, el calor en la habitación y las sabanas de esa cama fueron testigos de la gran cantidad de amor entregado por ambos seres y formándose un solo ser. El amor flotaba en el aire, ambos estaba juntos y querían disfrutar lo que era especial para los dos, nada ni nadie los podía separar a ellos. Esa noche la vivieron como nunca, y para cada uno quedo sellada en su corazón, cuerpo, alma y memoria.

* * *

El sol brillo con fuerza, la luz matutina entro por las ventanas de la habitación, tocando los cuerpos desnudos de los dos Dioses que se encontraban cubiertos por una delicada sábana blanca, Twilight se encontraba durmiendo, recostada en el pecho de su esposo, Jack la tenía abrazada por la espalda con una mano en su cabeza con sus cabellos enredados en su mano. La luz fue lo que toco el rostro de Jack quien abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primeo que vio fue a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente, a juzgar por el sol, Jack calculo que deberían ser las 12 de la tarde, definitivamente la noche anterior la habían terminado tipo 6 de la mañana, de todas formas no estaban cansados, era muy difícil que dos Dioses se cansaran haciendo el amor, pero siempre tenían su agotamiento mental. Jack sonrió alegremente y recorrió los cabellos de su esposa desde la base hasta el final, levantaba un aura mágica al ser tocados.

En un parpadeo Jack se trasporto mágicamente de la cama, dejando a Twilight con mucha delicadeza en ella, sin que lo sintiera o lo notara, el lobo quedo de pie al lado derecho de esta, busco su ropa interior y se la puso nuevamente, extendió sus alas y luego las pego a la espalda, camino con mucho cuidado por el suelo laminado en madera, sin hacer ruido, lo único que vio fue que Twilight se acomodó nuevamente en la cama abrazando una almohada, dejando su espalda descubierta.

— _Definitivamente esta chica me va a matar con su piel._ — Dijo mentalmente Jack pasando su lengua por sus labios de una forma lujuriosa mientras miraba la espalda de su esposa, la cual mostraba dos alas blancas la cuales se encontraban en reposo. — Sera mejor que valla a preparar el desayuno, debe tener algo de hambre. — Pensó el lobo llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía. Cuando salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta delicadamente, para evitar despertar a su mujer. Luego camino alegremente por el corredor de segundo piso y al llegar a la baranda de las escaleras las cuales eran en forma de caracol, se deslizo por el barandal, estaba muy enérgico y tenía una sonrisa la cual no podía ocultar.

— Supongo que ella no notara mi presencia y se despertara muy rápido, será mejor hacerle el mejor desayuno. — Exclamo el Dios mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y de la nada apareció un libro de recetas, Jack no solo era un experto en magia, también era bueno cocinando. Sin duda alguna el lobo tenía sus toque especial en la cocina, algo innato dentro de su ser.

Camino a la cocina mientras miraba por las grandes ventanas de la sala y el comedor, veía la playa de su isla, de cómo el cielo azul con la playa se fundían, de cómo el paisaje paradisiaco era espectacular, el día recién comenzaba y Jack quería hacer miles de cosas con sus esposa, caminar por la playa, conocer los alrededores, se le veía muy enérgico. Comenzó a cocinar y en poco tiempo ya tenía el desayuno de su esposa listo y el suyo también. Era curioso ver a un Dios cocinando, pero era más raro verlo a él haciendo esta clase de cosas. Cuando finalmente termino, levitando con su magia llevaba en el aire dos bandejas con un gran desayuno, subió lentamente y abrió con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio, noto que su esposa aún seguía dormida, puso con mucho cuidado las dos bandejas en el tocador de la habitación, se dirigió a la cama lentamente y acaricio los cabellos de su esposa, luego le planto un beso en su mejilla, ella aun no reaccionaba, luego Jack fue más directo y paso su lengua por su cuello llegando hasta la oreja de Twilight, eso definitivamente si la despertó, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y que su espalda se encorvara.

— ¡Wow! si me vas a despertar todos los días de esa formar, seré la más feliz del mundo. — Exclamo la alicornia girando su cabeza y vio el rostro de su esposo, automáticamente busco los labios de él y lo beso con mucha pasión.

— Buenos días dulce Diosa... ¿cómo dormiste? — Exclamo el lobo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de su esposa.

— Muy bien, pero tú sabes, no necesito recargar energías para hacer el amor. — Dijo Twilight mientras le hacía ojitos y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, ella también quería seguir el juego de amor.

— ¡Wow! no me provoques, la verdad ahora no estoy para casar. — Dijo Jack siguiéndole el juego.

— No me digas, acaso el depredador no término de comerse ayer a su presa. — Exclamo la diosa de forma seductora.

— El depredador esta clamado en ese momento, pero hablando de comer tienes que alimentarte tú, así que es hora de desayunar. — Exclamo el lobo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa. Con su magia levito una bandeja hasta la cama, Twilight que estaba desnuda, lentamente se sentó en la cama y observo el desayuno que su esposo había preparado, en un bol tenia hot-cakes en forma de corazones con trozos de fresa cortados, había una taza con chocolate y otra con miel para que Twilight dispusiera de él a su gusto, además había una rosa roja y blanca en la bandeja.

— Realmente no dejas de sorprenderme. — Exclamo la Diosa, a ver el detalle de su esposo.

— Y eso que es el primer día de casados, no tienes idea de lo que hare pro ti cada día. — Exclamo el lobo, mientras traía la otra bandeja con su magia donde tenía su desayuno, muy similar al de su mujer, con la única diferencia es que él no tomaba chocolate, el solo tomaba café.

— Debo decir que esta delicioso amor, gracias. — Dijo Twilight saboreando un poco de los hot-cakes.

— No me agradezcas, lo hago porque te amo. — Dijo Jack besando la pequeña nariz de la diosa.

— Te amo Jack... — Dijo Twilight mientras besaba a Jack. Juntos quedaron con algo de miel en su boca, Twilight lo limpio pasando su lengua por la boca de Jack. Ambos rieron con mucha alegría.

Y así pasaron la luna de miel Jack y Twilight, el lobo y la alicornia, la pareja regidora de las dos dimensiones más poderosas, los Dioses que en una época no tenían ni idea de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. El amor que forjaron los lazos que unieron, jamás los podrían separar. Durante la luna de miel, el lobo y la alicornia se entregaron muchas veces el uno al otro, haciendo uso del sello del sentimiento llamado amor. Nunca se vio una pareja tan unida, ninguna pareja como ellos como aquellos esos votos los cuales hicieron frente a Dios. Ahora que eran solo uno, comprendían muchas cosas del uno al otro, era la pareja perfecta, dos seres de mundos distintos unidos por Dios y el mismo destino, por la luz y la justicia, después de tantas penas que tuvieron que enfrentar..."El camino es largo la recompensa es enorme"


	25. La Semilla De Amor

La semilla de amor

Y el tiempo trascurrió lentamente, habían pasado ya nueve meses y durante el primer mes de matrimonio Jack y Twilight vivieron su luna de miel un tiempo de pareja único, luego regresaron a Equestria donde Twilight continuo con el puesto de Diosa y Jack se quedó en el del, sin embargo ya en las noches los dos regresaban a su nido de amor en esa isla en la costa de Dubái. Cada noche Jack y Twilight cenaban juntos y compartían la noche juntos, por la mañana desayunaban y luego se iban a tomar sus puestos indicados, Twilight levantaba el sol a las 5:30 de la mañana y Jack hacia su ronda a través del mundo a las 6 de la mañana, aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde regresaba a la casa para encontrarse con su esposa.

En las demás dimensiones todo trascurría bien, Lucida y Fénix tenían sus puestos de Dioses en las dimensiones de ellos, Luna seguía levantando la luna en las noches, ahora tenía compañía ya que Fénix la visitaba muy seguido, a pesar de que ella le dejo las cosas claras Fénix no la volvió cortejar, se llevaron mucho mejor como amigos y olvido en tener una relación con la princesa de la noche. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity continuaron con sus vidas, sabían que Twilight ahora era su reina pero seguía siendo su mejor amiga, Twilight las seguía visitando cada vez que podía, además las ayudo mucho para mejorar la vida de cada una de ellas.

Cadence y Shining Armor habían tenido un bebe llamado Light Spectrum, un unicornio de pelaje color piel, ojos azul claro, con el pelo y la crin de color azul. Tan solo tenía un mes de nacido, no nació como un alicornio pues Cadence a pesar de ser alicornio no era inmortal como Luna o Twilight y eso lo tenían claro todos los que Vivian en Equestria.

La vida de cada uno de los habitantes y cercanos a Twilight mejoraba y Equestria se había vuelto un lugar perfecto para vivir, la dimensión donde estaba Jack aún tenía la maldad pero no era mucha, sin embargo Jack no podía bajar la cabeza ni descuidarse. El mundo y universo finalmente alcanzo la paz en muchos años y Jack al estar casado al recibir todas esas energías de las otras dimensiones y combinar el amor generaba más paz que nunca antes.

Sin embargo a la familia y al círculo social llegaría un nuevo ser. Twilight estaba ya embarazada, esperando una hija y digo hija pues los padres estuvieron muy pendientes del desarrollo de la criatura en el vientre de la madre, por eso a los pocos meses Twilight le dio la noticia a Jack y ahora que habían pasado nueve meses, Twilight estaba a punto de dar a luz, la primogénita de Jack una Diosa nueva, un ser creado por dos Dioses, esto sería un nuevo rumbo en la historia.

El día que la hija de Jack y Twilight nació fue el evento más especial para Equestria y para la primera dimensión, generalmente Jack revisaba que todo en la primera dimensión estuviera bien, que los ángeles cumpliera su misión como ángeles de la guarda, héroes invisibles, que cuidaban la raza humana. Sin embargo en la fortaleza de cristal a cientos de metros en la superficie terrestre, se encontraba Jack en su salón real, caminando de un lado a otro, con la mano derecha en la quijada, preocupado, con sus traje real, en forma de Dios Ángel, estaba muy preocupado y muy nervioso, tanto que no podía sentarse en su trono para hacer sus deberes reales. Caminaba de un lado al otro alrededor de su trono real, realmente estaba conmocionado, por su mente solo podía pensar en su esposa y en la criatura que ella llevaba en su vientre. Jack estaba tan metido en ese pensamiento que no noto la llegada de Dante a su salón real.

— ¿Jacky? Vaya…sí que está preocupado. — Exclamo Discord quien entraba lentamente a al salón real, Jack aun no notaba su presencia. Dante camino por todo el centro del salón, por encima del tapete rojo de terciopelo. Jack seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

— Jacky… ¿Qué te sucede? — Exclamo Dante, se detuvo al frente del trono, Jack posteriormente se detuvo y miro a Dante.

— Tu…no me había fijado en que momento llegaste. — Dijo Jack con un tono nervioso, sin embargo continuo caminando de un lado a otro.

— Bueno la verdad vengo a dar mi reporte y por cierto felicitarte, aunque no suelo hacer eso seguido pero…tú me entiendes verdad. — Exclamo Dante riéndose.

— Pues te agradezco, de la última persona que creí que me felicitaría serias tú. — Exclamo Jack sin mirar a Dante.

— Bueno la verdad yo trato de mantenerme al correcto. — Dijo Dante y con mucha confianza se acercó al trono y se recostó en él, Jack no le dio mucha importancia, pues estaba aún más preocupado por saber que pasaba con Twilight en ese momento. — Oye cálmate, deberías cálmate un poco…ella de seguro está bien. — Exclamo Dante tratando de calmar a Jack.

— ¡Ah! No tiene caso, la verdad…me preocupa, la verdad es algo lo cual nunca había experimentado, creo que de nada valdrá estresarse. — Exclamo Jack mientras tomaba la corona de su cabeza, se la quitó con la mano derecha pero no la soltó.

— Si es mejor que estés tranquilo, nada ganas con ponerte así. — Exclamo Dante. — Oye la verdad sí que has cambiado Jack, la verdad nunca imagine que pudieras hacerlo. — Exclamo Dante cambiando el tema sin ver a Jack.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto Jack, volteo a mirarlo, no estaba molesto, al contrario, le genero mucha curiosidad.

— No lo tomes a mal, solo que eres como esa vez en el cielo. — Exclamo Dante.

— Pues me alegra estar así de nuevo Discord, la verdad lo necesitaba. — Suspiro Jack y volvió a ponerse su corona.

— Si has progresado mucho. — Musito Dante.

— Tú no te quedas atrás. — Exclamo sonriente Jack mientras lo miraba. — Me llevaste una gran sorpresa, oye creo que después de todo, ya ha pasado un tiempo y veo que la maldad que estaba en tu corazón desapareció por completo. — Dijo Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bueno, podría decirse que sí. — Exclamo Dante sin ponerle mucha atención.

— Eso veo…por eso lo he decidido… — Dijo Jack pausadamente. —… he decidido darte una misión muy importante, lo haría yo pero, me arriesgaría mucho, por eso quiero que lo hagas tú. — Exclamo Jack de forma misteriosa, Dante comenzó a interesarse en el tema, así que dejo el trono de Jack y se paró frente a él.

— ¿De qué se trata Jacky? — Exclamo con una sonrisa de lado a lado el semi-dios.

— Bueno, antes de eso está de más decir que realmente si se puede confiar en ti, creme que la verdad eres el indicado para el trabajo, necesito que te tomes esto de una forma muy seria ya que en parte esta dimensión posee ese mal y lo atacaremos de a pocos. — Exclamo Jack.

— Gracias Jacky te dije que no te defraudaría. Por cierto lo que dices es algo que se escucha grave. — Dijo Dante con una mirada determinante ante la situación.

— Es más que eso. — Exclamo Jack quien chasqueo sus dedos y apareció ante el un sobre blanco sellado, era bastante grueso, tenía el sello real de Jack, se lo entrego a Dante.

— En ese sobre hay un tema delicado, esto es ultra secreto para los ángeles, ángeles menores y ángeles mayores, esta información es muy peculiar, cuando lo leas entenderás de que se trata. — Exclamo Jack. Dante parecía escéptico, así que abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, luego de allí saco un fólder el cual tenía varias secciones, en la portada del folder estaba el sello de Jack y aparecía un mensaje en rojo que decía "ULTRA SECRETO", Dante no se inmuto por nada, pero luego abrió la primera parte del folder y cuando vio el encabezado y las imágenes, logos y símbolos que contenía el folder un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, trago saliva.

— Esto…esto es… ¡imposible!… ¿acaso ellos aún existen? — Exclamo Dante quien se sintió amenazado y muy nervioso.

— Si, aún existen. — Dijo Jack dándole la espalda a Dante.

— Te explicare por eso tienes que ponerle mucha atención, esta conversación nunca la tuvimos… — Jack comenzó a relatar un tema muy delicado, desconocido para la humanidad, conocido por todos sus hermanos, pero era un mal terrible pues era la puerta directa al mal en la tierra, una organización bien estructurada, una organización de la cual solo se tenían leyendas y mitos, era información real, información la cual hace años se tenía archivada, la desconocida organización tenía el plan de conquistar al mundo formando un nuevo orden mundial, unificar, culturas, países, costumbres y unirse en una sola nación y claro en una nueva creencia. Jack termino de relatarle la información Dante, luego camino hacia su trono y se sentó delicadamente en él, Dante tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pues nunca se imaginó que esa organización misteriosa aun existiera.

— ¡Imposible! Esas personas debían estar muertas, incluso Celestia una vez toco el tema poco después de que me reformara sobre eso, me lo conto un poco, pero me conto el mal tan terrible que habían ocasionado, se suponía que no existían. — Exclamo con tono nervioso Dante.

— Como te dije mientras te contaba, tuve varias opciones y elegí lo menos dañino, tienen un poder increíble, tanto que me costó trabajo luchar contra ellos además en esa época tenia maldad y la maldad no es muy efectiva con ellos. — Exclamo Jack, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos de esa época.

— Bueno, comprendo por qué quieres que lo haga, pensé que Nicolás o Vehuel estarían metidos en esto. — Exclamo Dante.

— Nadie tiene que saber esto, es algo que por años trato de mantener en secreto, además esa organización sabe cómo detectar el mal y el bien, de nada me serviría enfrentarme a ellos. Se han ocultado por años pero están bien ubicados en esta dimensión, ya sabes cuales son los parámetros de tu misión, ya te los explique, en ese folder tienes fotos, documentos, información de sus altos mandos y sobretodo su itinerario, las grandes empresas que manejan en secreto. — Suspiro Jack cálidamente. — Incluso están en la misma religión humana, en casi toda. — Añadió el Dios.

— Comprendo, bueno esto es interesante, ahora veo por qué me eliges a mí, sabes que al controlar el caos puedo infiltrarme con facilidad. — Dijo Dante mientras guardaba de nuevo el folder en el sobre.

— Si también es por eso, pero principalmente lo hago porque necesito alguien afuera de la ciudad flotante, necesito que te mescles con los humanos en especial con lo que manejan la organización, necesito información, después de todo Luzbel no llego aquí a esta dimensión por que sí. — Dijo Jack.

— Espera un segundo ¿Dices que la llegada de Luzbel fue por culpa de ellos? — Pregunto Dante.

— Bueno eso no tendría nada de extraño y creo que es posible, el cielo y el infierno nunca están juntos, debe haber una especie de conexión, algo que desconozco, puede que la información que te allá dado parezca mucha, se ve bastante a simple vista, pero eso es solo la coraza. — Exclamo Jack.

— De acuerdo, lo hare te mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que sepa, de alaguna forma me podre infiltrar en esa organización. — Respondió Dante.

— Bien, solo quiero que tú trabajes en eso, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. — Exclamo Jack.

— Por cierto, entiendo que no te puedes acercar a ellos porque te saben detectar acaso ellos…tienen…

—… ¿habilidades? Si te refrieres a eso la respuesta es sí, creo que eso ya lo debes saber. — Le dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Dante ¿Cuál era esa organización, a que se estaba refiriendo? El tema finalmente quedo entre Dante y Jack justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Luna entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Jack y Dante se llevaron una sorpresa.

— ¿Luna, que haces aquí, como llegaste a esta dimensión? — Exclamo Jack sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su trono. Luna estaba en su forma humana, con sus alas extendidas, vestía de colores azules, era moderada ya que vestía un jean azul petróleo, unas zapatillas azules, una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra de cuero, además llevaba su corona con en ella cuerno en su cabeza.

— La princesa de la noche quien lo diría. — Exclamo Dante con una sonrisa sínica. Luna se acercó lo más rápido al trono.

— ¿Qué sucede Luna? — Pregunto el Dios Ángel, ya se notaba preocupado al ver la presencia de Luna.

— Jack…Lucida me trasporto aquí. Parece que Twilight está a punto de dar a luz. — Exclamo Luna quien estaba emocionada. Una sonrisa se le dibujo a Jack en todo su rostro, casi salta de alegría, pero a la vez los nervios casi lo consumen y casi pierde el equilibrio.

— ¿D-de verdad? — Exclamo Jack entre dientes aún no se lo creía.

— ¡Si! Jack, vas a ser papá. — Dijo Luna con una dulce sonrisa.

— No me voy a perder el nacimiento de mi hija, vamos Luna regresemos a Equestria, lo más rápido, agárrate de mi hombro. — Exclamo Jack, Luna se sujetó del hombro derecho de Jack poniendo su mano derecha en él.

— Recuerda tu misión Discord. — Le dijo Jack antes de desaparecer.

— Claro que si Jacky, lo hare con gusto, por cierto dale saludos a Twilight, te felicito por el nacimiento de tu hija. — Exclamo Dante de forma amable.

— Gracias Dante ¡Y ya párele con llamarme Jacky! — Dijo Jack despareciendo junto con Luna envuelto en una bruma blanca con rallos azules.

* * *

Luna y Jack llegaron a Equestria, Jack quedo en su forma de Lobo Ángel y Luna regreso a su forma original. Aparecieron frente al hospital de Canterlot, habían muchos ponys en la entrada, casi la mitad de los habitantes de Canterlot estaban allí y claro periodistas, todos estaban pendientes del nacimiento de la nueva princesa de Equestria, los periodistas al ver la llegada de Jack se lanzaron contra él bombardeándolo con preguntas.

— ¡Señor Jack! Cuéntenos… ¿sabe algo del nacimiento de su hija? — Exclamo una pony pegaso periodista.

— ¡Dios Jack! ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa en estos momentos? — Exclamo otro pony, este era también periodista y era un unicornio. Jack no contesto nada y mucho menos se enojó con los periodistas, sin embargo Luna si se molestó un poco.

— En estos momentos Jack no va a responder preguntas, se hará una rueda de prensa esta noche y se presentara a la pequeña, por ahora les pedimos amablemente que se retiren. — Exclamo Luna siendo algo seca y utilizando su voz real de Canterlot. Los ponys presentes tanto como curiosos como periodistas, entendieron y respetaron a Luna dándoles espacio y dejándolos ingresar al hospital, tan pronto entraron Jack y Luna corrieron por el pasillo rápidamente buscando la sala de espera donde se encontraron con Fénix, Lucida, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, Spike y las cinco guardianas.

— ¡Jack! Lo lograste, temí no poder enviar a Luna a tu dimensión, no podía dejar a Twilight sola. — Exclamo Lucida.

— ¡Que paso! ¿Dónde está Twilight, está bien? — Exclamo Jack mirando para todos lados.

— Tranquilo Jack ella está bien, hace unos cinco minutos entro a la sala de parto. — Exclamo Fénix.

— Preguntamos si podrías estar con ella en la sala de parto, pero los doctores nos explicaron que era mejor que estuvieras afuera esperando. — Dijo Velvet.

— Esta bien no hay problema, pero, como me gustaría estar con ella en este momento. — Exclamo Jack muy preocupado.

— Tranquilo Jack, relájate un poco, Twilight está bien y te aseguro que su bebe también lo estará. — Comento Applejack quien le dio un poco de apoyo al lobo.

— Gracias Applejack, confió en que así será. — Exclamo Jack sonriéndole a su amiga.

Los siguientes 28 minutos fueron completamente un estrés para Jack, mientras los demás esperaban sentados en los sofás que estaban en la sala de espera, Jack solo miraba el reloj que se encontraba en esa sala, lo miraba fijamente, se sintió frustrado impaciente que caminaba por toda la sala, esperando a que alguien le dijera algo.

— Se ve nervioso. — Exclamo Cadence.

— Pobre Jack, debe estar muy emocionado pero a la vez frustrado, comprendo cómo debe sentirse. — Dijo Lucida.

— Ha pasado ya más de media hora, vaya que es un trabajo largo. — Exclamo Fénix.

— No me extraña que sea así, hay que tener mucho cuidado en el nacimiento de los portillos, en especial si son unicornios, comento. — Velvet.

— Pero quien asegura que si sea un equino o un canino, es mas ¿puede haber la posibilidad de que sea un hibrido? — Dijo sin ofender Shining Armor.

— En el caso de los Dioses, la criatura nace con la forma física de la madre, pero creo que puede también tomar la forma física del padre, eso lo logra cuando puede controlar sus poderes, creo que será un potrilla, pero será alguien muy poderosa. — Exclamo Fénix.

— Veo…bueno mientras la criatura nazca bien y este saludable, los padres no estarán tan preocupados. — Exclamo Shining Armor. Jack seguía caminando por la sala, apenas escuchaba lo que hablaban en la sala. Finalmente una pony terrestre enfermera llamada Redheart, de color blanco, con ojos azules semi grises, con una crin y una cola de color pálido salía del pasillo por donde estaban los consultorios, buscaba en la sala de espera a Jack, la pony tenía una Cuite Mark en forma de cruz roja con cuatro corazones rosados a los lados llevaba consigo una tiara medica con una cruz roja como símbolo.

— ¿Jack? — Exclamo la enfermera. Inmediatamente Jack movió sus orejas y camino rápidamente donde estaba la enfermera. Los demás se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hacia la enfermera junto con Jack.

— Enfermera, dime ¿Qué sucedió, está bien Twilight? — Exclamo preocupado el lobo.

— Ella está de maravilla, de echo acaba de salir de trabajo de parto, está en la habitación 105, pueden pasar, recomiendo que pase primero Jack y luego los padres de Twilight. — Exclamo la enfermera.

— Gracias señorita te lo agradezco. — Lentamente todos caminaron juntos hacia la habitación, se detuvieron en la entrada.

— Entra con mi padre y mi madre Jack, después entraremos los demás. — Exclamo Shining Armor.

— C-claro. — Exclamo Jack nervioso, giro la perilla de la puerta, lentamente abrió la puerta, entro mansamente a la habitación, era bastante grande, camino paulatinamente hasta encontrarse con la vista de una cama blanca grande donde estaba Twilight acostada de lado cubriendo un pequeño capullo envuelto en unas sábanas blancas.

— ¿Twilight, amor? — Exclamo lentamente Jack. Twilight movió sus orejas y lentamente se fue levantando con mucho cuidado.

— Amor… — Exclamo la Diosa con tono de debilidad. —…mi amor…acércate, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. — Dijo amorosamente Twilight. Jack se acercó lentamente por la parte derecha de la cama donde estaba Twilight, se acercó y beso a su esposa, quien estaba débil después de dar a luz, su pelo estaba completamente desarreglado. Luego Twilight lentamente le revelo a Jack una criatura que estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca que Twilight mantenía protegiendo en sus brazos, lentamente Jack con sus garras delicadamente fue destapando el capullo y allí, apareció ante sus ojos su hija, Jack para tomarla con las dos manso se trasformó en su forma de Dios Ángel. La tomo entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza. Se revelo a una alicornia, Twilight había dado a luz a una alicornia potrilla, de color blanca, su crin y cola era de color azul zafirino con un toque como el de su madre y con brillos dorados como el de su padre, el color de sus ojos eran azules claros, pero en el centro del iris tenía un borde lavanda, su cuerno era blanco, la criatura miro a su padre, parecía que lo reconoció inmediatamente pues le sonrió, para ser una potrilla recién nacida, ya había los ojos y sonreirá, rápidamente comprendía su alrededor y eso pasaba por que era una Diosa.

— S-soy….s-soy…papá… — Exclamo Jack mientras miraba a su hija quien cargaba con alegría, se mantenía al lado de Twilight quien veía con dulzura a Jack sosteniendo a su hija. Las lágrimas brotaron de Jack, no podía creerlo, finalmente tenía una sucesora, una hija, sangre de su sangre. — Es tan perfecta y tan hermosa, como su madre. — Exclamo Jack. Los padres de Twilight lentamente entraron y se acercaron a la cama, saludaron a su hija con un abraso y beso, luego se acercaron a Jack y observaron a la dulce criatura.

— ¡Por Dios es una criatura hermosa! — Exclamo Velvet.

— ¡Que hermosa hija hicieron los dos! — Dijo Night Light. Velvet con mucho cuidado tomo a la pequeña Diosa recién nacida entre sus cascos con mucho cuidado.

— ¡Increíble! Se parce mucho a mi Twilight cuando recién nació. — Exclamo la madre de Twilight.

— Es cierto, mi nieta se parece mucho a mi hija, yo diría que bastante, sin embargo sus colores son heredados de su padre. — Dijo sonrientemente Night Light. Jack se acercó a donde Twilight quien permanecía en la cama, estaba feliz, lloraba de alegría, Jack la beso con mucho amor, Twilight le respondió dulcemente el beso.

— ¿Te he hecho más feliz? Te he dado una hija. — Exclamo Twilight dulcemente.

— No solo eso amor, me has dado una nueva vida, me has dado una nueva familia, que eres tú y mi hija. Te amo. — Exclamo Jack besando a al alicornia. Luego Jack tomo la forma de lobo nuevamente.

— Oigan, ya pueden entrar. — Exclamo Jack desde la cama donde estaba Twilight hacia la puerta, para que los que estaban fuera pudieran entrar. Pinkie Pie entro alegremente con varias bombas de coles y un peluche gigante, regalos para la recién nacida. Seguidamente de todos los acompañante, Shining Armor, Cadence, Luna, Fénix y Lucida se acercaron para ver la nueva princesa, hija de Jack y Twilight quien tenían en sus brazos Velvet y Night Light. Las cinco guardianas y Spike por otro lado le dieron muchas felicitaciones a Twilight y Jack.

— ¡Quiero conocer a mi sobrina! — Exclamo Shining Armor muy alegre.

— Cariño, te vez exhausta, veo que traer un bebe al mundo no es cosa fácil. — Exclamo Rarity.

— Eso parece, pero nada es imposible para Twilight, es muy valiente. — Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

— Chicas, que gusto verlas, muchas gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. — Exclamo Twilight quien aún recuperaba energías.

— Siempre estaremos a tu lado Twilight. — Exclamo Fluttershy.

— ¿Saben que amerita esto? — Dijo Pinki Pie muy emocionada.

— ¿Qué cosa Pinkie Pie? — Exclamo Spike.

— ¡Una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de la nueva princesa! — Exclamo alegremente Pinki Pie. Todos se rieron alegremente, estaban muy contentos del nacimiento de la hija de Jack y Twilight.

— Hola lindura, yo soy tu tía Cadence ¿Quién es una princesa linda? — Le decía Cadence, mientras tomaba con delicadeza a la pequeña potrilla, la pequeña se reía a carcajadas. — ¡Wow! Es impresionante, la pequeña ya abre los ojos y se ríe. — Exclamo sorprendida Cadence.

— ¿Y eso es normal? — Exclamo Shining Armor.

— Bueno no lo es, pero no es malo, la verdad los recién nacidos se tardan una hora en abrir los ojos y un mes para poder reírse y comenzar a producir sonidos. — Exclamo Velvet.

— Eso se debe a que ella es una inmortal. — Exclamo Fénix.

— Es verdad y su crecimiento en las próximas horas se hará más notorio, en las próximas horas podría estar cambiando incluso ya interactuaría con su entorno en una semana podría comenzar a hablar y en un mes tendría el tamaño de una potrilla de tres años su crecimiento estará acelerado hasta al año, parecerá como una potrilla de 9 años y tendrá buen razonamiento lógico, luego crecerá normalmente hasta los 18 y allí se estancara, no crecerá más. — Exclamo Jack.

— Es increíble. — Exclamo Night Light. — Parece que la pequeña crecerá rápido, no es malo pero me gustaría que se quedara así por un tiempo, así no me daría cuanta que me estaría volviendo viejo. — Rio Night Light.

— ¿Oye Jack ya pensaron en un nombre para la princesa? — Exclamo Luna mientras tomaba a la recién nacida.

— Si, Twilight y yo ya lo decidimos y se va a llamar Aurora Spark "Destello del amanecer" — Dijo Jack, Luna lentamente le entrego a la pequeña Aurora a Jack. El lobo la envolvió en sus alas cuidadosamente, la pequeña potrilla tomaba las plumas de su padre y se las metía en la boca, era muy adorable.

— Es un hermoso nombre, digno de una Diosa. — Comento Fénix.

— Jack y Twilight los felicitamos por esa hija tan hermosa que tienen ahora, en este momento ahora son una familia y no solo ustedes, todos nosotros, los que estamos aquí reunidos somos una familia. — Exclamo Lucida.

— Tienes razón hermanita y esto amerita una foto. — Exclamo Fénix quien chocando sus palmas de minotauro hiso aparecer mágicamente una cámara de fotos. Todos se acomodaron para quedar juntos en la foto Twilight estaba abrasada de Jack mientras mantenía a su hija en la mitad quien sonreía alegremente. Al lado derecho de la cama estaba Velvet, Shining Armor, Cadence, Luna, Fénix y Lucida y al lado derecho Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Spike. La cámara quedo flotando a unos metros mientras Fénix la controlaba con su magia y tomaban una foto.

Quedo plasmado un recuerdo el cual le llevaría en el corazón y en la memoria de estos seres por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Esa noche Jack y Twilight llegaron a su casa paradisiaca en las islas "The World" En Dubái, la trasportación dimensional fue rápido. Al llegar Jack cargaba en sus brazos a una bebe Diosa Ángel, ella también sufrió la trasformación al llegar a la primera dimensión. Lentamente los padre subieron a su habitación con su hija en brazos, la cuna la habían dejado provisionalmente en su cuarto de ellos para estar cerca de su hija, Jack tomo un biberón ya preparado para alimentar a su hija en sus brazos lentamente, Twilight estaba algo cansada pero había recuperado algo de energías, decidió darse un baño para acostarse finalmente. Mientras Jack alimentaba a su hija con el biberón, sonriera, estaba muy feliz, no podía creer que ahora tenía una hija, la trataba con mucho cuidado, la bebe tomaba su biberón lentamente, lo agarraba con las dos manos, Aurora había crecido un poco en las últimas tres horas, parecía una niña de ocho meses ya, Jack con su magia hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino fino, donde comenzó a escribir una carta.

— Aurora, hoy es el cuarto día más feliz de mi vida: el primero fue cuando conocí a tu madre, el segundo cuando con el amor y la ayuda de ella volví a ser quien soy, el tercero fue cuando me case con ella y ahora tú, has llenado completamente mi corazón, tu madre y tu tienen una parte increíble de él, y también de mi alma. A pesar de que no se algo tangible esta en ti y en ella. Quiero decirte tantas cosas que espero las comprendas prontamente, tú al llegar al mundo, eres ese retoño de paz, una Diosa la cual tiene un deber muy grande, espero comprendas muchas cosas en este año. Por ejemplo, tu madre puede ser neurótica, afanada y a veces impulsiva, pero hay amor en su corazón y alma, ella te protegerá siempre y te dará buenos consejos te ayudara bastante pues tienes una importante misión en esta vida, con el tiempo sabrás cual es, por otro lado estoy yo, tu padre. Vaya, aun no puedo creerlo, soy papá, la verdad nunca imagine eso, nunca lo planee, creo que estaba escrito de laguna forma, creo que el destino, solo puedo decirte algunas cosas de mí. Para bien te diré que soy sensible y para mal te diré que soy nervioso, que me arrepiento mucho de lo que digo, de lo que escribo o de lo que hago. Y para bien te diré que soy sincero y para mal que soy sincero. Hay muchas cosas que puedes comprender de mí, sé que de alguna forma te pareces mucho a tu madre, lo siento, lo presiento en este momento. No cabe duda de que siempre te protegeré, aunque claro seré muy estricto contigo, no lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero quiero hacer de ti una gran Diosa. Incluso rima, "grandiosa", supongo que así lo serás. No creas que cuando te llame la atención lo estoy haciendo porque soy injusto, lo hago porque te amo, pero creo que no poder hacerlo, serás una consentida, pero a la vez también serás valiente, fuerte y determinaras muchas cosas. Yo te ayudare en una parte, pero debes ser tú la que comande y forje su propio destino, que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, puedes hacer cosas maravillosas y el destino para el cual estás echa, tú misma lo tendrás que descubrir. Te amo Aurora por ti y por tu madre sacrificare mi vida si es necesario. Claro, a veces no le hagas caso a tu padre, puedo llegar a ser muy terco, en fin…yo me conozco. — Dijo Jack finalmente terminado su carta, la cual envolvió en un sobre dorado y lo hiso desaparecer. — Llegara el día cuando comprendas muchas cosas Aurora. — Dijo Jack, finalmente Aurora termino su biberón, se rio al mirar a su padre, le producía alegría, luego Jack la cargo un rato mientras le daba suaves golpecitos a Aurora para que expulsara algunos gasecitos, luego Aurora se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre, él con mucho cuidado la puso en la cuna sin despertarla, la arropo un poco y se quedó por un buen tiempo mirando a su hija, Jack aun no lo podía creer. Finalmente Twilight salió del baño, con su pijama puesta, se acercó por detrás de Jack y lo abraso y lo beso, luego manteniendo el abraso y poniendo su mentón en el hombro derecho de Jack miro a su hija.

— Que hermosa esta. — Dijo Twilight mientras sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

— Es igual de hermosa a su madre. — Comento Jack, Twilight se sonrojo.

— Que bella hija hicimos amor, estoy seguro que nos traerá mucha felicidad. — Exclamo la Diosa.

— Ambas me han traído mucha felicidad, estoy muy feliz Twilight, no tienes idea, te amo. — Exclamo Jack besando a Twilight. Finalmente los dos Dioses se acostaron a dormir, Twilight reposo encima de su esposo mientras él la cubría con sus alas.

— Duerme dulce Diosa. — Dijo Jack besando la frente de su esposa.

— Que duermas bien hermoso ángel. — Exclamo Twilight devolviéndole el beso a su esposo.

Antes de dormir Jack pensó en muchas cosas, de cómo había llegado hasta allí, de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, el pasado oscuro el cual forjo su personalidad, el sacrificio que hiso por el amor no correspondido, aun no podía creer que después de tantas cosas vividas, Jack finalmente tenía una vida tranquila al lado de la mujer que lo saco de la oscuridad, que lo comprendió, que estuvo a su lado para enfrentar el mal, ahora solo quedaba vivir el momento y esperar que cosas grandes y maravillosas le traería la vida, recordó todo lo vivido con Twilight en el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, desde que se conocieron, mucho antes del nacimiento de ella misma. Finalmente el Dios Ángel Jack, había ascendido, finalmente la magia, había llegado a la cúspide, finalmente el ascenso del amor estaba cumplido, la historia de los Cuatro Dioses recién comenzaba.


	26. Epilogo

Epilogo

Equestria es el reino, pero la dimensión de Equestria es más grande de lo que alguna vez algún pony se imaginó. Dirigiéndose para el sur de Equestria esta Stableside la limitación sur oriental de Equestria, después de eso se encuentra un valle perdido y un puente roto echo trisas un puente que se extiende dos mil kilómetros sobre el mar "Eterno Del Paso" el cual lleva al otro continente de Equestria donde las criaturas malvadas están desterradas, por esa razón el puente está destrozado falta casi mil kilómetros de él, pero justamente al otro extremo donde el puente que conectaba a Equestria se encontraba "Cervidas" una tierra de olvido a pesar de estar en la misma dimensión es una lejanía, donde viven criaturas extrañas, algunos ponys desterrados y los famosos cambiaformas mejor conocidos como Changelings, un ejército de híbridos extraños con rasgos de insectos con ponys pero de tamaño mayor, negros con piel escamosa, alas como de insecto, ojos verdes depredadores y colmillos muy afilados. A pesar de ser peligrosos su número se ha visto disminuido ya que su Reina no puede procrear más sirvientes debido a que no hay alimento. Los Changelings se alimentan principalmente de sentimientos positivos, el alimento principal es sentimiento del amor, es el cual les da más fuerza, sin embargo en la tierra de Cervidas no hay mucho donde alimentarse, las criaturas aquí son salvajes y mucho más peligrosas que las que se encuentran en Equestria. Por la parte de Seaddle un desierto el cual tiene su costa, camina una Changeling, la reina Chrysalis es aquella cambiaformas, ella camina muy cerca de la orilla de la costa, observando el puente que conecta a Equestria, ha estado desterrada por varios años, su ejército no es muy grande y a apenas puede sobrevivir con lo que tiene. Sin embargo es común que una reina arriesgue muchas cosas para salvar a su gente.

— A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué tal será volver a probar el amor? — Musitaba la Reina mientras caminaba y dejaba las huellas en la arena. — No creo que por mucho tiempo pueda lograr sobrevivir, viajar a Equestria sería una muerte segura. — Exclamo la reina mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba, ya casi se hacía de noche.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo ¡Maldita sea! — Grito la Reina, muy desesperada sin embargo el grito no lo hiso más fuerte pues en ese momento una figura negra se le presento al frente de ella. Llevaba una capa negra con bordes rojos y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, solo unos ojos rojos se veían en ella.

— ¡Quien rallos eres tú! — Exclamo la reina mientras tomaba posición de defensa

— Tranquila Chrysalis, no te voy a hacer daño, no podría lastimar a una reina. — Exclamo el tipo misterioso, hablaba con una voz muy gruesa y producía ecos.

— No eres de aquí, tu forma física lo delata ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, acaso eres uno de los clones de Jack? — Exclamo la reina, a pesar de poder detectar las buenas intenciones del tipo misterioso pero no bajo la posición de pelea.

— Como no podría reconocer a la reina de los cambiaformas, tu reputación te persuade, por eso se tu nombre. Eres astuta, pero no soy un clon de Jack, soy otro enemigo de él. — Exclamo el tipo misterioso.

— Bueno la verdad no me interesa nada Jack, es un Dios y la verdad no tengo oportunidad contra él. — Exclamo la reina.

— ¿Y qué dirías si te digo que él tiene el amor suficiente para que tus tropas recuperen sus energías y puedas crear un ejército el tamaño de esta dimensión? — Exclamo la voz misteriosa.

— Pues, es tentador, pero ambos sabemos que Jack me volvería trisas con solo acercarme a él, además su esposa Twilight me mataría. — Exclamo la reina.

— Es cierto pero para acercarte a él, tú tomaras el lugar de Twilight. — Exclamo el tipo riéndose maléficamente.

— ¿Quién rallos eres tú? — Exclamo Chrysalis muy integrada.

— Solo un mensajero, la verdad no soy un demonio, ni un equino, soy solo un simple humano, estoy aquí en esta dimensión gracias "Al señor de las moscas" soy solo un humano. — Rio el tipo.

— Con que eres humano ¿y cómo sabes tanto de Jack y que hace un humano en Equestria? — Exclamo confundida la reina.

— Bueno, mis superiores me enviaron aquí, la verdad llevo años estando en este negocio y pensamos en ti porque necesitamos de tu ayuda. — Exclamo el tipo misterioso.

— ¿Quieren a Twilight? — Exclamo la reina.

— No, esa choquilla no nos interesa, queremos a Jack y con tu ayuda podremos capturarlo, pues un guerrero astuto no ataca al cuerpo ni a la mente, para tener a Jack en nuestras manos, necesitamos atacar su corazón y la mejor forma es que tu sigas nuestras instrucciones, si lo haces bien puedes quedarte con esa Dimensión, hacer lo que quieras con Twilight Sparkle, pero la única forma de tener a Jack es por medio de ti, ese es nuestro plan. — Exclamo el tipo.

— ¿Y funcionara? — Exclamo Chrysalis.

— Claro que sí, será…perfecto. — Exclamo el tipo y este se rio con maldad. Sin duda alguna estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, un mal terrible estaba a punto de desatarse ¿Cuál es el plan de este tipo misterioso con respecto a Chrysalis? ¿Por qué sabe tanto de Jack? ¿Qué es lo que pasara?

_**Continuara...**_


	27. Notas Del Autor

Notas del autor

Bueno, primero que todo pues les agradezco el apoyo al leer este Fanfiction, comencé a escribirlo en junio del 2013, para los que lo leen este año realmente ha sido poco tiempo desde su creación. Inspiración…si hablamos de inspiración bueno obviamente My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. No llevo mucho tiempo siendo Brony pero llevo bastante escribiendo, la verdad pocos han leído mis escritos y la verdad me especializo más en esta clase de textos y género literario como es la ciencia ficción. Para mi este vendría siendo el primer Fanfiction que escribo.

Bien muchos se preguntaran quien soy, para los que me conocen mi alias en Facebook es Sombra Nocturna, Administrador de MLP Bogotá (Oficial), también me encuentro en MLP Colombia. Mi nombre real es Santiago Acosta, me gusta escribir, amo escribir y también me encanta leer, tal vez encuentren errores de ortografía, sin embargo trato de que este lo mejor escrito posible.

Hablemos de Los Cuatro Dioses, quería hacer algo distinto, el tema de las deidades siempre me ha sido fascinante, en especial las que tienen historias ocultas o en ocasiones las que no se sabe nada de ellas, en el caso de Celestia y Luna decidí darles su lugar, en cuanto a mis OC como Jack, Fénix, Lucida y otros más vienen de inspiración y personalidad propia, diría que Jack es todo lo que nunca llegare a ser, Lucida se parece mucho a una hermana que tengo, Fénix a mi hermano mayor y los otros OC a mis amigos en cierto aspecto. Espero que la historia no sea muy difícil de entender y espero no haber dejado nada inconcluso exceptuando el final y la misión que Jack dejo para Dante (ojo es Discord, pero me gusta llamarlo Dante, no sé por qué, tal vez costumbre desde que comencé a definirlo). Eso se aclarara en la siguiente parte, sin embargo esperare un poco para comenzar a escribirla, ya que he decidido hacer una serie de varios libros. Este vendría siendo el primero, ya miraremos si lo tomare como una franquicia (exceptuando que no me voy a lucrar con algo que ni es mío, simplemente me gusta escribir he imaginar muchas cosas). En cuanto a personajes representativos del Fandom aparte de las Mane 6 tratare en la próxima parte, les darles mucha más importancia. Soy nuevo en esto y espero que con el tiempo perfeccione mi escritura y mi forma de relatar los sucesos. Es cierto que en este libro hay una escena de sexo, aunque no lo definiría sexo, creo que es más amor, sin embargo no es nada del otro mundo yo lo trate de escribir de la forma menos gráfica y menos morbosa en cuanto al tema. También puedo decir que tiene una mescla de Naruto, Harry Potter y tal vez Dragon Ball Z sin embargo trate de cambiarle algunas cosas por esa razón no es un crossover, no lo veo de esa forma. Hay algo que quiero dejar muy claro, es cierto que los cuatro Dioses, son hijos de Dios Todo Poderoso ¿Cuál Dios? Bueno, es El Dios de la religión católica, pero no se vayan a rallar o a disgustar por eso, es obvio que gira en cuestiones de la religión católica, pero yo no voy a convencer a nadie sobre mis creencias y mucho menos le voy a meter a Jesucristo o a la Virgen María y mucho menos santos, si algo hablare de Arcángeles y demás y si acaso de Dios como una deidad y un ser supremo, pero en ningún momento es mi intención meter una creencia o hacer que ustedes se conviertan en personas creyentes, cada uno con su creencia y listo, solo lo tome porque me parece interesante, no es mi intención convertir a un lector en alguien creyente, además yo respeto las creencias de cada uno, solo me gusta digamos "jugar con algunas cosas".

Bien, no tengo más que decir, solo espero que les allá gustado mucho, la verdad acepto cualquier clase de comentario, buenos, malos, positivos, negativos etc. A todos los que me quieran dar su apoyo muchas gracias y esperen la segunda parte. MLP Y Los Cuatro Dioses: La Caída De La Luz.

Gracias.

_**Att.: Joaquín Santiago Acosta Díaz**_

_**Alias: Sombra Nocturna.**_


End file.
